


Words Spoken in Jest (Revised)

by JadedPhoenixBurning



Series: Kira Duke Series (Alternate Series) [2]
Category: Dukes of Hazzard, Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 163,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPhoenixBurning/pseuds/JadedPhoenixBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all remember that when Daisy is first introduced in the pilot episode, Bo jokes about the fact that if they weren't cousins, he'd marry her. And of course, she joked back saying that had never stopped anyone in their family before. Well, let's see just what would happen when words spoken in jest are repeated under different circumstances.</p><p>This story is written due to popular demand. It is an alternate ending to the story line that began with "My Imaginary Sister"  This story will explore the possibilities of what if Kira and Jebb had been DATING prior to learning of their relation to one another. And yes, there will be plenty of Pauline in this story. R&R. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baby Book

Daisy had just finished hauling the old family albums in and put them all on the kitchen table. She and Lulu had come up with a great idea for this year's festival. The older residents, granted, would be better at the game than the younger folks in town but it'll still be fun all the same. And this time, at least, she shouldn't have to strong arm her two cousins into anything. Not much anyway. Sorting through the books of pictures on the table, Daisy set to finding just what she'd need. Smiling to herself, Daisy was lost in the reminders of days gone by when Bo and Luke came in for lunch.

"Hey Daisy girl, what 'cha doin'?" Bo came over and affectionately kissed the top of Daisy's head as he looked over her shoulder at the mounds of photographs that were covering the kitchen table. Daisy looked up and gave her best conspiratorial smile that she always saves for when she and Lulu need the fellas help with one charity event or another. "Oh no! Whatever it is, NO! Luke and I ain't doin' nothin' that you got in mind. Ain't no way, ain't no how!"

"Now Sugar, I wasn't going to ask nothin'. I'm just lookin' through these here photo albums," Daisy looked down to hide the smirk she knew was making it's way across her face. "Tryin' to find the best ones to use."

"Use for WHAT, exactly, Daisy?" Luke walked over to the fridge to get the fixings for some sandwiches since it was obvious that the only way he and Bo were going to get anything to eat was to get it himself. Daisy could be just like a kid when she got into a new project.

Daisy took a deep breath before excitedly telling her cousins what she had planned. "Oh, well Lulu and I were tryin' to figure out a contest that could be fun for the Thanksgiving Weekend Festival. We thought that a **Guess who's Who** game would be fun. Folks'll try to match up each other using only BABY pictures. The person who guesses..."

"Baby pictures? Is that what your goin' through now?" Luke gave her his famous look that always meant that he had the feeling that some how he wasn't going to like this at all when it was all said and done.

"Hey Luke! I didn't know you was such a cute kid," Bo didn't even bother trying to hide his smirk. "What happened?"

Luke walked over bringing the sandwiches with him to look at the picture that Daisy currently was holding. "Oh no you don't. Ya' ain't using that one." Luke made a grab for the picture that showed a young toddler aged Luke Duke that had clearly just gotten out of the bath and had refuse to allow his mother to dress him so she had grabbed her camera instead. "Why do parents always take pictures that they know can only serve one purpose; to embarrass their kids?"

Daisy tucked the picture protectively close to herself to keep Luke from getting a hold on it. "Well I'll use this one if'n you don't help me find one that you DO want me to use."

Daisy couldn't help the giggle fit that swept over her. She couldn't understand why so many, MEN mostly, got so bent out of shape when it came to pictures. She dared to glance up at the two men; one with a face of true annoyance the other still smirking like the show before him was the funniest thing he'd seen in sometime. That smirk, though, also told her that at least **BO** was game.

"Come on Luke you know we're gonna have to do it anyway. We'll look while we eat. It can't be THAT hard to find one picture that won't embarrass the livin' daylights out of us," Bo was already grabbing his sandwich from Luke and his own baby book as he spoke. After all, he had to admit, he was curious.

Uncle Jesse had never let him see his own book. Bo remembered once in school he needed pictures for a project and how Uncle Jesse seemed to act so strange about him not seeing the pictures in this book. When Bo asked about the brown envelope in the back of the book that he saw as Jesse picked a few choice pictures out Jesse said he'd tell him about it when he got older. The Brown Envelope! Bo flipped to the back of the book. There it is; sealed the same as it was all those years ago.

Bo began to carefully open the envelope as he reasoned with himself, _'I'm older now. There ain't no reason not to look at my own danged pictures.'_

Vaguely, he heard Daisy and Luke debating various pictures and their appropriateness for the whole town to see. As Bo opened the envelope, he was mildly surprised to reach in and find not pictures but what appeared to be newspaper clippings. He randomly pulled one out and started to read it.

"Aw come on Luke! I know it ain't because you're modest. I think these here pictures are down right cute. Look at this one. I bet 'cha some of the gals in town wouldn't mind you modelin' for them like ya are in this here picture," Daisy giggled as she spied a picture of an infant Luke laying on a bedspread wearing nothing but the smile that God gave him. Luke looked horrified at the picture and proceeded to try to grab yet another offending photo out of his female cousin's hand.

"Hey Bo a little help?" Luke knew that the only way he was going to get that blasted picture away from Daisy was if he got Bo to help and they tag teamed her. Of course that's if he doesn't go all turn coat on him. After all, just a moment ago he was standing there like a grinning idiot thinking that this was all so danged funny. When Bo didn't respond Luke looked up just in time to see Bo storming out the kitchen door holding some sort of envelope. "Hey Bo!" Luke hollered after him as he headed toward the door. Bo, however was already jumping into The General by the time Luke reached the door to the yard. Putting the stock car into gear, Bo sent up a cloud of dust so thick that the two remaining cousins had to fight back the mild choking fit that overtook them both. "Daisy, can I borrow Dixie?" Luke was already heading towards the Jeep as he spoke.

"Sure Sugar. But it won't be no use goin' after him. Not the way he tore outta here; and in The General. Dixie's good but she ain't no General. Bo was drivin' like a mad hornet when he left. Best to just let him go." Daisy stood there watching the dissipating cloud of dust, even as she fought her own urge to chase after her baby cousin. "I wonder what got him so riled."

"Who knows? Well, since we ain't goin' to go running Bo down, let's go finish lunch. If anything'll bring Bo back in a hurry, it's his stomach. He only took one bite of his sandwich and the only thing that I've heard for the last hour was how starved he was." Luke gave Daisy a smile to reassure her despite his own worry for Bo. Placing his arm around Daisy, he steered her back to the house as Uncle Jesse pulled up in his old white pick-up.

"What in the Sam Hill! Luke, that cousin of yours just about ran me off the road coming down Turner's stretch. You two have words again?" Jesse reached across the seat to grab the mail that he went to town for before heading toward the house with his niece and nephew.

"No sir, I don't rightly know what got into Bo. We were all around the table for lunch, lookin' at old pictures and suddenly Bo just ran out the door lookin' madder than a rattler that just got stepped on."

"Pictures?" Jesse suddenly paled. Luke noticed and immediately was at his uncle's side.

"Uncle Jesse?"

"Let's just get inside." They walk into the kitchen, Luke so close behind his uncle that Jesse bumped him as he pulled out his chair. Reaching over across the table, he grabbed Bo's baby book. Flipping to the back, just as he suspected, he found the brown envelope missing. Jesse released a long hard breath before looking at the two youngsters standing at the table eying him, waiting to see what he might say about Bo's taking off and what the book had to do with it. "Well, sit down, I guess I'd better explain what Bo found."

Luke and Daisy sat down, both clearly worried now, and Luke noticed that his uncle suddenly looked years older. All of this because of those dang-blasted pictures.

/

Bo drove as fast as The General would go. Where he was going didn't matter. He always drove when he was upset. Bo glanced over in the seat next to him at the brown envelope not sure what to make of it. He was in such an all fire hurry to open the dang thing, now he looks at it like it's a snake that just lunged at him. As Bo looks around at the road, he realizes he's nearing the county line. He pulls to a stop onto the side of the road and just stares off into the forbidden county. Reaching over to the envelope, Bo braces himself as he pulls out the articles that it contained.

**"Abduction at Tri-County Hospital"**

He just stared at that headline. Abduction. Kidnapping? Bo pulled out the lone picture that had been placed in with the articles. In that picture he saw his parents. His dad (and yes Jesse was right he did look just like his father) holding a small infant wrapped in a blue blanket that clearly had his name stitched into it big as can be. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that that blanket was probably still in the attic with all his other baby things. Beside him sat his mom in her hospital bed with long, shining hair that rivaled the flames of any camp fire. In her arms, she too held a small bundled that obviously was an infant. An infant wrapped in a pink blanket. Pink, a girl. Mom's holding a girl. My sister. Bo looked at the picture and allowed the tears to fall for; not just the two people he never got a chance to know, but the third he never even knew ABOUT!

Bo didn't know just how long he sat there. Time didn't seem to mean anything to him. He read and re-read the articles. Most of them anyway. All of them seemed to say the same thing. Baby Kira Duke was taken by a nurse who had worked in the maternity ward. Apparently, she had recently miscarried a child of her own. To a woman on the edge, it just didn't seem fair that she had lost her child while another had two.

It had just been an ordinary day when the nurse had taken two day old Kira Duke from her mother under the pretense of the doctor needing to check out the small infant before she could be released. It was hours later before the alarm went up, but of course by then, no sign of the nurse or infant could be found. The papers spoke of Sheriff Coltrane's investigation; of how the case would remain open. Another reported his parents' death, that too, spoke of the still missing six month old. Bo looked over the pieces of newspaper and began to think back on something, or someone, he'd not thought about in years.

/

_Lavinia was climbing up the stairs on her way to put the boys' laundry away when she heard little three year old Bo chattering away in his room. Smiling to herself, that boy can't stop talking even when there wasn't anyone to listen. Lavinia cocked her head to see if she could figure out what Bo was talking to himself about._

_"You should've seen Luke! He was so mad!" A slight giggle escapes his mouth thinking back on the scene he'd just described. He couldn't help it if Luke put the one car he had wanted to play with up on top of the dresser. Nor was it his fault that everything that had been on the dresser had come crashing down when he moved his toy box over so he could stand on it to reach the car and it knocked over the various other toys and what-nots that had been placed on it. "Luke don't stay mad long though. He still read to me last night out of a book about Peter Pan. Do you like that one too, Kira?"_

_Kira? Lavinia paused at the door and dropped the clothes on the floor. No, she couldn't have heard that right._

_"What do you mean you ain't never heard of it? Don't your momma read it to you?" Bo pauses, cocks his head, "Oh, well maybe Luke'll read to you like he does for me. He's in school right now. He says that it's mostly boring there. You have to sit still a lot." Bo turns and sees his Aunt and runs to her with the energy reserved for three year olds. "Aunt Lavinia! Do you think Luke'll read to Kira? Nobody reads to her. She's awful lonesome most times. You 'kay?" Bo looked at his aunt thinking she looks scared. Something must be wrong._

_"I'm okay baby. You'd have to ask Luke about the reading though. I can't answer for him. Tell you what, after chores you and I will go out shopping for the day. You've been growing like a weed."_

_"Okay. Can Kira come too?"_

_"Let's just the two of us go okay?"_

_Bo looked off to the right at nothing particular for a few seconds before turning back to his aunt, "Alright." He gave a slight pout but for once, his protest ended there. Lavinia turns out the door with the forgotten laundry and returns to the living room to sit down. Kira, no she heard him right. But he couldn't know about her. Maybe it was just a coincidence. And just maybe, if she kept telling herself that, it'd make it true._

_Later that night, Bo was just climbing into bed as Luke was finding his bookmark in the book he'd been reading to Bo. Bo was just about settled when he remember the question he'd asked Lavinia. "Luke? Can I ask ya' some 'em?"_

_"You can ask, I ain't gotta answer, though." Luke couldn't help smiling at his own joke. Oh of course Bo was too young to get it. After all, being a whole seven and half years old, he's a lot smarter than Bo. Luke giggled a little as he sat beside Bo on the bed getting comfortable so he could read to Bo. "What 'cha want Cuz?"_

_"I's thinkin'. Well, Kira doesn't have anyone to read to her. Could you read to her like you read to me?"_

_So that's it. Bo's imaginary friend. Luke couldn't help rolling his eyes. Most little boys would have had made up another little boy as an imaginary friend. But NO! Bo seemed content with having a girl as an imaginary friend. Let's face it, his cousin must be weird._

_"If Kira wants to listen, she'd better listen while I read to you. 'Cause I ain't reading this twice. Now scoot over will ya'?" Luke started reading and watched his cousin begin to drift off into a world of lost boys, pirates and fairies. It didn't take long for Bo to fall asleep listening to his cousin read. Luke put the place keeper back in the book and went to find something to keep him busy 'til his own bed time._

_/_

What were the odds? Bo just sat in the General, watching the sun start to slowly slide down behind the mountain as dusk settled in Hazzard. His _imaginary friend_ and sister had the same name. Why didn't anyone tell me? Okay, well Luke and Daisy didn't know, he was pretty sure of that. But Uncle Jesse? Why? Why didn't he tell him about his sister? Heck fire! Even Rosco knew about his sister! Just who else has been in on this secret? Boss? Miss Tisdale? Mr. Rhuebottom? Shoot the whole danged town practically! So lost in his own thoughts, Bo never noticed a car pull up behind him. Nor did he hear the lone occupant walk up to his car.

"Alright, you Duke! Just what do you think you're doin' up here. Plannin' on makin' a run across the county line are ya'? Well I ought to run you in you-"

"Is it because she was a Duke, Rosco?! You figure one less Duke to worry about would be no skin off your back. Is that why you didn't find her?" Bo shouted at Rosco with all the emotion that had been churning within him for the last several hours. Tears of anger threatened to fall but went unnoticed since he now had an outlet for his anger.

"Just what are you talkin' about?" Rosco leaned down to look into the car and saw in the fading light of dusk the articles in the seat. He didn't need to read them. He had those same articles in a scrap book at home; along with his other cold cases. Rosco put a hand on Bo's shoulder and look at the boy with such sadness. "Now Bo, I did my best. Why don't you let me take ya' home. That way you can talk your uncle," Rosco yanked his hand back when Bo cranked the car back up.

Stepping aside, Rosco watched as Bo put The General into a 180 and sped off. Going back to his patrol car, he reached over to the CB to contact Jesse. No, the whole county doesn't need to hear this. Instead, Rosco turned the key and pointed his car towards the Duke farm.

 

 


	2. A Call Answered

_Bo tried to listen to the teacher, honest he did. He just couldn't get that nightmare out of his mind. Kira was hurt. Hurt on purpose too. When he woke up, Luke had been there all worried. He couldn't tell him about the nightmare though. Luke always got real upset when he talked about Kira. Luke insisted that she wasn't real. Just an imaginary friend; but why would I make up someone like her? It just wasn't fair! Here Bo had Uncle Jesse, Aunt Lavinia, Luke, even Daisy. Kira was alone. She said that she gets moved around a lot now. Her mama went away. Not sure where. The place she stays at now is scary with scary mean people. Bo was just glad he only had to see them in the nightmares. Kira saw them all the time. How come grown-ups don't listen? He tried telling his aunt. She cried for Kira, she did. But she didn't do anything to help her. Bo finally learned not to tell anyone about his conversations with Kira. It only made Aunt Lavinia sad, Luke mad, and Uncle Jesse seemed to be both at the same time._

_So here he was in his kindergarten class, trying to learn hisABC's. He wondered how long it will take to learn to read like Luke. That way he could read to Kira. She'd like that._

/

And he did too. Bo remembers struggling through The Cat and the Hat for the first time so proud of himself. How can memories so clear be of nothing but an imaginary friend? No, not imaginary. Kira was real. Here was proof. He had a sister. But how...? Well maybe that was a question that he should have asked long ago. But he never seemed to need to. In his darkest, saddest moments, Kira had listened to him just as he had when she cried. He knew when she had run away from home and wished that he was old enough to help her. And when Luke went off and joined the Marines, well, she was there too.

Luke. The reason he had started to ignore it when he felt Kira tug at him. He stopped calling out to her, too, for their usual conversations right about the time Luke came back from the Marines. After all, at seventeen, it was time to put all things imaginary aside and grow up.

Bo stared out at the darkness around him. He couldn't go home yet. Wasn't ready to listen to _reason_ and to _understand_ the thoughts behind keeping the knowledge of his sister's kidnapping from him. Oh, he knew Jesse did what he felt was best. He just didn't want to hear it just now. Bo slid out of The General and walked to stretch out the tension that had built-up into his muscles. Glancing around, Bo figured that the swamp was just as good of place to rest a while until he was ready to go home. Looking up at the moon, Bo let his mind wander just enough. And just as he had done all those years ago, he let out a call that was spoken only by the heart. Bo, however, was more than just a little surprised when his call was answered.

/

"Now Luke, Ya done looked for hours. It's well past dark. Ya won't be able to see a thing if'n you go back out again. Just sit down while I warm your supper. It won't do Bo no good if you go out half starved and get hurt cause ya' can't see where ya steppin. Now sit." Jesse turned back to the stove knowing that he would be obeyed. He knew Luke was worried about Bo. Daisy was too. He practically had to order her to go on to work and to leave the searching for Bo to he and Luke. Of course Cooter had been enlisted to help too. Still, no one had spotted even one blond hair of his errant nephew.

"Uncle Jesse, I don't care how upset Bo is! He should've been back hours ago. I can't just sit here."

"No you ain't just gonna sit there. You're gonna eat this here chicken stew, calm down and listen. Right now, I hate to say it but you're probably not someone he wants to see." Jesse saw the protest and hurt look in Luke's eyes as he added, "Cause unlike him, your story so to speak, had a happy ending. As an adult, you've gotten a chance to get to know Judd. That's something he can't do. You have to sit back and let him grieve in his own way."

Luke hated it when his uncle made since. He really did. Especially when it got in the way of his reaching out to where ever Bo was and hauling him home whether he wanted to come or not. So instead of going out again looking for a tall blond needle in the haystack of Hazzard, here he sat. Eating his stew without even tasting it. Eating it because he was told to. As he ate, he thought back to bits of his childhood that, only now, gave him chills. Kira was real.

Uncle Jesse explained the first time Aunt Lavinia found Bo talking to Kira. Of course Luke knew about her but the name had meant nothing to him. She was convinced that Bo was talking to the ghost of his missing sister. Especially after the nurse was finally caught when Bo was four. Kira wasn't with her anymore. When asked about her, the woman merely said she got rid of her. Said she always was off talkin' to thin air. Claimed that it was just her luck to pick a kid that was totally nuts. It was that lady that was nuts. The jury thought so too and sent her to a hospital for treatment instead of prison. Luke saw the anger in his uncle's eyes when he had gotten to that part of the story when he'd told him and Daisy. Hearing it come from his uncle, he was half ready to go find that nurse himself. Not sure what he'd do if he found her though.

Luke had just finished his stew when there was a knock at the door. Jesse opened the door to find Rosco standing there with his hat in his hand. "Bo! Somethin's happened hadn't it. Rosco? Where's my boy?" Luke came in after hearing Jesse's words.

"No. Jesse. He ain't hurt. Not physically anyway. I just saw him a while back up at Junction Road. I pulled up and found him sittin' on the side of the road. He's taken it pretty hard. I kinda wish he didn't have to know."

"Junction Road, Uncle Jesse I-" Luke had already started to grab his coat ready to go fetch his cousin.

"Now Luke, Bo ain't there no more. When I suggested for him to come home, he took off like a windmill in a tornado. No tellin' where he is. But at least you know he's alright. I almost used the CB but figured it best not to let the whole county know what's goin' on. I'll go out and help look for him in the mornin'; Enos too. We'll make sure Bo gets home don't you worry none."

"Thank ya Rosco. For lettin' me know you saw 'em and for the offer to help find 'em. I'd be lyin' if'n I said I wasn't a mite worried right now."

"Well, I guess I'd better get goin'. I just wish it could've had a different kind of endin'. Bo's a good kid with a good heart. I kinda hate to see it broken like I did today." Rosco left, head held low. He felt the same way as he did when he deliver the news to Jesse and Lavinia that the woman claimed she had gotten rid of the child that been stolen from her family.

Luke stared after Rosco for a moment before closing the door behind him. Looks like all this is bringing up awful memories for the sheriff just like it was the family. Well, if his uncle won't let him go back out tonight, he'd best go on and get some sleep so he could get an early start on the morning chores. Least wise so he could get out and find Bo at first light.

/

Bo stopped in his tracks. It had been years but not so long that he couldn't remember the tug his heart felt when he and Kira had talked. Had he really been talking to a ghost? It hadn't felt like it. But if she wasn't imaginary, didn't that mean she had to be a ghost?

_'Bo? What's wrong?'_

_'You really there Kira?'_ Bo could feel a smile coming from his sister. His sister. Ghost or not this is his sister. Funny how that isn't freaking him out just thinking about it.

_'Of course I am. Have I ever NOT been here when you called? What's wrong?'_ Kira paused for a second while Bo tried to figure out where to start. How do you tell your sister that she's a ghost? _'On second thought, where are you?'_

Bo looked around at the swamp. Shouldn't she know where I am? _'I'm at the swamp. Off Crowler's turn off. Why?'_

_'I coming there. I'm only twenty minutes away.'_

Bo knew he didn't hear that right. As little sense as it made, Bo knew he'd stay and see just what would come his way. He went back to The General for his old coat he kept in the trunk. It was just the cool night air that had set a chill to his bones. That's all; really.

Bo climbed up on the hood of The General. Resting on the orange stock car, leaning back on the windshield. Again, Bo fingered the envelope that he had tucked into his jacket. Life had been so much simpler when he had woke up in the old farm house in the room he shared with his cousin and best friend Luke. Was it only just this morning that he had joked with his cousin about all the relatives that would, in just a few days, come in like an invading army to the Duke farm for Thanksgiving? It just didn't seem possible to have gone from a carefree, happy guy to the broken shell of a man he felt like now after opening a seemingly harmless envelope. Now his simple life has been replaced by one that included kidnappings, ghosts and apparently a looser hold on his own sanity than he'd always thought he had a firm hold on.

Now sitting here, listening to the sounds of the swamp around him, the emotional toll of the day finally began to set in as he felt the weight of his eyelids grow far too heavy to remain open. In a matter of moments, Bo was sound asleep in a dream filled sleep that offered little rest.

A short while latter, a dark green pick-up pulled in just behind the orange stock car with an 01 painted on the doors. The driver got out and walked up to the car. There on the hood, using the windshield as an uncomfortable pillow, lay a tall blond whose features were so familiar though she had never seen him a day in her life. Those features now were drawn in a face of discomfort. It was obvious that the young man was lost in a nightmare of some kind. Leaning over, she placed her hand on the left shoulder of the man and began to wake him from his private horror.

"Bo. Bo wake up."

Bo heard someone say his name. He knew that voice. Great. He leaves one nightmare only to be woken up by a ghost. He wasn't ready to wake up and face reality yet so he tried to ignore the voice and the pressure on his shoulder.

"Bo, come on. It's too cold to stay out here all night. It's freezing. You'll catch your death of cold if you don't wake up," Death. Yep that word is really the only word that stuck in his brain. A ghost talking about HIM catching HIS death by sitting out here in the swamp. "Come on Bo, you are the one to call me, remember? Wake up… please."

Okay, please is what did it. How could he not acknowledge his sister, ghost or not, after she asked so nicely? Bo opened his eyes not really ready to see what he found. The face that greeted him was far too familiar. He had been staring at a near carbon copy all afternoon. She looks just like Mom. The thought flitted across his mind along with a muddle of other thoughts that he really didn't want to give a voice to. Bo sat up but didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Instead, he just stared at the image of the young woman standing beside him. She had a pale complexion (well let's face it ghosts don't get out in the sun that often), long red hair nearly to her waist and (though Bo couldn't see them in the moon light) he was willing to bet that like most Dukes she had blue eyes. He had to look away. Looking at her was just too painful.

"You okay?" He looked lost. She knew of only one thing that had ever done that to him before. "Luke? Has something happened to Luke? Is he alright?"

Kira slid up on the car beside the man she had both never met before yet knew all her life just the same. If she really thought about it, she really came here to see if she was crazy. Had her imaginary friend from all those years ago really existed? She had been on her way back to Atlanta from a Motor-cross race that she had raced in when she felt herself being called like she hadn't been in years. She had half way convinced herself that Bo was only a figment of her imagination. That the mind of a scared little girl had created him to help make reality easier to cope with. She was just outside of Hazzard, a county that had always seemed to pull her towards itself but she would stubbornly avoid. Even if it meant taking a long route to wherever she needed to go. So tonight, when she felt Bo call, she fought her own stubbornness and came to the one place she had always wanted to come yet stayed away all her life.

"Bo look at me. What's wrong?"

Bo turned to look at Kira. _'I thought ghosts were more transparent.'_ _The_ thought crossed his mind and traveled through their link before he could stop it.

"Ghost? You want to explain that one? Last I checked, ghost don't drive," Kira glance behind them at her truck as if to show Bo that she had indeed driven here and not had just appeared from thin air. Slight amusement revealed in her voice.

Bo followed her eyes and sees a dark green pick-up parked behind The General. Bo jumped off the hood and walked back to the truck. Now his mind must really be working overtime. How can he be creating so many details out of nothing? Looking in the truck's bed, Bo even saw a motorcycle strapped down. A racer of some sorts by the looks of it. He may not know motorcycles, but he knew a racing machine when he saw one. He looked back at Kira who is still waiting for him to say something as she leaned one hip against the side of The General.

Suddenly, a realization hits Bo. She's NOT a ghost. She was real. His sister really was here in the flesh. Bo bound over to her and wraps her in hug so tight that Kira had to shift her weight to loosen his grip just enough so that she could breathe. She wrapped her own arms around Bo's waist to return the hug of the man who had yet to really say anything to her yet. As Bo sobbed quietly into Kira's hair, she could only make out one phrase.

"You're alive. You're alive."

/

Daisy was looking out at the usual Saturday night crowd here at the Boar's Nest. Well the usual crowd minus two. The search for Bo had been called off until morning. She wondered just how Uncle Jesse had convinced Luke to stop for the night. Knowing Luke, he had fought it tooth and nail. She also knew that Luke wasn't likely to be getting much sleep tonight. Not with Bo's empty bed right next to his. He'll likely be right back out looking for Bo before the sun would even think of shining. Her dark haired cousin was as protective over the rest of the family as a mama bear of her cubs. Especially of Bo. Uncle Jesse and Aunt Lavinia had always been a little bit more protective of Bo than the other two children in their care. Now she knew why. It was as if they had expected for someone to come in at any moment to snatch him away too. To take him to join his missing sister. And Luke, instead of being jealous of Bo, picked up on the underlying feeling that Bo needed extra watching and jumped in with both feet.

Those two had always been so close. Only two things had ever seemed to really put those two at REAL odds against each other. Diane Benson, no need going into all that, and when they were younger it was his imaginary friend Kira. Luke was right about Diane, but it now seems that Bo was right about Kira. She was real, just as Bo had repeatedly claimed when they were all youngens. A shiver ran down Daisy's spine as she thought about all those hours that Bo would sit there talking with or about his sister's ghost. A ghost. Daisy couldn't imagine what Bo was thinking about right now. How would she handle it if they had been in each others places? She didn't rightly know. Not sure she really wanted to think about it either.


	3. Touch Down in Atlanta

Kira waited patiently for Bo to gather himself enough to talk. She just held onto Bo while he clung to her like she was a life line to a drowning man. After several moments, Bo's grip loosened slightly, but not by much. Kira looked up at Bo's face trying to think of something to break the silence. The silence, however, was broken by a not so quiet sound that spoke of Bo's stomach protesting the lack of attention. Kira smiled at the embarrassed look that crossed Bo's face.

"Come on. Let's find some place warm to sit and talk. I'll buy you something to eat." Kira disentangled herself from Bo and headed to her truck.

Bo started to get into The General out of habit but stopped himself. After a moment's hesitation, he instead walked to the truck as well. Kira raised her eyebrow slightly but didn't say anything. Instead she put the truck in gear. She knew that the only place open at this time of night in Hazzard was the Boar's Nest. Looking over at Bo, she decided that whatever Bo needed to talk about, he wouldn't be able to do it there. Instead, she headed for the highway. Bo didn't say anything as she pointed the truck away from town. Instead he spent the ride staring at his sister trying to make sense of everything.

How is it that he and Kira could be so connected without ever knowing about the other? He knew that he and Luke always seemed to be able to sense when each other was in trouble. A sixth-sense. Uncle Jesse claimed that he could tell when he and Luke were in trouble because his big toe would hurt. But having complete conversations from miles away? Is it because he and Kira are twins? Bo had heard that twins tended to have special connections. Shoot, most would probably think he and Luke must be twins to have such a strong connection, even though they were four years apart in age. If he was so strongly tied to Luke, maybe it only made sense that he'd be even more connected to his twin. Despite the lack of physical contact while growing up.

So lost in his thoughts, it took him a while to realize that Kira had pulled into a diner. He didn't recognize it. He only knew that he wasn't in the Tri-county area anymore. Well, at least no one should recognize him then. Getting out of the truck, he followed Kira in. An older woman came over with some menus and led them to a table in the nearly empty restaurant.

"What can I get you to drink?" The waitress handed them their silverware and took out her notepad to take their order.

"Coffee please," Bo answered. Fatigue still was pulling at him relentlessly.

"Sweet tea, please." Kira didn't miss the slight roll of the waitress's eyes. It would have been easier if she only needed to bring the coffee pot around. Now she'd also have to bring out a pitcher of tea for just one customer.

Bo looked at Kira knowing she was silently waiting for him to tell her what had caused him to call out to her. He just didn't know where to start. "So, uh, you race?" Bo knew that he was taking the coward's way for now. He just needed more time.

Kira looked at him for a moment then glance out at her truck and bike. Okay, she could wait a little longer. She could see the silent plea in Bo's eyes. She'd not push just yet. After all, she wasn't anything if not patient. A virtue that had been born by necessity over the years.

"Yep, my only real source of cutting loose I guess. I love it. In fact, I was just on my way back from a race tonight. I'm guessin' that you race too or was that fancy lookin' paint-job on that car of yours just for show?"

"Race in every race we can, both Luke and I. The General is the fastest car in at least three counties." Bo smiled with pride. The first smile he'd smiled since opening the brown envelope at lunch. Remembering the envelope, he fingered it on the seat beside him where he sat it when he took his jacket off when they came in. Before he could say anything else, the waitress was back with their drinks.

"Well have you decided what to order yet or do you need a minute?" Bo looked over at the forgotten menus, then to Kira.

"How about you just bring us a couple of specials?" Kira ordered for them both. She wasn't sure what the special might be but right now, she finally had Bo talking and she didn't want to have to stop him even to just look at the menus. He didn't seem to mind, though. Granted, Kira knew that it wasn't racing that had caused him to be so upset earlier, but it seemed to relax him a bit. So for the next half hour or so, they talked about various races they both had been in; including the Charity event that Kira had just raced in earlier that day for an area women's shelter. She explained that each driver got together sponsors that agreed to donate according to the driver's placing at the end of the race. In total, a little over ten thousand dollars had been raised.

"Wow! Now I think Daisy might would like to arrange an event like that. And for once I wouldn't mind it when she'd came around to recruiting me and Luke." Kira laughed as Bo proceeded to tell her of some of the things that Daisy had conned the two fellas into doing in the name of charity. Then the mood seemed to turn suddenly. Bo let out a deep sigh as he pushed his empty plate aside and put the brown envelope that he'd been fingering since they came in onto the table. "Daisy was working on a new project when Luke and I came in for lunch today. When we came in she was sittin' at the table with mounds of family albums looking through pictures for some sort of game she and Lulu were going to have for next weekend's festival. She and I joked around about some of Luke's pictures that she was going through, just having a good time. You know? Well, I got my baby book out to find a picture for her to use. Considering the pictures she was finding of Luke, it was safer for me to find my own picture." Bo looked at Kira as she smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood. "Well, anyway. In my book was this brown envelope. I opened it up, figuring it would just be more pictures." Bo had to stop as he remembered the emotions that unraveled in him in those first few moments upon opening the envelope.

"Were there pictures in it?" Kira asked trying to prod him into continuing his story.

"Just one." Bo took out the only picture that showed their family whole and complete. He handed it to Kira before continuing. "And with that picture, were a dozen or so newspaper clippings." Bo pulled these out as well. He placed each one on the table in front of his sister. Kira looked over the pieces of paper, scanning the headlines.

One headline in particular caught her eye, **Where is baby Kira? Duke family still holds out hope for finding missing infant.**

Kira? She looked up at Bo to confirm what he was implying. He wouldn't look at her. Not directly anyway. Then she took a closer look at the picture. Could these really be her parents? Kira began to systematically read through the articles by date. They told the story of how Kira Duke had been kidnapped when she was only two days old. Of how all searches had come up empty. The family had even pitched in together in an effort to offer a reward for any information leading to the missing child. The last article was from when she was four. Explaining how the nurse had finally been found, though without the missing Duke, and her claims of getting rid of the child.

Wait a minute. That would have been the same time that I was sent into foster care... Kira looked at the photograph again; looking harder at the woman in the picture. Okay, her own hair was a deeper red but other than that the woman in the picture looked almost exactly like her.

"You look like Mom. I noticed that when you woke me up. Of course, I thought you were dead, so I thought I was seeing a ghost." Bo reached out to place a hand on hers. Kira looked up with tears in her eyes. Yes, now she fully understood Bo's reaction to her earlier. Bo had gone from being her childhood imaginary friend, to flesh and blood, to now being her brother. Not just her brother, her TWIN! She opened her mouth to try to find something to say, but was interrupted (or saved, since she didn't really know what to say) by the waitress walking up and briskly leaving the bill on the table.

"I think that's our cue to leave." Kira tried to sound amused. "I'd better go pay. I'll be right back."

Kira went up to the register as Bo started to put the papers back into the envelope. Once that was done, the two headed back to the truck. Once again, with an unspoken agreement, the two headed out. This time, the truck was pointed toward Atlanta as the twins filled each other in on various parts of life that they had missed over the years. A couple hours later, they had pulled into the parking deck of Kira's apartment building. Once inside her apartment, Kira checked her machine for any messages. There was one so she played it.

_"Kira, Michelle. Listen. Something's come up so Tom and I have to head out to Carolina early. Tom had tickets to the game Sunday and hates to see them go to waste. I'm leaving them on the desk. You can come by and get them if you want to go. I'm sure it won't be hard to get someone, even at the last minute, to go with you. Hope you enjoy them. See you in a week."_

Ordinarily she would take her long-time boyfriend but she knew that after the wreck that he was involved in, in today's race, he was likely going to just spend the day fixing his racing bike anyway. Kira smiled as she turned to Bo. "Want to go to the Falcons' game?"

"Who they playing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Nope."

Kira was grabbing some spare blankets from the closet and went and sat on the couch. "Didn't think so. Go on and take the bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait a minute. You don't have to give up your room. I'm more than willin' to sleep on the couch." Bo walked over to the small loveseat couch. "Wouldn't be the first time I slept on a couch, you know."

"Yes, but there's just a little too much you and not enough couch. I'm a little shorter than you. So go on and get. Besides, my home, my rules." Kira was already starting to straighten the blankets out as Bo realized that there was no arguing with her.

"Alright, see you in the morning."

"Night Bo-bear." Kira giggled as she used her childhood nickname for Bo for the first time out loud. Bo made a face then laughed too.

"Just do me a favor, don't ever call me that in front of Luke, or Cooter." Both were still smiling as they both drifted off into sleep in their respective beds for the night.

/

Well, Luke figured that he'd might as well get on up and get a start on the morning chores. He got up and got dressed to head on out. Looking over at the empty bed in the room, Luke wavered between saying a silent prayer for his cousin, hoping he was safe, and swearing that when he found him HE'D tan his hide for making everyone worry so much about him. Despite doing the chores alone, he got done in record time. Heading inside, Luke found Jesse busy making breakfast.

"Mornin'. I figured you'd be up already. Sit on down. Breakfast is almost ready."

Luke walked over to the sink to wash up before sitting down. "Mornin'."

"Any idea where you'll look today?"

"Well, I thought he would have gone to one of the still sites. But I'm guessin' not since Rosco saw 'em up on Junction Road. Ain't no tellin' where he's at now. I suppose I'll start at still site three since the old shack would have at least given him a roof overnight. I'll get Cooter to check the Indian caves again for me."

"Rosco CB'd and said he's on his way to check the old mills and factories." He saw Luke's look of surprise at hearing Rosco was already up and on the move. "Looks like we weren't the only ones losin' sleep over Bo last night. He said he'll send Enos to check out the swamp."

"Well, I guess that should be a good start then. One of us is bound to spot him." Luke hoped that Bo was alright. All he could think about all night was that look that had been on his face when he had stormed out of here. In that one look he looked hurt, frustrated, angry, sad, and betrayed all at once. One thing in their favor today at least. Bo most likely won't be on the move as he had been yesterday. The anger should have cooled a few notches overnight. Of course anger wouldn't have been the only thing to have cooled overnight. There was a freeze warning last night which worried Luke. What if his fool of a cousin didn't find shelter last night? No, Bo was smarter than that. He's alright, at least until Luke found him that is.

/

As Bo woke up, he looked around in confusion as he took in the unfamiliar room. He knew that he wasn't in his own bed nor was Luke in the same room with him. Sitting up, Bo remembered everything that had happened the day before. KIRA! Please don't let that part be a dream.

_'Kira!'_

_'What?'_

Okay, that's a first. For once he is the first to wake up in the morning. Luke would be so proud. On second thought, looking at the clock, at six-thirty maybe proud wouldn't exactly be the right word. _'Just checking.'_

Bo could hear Kira mutter in the next room about getting so abruptly woken up after having gone to bed so late last night. Bo chuckled to himself and went ahead and made himself presentable before heading out to poke around in the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets, Bo saw that he had the choice of instant oatmeal or Cheerios. He grabbed the oatmeal and made enough for Kira too. He put the bowls on the table as Kira walked in looking a little worse for wear after their late night talk. Of course after a life-time of living with Daisy, he knew better than tell a woman that.

"Mornin' Darlin', rise and shine."

Kira made a look as she answered Bo, "I'll shine when the sun does." She threw herself in a chair and smiled a weak smile of thanks for the breakfast.

Bo grinned at her. Looks like his sister is less of a morning person than even he is. "Just be glad I ain't Luke. He would've woke you up an hour ago." Oh now that made Kira look up fast. Remembering that those two were used to having to get up to do farm chores before breakfast, Kira just groaned at the thought of the possibility of having lost more sleep. "What time's the game?"

"Kick offs at one. Traffic's gonna suck though so we'll need to leave early to get the tickets and get our seats." Kira looks at Bo for a second before adding, "You wanna call home? Tell 'em all your alright?" Bo knew he should. He could do it right now. Everyone would be up by now. But just what would he say?

"In a few hours. Before we leave, I'll do it then." Bo stared out the window over the sink watching the beginnings of the sunrise. He'll call home soon.

/

"Alright, the bike's unloaded. You about ready?" Bo turned to seen Kira walking her motorcycle into the living room. Bo looked on with amusement. Now that had to of been a sight, Kira on the elevator with her bike. "What? I always park my bike up here. Better than paying for a second parking space." Bo laughed and so did Kira. "Well, you make that call yet? I can take you home after the game if you want. If not then you'll have to wait. I've got to go into the office Monday and Tuesday. You can stay if you don't mind waiting a couple of days before heading back."

"I'm making the call now." Bo walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver. He dialed all but the last number before hanging up. Glancing over at Kira as she set her bike up in what appeared to be it's usual spot, Bo picked up the phone again, this time dialing a different set of numbers. Silently he prayed that he'd get an answer despite the fact it was Sunday. On the third ring, he got an answer.

_"Cooter's Garage, Cooter speakin'."_ Bo paused, still not sure what to say to anyone in Hazzard. _"Hello, anyone there?"_

"Cooter. It's Bo."

_"BO! We've been lookin' all over for you. Where you at Buddy Roo?"_

"Yea, I know ya'll been lookin'. That's why I'm callin'. So ya'll can stop. I'm alright. I just need a couple of days is all. Call Uncle Jesse for me. Tell 'em I'm fine and I'll be home in a few days okay? And tell him that I'm bringing home a surprise."

_"Sure Buddy Roo, but where you at? Don't 'cha want to call home yourself?"_

"No, Coot. Just do me that favor, please. Call off the search party, okay? And tell everyone to not worry about me. Gotta go. Later." Bo hung up before Cooter could say anything else. Turning, he grabbed his coat and went to the door to wait for Kira. Together they headed out for their first real outing of brother/sister bonding.

/

Luke had just finished searching still site three when Enos came over the CB saying that he found The General out at the swamp. All the searchers immediately met over at Old Crowler's Turn off where Enos had found the only sign of Bo. When they all got to the swamp, Enos told everyone that he hadn't found any tracks leading inward to the swamp. Only those around where The General was parked and some leading to where a vehicle had been parked behind it. Immediately, Luke didn't like the looks of any of it. Would Bo leave with a stranger? Not willingly, surely. And anyone they knew would've called the farm to let us know where Bo was at. But here sat The General, but no Bo. Now what? Bo could literally be ANYWHERE! Of course, Bo was experienced enough to not leave obvious signs if he had wanted to go into the swamp without being followed. He sent Cooter back to the garage with Jesse's truck. He'd keep the stock car with him while he looked around a little bit more.

Cooter had just gotten back to the garage when he heard the phone ring. Tempted to let it ring in his worry for Bo, he answers it anyway. "Cooter's Garage, Cooter speakin'." There was a pause on the other end of the line. Maybe it was some kids prank-callin'. "Hello, anyone there?"

_"Cooter. It's Bo."_

"BO! We've been lookin' all over for you. Where you at Buddy Roo?"

_"Yea, I know ya'll been lookin'. That's why I'm callin'. So ya'll can stop. I'm alright. I just need a couple of days is all. Call Uncle Jesse for me. Tell 'em I'm fine and I'll be home in a few days okay? And tell him that I'm bringing home a surprise."_

"Sure Buddy Roo, but where you at? Don't 'cha want to call home yourself?"

_"No, Coot. Just do me that favor, please. Call off the search party, okay? And tell everyone to not worry about me. Gotta go. Later."_ Well, Dang! He just talked to Bo and still didn't have a clue about where he was at. Walking over to the CB, Cooter prepared himself to pass on Bo's message. Jesse and Luke weren't going to like this any better than if they hadn't heard from Bo at all. But, he'd told Bo he would tell them.

/

"OH COME ON! THAT WAS OFF SIDES YOU MORON!" Bo watch in amazement as Kira hollered out at the referee that obviously couldn't hear her. As he did so, he tried to imagine Daisy at the game instead. She would have never of even known what was going on down on the field, much less of joined in on the screaming match the fans had started after an oh so wrong call. The score was tied so that amped up the reaction to the bad call even more so considering it could make or break the game. "What are you smiling at? Didn't think I actually knew the game did ya?"

"Nope. That and I was tryin' to picture Daisy at a game. I always have to explain everything to her whenever I watch one on TV. Luke knows the game, he just lost interest in it though. Guess I have a new game day partner, huh?" Bo reached over and gave Kira a squeeze around her shoulders.

Looking around, the thought of wondering why they even bothered putting seats in these huge stadiums considering that no one was sitting anyway passed through his mind. A game where the crowd was sitting down was a game that was a bore. Well, they'll sit during the half-time show at least. But for right now, the crowd once again was going wild as the Falcons caught an interception.

/

Finally they had cleared the stadium traffic. Kira headed to the backstreets knowing that unless she wanted to make her trip home more than doubled in time, it was best to stay off the main streets. The Falcons won in overtime with a Hail Mary play. Kira bought a couple souvenir shirts before they left. She knew that the game was even better because it was something that both she and Bo could enjoy together. They were so different yet so alike in other ways that it could be scary. Though she fully intended on making him pay for how she woke up this morning. If her boyfriend had made her wake up so early she would have DIFINATELY made him pay for it. He's grown up on farm hours too but he knew danged well that if he woke her up before the sun rose the blasted apartment had better be on fire.

Getting back to her apartment, they ordered a pizza and Bo told her more of life in Hazzard. Of his and Luke's habit of getting caught up in Boss Hogg's schemes. That was when Kira learned that Bo was on probation. He said it was no big deal; he should be fine since no one actually SAW him leave and no one knew what vehicle to watch for to catch him coming back across the line. As long as he wasn't caught in the process of going home he'd have nothing to worry about. Despite Bo's assurances, Kira started thinking of a way to keep Bo from getting arrested the moment he got back home. She'd wait to tell him about it later.

He finally confessed to calling Cooter instead of calling home, too. She just listened as he tried to convince himself that it was just as good as calling Jesse, Daisy, or Luke. She knew he felt bad about making them worry. Kira had to admit, a part of her was jealous of the obvious closeness that Bo had to his Uncle and cousins. No, not his, OURS. Kira also had shared her fears that she wouldn't be able to adjust to life with a family after such a long time where that word had held no meaning for her. She and Bo sat up on the couch again talking half the night away before falling asleep where they were. Bo's arm protectively around Kira.


	4. Welcome Home, Baby

Kira woke up first the next morning and did her best to slip away without waking Bo. The last two days replayed themselves in Kira's mind as she proceeded to get ready for work. With the exception of Jebb no one had ever made her feel so at ease so readily. And it had taken Jebb years to make her love him. As an adult, touch has always meant a professional handshake or two; nothing more for the most part.

As a child, Kira had learned to dread touch. Usually touch came in the form of pain. Usually... Kira shook the thoughts away. Looking over at Bo's sleeping form, she worried that she'd hurt him the first time she'll pull away. She knew it will happen. She'd had fought it a couple of times already. It felt so strange to want, love, even need that closeness and fear it at the same time. She's come a long way in the last several years and it had only because her boyfriend was too bullheaded to let her push him away. Something told her that Bo would be just as bullheaded.

After she finished pulling her hair back in a low ponytail, Kira walked over to the stereo, turn it to rock station, then blasted the volume. Kira watched on in amusement as Bo literally jumped off the couch. He quickly looked around trying to figure out what was going on until his eyes fell on Kira. She turned the stereo off laughing. "Mornin' Darlin'. Rise and shine!" Kira parroted Bo's greeting from the previous morning.

Bo ran his hand through his blond hair smiling as he understood that this was her slight revenge for yesterday. "Mornin'. Been up long?" Obviously she had by looking at the way she was dressed. "You should've woke me."

"I just did, Bo-bear. Besides, I ain't been up longer than about half an hour. I figured I'd leave the truck for you use today. If you're stayin' a few days, you'll need to go get a couple changes of clothes. Otherwise, Daisy'll have just burn that there outfit you've been wearing since Saturday." Kira saw Bo look away. Oh she knew that he planned on being stubborn about her not spending more money on him. Duke Pride and stubbornness. Well, she had her own share, too. "If it makes you feel better, you can keep them here when you go home. That way, the next time you come for an impromptu visit, you won't have to worry about packin'."

Oh, Kira knew how to read people, knew how to state her argument and set out reason in front them before they could argue back. That's what made her so good at what she did. So of course, Bo couldn't fight with that kind of logic. Actually, he liked the idea of leaving physical proof that he had been here and planned to come back.

"Alright. What time do you think you'll be gettin' back?"

"I should be done by lunch. It'll be a slow week. Really I only need to run a few quick errands. Deliver some paperwork, have some signed, and answer a few calls, that kind of stuff." Kira went over to her Bike and did a quick once over out of habit. Bo picked up her helmet and noticed it was painted with a bird of some kind on it.

"What's this? I've never seen this before." Bo traced the bird with his finger as Kira came over to him.

"It's a Phoenix. I was told that she and I are a lot alike. The Phoenix is said to be nearly impossible to kill. If you do succeed in killing her, her body bursts into flames. She is then reborn of the ashes of her own death. Thus, alive and well to take revenge out on who ever had brought her harm." Kira took the helmet that her boyfriend had given her last Christmas from Bo and took it to her bike. Bo was silent for a minute; thinking on the comparison.

"It fits. After all, just this weekend you were reborn in a sense from your own death. Remember it was only two days ago you were a ghost. Now, well..." Okay, Bo had intended on being light about it but he had to stop as his voice cracked. Instead, Bo pulled Kira into a hug. Words weren't his usual way of showing how he felt. So he fell back on his usual manner of communicating. He felt Kira stiffen slightly before she relaxed into the hug. Some of the shared memories of Kira's childhood floated up into his mind. He wasn't sure if it was him or Kira that were remembering them, but he understood that they were the reason for her stiffening. Bo gave her one last squeeze before letting her go. "You better get goin' I guess," he said as he stepped back.

"I guess so. I left the keys on the table for you. I'll be back in a while." With that, Kira walked her motorcycle out the door. Bo went to the kitchen to get breakfast and saw the truck keys on the table. Along with the keys was the money Kira expected him to use to buy some clothes. Dang it, he was a Duke. He can't just spend her money. But he agreed to Kira's request, and he had to admit, he did need a change of clothes. So after he ate, he headed out to go find a place to get some clothes.

/

"Judge Barclay!" Kira practically ran to catch up to the judge before the elevator closed. Barclay put a hand on the elevator to hold it for the young woman headed his way.

"Miss Kyle, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How's Sam been doin'?" Sam was his daughter. She had gone through a rough patch a while back and Kira had sort of become her mentor. It was her help with Sam that Kira hoped would help her now. "And you of course." Kira smiled at the older man as his face lit up.

"She's made a complete turn around. Her teachers all say she's like a different person. I've been meaning to call to ask you to Thanksgiving dinner. It's the least I can do after all you've done to help Sam. What with no family and all of your own, I'd be happy to have you come out."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that none. In fact, I need to talk to you about something." Kira paused before adding, "And I need a favor." Kira wasn't in the habit of asking favors of anyone. Judge Barclay knew that. He looked at her for a second before answering her.

"Well come on up to my chambers and fill me in on this favor of yours and I'll see what I can do."

/

Meanwhile, back in Hazzard, despite Bo's call to stop worrying for him, the search party still worried. Now it was because they hoped they could find him before Hogg did. He had traced Bo's call to Atlanta. The call had been too short to get an exact location though. But just knowing Bo wasn't in Hazzard was enough for Boss. And in spite of Rosco's pleas to go easy on the Duke just this once, Boss was insistent that Bo was to be arrested the moment he showed back up in Hazzard.

Back at the Duke farm, the three remaining Dukes were left knowing that this time; there would be no wiggle room in getting Bo out of trouble. Once Bo showed up, the reunion would be short lived for sure. But even with all that was going on, they continued to prepare for the onslaught of Dukes that would begin to filter in over the next couple of mornings. Coy and Vance were coming tomorrow to help set up the extra cots and whatever else would be needed to be done as the majority of Dukes would be coming in throughout Wednesday. Judd would be the last to arrive, not scheduled to arrive until Thursday morning.

Daisy sat at the table trying to plan out what else she needed so she'd be prepared for Thanksgiving but just couldn't seem to put her heart into it. Just a couple of days ago she had sat in this very spot teasing Luke about his pictures. Been in this spot when Bo had learned abruptly that he wasn't born an only child as he had always been led to believe. It was here, that the family seemed to crumble as Bo ran out of here in blind anger. And it was here that Daisy just sat thinking about her lost, baby cousin.

Alright, he could hardly be called her Baby Cousin anymore. He had long since out-grown all of them. Even Luke, who had always seemed larger than life to her. But Bo was by far the most sensitive of the Dukes. He seemed to feel everything on the extreme. When he was happy, no one could seem to do anything but be happy with him. But when he cried, it could break the heart of anyone nearby. Even Boss had been known to fight back tears as the youngest Duke cried. Daisy looked out the kitchen door as she once again wondered why Bo went to Atlanta and how he'd gotten there. She only hoped that she could ask him before Boss had Rosco put him _under the jail_.

/

Bo headed back into Kira's apartment building with his lone bag. The prices here in Atlanta were nearly double of those at Rhuebottom's. He had grudgingly purchased two pairs of jeans and two plain blue T-shirts. The only bright part of the whole ordeal was when he had gotten to flirt with the cashier. She was already looking a bit frazzled so early in the day due to the other shoppers who seemed to go out of their way to be rude to the sales staff. So of course, when it came his turn to be waited on, Bo had turned his southern charm on in high gear. By the time he had gotten his change the woman was alternating between various shades of red.

Once inside, Bo hastily changed into one of his newly acquired outfits then set about to doing the laundry so his clothes would be ready for him when it was time to return to Hazzard. Just because he didn't usually do laundry didn't mean he COULDN'T do laundry after all. With that done, Bo began to wander the apartment to really take in his sister's home. It had no pictures or personal touches really. It reminded Bo of a set for a play. A place made up to look like someone lived here but lacked real substance. True, at least Kira had set up a keyboard in the bedroom. He should have known. Music was in a Duke's blood just as much as racing is.

Bo knew he was snooping but he figured he'd be forgiven. On the top shelf of the closet, Bo found a scrapbook that held Kira's GED and college diplomas. Go figure, a Duke went off to college and no one even knew she was alive. It also held various articles from some of the races she'd participated in. In the back of the book, Bo found an Obituary to the first person that had ever really tried to help Kira. Bo sent up a silent prayer of thanks for the long since gone, self-appointed guardian angel that had taken Kira in as a teenager. He stared at the picture of the man who had helped Kira turn her life away from the hopelessness that usually comes with having lived on the streets. Closing the scrapbook, Bo replaces it on the shelf in the closet.

Turning back to the keyboard, he noticed that it had a record feature. Bo pushed play to hear the last piece that Kira had recorded. The melody that flowed around him was a sad, soulful sort. It seemed to convey all the emotions that had been so prominent in Kira's life. Fear, sadness, dread, and anger. Halfway through though, the melody changed. Bits of lighter strands began to filter their way into the piece. Almost like it symbolized a recognition of a turning point in life. Slowly, the lighter strands over took the melody giving it a happier sound despite the dark undertones that still played in the background. So lost in the music, Bo never noticed it when Kira came in. Realizing that she hadn't been seen, Kira slipped back out and headed to the kitchen and began to make sandwiches for lunch. Standing here in the kitchen as Bo listened to the piece that she had not allowed anyone else to hear, it just seemed right that Bo hear it. After all, he was the only LIVING person that knew of everything that she had been through during her childhood. Kira recorded this piece for the first time shortly after Ben died.

Ben Kyle; a stubborn old man that took great pleasure in getting one over on his selfish kids. He told them that if they were too busy and self-important to give him grand kids, he'd just go out and pick one. Kira still could hardly believe that fate had put her in the right place at the right time. It had irked his kids to no end when the old man had taken in a street urchin. It had totally ticked them off when she had been name in his will, too. With conditions of course. But she hadn't minded them. She had no interest in his money. She fulfilled those conditions out of respect, though, for the man that saw her as being worth something more than street litter. So through her, Ben had gotten in one last jab at his spoiled kids. They never forgave Ben, or her, for his parting shot at them. But that was their problem, not hers.

"I didn't hear you come in. How was work?" Bo walked in and without thinking he gave the customary greeting that he usually gave Daisy. A kiss to the forehead. This time though, unlike this morning, Kira didn't shy away from his touch.

"I just got in, and work was actually a little boring what with most everyone already gone for the holiday."

"I didn't know you played the keyboard. That piece have any lyrics to go with it? I like it." Bo fished around the fridge to pull out the milk and got a couple of glasses out as Kira put the sandwiches on the table. "You should try your hand at song writing, I think you'd be good at it."

"No there ain't no lyrics. It's a piece that just sort of played itself. As far as knowing how to play, I sort of taught myself to play by ear. I just like to mess around with it some is all. It's nothing really."

"Do me a favor; bring your keyboard when we go to Hazzard. We'll play together. You on the keyboard, me and Luke can join you with our guitars. It'll be fun."

"I don't know..." Kira had tried to call Jebb to let him know of her change of plans for the holiday. He must still be out of town because the couple of times she'd called out to his house she only got his mother. Kira claimed she had the wrong number since she wasn't quite ready to meet the woman or have her know that she even existed. Jebb had asked her to meet his parents a few times already but Kira just wasn't ready for that. Families in general made her nervous and here she was about to go meet HER family. A family that she hadn't even known that she had when she had left out of the hotel room Saturday after the race.

"Come on, please." Okay, she was definitely going to have to find some sort of defense against those big blue eyes and puppy dog face. Kira got the feeling that THAT look tended to work for him a lot. Just like it was going to now.

"Oh, alright. But I ain't promisin' to actually play it." Bo grinned his assent. He knew he'd won half the battle. He'd win the other half later.

During lunch, the two talked about everything and anything. From Kira's clients to Bo's shopping trip, from which it was obvious that he had enjoyed the fact that even in rumpled, dirty old clothes, he had still been able to get a color show out of the cashier. Kira teased Bo about how one day, someone was going to tame the playboy he'd become. If someone had peaked in, no one would of ever guessed that the siblings HADN'T spent their entire lives together.

As the day wore on, Bo convinced Kira to play the keyboard. She played Johnny Cash's Boy Named Sue to which Bo sang along. By the end though they had started laughing so hard that they couldn't finish the song. Afterwards, Bo wheedled Kira into singing a song herself. After a moment of thinking, Kira played and sang Patsy Cline's Crazy with perfect pitch. Bo tried, unsuccessfully, to convince her that she had sang it great. Despite her lack of confidence, though, Kira sang a few more songs with Bo as she allowed herself to enjoy the afternoon with her brother. Both were all too aware that Wednesday was fast approaching. With its arrival, Bo would be returning to Hazzard and the opportunities to spend time together may be few and far between.

/

The next morning, Bo woke up first. Looking at the clock, he saw it was time for chores. Chores that he wasn't home to help Luke do for the third morning in a row. He had never been away from home so long, alone at least. Anytime he had been away, it had always been along-side Luke. Bo had to admit, he was homesick. Walking into the living-room, Bo watched Kira sleeping on the couch, thinking about everything that had happened the last several days. How could he tell her he was homesick? They had a life-time of catching up to do and here he wanted to cut it short. Oh he could wait 'til tomorrow. He just wasn't sure he wanted to. He wasn't meant to be cooped up in an apartment all day. Still thinking, Bo went to the kitchen to look for some breakfast. He was washing his bowl when Kira walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Darlin. Rise and-"

"Say it and choke on it." Kira grabbed the cereal and headed to the fridge as Bo tried his best NOT to laugh. "How long have you been awake? By the way you're actin', I'd say a while." Kira poured herself some milk and set to eating her cereal.

"About an hour." Kira gave Bo a look and shook her head. There ain't no reason to be up so early in the morning in her opinion. Of course, she never grew up on a farm. She may feel differently if she had been.

"Got up for chores, huh? Only to realize there were no chores." Bo looked down; not wanting to look at Kira, afraid what his face might give away. Kira softened as she saw him like that. "It's alright Bo. I know you miss your home. In fact, if you want, I can drive you back after lunch." Bo was about to tell her that she didn't have to, but stopped. He knew that he couldn't honestly say he didn't want to go home. "I can have ya' home in time for evenin' chores." Kira grinned as she thought that maybe, just maybe, he'd be doing them alone if Luke decides to get back at him for missing three days worth of work. "I'll go pack. Things'll be slow today again. If you want, you can hang out at the office instead of being bored sitting around here. That way we can leave straight from there and get you home faster." Kira left her half eaten cereal on the table to go get her things. It was too early to eat anyway.

/

"Who's the stud in your office? Don't tell me that you're dating him. I thought you were dating what's-his-name instead. I can't believe that you'd be seeing another guy behind his back." Tanya, the legal aide that had gone through every man in the building, practically was drooling at the prospect of a new guy to place her attentions.

"I'm not, he's my brother and he's off limits, so back off." Kira was beginning to rethink the idea of having brought Bo to work. Not thinking it had been a good idea at all. Oh sure, he was certainly enjoying the attention that he was getting from the single women, along with some of the married ones too. But when it came to women like Tanya, Bo was out of his league. She'd eat him alive.

"After seeing you dating that country hick of yours I've begun to wonder if all they say about country boys is true." Tanya was already heading back towards Kira's office when she grabbed a hold of Tanya's arm and spun her around.

"You're not going to find out. You're going to be busy all morning with the work I have already given you to do. And you're staying away from my brother if you know what's good for you."

"That almost sounds like a threat." Tanya tried to size Kira up. Obviously, she was stronger than she looked, judging by the grip she had on her arm.

"You bet your boots it is." Kira stared down the aide, not about to let her get her hooks into Bo for one minute. "Find a new hunting ground, Tanya. Just make sure it ain't my family." Kira let go and turned back to her office. Maybe she could rush through her paperwork and be done before Tanya returned to the office.

/

The drive back to Hazzard passed too quickly for both Kira and Bo. Despite wanting to go home, he wasn't looking forward to the lectures about running off and worrying the whole family that each member was bound to issue him the moment he arrived. The one good thing though, no one spotted him as he re-entered the Tri-County area. Of course with the tinted windows, they could have driven right by Rosco unnoticed.

Bo couldn't miss the fact that neither he nor Kira had really spoken once they hit the county line. Not except for Bo giving the directions to take them to the farmhouse. Finally the farm was within sight. Bo was almost home. He only hoped Kira would one day feel the same affection for the farm and those that lived there as he did.

/

"What do ya want Boss? Ya done seen that Bo still ain't here. You just can't wait to lock a Duke up can you? Well it looks like you'll just have to. 'Cause even **IF** I knew where Bo's at, I wouldn't tell the likes of you!" Luke had lost all patience with Boss Hogg. He had come out several times a day since Sunday. With Thanksgiving just two days away, he had too much to do to be wasting time with the over-anxious commissioner. There was still only a little over an hour left of daylight and Luke didn't intend to use it talking with Boss.

"You don't really think I'd take the word of a Duke and believe that your no good cousin still ain't showed up yet, now do you?" Boss went on puffing his on one of those blasted cigars that he seems so fond of.

One of these days, Luke would love to shove one of those things right down Boss's gullet. After going for so many days with little to no sleep, Luke's fuse was significantly shorter than usual. He was so tempted to blow up at Boss like Bo might have if he was here. Of course if he was here, Boss would order Rosco to cuff 'em and stuff 'em. Rosco had yet to return to his typically annoying self in Bo's absence. Luke guessed harassing the Dukes had lost its fun for Rosco in Bo's absence. Unfortunately, his sudden case of conscience hadn't rubbed off on Boss.

"I don't rightly care what you believe Boss. I ain't got time for this. Look around if you must, but don't get in the way." With that, Luke went back to helping Coy and Vance with tables that they were setting up in the farmyard for the feast that was scheduled in a couple of days. Boss didn't let Luke's show faze him. He just KNEW Bo was here somewhere. And when he found him, he would finally have one less Duke to worry about. So he proceeded to look around inside the old farm house despite the protests coming from Jesse Duke.

Just before Hogg was about to leave, Vance noticed a dark green pick-up pulling up the drive. "Hey Luke, friends of yours?" Luke looked up and saw the truck too. He tried to see who was inside but the windows had been tinted, making it impossible to see inside the cab.

"Nope, never seen 'em before." Luke started to walk in the direction of the truck as the passenger's door opened. It was only when he saw the distinctive blond hair that Luke broke out into a run towards the vehicle.

/

Bo took a deep breath to steady himself before opening the door. Not really sure if coming home a day early was a good idea after all. Looking in the drive, he'd seen that Coy and Vance's yellow car was parked alongside The General, but he also saw Boss's White Cadillac. As Bo stepped out of the truck, he saw Luke running his way. He had to admit, he'd missed Luke something fierce. Luke engulfed Bo in a huge hug just as Rosco's patrol car pulled in and Boss came out of the farm house.

"Your timing is impeccable as usual, Cuz." Knowing that Bo had finally come home only to be arrested.

"Luke, I-"

"Ha! There he is! Rosco, git him! Arrest to him! Arrest Bo Duke!" Boss couldn't believe his eyes as he walked out of the farmhouse only to find the prodigal Duke finally skulking back home.

"What?" Bo pulled back from Luke and swung around to face Hogg. "You ain't got no cause to arrest me. I ain't done nothing!"

"Oh, but I DO. You broke your probation and went to Atlanta without permission." Bo stood there opened mouth at hearing that. How'd J.D. know where he was at?

"The phone call, Bo. Boss traced it," Luke told Bo seeing his confusion.

"Alright, Rosco, do your duty. Looks like I'll have one more thing to be THANKFUL for this Thanksgiving. He-He!"

As Rosco stepped forward to take Bo into custody, the family, (Coy, Vance, Daisy, and Jesse) all seemed to come out from wherever they had been working and looked on knowing that for once there was nothing they could do to help their kin. "I'm sorry about this Bo, but I got ta take ya in."

"That won't be necessary Sheriff." Kira stepped out of the truck as she spoke. Okay, dealing with family maybe uncharted territory for her, but dealing with the likes of Hogg? She did that nearly on a daily basis. "Seeing as no violation has been made."

Luke looked back at the woman that brought Bo home as she drew everyone's attention away from Bo and towards herself. She walked past the two cousins and gave Bo a squeeze on his shoulder before continuing her march toward Rosco while keeping her gaze, through dark glasses that resembled Sheriff Little's, on Boss. In her hand was a legal size, manila envelope.

"What do you mean no violation has been made? Bo Duke ain't to leave Hazzard without the expressed permission of his probation officer. Namely ME. And I ain't given no permission. So little lady, you just step aside so Rosco can arrest 'em."

Kira couldn't help it. She was going to enjoy this immensely. She didn't bother hiding her smirk but modulated her voice to match that of the same tone that she would often use while cross-examining a witness that had just revealed their hand and gave her what she needed.

"Actually, Bo needs expressed permission of his probation officer, namely you, OR an authorized officer of the court; which he did." Handing the envelope to Rosco, Kira continued. "This is a signed and sealed document from Judge Brian Barclay in Atlanta giving Bo a week long pass to visit Atlanta due to exigent circumstances. So you see no violation has been made. Therefore, no arrest is in order."

With hearing this, Boss got over to Rosco as fast as he could waddle and grabbed the envelope away from Rosco and began to read over the document that Kira had furnished. "This is obviously a forgery. Dukes will do anything to keep their kin outta jail." Boss made a move to rip the paper as he spoke.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Judge Barclay tends to get his feathers ruffled when anyone disrespects the office of his robes. He has jailed better men than you for far less when it comes to contempt of his court. Of course, if you'd prefer to spend the holiday in lock up, by all means, go ahead. Besides, that there is only a copy. The original is on file back in Atlanta."

Bo couldn't help it, he nearly laughed out loud as he saw the expression on Boss's face. He was as surprised as Boss to learn about the document, but he was sure glad Kira had it. Bo looked at Luke's face of confusion and smiled. Well no time like the present. Bo left Luke's side and walked towards Kira.

"Just who do you think you are coming to my county like this-"

"Who am I," Kira smirked, leaned into Boss and lowered her voice so only he could hear. "I am your worst nightmare. A Duke with a Law Degree."

"Dat-Dat! What?"

Bo threw his arm across Kira's shoulder, a silent thanks passed between them as Bo smiled so brightly that it rivaled an August sunrise. "Boss, I'd like to introduce you to someone very special. Kira Duke! My sister."

Everyone in the farmyard stood stock still as they took in what Bo had just said. Rosco and Jesse seemed to come out of their trances first at about the same time. Since Rosco was closest to Kira, he beat the Patriarch to Kira. Rosco pushed pass Boss and he made a grab for Kira's hand and began to pump it up and down as if he was trying to get water from a well. "I don't think I've been so glad to see a Duke in all my born days!"

"Rosco you Dodo brain, what do you think you're doin'?"

Jesse pushed Rosco aside as he tried to get a better look at the woman who just might be his long lost niece. Kira removed her sunglasses as Jesse stood before her. He seemed to look so hard that Kira barely kept herself from squirming out from under his gaze.

Bo tightened his grip on her shoulders as he silently said to her, _'It's alright'_.

After a moment, Jesse reached forward to pull Kira in to a hug while softly saying, "Welcome home, Baby."


	5. Meeting the Family

Kira stood there not really sure what to do. _'Guess I'll have get used to a lot of hugging from now on, huh?'_ Kira had to break the mood somehow. She didn't want to offend Jesse by pulling away, so she did the only thing she could. She mentally reached out to Bo to distract herself. Bo, taking the hint, readily jumped in to help her.

_'At least for a couple of days.'_

"Uh, Uncle Jesse? Um..." How could he let his uncle know Kira really NEEDED him to let go. Sensing her anxiety level rising, Bo placed his hand on Jesse's arm causing him to look up at his blond nephew. Emotion still running high, he pulled the young man towards him, allowing Kira to slip out of the old man's grasp.

_'Thanks.'_

True, she had been more patient with Bo's emotional outburst a few days earlier, but she's always known Bo. Jesse is a stranger to her, blood or not. Plus, she'd not been faced with the knowledge of knowing that she could expect many more displays like this in the coming days.

"Come on Boss, ain't no reason for us to stay." Rosco would love to stay for the reunion, but he understood that this was a private family moment. He led Boss towards his car as he gave Luke a heartfelt smile (something he rarely did to the Dukes) as he passed by him.

Jesse started to pull away from Bo as he lightly smacked him upside the head. "I ought to tan your hide for making me worry so much about you!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Jesse. I didn't mean to worry you none. I just ..." Kira put her glasses back on to hide her amusement as it appeared that Bo wouldn't be granted a reprieve from Jesse's annoyance over running off to Atlanta.

"Well let's get inside. You're just in time for supper. Go get cleaned up."

"Yes sir," Bo answered automatically, walking toward the house. Kira, not quite ready to face the others and wanting to head off anymore emotional outburst, quickly followed right behind him.

_'Oh no you don't. You're not leaving me alone with them just yet.'_

_'Scared?'_ Bo teased her, trying to lift her mood but missing the mark.

_'Petrified.'_

Jesse watched the twins walk in together slightly confused. When she faced Boss she'd seemed so confident. Now it was like that bold woman that stood there smirking at Boss had been replaced by a scared child. He wondered just what kind of life would make Kira scared of her own family. Because she was. He had seen it in her eyes just before she'd put those danged glasses back on. That must have been the reason behind them.

"Well, let's go on in too."

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke walked up, not sure if he really believed that Bo could mysteriously find his twin so quickly after just learning about her. Luke was suspicious and didn't want to see Bo hurt if she turned out to be a fraud. "Do you really think that she's Kira, OUR Kira?" The others had gathered around, letting Luke ask the same questions that they wanted to know the answers to. "How can we know for sure she is who she says she is?"

"Luke. She is Kira. She looks just like her momma. Plus, remember the bond that they have, it's the same as the one that yours and Bo's daddies had. If Bo says she's Kira then there ain't no doubt."

Back in the hall, Bo waited for Kira to finish cleaning up before heading in to the main room. "Kira, you going to be alright?" Bo asked as she steps out of the bathroom.

Kira looked up to answer. She almost bluffed her way out but remembered the one rule that Bo said that Jesse had always enforce. Dukes don't lie to Dukes. Well, if she's a Duke, she'd better answer honestly or not at all. "Ask me later."

There, a safe answer. Bo gave here a smile as he led the way to the kitchen. The leaf had been added to the table and chairs were added to accommodate the seven Dukes. Coy was about to sit in the chair next to his, Vance was already sitting opposite of the chair that Coy was heading for. That only left the seat BETWEEN Daisy and Vance for Kira. Bo caught Coy's eye and barely shook his head mouthing the word please. Coy seemed to understand and took the other seat instead. The blessing was said and the Dukes all began to start their supper of pintos and sweet cornbread. No one seemed to want to be the first to break the silence. Not sure where to begin.

Finally, Bo took the lead. "Okay, I have to know, when did you get that paper signed? I know it wasn't today 'cause I was with you at the office."

Kira looked up with a slight grin on her face. "Yesterday. Aren't 'cha glad I didn't trust you when ya said you'd be in the clear as long as you weren't caught crossing the line?"

"A word of warning, never trust Bo unless he's behind the wheel of something on four tires." Luke piped in. Kira laughed as Bo tried his best to look offended, then gave up and laughed along, too.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Just how is it that you were able to get that there paper for Bo?" Daisy asked while reaching for another piece of cornbread.

"I just asked Judge Barclay a favor. He owed me. It's a good thing that I haven't been in the habit of calling in those favors a lot. It made it a bit easier to get him to agree."

"Just what do you do in Atlanta that would make a Judge owe YOU a favor?" Coy had to hear this one.

"I've been helping his daughter through a rough patch is all. You could say she learned the hard way what can happen to a runaway in the city. We clicked, so I've been like a big sister to her to help her out."

"Now that still didn't exactly answer Coy's question. What do you do in Atlanta?" Jesse wanted to steer the conversation to how Bo and Kira met up after so long, but he'll let the kids run it for right now.

"I… uh… I'm a public defender." Kira heard a spoon clatter in a bowl. Not sure who dropped it since no one was eating anymore. No one but Bo that is.

"As in a Lawyer?" Luke tried to remember if he had ever heard of a Duke lawyer. Nope. Guess there's always a first. Then a thought hit him causing him to burst out laughing. "A lawyer whose brother is on probation for running moonshine. I bet that'll go over well with your co-workers."

That broke the ice as the others joined in with the laughter and then began to ask Kira various questions about how she had became a lawyer. Kira explained, vaguely (she's a lawyer after all), of going to law school as a condition of the Will left by Ben Kyle. She also had explained that she had become a P.D. instead of accepting the junior partnership at Ben's old firm when Tom and Michelle had offered it. Wanting to prove that she could do her job without anyone's help. Her tuition may have been a gift, but she had busted her hide to earn her diploma. Pride. The only thing that she had held onto all her life had kept her from taking the easier path. Duke Pride, Jesse acknowledge silently. It appeared she had her share. As he saw Kira talk about her time in Atlanta, he once again saw the confident young woman that had stared J.D. down earlier.

"For twins, you and Bo sure ain't much alike." Daisy looked at her cousins trying to find any similarities. "I'm tryin' to picture it if Bo had gone off to Law school. And I can't." Daisy grinned at his pout. "Bo wasn't much for book learnin'."

"Nothing alike huh?" Kira raised an eyebrow to that. "I can out argue anyone south of the Mason-Dixon, I can out-drive, out-fight, out-race nearly anyone I've come across. I'm spiteful to a fault. Telling me I can't do something is a sure-fire way of getting me do it just to prove ya wrong..." Kira took a breath when Bo laughed as he got seconds of his beans. "How am I doing? Sound like anyone else you know?"

"We'll have to race tomorrow to see whose better between the two of us."

"You're on Bo."

"You race?" Luke had a hard time combining the image of the Lady Lawyer who just happened to be his cousin with a racing fiend. They just wouldn't merge. The way she'd just described herself did sound just like Bo. Of course when Bo argued it usually involves fists not words.

"That's my racer on the back of the truck. I race Motor-Cross. I've done some stunt riding back in college, too."

"Okay, I take it back. The two of you are so much alike it's scary." Daisy laughed. "Those high-falutin folks at your college must have loved that."

"Why do you think I did it?" Kira grinned at Daisy. "I told you I'm spiteful."

The rest of the dinner, to Kira's relief, revolved around the various races that five out of the seven Dukes had entered. It was agreed that they would have a race the next day. The two race cars with the four fellas against Kira and her motorcycle. After supper, Bo and Luke got up and headed out for evening chores. Jesse went out with them, intent on asking the questions that had gone unasked at dinner.

While the three were out under the pretense of chores the other three Dukes, plus the new addition, went into the living room to sit. Kira felt her discomfort return as she was left alone with the three cousins that she had never met before. Vance was the first to break the silence by asking the obvious question. How did she and Bo meet up after having been separated for so long? She wasn't sure where to begin until Daisy assured her that Jesse had told them about hers and Bo's dad being Luke's dad's twin. That they had the same kind of bond as she and Bo.

Well that helped. Knowing that while their link was unusual, it appeared to run in the family. Daisy also said that they all knew her as Bo's imaginary friend when they were younger. So, Kira proceeded to go over the events of Saturday as she remembered them, while Bo was out in the barn doing the same for Uncle Jesse and Luke. After the stories were told, silence once again fell over the Duke clan. The men returned from the barn and Bo was glad that he seemed to get off fairly light when it came to the lectures he'd been expecting. Inside, he remained in the kitchen a moment. He caught Daisy's eye and signaled her to join him from the door way.

"You need something, Sugar?" Daisy reached up to get her hug that she as of yet had gotten from her baby cousin.

"I just wanted to give you this for the festival is all. I didn't get around to giving you one Saturday; what with everything. I want you to use this one." Daisy looked down at the photograph that Bo had handed her, fighting back tears as she saw it. "Please."

"Alright, Sugar. I'll go put this some place safe." After another hug, Daisy slips off into her room to put the picture away as Bo goes into the living room. Kira was sitting on the hearth looking out at the rest of the clan. They all were telling stories, apparently about him. Walking in, both Luke and Kira seemed to have just finished one story as they looked up at him as he walked in.

"I swear, Bo ain't never grown up, just got taller is all." Luke walked up to throw his arm around Bo. "Not sure he ever will now, either." Bo pouted a bit uncertain just how this conversation started.

"Well, maybe SOMEBODY shouldn't have read **Peter Pan** to him. Gave him the idea and all." That made Luke stop short.

"How did you…?" Luke thought back to when Bo was little. He had indeed read **Peter Pan** to him. But how did Kira know?

Kira shrugged her shoulders at his unfinished question. "You said if I wanted to listen then I had better listen when you read it to Bo because you weren't going to read it twice. It's one of my earliest memories... Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up." Kira felt like kicking herself. Been in the house only a few hours and already making people uncomfortable around her. When she was uncomfortable enough for them all.

Bo, seeing the shift in the room, tried to ease the tension by suggesting that Luke and he grab their guitars and play a while. They played some of their favorite songs; including _Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be Cowboys_. Of course they changed cowboys to Duke Boys which Kira found just a bit too funny.

 _'I know you're scheming, Bo. I'm not getting my keyboard out. So go ahead and get the idea out of your head.'_ Bo tried to give her his best, I'm innocent look, even though he was about to suggest just that. Well, maybe tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Jesse watched the two interact. He'd had years of practice watching his brothers talk without saying a word to know the signs. At least despite the years of separation and whatever havoc that had surrounded Kira's life, it hadn't been able to keep that bond from becoming as strong as if they really had lived together all their lives. Jesse forgot just how annoying it can be to be left out of the conversation going on barely five feet away from you. None of the others seemed to catch Kira's frustrated looked towards Bo as he faked his innocence at some unsaid accusation. Jesse smiled as he saw the look that he knew meant that Bo wasn't giving up, only waiting for later. He just wished he knew what he wasn't giving up on.

Soon, the evening wore into nightfall and Kira and Bo went out to get her suitcase out of the truck. _'Are you sure you're going to be alright bunking in with Daisy? I mean, I saw how you were in there. You didn't seem all too comfortable.'_

_'I'll be fine, Bo. Quit worrying so much. I'm a big girl; I can handle sharing a bed with Daisy.'_

Bo looked at her trying to convince himself that she was right. But he didn't stop worrying. _'Well there really ain't going to be much choice I guess. Especially considering there will be more Dukes than you can shake a stick at coming in tomorrow.'_ Thinking about that made him even more worried about Kira.

_'Stop it Bo. It'll be fine. How about helping me unload the bike while we're out here. And no, I don't want to take the keyboard in right yet.'_

The two set to unloading the truck while Jesse watched from inside. As he stood at the window, Luke came up behind him bring a cup of coffee to him while sipping on his own. "They're at it again. You think they even realize that they do that themselves?"

Jesse turned toward Luke as he spoke. "You noticed too, huh?"

"Yep. I remember when Bo would do it when he was younger. Used to annoy the dickens out of me. I wonder what they were talking about earlier. Bo seemed to have gotten the hang of teasing his sister already. It just seems a bit weird to watch 'em go at it."

"I'd like to tell you that you get used to it, but you won't. I never did. You do learn to ignore it though." Jesse paused and looked at Luke watching his cousins. "Luke, he'll still need you. You know that right? Just because he has Kira back doesn't-"

"I know Uncle Jesse. You had this same talk with Bo when Judd came back didn't you?" Luke cut his uncle short. Not wanting to admit that he had begun to worry that Bo wouldn't want him around anymore. Had Bo felt like this when Judd first came to the farm? Probably. They still weren't exactly close. Luke headed on up to the room that he'd shared with Bo for nearly his whole life. Cots had already been set up to give Coy and Vance beds in there as well. There wouldn't be much space left for walking by the time all the Dukes arrived.

Shortly afterwards, Bo headed up to bed, too. But he was still worrying. After he had gotten up for the third time nearly heading out to check on Kira but then stopping at the door, Luke had had enough.

"Bo, would you lie down and stay down. Watchin' you is makin' me sea sick."

"I can't help it. What if Kira has a flashback or something? She ain't used to being in close quarters with people she really don't know. I know she said she's fine but..."

"What do you mean about her having flashbacks? What would she have flashbacks about?" Luke knew a thing or two about flashbacks. But what could have possibly of happened to Kira that would cause here to be in danger of having a flashback just staying in with Daisy?

Vance sat up now too. Clearly, there was a lot they still needed to know about Kira. "Why don't you tell us a little more about Kira? Especially since whatever you know has you more nervous that a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockers."

So Bo sat and began to tell some of the stories he knew of Kira's childhood; of the neglect and abuse. Of how she had began to runaway before she was even ten years old. Of how for the next six years she had spent more nights out on the streets of various cities in Georgia than she had in a house. By the time Bo had finished, Luke was feeling mighty guilty for the jealous pangs he had felt earlier. It looked like that, like Luke, Kira had hidden battle scars. But unlike Kira, he had been allowed to grow up before heading off to do battle in his war within the jungles of 'Nam. Kira had fought a war from childhood in a number of homes, group homes, and even the streets.

Knowing more about his new cousin, he understood a bit more why Bo worried about Kira so much. He also felt proud of her for the lengths she has taken to change her life. Heck, it was amazing that she'd done all she had. He never knew Duke pride to of accomplished so much. Bo explained also that Kira was uncomfortable with a lot of touch. That she had pulled away from him a few times though she tried not to. That she was patient with it most of the time, but she might pull away from them, too. Bo didn't want anyone to be offended if she did.

Luke made a mental note to talk to Daisy and Jesse. Finally, the guys all fell asleep, though Bo took a little longer. He got up twice more, but this time Luke didn't stop him. He seemed to remember Bo worried a few years ago about him having flashbacks too. Of course Bo didn't know just what they would entail, Bo always seemed to know just when Luke had revisited the war within his dreams. Maybe he could help Kira with hers. The VA had helped him with some techniques to ward off some of the flashbacks that plagued him. That was the last thought that crossed Luke's mind as he drifted off.

/

_'Go to sleep, Bo.'_

Kira heard the floor boards creak from the guys' room several times before the creaks came all the way to Daisy's door. Daisy had fallen asleep nearly as soon as she had lain down. That left Kira wide awake listening to the sounds of the house. Kira heard the creaks drift back across the hall then everything once again went quiet. Lying there, staring out the window, Kira tried to sleep. After remaining there for what seemed like hours, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

The sleep was short lived though as Kira bolted up in bed grabbing her arm. Sitting up panting in bed, Kira tried to slow her breathing as she looked down at her arm; the feel of the break still vivid in her mind. Looking over at Daisy, she saw she was still asleep. Kira got up as quietly as possible and changed into her jeans and a sweater and grabbed her messenger bag she kept her work in. If she wasn't going to sleep she might as well get some work done instead.

Carefully, Kira made her way to the kitchen and sorted through her papers. She had a case going to trial Monday. It was the kind of case she hated. Her client was completely innocent but the evidence had pointed in their way anyway. She still had a friend digging for her trying to find one piece of evidence that would place reasonable doubt into the minds of the jury. Grabbing her pad, she started to go over her notes and started working on her opening argument. So wrapped up in her work, Kira never noticed when Jesse walked in hours later.

"Mornin', you're up early." Jesse got the pans out to get breakfast since Daisy would be busy preparing food for the incoming Dukes all day only to go to work at the Boar's Nest later. Jesse and told her not to bother with breakfast today. He'd handle it. Kira looked at her watch and saw it was about a quarter after five. Surprised, she started to put her papers away.

"I guess I am. I better move all this stuff away."

"What 'cha workin' on?" He had yet to really get a chance to talk to his niece. In fact, she seemed to have been avoiding being alone with anyone. So here they were; alone for the first time in the kitchen and she looked like she was ready to bolt.

"Just getting things lined up for a case going to trial Monday. Figuring out my opening argument."

Luke walked in and leaned up against the door frame. Looking at her, Luke guessed she hadn't slept an hour all night. Looks like Bo was right to worry about her last night.

"Mornin'. By the way Bo talked last night I thought the only way we'd get you up this early is with a crucifix and some Holy water." Luke grinned as he remember Bo describing how little of a morning person his sister was. "You sleep alright?"

Kira looked up with a grin on her face, "Fortunately, Daisy had a Bible on the nightstand. Where is that brother of mine anyway?" Kira ignored the question about HOW she had slept.

"Where else? Still in bed. I'm thinking of gettin' a stick of dynamite to put under his pillow if'n he don't get up."

Kira finished putting her papers away as she laughed. "Want to have some fun? Go watch him jump. He has this coming. Trust me."

Luke gave her a dubious look, glanced at Uncle Jesse who just shrugged his shoulders. Then Luke went back to the bedroom. Just as he walked back in the room, Kira called out to Bo.

 _'BO!'_ That caused Bo to jump off the bed in a jolt and landed on the floor. _'Rise and Shine, Darlin'!'_ Luke laughed out-loud once he realized what Kira must have done. _'Time for them chores you missed so much.'_ Bo got up and saw Luke watching him.

"Mornin'." Bo got dressed and pushed passed a still smirking Luke to go to the bathroom.

Kira headed to Daisy's room to put her bag up and passed Bo as he came out of the bathroom. _'Was that really necessary?'_ Bo scowled at her.

 _'Would you have preferred the dynamite that Luke was considering instead?'_ Kira laughed as Bo shook his head at her.

He'd missed a lot of sleep last night worrying over her. He guessed this was his thanks. Looking at her, he could tell that this picture of his sister so early in the morning didn't match up with how he'd seen her so far. That meant she hadn't just woken up. _'Why ain't you gone to bed yet?'_

Kira rolled her eyes, _'I did go to bed, I just couldn't sleep is all.'_ Kira left Bo in the hall, hoping he'd drop it. The bad thing about having a psychic link though is that it makes it harder to just walk out on a conversation. So with a door between them, Bo kept talking.

_'Kira, I was worried about this. I.. '_

_'Bo, Luke's waiting on you. GO ON. I done told ya I'm fine.'_ Bo stared at the door separating him and Kira before heading on out to the barn.

/

Luke noticed that Bo was more quiet than usual. He wouldn't talk about it but Luke knew that it had to be because Kira hadn't slept last night. He knew that something had to give so he put his mind to the task of coming up with a solution. By the time that the chores were done, Luke thought he had one. So when they went in to wash up for breakfast, Luke headed up stairs and went to the door at the end of the hall upstairs. A door that was rarely used all to see if he was right.

Meanwhile, Daisy had gotten up and set the table while Kira sat in the main room trying to read out of a novel she had brought with her. Trying being the operative word. So far she has read the same paragraph six times; going on the seventh. Looking up as the boys walk in, Kira noticed Bo wouldn't look at her. Kira wasn't used to anyone worrying about her; especially not enough to get mad to boot.

"Mornin', Sugar."

"Hey, Coy," glancing behind him she saw Vance as well. "Hey, Vance."

"Sugar, I hear we have you ta' thank for that show this morning. I bet Bo wishes he'd woke up when Luke told him to now."

"Yep, he still looks out of sorts. Just watchin' him jumpin' off that bed like that this mornin'. I about died laughing." Vance proved his point by chuckling at the memory. "Well, let's get on in to breakfast." The three went in to join Daisy and Uncle Jesse in the kitchen and sat down as Bo came in and took his own place between Kira and Luke's empty chair.

"Bo, where's Luke? We're all waiting on him so we can start breakfast." Jesse started dishing out some scrambled eggs into the plates on the table as he spoke.

"How should I know? He came in and got cleaned up ahead of me."

Luke came in as Bo spoke. "Sorry, I just had to take care of something." Luke took his seat ignoring Bo's questioning look. Jesse said grace and took his seat at the head of the table and everyone began to eat while discussing the relatives due to arrive through out the day. "That reminds me; we told Lulu that we'd get those chairs from the Ladies League by nine. Shouldn't take more than two or three trips to get them."

"Why don't ya'll take my truck, too? That way ya'll can save time. Get 'em all at once."

"You goin' to trust Bo with your truck?" Luke tried to look around Bo to see Kira but all he could see was a mop of blond hair.

"It's got four tires and a wheel ain't it? It'll be in good hands." Kira laughed along with Luke as they both recalled his light joke the night before.

Bo even grinned as he shoved some eggs in his mouth. At least he hadn't lost all of his sense of humor. Kira hoped that he'd lighten up a bit. She knew her own limits. And if it came down to it, she'll sleep in the truck. She promised Bo she'd stay 'til Sunday and she wasn't going to let a little thing like a lack of sleep make her break that promise. By the end of breakfast, the whole Duke clan was laughing and joking about previous Thanksgivings. Kira was content listening to the stories as she continued to watch the others interact. She admitted to herself, she had begun to study them the same way she would have for a test back in school. Because she knew that when all was said and done, becoming part of this family was one test she didn't want to fail.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Luke suggested that Bo and Coy head on out and he and Vance would be right behind them. That earned him some odd looks from the three cousins since he and Bo are almost always together. Leaving the three confused, Luke headed back inside. Left with nothing else to do, Bo and Coy headed over to Kira's dark green pick-up. Spying the keyboard still in its black case, Bo grabbed it to take over to the porch. Kira must have forgotten about it when she offered her truck. She didn't want to take it inside, but she shouldn't say anything about him putting it there to make room for the chairs.

"What's that?" Coy asked as Bo walks around to climb into the truck.

"Kira's keyboard. I reckon' she forgot it was still in the truck. Well, let's get goin'."

Inside, Luke found Kira once again trying to read out of her book. Not getting very far, either, by the looks of it. She was still on the same page she was when he finished his chores. "Kira, ya ain't going to get too far in that book when your brain's done fallen asleep." Holding out his hand, "Come on, trust me." Kira looks at Luke for a moment before taking his hand allowing him to pull her up off the couch. Not quite sure what he was up to, Kira followed Luke upstairs, assuming that he was just going to tell her to go back to get some sleep in Daisy's room. When they passed her door and ended up at the end of the hall, Kira's curiosity was peaked. "I figured that you might like to have a place to hide later on; once the invasion begins." Luke opened the door that led to a steep set of stairs that Kira guessed went up to the attic. He stepped aside to allow Kira through the door and then followed her up. Once in the attic, Luke led the way over to the window. "It ain't exactly the Ritz, but it should do." Kira saw where Luke had pulled up an old mattress over to the window and had brought her things on up. "This way Bo won't worry for ya' so much."

"But why?"

"Bo told me some of what's happened. Seems only right to try to figure out a way to help ya feel more at home, Cuz." Kira couldn't help but smile at Luke's gesture. "That's what this family does. So, you'd better get some sleep. No one will come up here. The adults never do and the kids are too scared so no one will bother you. I'll have Bo wake you for lunch." Kira had to admit she was exhausted and here Luke had done his best to give her a place to call her own in the chaos that would engulf the farm in a matter of hours. Without thinking, Kira reached out to give Luke a hug. It last only lasted a second and ended before Luke could return it. Remembering what Bo said about Kira not being big on affection, Luke was more than a little surprised, but pleased with the thanks that he'd just received. "Sweet dreams." With that Luke headed back down to head to town with Vance to meet Bo and Coy.


	6. The Third Degree

_'Kira, Kira. Come on sis, wake up.'_ Bo walked up to the pallet that Kira was sleeping on, quietly. He really didn't want to wake her up even though it was getting close to lunch.

Several family members have arrived since breakfast and everyone had been told about Bo's finding Kira. Bo (along with Luke) insisted that everyone kind of stay back and give Kira space. Pauline was a mite upset by their insistence. After being missing for so long, her first instinct was to wrap the newly found Duke in a hug so tight that she'd never disappear again. Finally, Bo convinced the family that the best way to welcome Kira would be to try to treat her as if this WASN'T the first time they'd ever seen her. Bo hoped everyone would do their best. At least he had Luke helping. Coy and Vance seemed ready to throw in too. Daisy seemed a bit put off, but tried to understand why Kira had been moved out of her room. Besides there would be other cousins moving in with her anyway. When he heard what Luke had done for Kira, Bo about kicked himself for not thinking of doing this himself.

 _'Kira, lunch is about ready. Kira.'_ Bo reached out to lightly shake her shoulder. Slowly, Kira began to rouse only to come up ready to fight once she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. Looking around, it took her a moment to remember where she was at.

_'What, no revenge for this mornin'?'_

_'Nah, maybe later. For right now, lunch is about ready. Come on. After lunch, we'll have that race with the other fellas. That'll give you an out when you've had too much togetherness.'_ Bo reached down and grabbed Kira up from the make-shift bed. Kira snatched up her hairbrush and ran it through her hair quickly before heading toward the stairs with Bo at her side. _'In the habit of sleeping in hiking boots?'_

 _'Why not?'_ Kira had fallen into bed the moment that Luke had left that morning without bothering trying to get comfortable. Years ago, comfort was a luxury that she rarely afforded herself. Even now, she sometimes forgot that she didn't have to worry about being ready to move in a moment's notice. _'Any advice for the rookie before we go out there?'_ If facing only five strangers last night had been difficult, she expected today to be about as pleasant as getting a cavity filled, without Novocain.

_'Just be yourself. They might as well get to know the real you right off. Just holler if you need me to bail you out. Luke, Vance, and Coy will be running interference, too. Daisy'll be leaving shortly after lunch for work.'_

With that, they reached the bottom of the stairs from the attic and headed out to the rest of the house. Lunch was being set up outside at the tables and chairs that had been brought out for the next day. Luke had already staked out the end of one table. Bo and Kira bypassed the relatives and sat with him, Kira sitting on the end with Bo beside her. Luke and Vance were sitting opposite of them. Coy was talking to Pauline as he noticed Bo and Kira joining his cousins. Leaving her, he went to sit beside Vance. The rest of the family notice that the guys seemed to of taken up their stations as if they had assigned themselves as her personal guards; intent on keeping the rest of the family from crowding Bo's twin.

Kira wanted to hold onto her pride. To tell the guys to back off. That she could handle herself just fine. But truth be told, she was thrilled that her brother and cousins decided to act as go betweens for her. Already, she felt more relaxed with Luke, and Coy seemed to have charm that could put anyone at ease. Vance's quiet demeanor was also a bit soothing. The four men all seemed to complement one another.

Various relatives came up to Kira to ask her everything from where she grew up (questions she avoided with the help of Bo) to what she did for a living (which earned her strange looks). Pauline came over and insisted that Luke swap seats with her, which he couldn't refuse no matter how much he tried. Pauline set herself to learning everything she could about Kira. She even tried to pry information about Kira's love life (to the discomfort of EVERYONE at that end of the table). Of course, since Bo had told her to be herself, she told Pauline that under no uncertain terms was that any of her business. That caused all the guys to snicker since they had all been the subject of Pauline's meddling at one time or another, but their raising had prevented them from bucking her attentions the way they had always wanted to. To watch Kira do it though was like a small victory for them all.

Pauline didn't find Kira's attitude all that funny. In fact, she narrowed her eyes at Kira. Bo waited to see who would back down first. Kira, however, seemed to be thriving on her own annoyance with Pauline, though. Kira saw her eyes narrowed, and pointedly ignored her and kept eating her sandwich. Everyone seemed to have gone quiet at the tables.

When Kira and Bo had come down stairs, John Duke was struck by a vague sense of having met Kira before. But since he often went to Atlanta, it was possible that he had run into her on the street while running various errands in the big city. How strange to be able to walk right by a family member and not even know it; especially for a Duke. Family was the most important thing for all Dukes; second only to God himself.

Looking over at his wife, he could tell that the very mention of giving the newest Duke some space and time to adjust to suddenly having such a large, extended family had spurred her to do the exact opposite. Especially since all of his nephews seemed to be standing guard around her. Those four seemed to have taken to Kira like she already belonged. During lunch, he had nearly been ready to go rescue his new niece from his wife's attentions when he was surprised by Kira when she put his wife in her place all by herself. Right frankly, he found it just as funny as his nephews did (though he had the good sense not to join in the laughter that was filtering in from the next table over).

It wasn't often that anyone could face down his wife. John always heard that lawyers liked to argue. It looked like his niece was well adept at it at least. Shortly after lunch, the fellas and Kira all headed out under the pretense of racing. Jesse kept eying the door the whole time they were gone. Kind of reminded him of his own youth when Jesse had been responsible for seven younger brothers. He always did think his oldest brother grew up too fast. Though he made up for it with the fun he had making 'shine runs. As much as he likes to harp on his charges about their foolish chances that they constantly take behind the wheel, if only they knew that they couldn't imagine competing in the same league as his brother. At times while growing up, John swore if he'd found an encyclopedia and looked up world's most foolish driver, Jesse would have had a full page picture of himself staring back at him. With Jesse teaching the boys how to drive, it ain't no wonder that they drive the way they do.

Jesse hadn't heard what was said but he did see his sister-in-law's look that she was giving Kira. He didn't like what he saw. Of course his nephews all seemed to have found amusement in whatever had been said. Not sure if he should intervene or not; Jesse continued to watch from a table over. Once again, Kira seemed to of found her confidence while facing a perceived threat but this time that threat was his sister-in-law.

By the end of lunch, Pauline seemed thoroughly annoyed with their long-lost niece. Kira, however, looked more relaxed while she joked with the guys as if she had known them all her life. As lunch was cleared, Luke returned to the others as they seemed to gravitate toward the race-cars. From what Jesse could tell, the guys seemed to be explaining various modifications that they had made to their cars.

While Kira was listening to the fellas talk about their cars, she couldn't help but notice that Jesse had hardly taken his eyes off her since she had come down for lunch. Glancing at Pauline as she went over to speak with her brother-in-law, Kira figured that she was probably the reason. It hadn't been personal, she just did not intend to start letting anyone think that they had a right to go poking around in her private life; family or not. As she and the guys all went over their racers, other cousins, aunts, and uncles would come over to add to the conversation from time to time. After a while, Kira slipped away as everyone seemed lost in conversation. Kira headed over to the barn just out of sight to get a breather. That's where she was when Coy saw her. He had seen Kira's get away and followed to make sure she was okay.

"How ya doing, Sugar?" Coy slid up beside her where she was sitting on the fence railing.

"Okay, I guess. I keep forgetting everyone's names though. I don't think I'll be able to remember them all."

"You don't have to. Just call everyone Sugar or Darlin' and you'll blend right in and no one'll be the wiser."

Kira laughed as thought about the fact that everyone did seem to call out or respond to those names of affection. "Oh, so that's your secret. No wonder you haven't called me by my name yet."

Kira and Coy laughed as they discussed various ins and outs of Duke life. Soon, Kira was once again ready to go back to the farmyard. Coy suggested that she go on in and get her helmet and riding jacket so they could all have their race. He went to tell the others that they were about ready as Kira went inside to get her things. Of course that was no simple matter since the house was teaming with unknown relatives. Kira kept fending off various questions from curious family members as she made her way to the stairs. She met Pauline on the stairs and couldn't help the feeling of trepidation that rose in her as she passed her. She didn't really dislike her, she was, however, terrified of her. For reasons that she couldn't really explain. Finally, Kira was back up in the attic where here things had earlier been brought up by Luke. Grabbing her helmet and throwing on her jacket, Kira braced herself before heading back down into the rest of the house.

/

"Uncle Jesse, we're gonna go ahead and have our race now. We'll probably just race to town and back." Bo came over to tell his uncle so he wouldn't be mad after being left to entertain a house full of relatives alone since Daisy had already left for work.

"You mind telling me what that business was all about at lunch?" Jesse tried asking Pauline but she just headed off to watch her youngens instead of answering him.

"Aunt Pauline was giving Kira the third degree; askin' a bunch of questions. Once she started getting a bit too personal, Kira had enough. Told her that her love life was none of Aunt Pauline's business. Right frankly, there were some questions I'm glad she didn't answer. I wasn't even all that comfortable and she wasn't talkin' to me." Bo knew that Jesse was stuck wanting to defend his brother's wife and Kira at the same time. In the end, Jesse just nodded his head as he accepted the explanation.

"Just don't stay gone too long. I don't trust them motorbikes and your sister don't know the lay of the land yet. Don't let her race that thing once it starts gettin' dark."

"I won't Uncle Jesse." With that Bo ran back over to the cars where everyone else was waiting for him.

/

 _'Well are you plannin' on racing or are you out for a Sunday drive, Bo?'_ Kira had took her bike off road, relying on her memory of some of Bo's old stories to help her navigate toward the Boar's Nest. Kira knew that the guys hadn't really taken her racing all too serious. They were out here to entertain her, not race her. Well, she best better show 'em that they shouldn't have underestimated her.

 _'Funny, Kira. Just didn't want to embarrass ya too bad your first time out is all.'_ Bo and Coy were both neck and still five miles out from the Boar's Nest. It wasn't until Kira started teasing him that Bo realized that he hadn't seen Kira in several miles. _'Where're you at anyway?'_

 _'You just worry about the road in front of you. I'll see ya at the Nest.'_ Kira laughed before she closed her link with Bo. Pulling the bike in behind the Bar, Kira walked around and headed on in to wait for the guys. Seeing Daisy behind the bar, Kira went up to take a stool 'til the others showed up.

"Hey Daisy. Wow, who would've thought that this place would be so busy on a Wednesday?"

"Hey, Sugar, I think nearly everyone in Hazzard decided to come here to hide from their relatives. What are you doin' here anyway, Kira?" Daisy walked around heading over to a table that needed to be cleared and Kira walked with her as she talked.

"I thought I was supposed to be racing the fellas here, but they all went soft. I'll bet they're still a couple miles out yet. How about bringing them some beers over when they get here?" Kira took the opportunity to claim the table that Daisy had just cleaned before anyone else could.

"No problem, you want anything?"

"After dealing with Pauline during lunch, you'd better bring me a Scotch. Is she always like that?"

"You'll get used to it. I'll be right back."

Outside, the two race-cars pulled up and the guys all got out to wait for Kira to show up. "Well, Bo, where'd you think she is?"

"I don't know Luke. She should be here by now and she ain't answering me."

"Maybe racing here wasn't such a good idea after all. And here ya'll were going easy on her too." Luke eyed the parking lot as he looked for his cousin's bike.

"Hey Boys! Bo! I hadn't heard you were back in town." Came the sound of the town mechanic's voice.

"Cooter, yea, I got back yesterday. Sorry I ain't talked to you yet. Been kind of busy."

"Cooter have we got a story to tell you, we'll tell ya inside. Just as soon as Kira and that motorcycle of hers gets here." Luke said with a grin.

"The only motorcycle I've seen is the one parked around back. A real slick racing bike. So who's this Kira? Another relative of ya'lls?" All four guys chuckled at Cooter's question.

"You could say that, Coot. Come on inside and we'll buy ya a beer while we explain it to you." Bo smirked.

Coy nudges Vance, "How'd you think she beat us here? I never saw her pass us."

"Me neither, but you and Bo weren't exactly drivin' your best. Looks like she's better than ya'll figured."

Once inside, the men saw that Kira had claimed a table so the guys pulled up their chairs and joined her. "It's about time you boys showed up. Do me a favor. Next time we race, try to remember that little pedal to the right of the brake, that's what you use to make the car go. Think you can do that?" Everyone laughed as she teased the guys.

"Oh, spunky. Ain't she?" Cooter hadn't heard anyone tease Bo and Luke about driving in a while, and certainly not a woman at that. Daisy came over with the beers and another Scotch for Kira.

"Kira, I'd like to introduce ya to our best friend in Hazzard, Cooter Davenport. Cooter, I'd like ya to meet Kira. My sister." The Dukes all watched Cooter as he took in what Bo just told him.

"But I thought...But they said...But how...? Ha! Well I'll be! Pleased to meet ya Kira!" Cooter reached across the table to shake her hand. "Hey wait a minute Buddy Roo. How come you're here? Boss'll lock you up the moment he's sees you!"

"Calm down, Coot. And listen." Bo started to tell Cooter of everything that had happened since he had called Sunday, leading to Kira getting his permission to be out of the county for Bo; which left Cooter a bit confused since he didn't exactly explain HOW he had found Kira Saturday. Of course that detail was forgotten once it was explained that Kira was a Lawyer from Atlanta.

"Say what?" All the other guys at the table smirked as they remembered last night's revelation and how they had reacted to that knowledge themselves.

Seeing Cooter dumb founded, Luke piped in. "Well, we always knew Bo was always just window dressin'. Now we know where all his smarts went." That earned him a half-hearted hard look.

 _'I seem to remember even you joking about you being,_ ** _Just Pretty_** _in the past. Guess that makes me the smart one then huh? You better hope your looks don't ever fade.'_ Kira grinned as Bo made ready to make a come back as Daisy came back to the table to check on them. Cooter seemed to still be trying to take in Bo's story though.

"Daisy, be straight up with me. Are they shuckin' and jivin' me? Is this here really Bo's sister?"

"You bet, Honey. And you should've seen Boss when he learned he had another Duke in Hazzard. I'll bet he needed a tranquilizer by the time he got home." That started yet another round of laughing and joking as everyone started to share their favorite Boss Hogg story. After a while Kira excused herself and headed away from the table.

_'Where ya goin'?'_

_'Somewhere you fellas can't follow if ya don't mind.'_

Catching the drift, Bo went back to talking with his friend and his cousins. He ended up telling everyone that the reason he had cut his call so short on Sunday was because he and Kira had gone to the football game while everyone in Hazzard was looking for him. That was a confession he instantly wished he could unmake.

Stepping out of the ladies room, Kira was stopped by a man that could've been attractive, if he hadn't oozed the stench of being a total jerk. "I haven't seen you around here before. How'd you like to dump those loser Duke Boys and dance with a real man?" Oh brother! Obviously, that couldn't have been his best line.

"You plannin' on pointing me in the right direction? 'Cause it certainly ain't right in front of me." Kira went to move past him to head back to the table when the man grabbed her arm to stop her. Kira balled up her right fist and it connected squarely on the man's left jaw. He let go of Kira as he stumbled backwards a step and looked up only to see a thick soled hiking boot come from his right and send him into the wall behind him. Kira's family instantly started to make their way over and saw Ernie Leadbetter crumpled on the floor.

"Kira, Ernie causing you any problems?" Anyone in Hazzard knew that Luke and Ernie'd had a feud going on between them since they were nothing but kids.

"Nope, no problem. He just wanted to dance but didn't know the steps is all." Kira pushed pass the guys, ignoring the looks that each of them gave her as she crouched down beside Ernie. Leaning in, Kira looked Ernie dead on as she said, "You ever touch me again, you won't have to worry about these guys behind me. 'Cause by the time I'm done, the only thing left for them to do will be for them to be your pallbearers." With that, Kira got up and went back to the table. Luke and Vance grabbed Ernie up and started dragging him outside to _talk_ as the others joined Kira. They all seemed to sit in an awkward silence as they sipped their drinks. Cooter was the first to break the silence.

"That was one mean right hook. Where'd ya learn that?"

"Some things you don't learn, you just do it I guess." Kira had started to unconsciously rub her arm where she could feel a bruise forming. One bad thing about being so light skinned, she always seemed to bruise so easily.

"Maybe if you're a Duke, I guess." He looked over at Bo as he watched Kira rubbing her arm. Bo scowled as he watched. He should have gone outside instead of Luke. Next time he saw Ernie, he'd...

 _'Bo, stop would ya? I'm fine. This ain't the first time I've run across a jerk. And I ain't ever needed to have someone take care of them for me.'_ Bo met Kira's eyes and saw that, at least in her own mind, she was capable of handling herself with guys like Ernie.

"I think it's time we headed back to the farm." Bo stood up, "We promised Jesse that we wouldn't be long." Waiting just long enough for Coy and Kira to stand, Bo headed on over to the door. Coy shrugged his shoulders at Kira as he helped her get her jacket and they followed the tallest Duke on out.

/

Kira was tearing the road up on the way back to the farm. Everyone had tried to talk her into riding back in The General and let Luke ride her bike back to the farm. As if just because some jerk made a pass at her would somehow make it unsafe for her to ride back on her own. Instead, she got on the motorcycle and left them where they were standing. Still discussing her like she was a child. Now the two cars were trying to catch up to her. Well she had wanted a race. She just didn't plan on it being like this.

_'Dang it Kira, would ya slow down! The bridge is out up ahead. You need to turn around and head the other way instead.'_

In response to Bo, Kira only sped up even further, seeing where the bridge once was up ahead. Behind her, the cars tried to catch up to get around her, but Kira was more than just motivated to stay in front now. It was a matter of pride. Pushing the bike as fast as she could, Kira hit the ramp and felt the instant feeling of flying as she left the ground. Behind her the cars had skidded to a stop while the four occupants stared helplessly waiting to see if she made the jump or not.

/

Jesse stood on the porch waiting on the kids to get back. It was nearly time for supper. His sister-in-law and some of the other women had taken over the kitchen so there wasn't anything else for him to do. He'd already played three games of checkers with his brother. Now, if those dang fool kids would just get home. He had a feeling that something had happened. His toe didn't hurt; it was just a gut feeling. So the boys weren't in any real trouble, just enough to give him indigestion.


	7. Life Getting More Complicated

Bo and Luke stared out the windshield as Kira landed on the other side of the Stix and took off, continuing her ride back to the farm. Bo released the breath he'd been holding as he saw that his sister had indeed made the nearly impossible jump. Then turned to his right as he heard a sound that, at the moment, he didn't particularly want to hear. Luke was LAUGHING. Staring at Luke as if he'd just lost his mind, he lightly pushed him against his side of The General.

"What is so danged funny, Luke? She could have gotten hurt trying that jump. Would you stop that?!"

"So could you every time you make a jump Bo." Luke couldn't stop laughing. "She did warn us. Remember what she told us last night? I bet the whole drive here you were telling her to slow down, pull over, and to turn around. Don't ya see? That was as good as goading her, while she already was mad at us for what she considered coddling her."

"So what? We should have just stood there and not done anything?"

"I didn't say that. But once we got out to the lot, maybe we should've dropped it. And you know something else 'Cuz, she rides better than we all thought too. 'Cause this time, unlike on the way to the Boar's Nest, you and Coy were actually tryin' to beat her. And she still mopped the floor with ya."

Luke grinned at Bo knowing that not many people could have given him the slip but his sister had. Luke hollered out the window to tell the other guys that they may as well go on back to the farm. Bo was still mulling over what Luke had said. Then had to admit, he probably would have done the same thing Kira had done had the situation been reversed. Dang, you'd think he be better at all this brotherly stuff after living a lifetime with Daisy.

/

Kira pulled up into the farmyard to find Uncle Jesse waiting on the porch. "Where's the boys at? Ain't they with you?"

"I ain't seen 'em since I jumped the Stix. They'll be here soon though." Kira saw her keyboard on the porch where Bo had left it that morning and went to grab it to take it on upstairs. Jesse eyed her since he knew that Bo had only jumped the Stix River once and that had been as a last ditch effort at that. Watching Kira head on inside, he shook his head at the fool notion of jumping that danged river.

Once inside, Kira heard Pauline telling the scores of hungry kids, that she was shooing out of the kitchen, to stay out until supper was ready. One of the kids, heck what was her name, saw the keyboard and came over to Kira. "What's that?" Well here's to hoping Coy was right.

"What's what, Sugar?" The girl pointed at the keyboard. "It's my keyboard."

"You play?"

"A little."

"Can we hear?" Suddenly Kira was surround by a chorus of "Please!" Oh, why not. Kids are easy to please sometimes. Plus it'll keep them out of trouble.

"Alright, let's go upstairs and find a place to set up." Kira ended up in Daisy's room with about a half a dozen kids all jumping on her bed calling out the names of various songs that Kira could only imagine must've been common children's songs. Unfortunately, Kira didn't know any of them. When she told the children that she didn't know the songs they requested, they looked at her as if she had done grew another head out of her neck. Did she say kids were easy to please? What was she thinking. Finally, one of the older ones, a girl of about eleven maybe, suggested that she just play her favorite song, everyone knows their favorite song.

"Well my favorite ain't exactly a song, really. It's an old poem that I put to music to help me remember it."

"Let's hear it." Then again a chorus of "Please!" went up. So Kira began to play out a melody that might have been a mix of a song played in a fairytale and an old medieval movie. A few moments later Kira began to sing the verses that she learned a few years ago.

/

"It's about time you boys got home. Head on up and get washed up. Tell all the younger ones to clean up too. They're upstairs with Kira I believe." Pauline sent all the guys on upstairs. Another ten minutes and she would have tanned their hides for being late. Heading upstairs, they heard Kira playing her keyboard and singing in a crisp, clear soprano tone a song that they'd never heard before.

_The Phoenix is many things; in future now and history_

_And though every person has their say, The Phoenix stays a mystery_

As the music began to fade, Bo knocked on Daisy's door, causing everyone to look up at him. "Alright, everyone. Get cleaned up. Supper's on." Bo hastily jumped out of the doorway to avoid being trampled. "That sounded real pretty. You write it?"

"Nope. I found that old poem in a really old book a few years ago. I liked it so much I put it to music so I could remember it." Kira started to take her keyboard down.

"Well, ya are a bit of a mystery, I'll give ya that." Kira stared at Bo until she realized he was referring to the last line of the poem she sang. "Kira, look, I'm sorry. Okay."

"Sorry for what?" Kira cocked an eyebrow. Wondering if Bo even knew WHY she was mad. She'd be willing to bet he was clueless.

"For underestimating you." Well that's a start. "Truce?"

"Bo, what would Daisy have done if you treated her like she couldn't even drive just because some jerk made a BAD pass at her?"`

"Probably put one of those danged heels of hers right through my foot." Kira smiled at the image that had popped into her head.

"I know that you were just trying to help me and I love ya for it. But ya got to trust me to know my own limits. If I need help I'll ask. I may not know much about family goings ons but I have dealt with worse things than that moron at the Nest on my own more times than I care to remember. All that happened tonight was to guarantee that Ernie what's his name thinks that I can only take care of myself IF I have backup waiting in the wings. Which means the first time I'm out there WITHOUT you boys, I'll have to put him in his place all over again." Bo walks over and pulls Kira in front of him and looked down into her eyes.

"Didn't figure on it that way. But I ain't going to just sit back while some guy manhandles you!"

"Bo. He grabbed my arm and he ended up on the floor. Not because you put him there. Or Luke, Coy, or Vance. But because I took care of him myself. Just like I've always done." Kira figures that it'd be just as well to drop it for now. Neither would give from here right now. "We'd better head on down." Kira was about to turn back to grab her keyboard when Bo turned her around to give her a hug.

"I love ya, too, Sis." Kira returned his hug. She really couldn't stay annoyed with him anyway.

/

The next morning, Kira was awakened by high pitch squeals and giggling that drifted up the stairs to the attic. Looking at her watch, she saw it was still well before six. Groaning, Kira rolled out of bed and began to figure out what she'd wear. She had planned on wearing the T-shirt that she'd bought at the game Sunday. Looking at her arm where an ugly hand shaped bruise had formed overnight, she knew that the shirt was out. The bruise looked a lot worse than it really was, but she'd just assume that no one saw it all the same. Digging through her bag, she chose a muddy river brown sweater instead and threw on some jeans.

Finally a little after six, Kira headed on down to the circus that was performing in the main part of the house. Breakfast was already underway but Kira remained in the living room while some of the hoard cleared out. The first breakfast shift, seeing that there were still others that appeared to be waiting for a clear spot at the table. Kira leaned her head back on the couch seriously considering heading back upstairs to get some more sleep when she heard the door from the farmyard open and Bo and Luke walked in.

"You owe me five bucks, Bo. I told ya no one could sleep through this chaos."

"Mornin' Darlin', Rise and..."

"Choke on it Bo." Kira didn't bother opening her eyes. "Is everyone in this family always so dang cheerful in the mornin'?" Bo and Luke laughed as they headed on up to get cleaned up from morning chores.

"You could have slept in. No reason for you to be up just yet."

"I know there ain't no **reason**. But who could sleep with all three rings in full swing down here." Kira stifled a yawn. As she went to speak, the words that had been on the tip of her tongue were lost when another high pitch shriek rang out from one of the girls playing with her sisters. Getting up, Kira went to the one place she figured that would still be quiet this early in the morning. The barn. She hadn't been inside yet but the stench of the animals had to be kinder to her nose than the giggling and screaming inside the house were to her ears.

/

As Bo and Luke finished up their breakfasts, they heard the distinctive sound of a motorcycle racing up the driveway. Getting up, looking out the window, they saw a yellow racing bike similar to Kira's green one. Smiling, they ran outside knowing that the rider could be none other than their cousin Jebb from over in Placid County.

"Jebb! You old rascal. We thought you were supposed to have gotten in last night."

"I got tied up. Listen, when I called last night, Mom said something about you finding your sister. Shoot I didn't even know you had a sister."

"Neither did I 'til Saturday. I think she's around here somewhere, hiding from all the morning folks." Bo grinned as he tried to think where Kira might have gone. He knew she hadn't come upstairs when he and Luke were cleaning up. And she wasn't down stairs when they had finished and came back down. Looking across the yard, he finally spied his sister wearing her dark glasses, walking out of the barn. "Hey, there she is. Come on Jebb, I'll introduce ya before you go in for some breakfast."

"That's your sister?" Jebb watched Kira walk up. Talk about a small world.

Kira had finally found peace and quiet, in the barn. For someone that just wasn't used to being around so many people on a constant basis, not to mention that same someone wasn't used to being awaken before sunrise by the constant chatter and screaming of children, it had been a matter of survival. This whole family thing was beginning to wear a little thin. She just needed a little time to herself before the festivities of the day began. After a while, Kira felt ready to join her recently acquired family.

Climbing out of the hayloft, Kira headed on out of the barn just as she could hear a motorcycle approaching. Looking into the yard, Kira about dropped her jaw. Why didn't she put things together before this? Climbing off his bike was Jebb DUKE. Could life had possibly gotten any more complicated? Well, no since in prolonging this. Kira headed over and even though she really didn't find anything funny with their situation, seeing Jebb's face as she walked up was priceless.

"Jebb? Is that you?" Bo and Luke exchanged looks with one another before looking back and forth between the two.

"You know each other?"

Jebb considered that to be the understatement of the year. Trying to figure out just how to answer that question, he figured that part of the truth would have to suffice until he could pull Kira aside to talk to her in private. "Are you kidding, I've been racing Kira since before she was a Pre-law student. She's my main competition."

"Only competition. And here I thought I wouldn't see that mug of yours again 'til the next racing season." Kira came over to give a half hug to Jebb as she muttered just loud enough for him to hear that they needed to talk. "I see you got your bike fixed from Saturday."

"Yep." Jebb responded to both of Kira's statements. "When I see Kinnison again I'm gonna kill him. Who would've thought a charity race would end up so dirty… So you're my new cousin, huh? Well, I always did think you were a lot like a Duke." Though now that old joke wasn't quite as funny as it used to be. While Kira and Jebb ate breakfast they shared some racing stories from the circuit. Including stories of barroom brawls where nearly everyman on the circuit had challenged her once they knew that she was more than up to the challenge. "I swear, when Kira first joined the circuit, there wasn't a guy that didn't test her. But she met every one of them head on. On the track and in the brawls that always seemed to break out in the local bars. I'll tell ya, she can fight about as good as a man."

"Thanks Jebb, you can fight about as good as a man, too." Kira grinned as she took a bite of her eggs. The guys smirked at her light jab at Jebb since they all knew that, like any of them, Jebb was well vetted in bar room brawls.

"Of course, she always seemed to magically escape getting arrested for fighting when the rest of us ended up behind bars."

"Not my fault that most sheriffs wouldn't believe that I threw the first punch. Or that most guys refuse to admit that a WOMAN beat the snot out of them."

"Hey, wait a minute. You said every man. You two never fought did ya?"

"Are you kidding?" Not unless you count lover's spats, Jebb thought. "And let word get out that I hit a woman? I'd be disowned as a Duke. I did fight beside her a couple of times, though. Besides, it didn't take long to realize no man in his right mind would take her on." And that was true on so many levels. Kira gave her brother a look that obviously asked if he'd take her seriously now.

_'Doesn't mean I got to stand back when the punches fly.'_ Kira just shook her head at him. When it came to stubbornness, they were equally matched.

"Of course she ain't been in as many fights lately." Jebb finished his breakfast as he cleared his place. The whole time Jebb was trying to figure out just how he was going to be able to pull Kira aside so they could talk without being interrupted and without arising suspicion.

"Not a good practice to show up on Monday morning in court with a black eye and a busted lip on a regular basis. Still happens occasionally though." Kira reached for another slice of toast as she spoke.

Pauline was listening to the conversation and decided it was time to separate her niece from her nephews and son so that they could talk without her showing off for the guys. That had to be the reason for her disrespect towards her yesterday; just showing off for the guys. Well she knew one way to get rid of them.

"Kira, the other women have all started with their dishes for lunch. I'd figured you'd help with the sweet potato casserole. You can get started after you finish eating." Kira blanched at Pauline. Had she just been recruited into feeding the Duke army? Not just recruited, but given orders at that?

"Aunt Pauline, you do NOT want Kira to cook! I've seen her kitchen. She lives on instant oatmeal, cold cereal, frozen dinners, and take-out. I don't even remember seeing a can opener in her apartment."

Pauline looked at Kira surprised. "You can't cook?" She looked like she just might have a coronary at the thought of a Duke woman NOT being able to cook.

Kira fought her natural urge to defend herself against the accusation. After all, she'd argue herself right into spending the morning cooking for the whole clan, side-by-side with Pauline. She could cook. She just didn't. There wasn't much point cooking for one. But, if Bo was going to give her an out, she'd take it.

"Food's suppose to keep ya alive. Anything past that is extra." Kira shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

"How do you expect to catch a man if you can't cook?" Here we go again. Kira rolled her eyes. Oh it would be so much fun to see what the woman would do if she just blurted out that she had already "Caught a man" and he just happened to be her son. Some how though Kira didn't think that would be the best way to break it to her or the rest of the family that she and Jebb not only were racing friends but had known one another intimately for quite some time now.

"I don't. In fact, I'm using it as a deterrent. If'n that don't work; there's always my _**STERLING**_ personality. That should send any fool that gets too close a runnin'." Kira answer was dripping with sarcasm.

That sent up another round of laughter from the men at the table. Well, except from Jesse. He gave her a warning look that she didn't see but Luke did. Luke nudged Bo to get his attention. At least now he knew what was so funny yesterday when he'd been exiled to the other table so Pauline could talk to Kira. It was oh so clear that those two rubbed one another the wrong way. As much as he'd like to watch the show, they'd better get Kira out of here before she digs herself into a hole too deep to get out of. Seeing what Luke saw, Bo grabbed Kira's arm and started to pull her toward the door as he spoke.

"Besides, I already planned to show Kira around the farm before the game starts. Later."

Bo pulled Kira out the door while Luke was right behind her practically pushing her from behind. Fortunately, Luke was able to get out the door himself before bursting out laughing at both Kira's and Pauline's faces as the boys ushered her outside. Sighing, Jebb realized that he obviously wasn't going to get a chance to talk to Kira for a while; he'd better find someone to fill him in on what all he'd missed this week.

Later in the day, Jebb had been getting ready to try to pull Kira aside when Judd and Luke invited him to take a ride around Hazzard in The General to catch up. He couldn't exactly refuse so he went along, figuring that he'd just have to find some other time to talk to Kira. By the time he and his cousins had gotten back to the farm, his Uncle Jesse had beat him to the punch. He was upstairs in the attic where Luke had made a place for Kira to stay talking to her. Since he clearly STILL wouldn't be able to have a very needed chat with his girlfriend, Jebb joined Coy, Bo, and Vance as they watched what was left of the first football game of the day. When his uncle and Kira came down stairs, it was obvious to him just what they had been talking about. Nothing could make her more sullen than talking about her past. Now he REALLY wanted to talk to her but with so many people around, Jebb really didn't see that happening anytime soon. There was just one thing that he could think of. They'd simply have to get away from the farm somehow.

 

 


	8. Time to Stop Fightin'

Kira had ended up sitting beside Daisy with some of the younger cousins at lunch since the guys were all eating with Judd. He had come in literally moments before lunch was put on the table. Daisy shared with Kira the hazards of growing up as the only female in the house full of men and told her of some of the various scrapes that the boys had gotten into that they always seemed to be able to get out of with one of Luke's hair-brained schemes, along with help from Jesse and Daisy. Including once when Jebb was there and posed as a crook's son to get a stolen civil war sword away from Boss.

Knowing just how slick Jebb could talk, she imagined that he'd had Boss's head spinning trying to keep up. There had been a time or two that he'd nearly out-slickered her, NEARLY. He definitely kept her on her toes though. In fact, if the Duke Men could sack and sell half of what came out of their mouths they would have never of needed to run 'shine. They'd make a killing on that alone.

Daisy had also filled her in on the fact that up until a couple years ago, they all had believed that Judd had died in a fire when he was a baby. Well, Kira thought, looks like we both have one thing in common. They both had returned to the Duke family from the dead. The main difference was that the nurse that had taken Judd in had cared for him. Kira stopped her train of thought where it was. She was NOT going to go there. Not today. Kira was brought back to the present by one of the girls tugging on her sleeve. She was one of Pauline's daughters, one of the twins. In the back of her mind Kira wondered if she and her twin had a connection like she and Bo.

"They say you and Bo are twins, too."

"That's what they tell me, Sugar."

"Who's older?"

"I… I don't rightly know. I haven't asked." That earned her an odd looking face being made at her. "It didn't seem important."

"Of course it's important. See, I'm older." The girl pointed at her own chest. "It's always important." Taking Kira by the hand, she proceeded to pull Kira over to the one person that everyone goes to when they have a question in this family that they consider to be important. Jesse. Daisy followed as her cousin was dragged to the next table. "Uncle Jesse! Who's older? Kira says she doesn't know. Says it's not important. How can she say that something like that AIN'T important?"

Jesse smiles at his niece as he began to answer her question. Of course she'd find that detail to be the most important. She did after all hold it over her sister's head on a regular basis.

"Well I guess Kira thinks that since she's full grown, she don't need her big brother lookin' after her." Well that answers that question.

"So Bo's older?"

"Yep, by about five minutes."

That's when Daisy chimed in, "It figures, he always was in a hurry to go anywhere. Then not sure what to do once he got there. Honey, if you thought he was protective before, wait 'til he hears this. We Dukes have always been taught to look after the younger ones, no matter how little the age difference. Just ask Luke about that one."

"Do we have to let Bo know?" Kira half laughed, half groaned at what Daisy had said.

"Too late, there goes Emma to tell 'em now." Laughing, the two women headed back to their table to finish lunch.

When everyone was done, Kira went on ahead and helped cleared since she really couldn't see why she shouldn't, considering she hadn't helped with the cooking. A couple of times she took a longer route from the tables to the kitchen to avoid running into Pauline. After this morning, she made a promise to Bo that she'd TRY not to lose her tongue around their aunt anymore. The only way she knew to keep that promise was to stay as far away as possible. It appeared though, that her silence seemed to annoy the elder Duke more than an all out argument. Still, Kira figured that this was better than nothing. She didn't want to fight with Pauline; if she did Kira just might let her and Jebb's relationship slip out before she and he were able to talk about the sudden change in their lives.

Pauline, though, seemed determined to corner her at every turn which just had made it hard to do anything but go head to head with her. Thinking back on her time here on the farm so far, Kira was beginning to see WHY some people tend to get drunk when they had to spend time with their family. Too bad the Duke family was out of the 'shine business.

/

After lunch, Kira headed upstairs to go over some more briefs for Monday. Bo was watching the first game of the day with Coy and Vance, since Kira said she would wait until the four o'clock game to start watching football. Luke was off with Judd and Jebb, so now was as good a time as any to sneak some time to herself. Her mind was going around in a tail-spin. First she learns that she has a twin brother, and then she acquires an army of a family, and lastly she learns that her steady boyfriend was her cousin. She had to find a way to sort through things and the only way that she knew to do that was to bury herself in her work.

Once in the attic, Kira had only read through a few sheets before her mind began to wander. Usually she never had any trouble concentrating on her work. Today was different. Instead, she found herself looking through some of the old things that had been packed away here in the attic.

Some of the things appeared to have been stored since Jesse's own childhood. Other things, the items that drew her, obviously had been from the three Dukes that had most recently grown up here. Kira found some dolls of Daisy's sitting in a cradle, Bo's old football gear, and it looked like some kind of old science project that had to have been Luke's. There were old clothes, toys, and photograph books. It was the last that caught her attention. Kira grabbed the albums and went and sat on her makeshift bed. Most of the people in the snapshots she didn't have a clue as to who they were. But there were four that she'd quickly learned to identify.

There were pictures of birthdays, Christmases, summer-time fun pics and even pictures of snowball fights. There were pictures of the boys in grade school holding up a string of fish after a fishing trip and Daisy's first party dress. There were even pictures of Luke before he went off into the Marines and more of when he first got out. In nearly every single picture, everyone seemed to radiate pure happiness, with smiles that went all the way to their eyes. Looking through the albums, Kira couldn't help but wonder at the could've beens. Well, you can't change the past can you?

Digging through her memory of hers and Bo's _chats_ when they were growing up, she was able to pick out some of the various events that were captured in the pictures. Bo always did like to give nearly every detail to her when they were kids of whatever he had done that day. Flipping through, Kira found the pictures taken at Bo's ninth birthday where he was showing off his new bow he'd gotten that year. There he was, a cute kid with a mop of blond hair smiling like he'd just won the lotto.

That's where Kira was, still looking at the photos, when Jesse came up the stairs. He knocked on the wall once he got to the top of the landing. Looking up, Kira started to try to clear the albums away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to go snooping. I came up to get some work done but my mind just wasn't on it."

"No need to apologize. There ain't no harm in looking at pictures." Jesse went over to sit down beside Kira.

"You still say that? Seems to me I'm here because folks went looking through pictures a few days back."

"And look how well that turned out." Kira cocked her eyebrow at Jesse. Seems like with the way she and his sister-in-law had been feudin', Jesse just might have preferred that Kira hadn't come to the farm. "Let's see just what kind of pictures you've found. Well, Bo's ninth birthday." Jesse looked at the picture a moment. "We missed too many of them with you." Kira remained silent a while before speaking up.

"That one wasn't too bad. I got a cake that year. I was staying with a couple in Glenwood. They were nice; the kind of couple that wanted kids but couldn't have any. I was only there for five months though before they moved to Alabama for their work." Kira looked away, out the window.

"What about the others?" Jesse knew that sometimes, his kids needed a push when there was something to talk through. He reckoned Kira was the same way. After all, it was clear that what ever happened in the past had been going through her mind anyway while she was sitting up here all alone.

"They came, they went. Nothing special." Kira kept looking out the window. She didn't really want anyone to know. They didn't need those images in their heads. If she could have, she would have taken back all that she had told Bo when they were growing up. Even Jebb didn't know much about that time of her life. It was very rare that she would share that part of her life.

Jesse reasoned that maybe she needed a more direct push. He flipped the pages of the book, stopping on Bo's fifth birthday. "What about this one? How was this birthday?" Kira looked at the picture; subconsciously rubbing her right arm as she did so. "I really want to know, Kira."

"No, you don't," Kira once again looked away out the window. Outside she saw the Duke children playing with various adults. All laughing as they played. Screams of delight rose to where she was watching as she remembered screams of a different kind. Swallowing hard, Kira finally answered Jesse's question. "That was the first time my arm was broke."

"The first time?" Jesse listened as his fears were confirmed. "How many times was it broke?"

"The right arm was twice, left arm once. _Mama Selma_ , as she insisted everyone call her, was big on _Discipline_. Her favorite phrase was that she demanded either respect or fear. Which one didn't matter as long as she was obeyed." Kira thought back to Selma. To the woman that had been one of her first foster parents. She had stayed with her the longest. Only removed after her fourth hospital stay.

Jesse flipped forward through the book, stopping on Bo's thirteenth birthday. "How about this one?"

Kira looked at the photograph trying to recall that birthday. That one she didn't have a clear cut memory of. She had run away again a few weeks prior to that one. The days all seemed to blur into one another after a while. Then there were pictures of other birthdays. All of which Jesse would ask where Kira had been, what she had done on that birthday. Some that she wouldn't talk about; Jesse was beginning to pick up on what wasn't said.

When he and Kira had been talking for a couple of hours, Kira suddenly looked at her watch. It was almost four. Kick off was at four-fifteen. Looking up at Jesse, "I think Bo's wondering if I forgot about the game."

Jesse shook his head, his nephew always did have rotten timing. Reaching out to stop Kira from getting up just yet, he reached over to grab the album that had been set aside that Kira had found the pictures of Luke in earlier.

"Just one more thing, Kira," Jesse opened the book up to a photograph of Luke just after he had gotten out of the Marines. "When Luke first got back home, he had a hard time re-adjustin'. Kept fightin' the war, even here in Hazzard. Went on night patrols, never could relax. Jumped every time a truck would backfire. But eventually, Luke had to leave the war behind and stop fightin'. You don't have to fight in your war anymore, either. It's time to come home, baby. It's time to stop fightin'."

"I don't know if I can." Kira looked down at her hands, not liking to admit that there was something she couldn't do.

"You probably can't by yourself. But you don't have to do it by yourself. Ya got family now. And we want to help. You remember that, okay? Now, I guess ya better get on down before Bo gets to worrin' about ya."

/

When Kira got downstairs, she headed on over to where Bo was sitting on the couch as he scooted over to make room for her. She noticed all the guys had glasses of a clear substance that she highly doubted was water. Redirecting her steps, Kira instead headed into the kitchen; looked in the cabinets quickly before finding what she wanted. Grabbing a glass of her own, she headed over to Luke, Jebb, and then to Bo as she dropped a few drops of liquid into each glass. The contents in each glass turned to yellow as they looked at her as if she had just lost her mind. Clearly, she owed them an explanation.

"If I get called before the Ethics committee, Parole board, or anything, I want to honestly say that it APPEARED you fellas were drinking lemonade. I don't plan to be the reason you're caught breaking probation. I know no evil, I see no evil, and I ain't plannin' on speakin' no evil. Besides, a little food color ain't gonna change the taste none."

Bo exchanged a look with Luke and Jebb. They hadn't thought about her being a lawyer and how it might make drinking the 'shine a touchy point with their probation. For Jebb, the subject had never come up since he never took any whiskey with him when they went out racing or anything. And of course he'd never taken any with him to Atlanta when he'd gone to see her there, either.

Kira took her seat and took a sip out of her glass. This stuff had a kick to it. Good, she could use that kind of kick right about now.

 _'You okay?'_ Bo had been ready to tease his sister about her nearly missing the kick-off until he saw her face as she sat down. She looked a bit upset.

 _'Fine, just lost track of time is all.'_ Kira didn't feel fine. But she wasn't going to say that. Seeing the look Bo was giving her, she blew out a breath before adding, _'Later, OK?'_

"You sure you want to pull for the Cowboys? They ain't exactly been playin' their best this year."

"You kiddin'? I was gonna ask ya if you want to place a wager on the game. You think your Saints have a prayer?" Bo grinned as he and his sister began a friendly rivalry over the game as the teams ran out onto the field.

"First rule of gambling, Bo; never bet what you can't afford to lose. Especially when you're betting on the wrong team."

Everyone in the room started to discuss the teams and their own predictions of the outcome of the game. Judd had jump on board the Cowboys fan train with Bo, while Coy and Vance were with Kira pulling for the Saints. Luke and Jebb claimed that they weren't pulling for either team; they were just there to enjoy the game regardless of who won.

/

"You keep eying them youngens in there. Something on your mind John?" Jesse and his younger brother had been playing checkers in the kitchen but John wasn't playing his best. He seemed to be distracted.

"I just keep thinkin' how odd it is that Jebb and Kira have known one another for so long. That they seem to know each other pretty well..." John watched as all of the younger adults in the living room seem to be having fun watching the game. Jesse had told him what he'd learned from Kira upstairs (which explained her sour mood when she first came back down stairs) but it now appeared that she had joined in on whatever fun the others were having in the other room.

"You thinkin' that things just might not have always been strictly platonic between them two?"

John gave his brother a smile, "He wouldn't be a Duke Boy if he hadn't at least tried."

Jesse nodded; he made a mental note to watch them two to see if there was anything to his brother's suspicions. And if there was, it might be fun to watch them try to figure out where to go from there.

/

For supper, leftovers had been left out to allow everyone to graze as they got hungry. Kira had offered to get food out of the kitchen for the fellas. Not because she was just being nice. Nope, each time she made a trip to the kitchen, she would chug a glass of water and grab a bit to eat; hoping to stave off some of the effects of the 'shine. All the while watching the guys as they began to drink more moonshine. They had even added the food coloring to the whole jug, and then laughed like fools when one of their uncles came in and blanched at the yellow liquid as it was poured in their cups. Then with each of them sporting a hefty buzz, they'd tried to explain WHY the 'shine had been colored when Uncle Jesse came in. Watching the antics of the half drunk Dukes, Kira just had to ask a question that popped into her head.

"I've got to ask. Why is it that nearly every moonshiner always uses the same blasted jugs? It seems to me that if a 'shiner was a bit more creative he could probably avoid getting caught."

Luke led the laughter as he heard his cousin who'd never ran 'shine a day in her life talk about being more creative. 'Shiner's weren't anything if not creative when it came to running moonshine. "Just what would you suggest in being more creative then?"

"I don't know. Anything other than the same old jugs. Shoot, you could've doctored up the 'shine to look like window cleaner. You've tasted for yourself that the coloring don't hurt it none. You could even have an actual case of window cleaner there as a blind if'n you were stopped." Kira stopped talking when she noticed everyone had stopped laughing and was staring at her. "What?"

"Luke, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Bo asked.

"What? How could a Duke know so little about running 'shine?" Kira poured herself another glass of the afore mentioned 'shine as Luke went to answer.

"You mean that if Kira'd been here a few years ago, we might not have ended up on Probation? Kira, if that's what you can come up with without even tryin', you'd be dangerous if you actually put your mind to it." Kira accepted the compliment as everyone broke out into laughter again.

"You'd of made one heck of a Ridge Runner!"

"Or a Revenuer." Bo had to laugh as Vance threw that suggestion out there.

"Oh, I'm sure that THAT would have made me real popular with the rest of the family. Not to mention more than five generations of Dukes would've rolled over in their graves."

"I guess that is just the sort of thinkin' though that has it rumored that you'll make Prosecutor by this time next year." Jesse added.

"What are you talkin' about? What rumors?"

"You ain't the only one who can call in favors. I called an old friend of mine yesterday and he said that you are well on your way. That you were really something in the courtroom. That you're known for having fire in your eyes and ice in your veins when your up in Atlanta."

"Someone's tryin' to shuck 'n jive ya Jesse. I've got a couple years yet before I'd take those rumors seriously."

After a bit more kidding about Kira's 'shining potential, the conversation returned to the close game. Come half-time, it was still a scoreless game. At which time, Jesse reminded the guys that the evening chores had yet to be done. In order to get them done as fast as possible, all the guys went on out to get started. With the six doing the work that usually two did, the chores were just getting finished up as the teams ran back out on to the field. So once again, the seven settled back into watching the game.


	9. Talking Away from the Farm

By the end of the game no one had really been paying much attention to it. Finally the seven had been shooed out of the living room to allow those that had been assigned to sleep in there to turn in. As Kira was preparing for the night, she thought to herself that the fellas were all going to be sporting some mighty big hangovers in the morning. None of them had drank anything but 'shine in hours, nothing brought on a hangover worse than being dehydrated while getting a good buzz going. Kira had the sneaky suspicion that she wouldn't be the only one a bit grumpy when the sun found Hazzard back in its sights come the morning.

/

The next morning, Kira awoke trying to avoid the bright streak of light that began to filter in from the window. She had a mild headache but she had expected worse considering that she wasn't used to drinking the nearly two hundred proof 'shine. Looking at her watch, she saw it was nearly seven o'clock. Surprised that she'd been allowed to sleep so long, Kira got dressed and headed on down to see if she could get some breakfast. Finding Daisy in the kitchen, Kira asked if she'd seen any of her partners in crime from the night before.

"Honey, Uncle Jesse got Bo and Luke up about a half an hour early for chores this morning then got the others up to help take down all the tables right after he FORCED them all to eat breakfast. Hard work has always been his way of punishment for having a hangover. They're all lucky that there ain't no fences that need mending right now. They're all outside now getting everything up."

"How'd I get lucky enough to avoid the Wrath of Jesse? 'Course, I don't have a hangover, just a mild headache."

"You'd have to ask him I reckon. He's around here somewhere."

Kira headed outside and watched as the fellas were all busy taking the tables down and stacking the chairs. She felt sorry for the guys all out in the bright sunny morning, each with hangovers about the size of the whole state of Georgia. Walking over to Bo, she hands her sunglasses to him as she asks, _'Need some help?'_ Bo looks up looking like he just might get sick any moment before accepting the glasses.

_'How come you don't seem too bad after last night?'_

Kira started stacking some chairs near where Bo was taking down a table. _'Let's just say I learned more than just about the law in college.'_ Bo looked at her a bit confused. Not knowing just what she meant by that. _'I learned to make sure I drink a glass of water with each glass of liqueur. I kept snacking last night, too. In college, binge drinking is a favorite hobby of a lot of students.'_

Bo just shook his head slightly. His head hurt too badly to really think on what Kira just told him. Soon, both trucks were loaded up and were ready to take a load of tables and chairs back to the Ladies League from where the Dukes had borrowed them. While Bo, Luke, Coy, and Vance left out to unload them, Jebb, Judd, and Kira kept working on the ones that had yet to be taken down or stacked.

The morning progressed without the usual banter back and forth that Kira had learned to expect from them. But what really made her feel bad for the fellas was when Pauline came out to talk to Coy, Vance and Judd. It seemed that Kira wasn't the only one that she'd decided needed advice on relationships, though she seemed to come down even harder on her son. Pauline still had the girls at home yet she was already pushing Jebb to give her grandkids to spoil. The guys were currently dodging questions about if they had found a suitable girl to settle down with. When they planned to settle down. And of course a lecture of the evils of getting drunk. Kira noticed how all of the men seemed to accept the intrusion and lecturing with little more than some light squirming.

Kira knew now why the others had found her responses to Pauline to be entertaining. She had just done what they couldn't bring themselves to do. Much to Kira's relief, Pauline didn't start in on her this morning. If she had, Kira highly doubted that she would have been as complacent as her blond and brunette cousins currently were to her needling.

Jebb had finally figured out how to get Kira alone. Of course he had to wait until after all of the tables and chairs had been loaded up on the two trucks and returned to the ladies league from where they had been borrowed. The whole time, his mother was competing with the headache he had pounding inside his head from the 'shine he'd drank the night before. He wasn't sure what was worse. The hangover (and having to work through it) or having his mother hounding at him to find a suitable girl to settle down with and start a family. If she only knew that he had actually been thinking along those same lines only to discover that the woman that he thought about "settling down" with just became his cousin. Wonder how mom would react to that? He thought to himself. Finally, all of the work was done and all those suffering from hangovers were released to find somewhere to hide as they waited for the effects of the 'shine to wear off. Seeing Kira out by the bikes, he briefly said something about riding out to Rainbow Canyon to his mother as he walked by her and headed out to the bikes himself.

"Hey Jebb, what are you doing out here?"

"Probably the same thing as you. Hiding." Kira laughed as Jebb glanced behind him, looking to see if he'd been followed. "Mom was talking about introducing me to a new neighbor back home."

"Well at least I know that I'm not the only one she's been harassing. I swear if I hear one more word about that Earl what's his name that she's been going on about, I'll scream." Jebb laughed as he figured, that unlike most people that might would say that just to be dramatic, Kira just might actually do it.

"Well if you're done with your bike, how about I show ya to Rainbow Canyon where we can get some practice in while we're waiting for the crowd to clear."

"You're on. It's got to be better than when I raced the others."

"Once out there, we can talk." Jebb and Kira exchanged a look, since they both knew what they needed to talk about without anyone nearby to over hear.

/

Kira followed behind Jebb and pulled up beside him when he came to a stop.

"Uh, Jebb, I hate to tell you this but this don't look like no canyon to me."

"I know. I got to thinking; I said something about the canyon back in the farm house. I decided to bring ya out to the old silver mines instead. Just in case someone decides to join us. This way, no one should just show up."

Kira nodded her head as they both walked their bikes just inside the mineshaft. Leaving her helmet with her bike, she walked over to Jebb as he pulled her in for a deep long kiss. He'd wanted to do that since yesterday morning. When they both came up for air Jebb just held on to his girlfriend for a few minutes. Finally, they both shifted a bit and the two intertwined their fingers and began to just wander down the shaft a little ways.

"So why here?"

"I figured coming to the mine shafts attached to old man Hansen's farm would be far enough away to avoid being interrupted. Bo and I used to come here a lot when we were younger."

"And this Hansen doesn't mind you trespassing on his land?"

"Nah. He moved up north to live with his daughter years ago. I'm surprised that he's kept up the taxes enough so that Boss can't sell it. Though I guess he wouldn't really get much for it, no how."

"Why's that?"

"Well acreage wise, it's about the same size as the Duke land. As far as actual usable farm land though, it's probably got less than half. The creek runs through most of it which makes for a great place to fish though but nearly the whole north western section is nothing but swampland. When Bo and I were younger we would come here to go mine-sledding."

"Sledding? In the mine shafts?" Kira eyed Jebb while trying to picture what he and her brother had done as kids here in the old silver mine.

"Well Hazzard never does get any really good snow fall on a regular basis to go sledding in the winter-time. So when we were about eleven, maybe twelve, we started using the mine cars instead. We'd push off, ride down the shaft, and then jump out before we got to the bottom. For a couple kids that weren't supposed to be down here at all, it was great fun. Don't think we ever got caught either."

"And just how did you to manage to do that?"

"Simple, we only came down here when Jesse was out on a cook. He'd leave Luke in charge."

"And Luke just let ya'll come down here to risk your fool necks?"

"Not exactly. We'd have ditch Luke to use the old mine cars to go sledding down the shafts. You see, since Daisy's a few years older than me and Bo, it was right about the time she started to discover boys. Or rather, boys were starting to discover HER."

"So while Luke was busy guarding Daisy's virtue, ya'll high-tailed it down here."

Jebb smiled, "Pretty much." Falling silent, they both began to feel slightly awkward. Taking off his coat, Jebb put it on the ground next to the wall of the shaft and sat down on it and pulled Kira down with him; sitting her in front of him so she could lean back into his chest.

"So what do we do now?" Kira felt the arms around her tighten slightly as if Jebb was afraid that she planned to take off.

"Well obviously we can't just suddenly become _cousins_ , so the way I see it, we really only have two choices. One we go back and just tell everyone that we've been dating for over a year." Jebb felt nearly every muscle in Kira's body tense up at the suggestion. She wasn't really looking forward to that conversation with people that she'd just met. "Not that I didn't try to convince you to go out before then. I guess I know who my new favorite cousin is now, though." Jebb tried to lighten things up which earned him a light elbow to the abs. Okay, so she wasn't going to have a sense of humor right now. "Or we could wait a bit; let you get your feet under ya. Maybe wait until after the holidays."

"Jebb, we're COUSINS. You really think that's goin' to go over well with everyone?" Jebb shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"From what I've heard, this wouldn't be the first time that a Duke has got together with another Duke." Kira leaned her head back to try to catch Jebb's eyes. "At least that's the old running joke that I've heard all my life. Not really sure just how much truth there is to it."

"You have got to be kidding."

"Nope. I guess sometimes the only one good enough for a Duke is another Duke." Jebb chuckled a bit as Kira shook her head in disbelief. Jebb tightened his grip a bit to make Kira twist back around a bit and lean back into him again. "So I'm guessin' that we're just goin' to wait." Kira nodded her head slightly; fully recognizing that they weren't really solving their problem. Just putting off dealing with it.

"This has definitely made for an interesting few days. That's for sure."

"Tell me about it. And it ain't over yet." Suddenly, Jebb was struck by a thought and couldn't keep from laughing out loud.

"What?"

"I was right about one thing. You and mom get along about as well as two polecats goin' at it." Kira started to get up at that remark but Jebb had a firm hold on her.

"Not one of your best compliments Jebb."

"Come on, you know I didn't mean nothin' by it. But it was funny yesterday morning. I don't think I've ever seen anyone talk to her like that."

"I don't think she ever has neither. And to make things better, IMAGINE if I had answered any of the personal questions she kept askin' me Wednesday about my love life." Kira looked back up at Jebb as she spoke. "Or if I had agreed to go meet your parents already? What would have happened when I came down stairs only to find them there? Or what if I'd let my mouth runaway without me when she asked how I plan to land a man; I could have told her that I'd already _landed_ a man. HER SON!"

Jebb thought about it. Yes. It definitely could have been a bit more awkward. "So I guess we should thank God for small favors, huh?"

"I guess." Kira nuzzled back a little more trying to get more comfortable as Jebb rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Once settled, they both fell into a comfortable silence. Jebb's headache was still pounding and Kira had begun to feel the effects getting up far earlier than she was used to. Both began to feel their eyes grow a bit heavy. The next thing either of them knew, it was a couple of hours later. When Jebb woke up and checked his watch, he realized that they had stayed away from the farm longer than he had planned. Waking Kira up, they both got the bikes ready to head back to the farm.

"Uh, Kira. There's one more thing we ain't thought about. We're all supposed to go out to The Boar's Nest tonight. How are we supposed to act normal without making anyone suspicious?"

"What do you mean?" No, Kira got his drift. Duke Boys are known for their carousing and flirting and such. All of them had a certain way with the ladies; one of the reasons that Kira had refused to go out with Jebb at first. She doubted that he'd ever been turned down before that. In other words, he had to work harder to get Kira to go out than he was used to. That had only made Jebb more determined to convince her to date him. Now Jebb didn't want to do anything that would make her mad at him.

"Oh, come on. You KNOW what I mean." Jebb gave her a look that meant he really didn't want to spell it out.

Kira began to laugh. "I ain't goin' to stop you from having a good time, Jebb. Just do what you always do, or act like I'm not there at all. If I was the type that got jealous easily, we never would have made it this far anyway."

Jebb's brows knitted together at what she said. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that YOU ALWAYS flirt with anyone around you. Sometimes I don't even think you realize you're doing it."

"I do not."

"See. But after watching you for years and now the other fellas in the family I've come to the conclusion it's just part of being a Duke male. It's like breathing for you. Besides, I think I know you well enough to know when you're serious or not."

"So what you're saying is, I couldn't make you jealous if I flirted with a few women tonight?" Jebb smirked at her assessment of the male Duke mentality.

"Nope. It'd be like every other time we've ever gone out." Kira grinned as she reached for her helmet. "But if it makes things easier, go to the bar tonight as a single man."

"What's the catch?" Jebb looked over at his girlfriend skeptically as he waited for her to answer.

"I get to go as a single woman."

"Um, yeh. I don't like that catch." Kira laughed as she started up her bike. Drowning out anything else that Jebb might have been saying.

/

"Well, that about does it. We're all ready. I done said goodbye to everyone but Jebb and Kira. I ain't seen hide nor hair of either of them in hours." Pauline was guiding her daughters into the backseat of her car as her husband was putting the last suitcase into the trunk.

"Well, I saw both of them tear out of here on their bikes earlier. But with the way you were going on about them neighbors of yours, I kind've doubt they'll be back 'til after you're done and gone."

"Jesse, the only thing I was doing..."

"Was pushing every button you could on them kids. Same as you do every year. You know as well as I do that the more you push any of these youngens to do something, the more likely they'll do the exact opposite. And ya didn't even let Kira get her feet wet before ya started in on her too. Now Pauline you know I love ya to death but I've been waitin' for years to see just how long it would take for these youngens to spit back. Now ordinarily, I don't hold for no sassin' back from these kids, but they've all got a fightin' streak a mile wide and you can only poke a dog for so long before he bites back. Now these youngens have all been taught to respect their elders, but that don't mean that you can take advantage of it."

Pauline looked at Jesse in total shock as he chastised her for the first time in years. She was about to answer back when she turned towards the sound of two motorcycles racing up the driveway. The yellow and green bikes were coming up the drive in a dead heat with one another. The two pulled up just short of where Jesse and Pauline were standing. Pulling off his helmet, Jebb jumped off to hug goodbye to his mom and dad before they left, promising to be home Sunday evening.

Kira headed on inside during the goodbyes, looking for Coy and Vance since they would be leaving out shortly as well. She may not miss Pauline, but she would admit that she will miss those two. She made sure to give them both her number to her apartment and her office and told them to give her a ring if they were ever in Atlanta.

/

With all the relatives gone but Judd and Jebb, the house seemed oddly quiet after the invasion of the Duke farm. After evening chores, the six Duke cousins all decided to go Jukin' that night to unwind after all the chaos that always follows a big get together. Despite the chill in the air, Kira declined to either ride in The General or take her own truck. Instead, like Jebb, she rode her bike out to the Boar's Nest. After a brief attempt, Bo gave up trying to change her mind. He realized that she was only insisting on the bike because both he and Uncle Jesse had suggested for her to ride with the others. Both she and Jebb had already made a friendly bet on which of the two would beat the other to the bar first. Jebb had also tried talking to Bo about lightening up when it came to Kira. It seemed that he already knew Bo's own sister better than he did.

Reluctantly, Bo decided to try to give her some space. But he wasn't promising nothing if trouble starts. So here he was driving his three brunette cousins, Daisy, Luke, and Judd, in the General while Jebb and Kira took off on their bikes toward the Boar's Nest. And try as he might, The General just wasn't able to keep up with the bikes once they went off road into areas that no car, General included, could go.

Upstairs, Kira was getting ready to head out for the evening with her cousins (one of which just happens to be her boyfriend) and brother, she went back over her conversation with Jebb. She knew that he was going to take it as a challenge. Well, let him try; if he's not too distracted. Kira grabbed a tank top that she usually only wore as part of a layered outfit since it had shrunk and was a bit snug, not to mention that the neck line was a bit revealing. The back was just low enough to give a glimpse of her Phoenix tattoo centered between her shoulder blades. Kira paired it with some hip-hugging jeans. She then pulled her hair back in a high ponytail then took a portion of it and braided it and wrapped it around the base then pinned it in place. Kira looked at her reflection.

Let's just see who's gonna get jealous tonight. Kira grabbed her motorcycle jacket and put it on. No sense in ruining the effect too soon.

 

 


	10. To Shuck N' Jive

Kira pulled up less than a second behind Jebb, less than a second but she lost. Laughing the two hopped off of their bikes to head into the Boar's Nest.

"You lose, Kira," Jebb said as he took his helmet off.

"A deal's a deal. I've got the first round." Kira laughed as she handed over a couple of bills.

The two went in and Kira grabbed a table as Jebb went over to the bar and had a pitcher of beer brought over and a Scotch for Kira. Kira then took her jacket off as he was thanking the waitress, subconsciously flirting and Kira was well aware that JEBB wasn't. When he turned back to her, his eyes about bugged out since he knew that she rarely wore revealing clothing. Grinning, Kira had to pick with him a little, though she knew the others would be in real soon.

"Something wrong, Jebb?"

"Where's the rest of the outfit?"

Kira laughed as she reached for her drink, "I don't know what you're talkin' about."

Jebb was about to say something else but noticed that Bo and the others finally showed up and were about to join them at the table. In no time at all, the six had began to laugh and carry on like they hadn't a care in the world. All were dancing up a storm to the music coming from the jukebox and Kira was having more fun than she'd had in a long time. While Jebb agreed that there was no reason not just have a little fun, it didn't stop him from keeping tabs on where Kira was. He was surprised when she didn't seem to be fazed at all by any of the women that kept talking to him or asking him to dance.

Once when he was talking to a woman that had asked him to dance, he caught her eye as he realized that he had indeed been flirting back. Kira just mouthed the words _I told you so_ before turning back to Brody, with whom she was dancing. Kira sat the next dance out as she watched Jebb getting torn between wanting to prove two very different points, one that he CAN make her jealous, and two that he's not a habitual flirt when it comes to other women. Poor Jebb; by trying to do both, he couldn't really do either.

Soon, Cooter had joined the Dukes. "How's the best lookin' lady lawyer from Atlanta doin'?"

"You want me to call her and ask for ya?" Kira always did have a way of deflecting compliments sent her way.

"Nah. How about a dance instead? Seeing as how your brother and cousins are here I'll even promise to behave" Cooter said while giving a lop-sided grin and a wink. He didn't want to admit it but Jebb didn't like the way Cooter was flirting with his girlfriend even though he knew that the old family friend didn't really mean anything by it. Shoot, he's nearly a decade older than Luke. He was just being himself. Of course, Kira didn't have to be enjoying it so much did she?

Teasing back Kira asked, "Then what's the point?"

"Danged if I know." Both laughed along with the rest as they headed to the floor. Midway through the song, Kira noticed that Ernie had left the bar and had gone over to talk to Bo. Cooter noticed too, "Uh Oh. Trouble." Knowing that ordinarily, Luke was the one that took on Ernie for a reason. But tonight, it seemed that Bo was ready to give the fight that Ernie was looking for. Kira was ready to head back over when Cooter stopped her. "If its a fair fight, we gotta stay out of it. Ya know how mad you were the other night when the whole family came a runnin', well same's here."

"That part of the good 'ole boys' handbook?"

Grinning slightly, "Something like that." Still watching the exchange across the room, Kira saw Bo abruptly send a left cross at Ernie before an all out brawl was underway. No sooner had the fight started than Kira heard something about how Rosco had been called and was on his way. Rosco; the sheriff.

Grabbing Cooter's arm, she asks, "Any rules about not letting the sheriff get in here?"

"No why?"

"You park around back or out front?"

"Round back, again, WHY?" Cooter asked a bit confused while still trying to follow the fight across the room.

"You up for a little shuck 'n jive?"

"Next to a good fight, there ain't nothin' like a good jive. If'n it's one on old Rosco, then it's even better. What 'cha got in mind?"

"Come on, I'll explain it outside."

/

Just as Cooter finished getting into place, Rosco's patrol car came to reckless stop just outside the Boar's Nest. Kira walked away from The General doing her utmost best effort NOT to look back. Instead she made a beeline to the patrol car as Rosco got out gleefully rubbing his hands together in anticipation of arresting a Duke.

"Sheriff Coltrane, I'm glad you made it. I hope you don't mind it being me, waitin' on ya here." Kira hopped up on the trunk to sit, causing Rosco to stop and turn back to her.

"What? I was told that there was a .."

"I didn't figure you'd come if you were just told that a Duke wanted to talk to ya. So, well..."

"You wanted to talk to me? Why?"

"I just wanted to thank you personally for everything you did. Trying to find me when I was little and all. I know that the cases involving children are always the worst to work on. Give me an ordinary crook any day. Not everyone can handle the children."

"I was just doing my job. I'm sorry I didn't find ya. But I'm glad that everything's goin' to work out all the same." Kira hopped off the trunk and walked over to Rosco and slipped her arm through Rosco's giving him a smile. She hoped that Cooter was ready.

"Well, how about we go on in and I'll buy ya a drink?"

"That's mighty nice of ya. I'd be just a pleased as punch to accept your offer." Just as Rosco went the close the door to the patrol car, the CB came to life.

_"Breaker one, Breaker one. I might be crazy but I ain't dumb. Cr-A-zy Cooter comin' right at ya. Rosco, you got your ears on? Come back."_

Reaching in to grab the CB mic, "This is Rosco P. Coltrane. I got my ears, eyes, and nose on. What do you want?"

_"I thought you told them kids not to be drag racin' down by the Mudd Flatts over on Pinehurst Ridge."_

"I did! Are you telling me them dang-blasted kids are back again?"

_"Now I ain't sayin' they are, and I ain't sayin' they ain't. I just figured you'd might want to ride out and take a look for yourself."_

"Oooh! I'll get them kids. I'm down and I'm gone," turning back to Kira, "Looks like I'll have to take a rain-check on that drink."

"That's alright. Maybe when I'm back in town, I'll run a speed trap and we'll play tag, instead." Kira laughed as she heard Roscoe giggle to himself.

"Oh, Hot pursuit! I love it, I love it! I'll catch 'cha later." With that Rosco sped off towards the Mudd Flatts.

"Not if I can help it." Kira mumbled to herself as she watched the patrol car speeding down the dirt road. When the car was out of sight she signaled the all clear to Cooter. Climbing out of the stock car, he busted out laughing causing Kira to join him.

"Just what would you have done if he hadn't of fallen for that?"

"I would've thought of something," Kira paused then added, "or prayed."

"Fortunately, it worked. Let's go see if those two are still at it, now."

/

While Kira was dancing with Cooter, Jebb began to stew a bit. Okay, she'd proven her point. She didn't get jealous easily but he does. Lesson learned. Now, time to pull her aside so she can gloat. He was about to go cut in when off to the side, he saw Bo and Ernie getting into it.

Suddenly, Bo took a swing at him and and all out brawl was underway. Being closer than Luke or Judd, Jebb figured he'd better get over there to be ready in case he needed help. Ernie's brother got ready to join in but Jebb pulled him back to ensure that it remained a fair fight. It didn't take long for Judd and Luke to actually pull the two fighters apart. Both had heard that Rosco had been called and Luke didn't intend to have to tell Uncle Jesse that Bo would be spending the night at Rosco's Iron Bar Hotel. Luke steered Bo back to the table while Judd ran interference. Ernie looked ready to try to take Judd on since his fight with Bo had been interrupted so Jebb figured he'd pass on a little advice.

"Tony, you might want to warn your brother there that that's _Killer Kaine_. You think he can take on a professional boxer. 'Cause if you want to take him home in one piece, I suggest that you get him on out of here."

Tony eyed Jebb, considering what he'd just been told before heading off to convince his brother that they should leave. Turning back to the table, he saw that Luke was doing what Luke does best, reining in Bo. As Jebb went over to join the others, he noticed Cooter and Kira coming in from outside and joined the others laughing their heads off.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Jebb eyed Kira as Bo asked his sister since he kind of wanted to know the same thing. Kira picked up her glass as she answered.

"While you were in here two steppin' with Ernie, I took Cooter outside to take advantage of 'em," Kira took a sip to mask the smirk creeping across her face as she tried to keep a straight face. It was about all she could do NOT to bust out at the look that very briefly crossed Jebb's face. After a pause to allow eyebrows to be raised and looks exchanged she added, "Puttin' him to work on a little shuck 'n jive on Rosco."

"And one fittin' of a Duke. I 'bout died when old Rosco tore out of here towards the Flatts. The whole time he thought Kira was just as sweet as can be. She even told him that they'd have a game of tag the next time she's in town." The cousins all laughed at the image of Rosco getting excited over having a new Duke to chase. Then just as Kira went to take the last sip of her scotch, Cooter added, "For the record, Darlin'. You can take advantage of me anytime." That caused everyone to laugh once again while Kira choked on her drink. Jebb sent her a look that was clearly him saying, _Serves ya right._

"I'll admit I opened that door, but don't ya think that you could have waited until AFTER I'd finished my drink?" Kira asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Could have, but it wouldn't have been as much fun," Cooter answered.

"On that note, I think that perhaps we should get out of here before the sheriff gets out to Pinehurst and finds that no one has been up there racing. Wouldn't do at all if he came back and we were all still in here."

Jebb was all in favor of leaving. Especially if it meant that his torment of the evening would end. No two ways about it. They were not going back out together before they came clean, at least with the family.

/

Halfway back to the farm, Jebb motioned for Kira to take the next turn off. It wasn't too difficult to figure out why he wanted her to follow him. Just a few minutes later, he pulled over and Kira parked her bike beside his.

"Alright, you won."

"Were we playing a game?" Kira cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You proved that one of us gets jealous easily and it ain't you. I've just got one question. Do I really go on as much as you were with Brody and Cooter?"

"No. You're usually much WORSE," Kira smiled as she answered. "But like I said, I know you well enough not to take it too seriously." She gave Jebb a hug to prove that she really did understand him.

"Well, one thing was made clear, tonight. We ain't doin' this again. We HAVE to tell everyone about us. You realize how many times I had to stop myself from doing or saying something tonight that would have given us away?" Just like earlier, he felt Kira tense up as the suggestion. "It's not like the whole army is still out at the farm. It's just the five of them now." Kira thought about it. She knew that putting off telling everyone wasn't exactly a smart thing to do, and Jebb did have a point. There were only five people to worry about.

Kira took a deep breath as if bracing herself, then nodded her consent. "I guess we'll have to get this over with sooner or later."

Jebb wasn't looking forward to it either but the alternative was even less appealing. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure it won't be all that bad."

Kira wished she could be as optimistic. Plus, with everything else that had been going on, she still hasn't gotten a chance to tell Jebb about her's and Bo's psychic link. Having TWO major secrets that needed to be hidden from so many people was seriously starting to take a toll on her. Well, one secret at a time. Then she'll have to ask Bo about telling Jebb about their link. She wouldn't say anything though until then since this secret wasn't hers and hers alone.

/

When the two riders pulled their motorcycles up to the farm, Jebb instantly became convinced that fate was having a hay day at his expense. For the second day in a row, when he really wanted to talk to someone, there was just too many people around. Yesterday, it was the entire Duke clan. Today, who's tow truck is parked outside of the farmhouse then Cooter Davenport's? Bo and Luke must have invited him out after the quick exit that he and all of the Dukes had made from the bar. Looking over at Kira, he knew that there was no way that they'd be telling everyone about them tonight. Maybe Cooter won't stay long.

Going inside, Kira and Jebb walked in on Bo filling Cooter in on the reason why the 'shine in the nearly empty jug was dyed yellow. That Kira had added food coloring to it. The Duke Cousins were also taking turns describing the reactions of John, Jesse, and Uncle Abner. Cooter was in heaven as he listened to the fellas relay the story.

Releasing a hearty laugh, Cooter playfully slapped Bo on his back. "Buddy Roo, I think I'm in love with your sister. Anyone that can pull something like that AND handle ole Rosco the way she does has got to be the woman for me. I just might have to marry her."

_Stand in line_ , Jebb thought.

"Now Cooter, Honey. Here I thought WE were runnin' away together to Chickamahoney," Daisy chimed in as she hugged the mechanic.

"Now there's a thought." Cooter pick at the young woman. "Though I reckon your cousins wouldn't exactly let me get away with whisking either one of you away."

The room was filled with laughter as everyone continued to drink what was left of the 'shine. Luke got his brother to tell about some of his more recent fights in the ring. Judd promised that he'd see to it that he'd get tickets for everyone that wanted to go the next time he was in Atlanta. By the time that Cooter left for the evening, it was beyond late. Jebb acknowledged once again, that there would be no talking tonight.

/

Jebb was tired of just laying down without actually getting any sleep, so as quietly as possible, Jebb got up and headed into the living room to sit for a while. He put a couple more logs on the fire and just stared into the flames for a while. He didn't know just how long he'd been sitting there when Uncle Jesse came in. Jebb snickered. He never could figure out just how he could know when someone was down here not makin' no noise at all, all of the way from his room. But it never fails. If someone was awake on the Duke farm, Jesse would know.

"Something on your mind, Boy?" Jesse came over and sat on the couch next to Jebb.

"You could say that."

Jesse eyed his nephew, waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, well, he figured that he might as well give him a little push. "You want to talk about it?"

"Been wantin' to talk about it for two days." Jebb muttered more to himself than anything. Jesse nodded. Looks like John was right.

"This about Kira?" Jesse watched his nephew for a response. "And you?"

"You know?" Jebb looked up quickly.

"Well, no. Your daddy had an inklin'."

"Pop?"

"So I've been watchin' to see if there was really anything between you two. I was wondering if you'd come out about it."

"We were going to tell ya'll tonight."

"But Cooter was out here when ya'll came home." Jebb nodded to affirm what his uncle had guessed. "Well, how long have you two been seeing one another?"

"Let's see, I first started seeing her back when we were... Twenty? We've gone out off and on since then; mainly during the racing season. Staying together while she was away at school was hard; especially right after Ben died. But we've been steady this last time for over a year." Jebb poked at the logs a couple of times while he waited for his uncle to say something. Like how it had to be over now, or how now that they know that they're cousins that it would be wrong to continue the relationship. When no comment was made, Jebb looked back at his uncle.

Jesse was surprised to hear that his nephew had been devoted to the same girl for such a long time. And here he knew that Jebb's mother was afraid that he'd never find a girl that could hold his interest. Pauline had bemoaned the fact that her son was never seen with any of the local girls in town and had been none too subtle in her pressuring her son to find a girl. If she only knew that he's been in such a serious relationship for the majority of his adult life. "So it ain't like you two are just killin' time until someone better comes along then."

"There ain't gonna be no one better, Uncle Jesse."

Jesse looked hard into his nephew's eyes and saw something that he'd about given up seeing reflected in one of the younger Dukes eyes. The boy was in love. And not the kind that Bo stumbles into nearly every other week, either. Jesse then gave Jebb a genuine smile.

"Well, that makes me feel a little better. It'd've been one thing if you two were just passin' time together, but seein' how you're really serious about her...Well, that's alright."

"You mean it? You're not mad?"

"It ain't like you two knew you were cousins, Jebb. Besides, it ain't the first time that two Dukes have ended up together."

"You mean that old joke is true?"

Jesse laughed as he realized that none of the kids had ever really been told the whole story. How his father's sister, Charlotte, had married their second cousin Jebb.

"I believe your daddy actually named you after our Uncle Jebb."

"So it's sort of like history repeating itself, huh?"

"You could say that. How's Kira handlin' this?"

"Could be better. Though I guess the opposite could be true, too. Havin' an instant family was a big enough shock for her without adding this to it." Jesse figured that much. "Every time we talked about tellin' everyone, she'd tense up like a coiled spring. At times I swear I thought she'd just bolt."

"Well, everything will be alright. And if it's them kids upstairs that she's worried about; they might be a bit a surprised at first, but you know that they'd be happy for you two. Once the shock wears off." Jebb smiled as his uncle gave him a hug. He sure felt a lot better now that he'd talked to his uncle. Now to just make Kira feel better about all this, too.


	11. The Festival

The next day, Bo and Kira headed out together to the Thanksgiving Day Weekend Festival that Daisy and Lulu Hogg had put together. The rest of the family figured that the twins could use a little time together so Jebb rode out on his bike while the others all rode to the old fair grounds in Daisy's Jeep. Jebb would be willing to bet that Kira was rethinking all those things she learned in college about Physics right about now while riding in The General Lee. He had considered pulling Kira aside this morning to tell her about his talk with their Uncle Jesse during the night but decided against it. She was having too much fun picking and joking around with Bo that he didn't want to ruin it. No sense in spoiling her fun for right now. After all, she'd missed a lot of years with her brother.

/

_'Bo!'_ Kira put her hands up against the dashboard to brace herself, knowing that it was really a useless gesture.

_'Hang on!'_

_'To what?'_ Bo laughed without really responding. Bo flipped the stock car onto two wheels as he slipped The General through the boulders like he was threading a needle. Kira looked behind them as the landed back on all four tires and saw one of the boulders tumble down into the small opening that they had just passed through. _'Do that on a regular basis, Bo-Bear?'_

_'Somewhat. And here I thought that you were used to pulling off stunts.'_

_'I am. WHEN I'M IN CONTROL!'_

Kira smiled at her brother as they sped off towards the fairgrounds using his _Short Cuts_. She wondered how long it would have taken if they had driven the scenic route like the others, instead. Something told her that the rest of the Dukes would be waiting for them once they finally joined them for the day. Kira leaned back into the seat and enjoyed the ride, watching Bo do things with the car that she wasn't aware COULD be done with a car.

/

Once at the festival the twins ended up separated so Kira was wandering though stalls at the festival that resembled a lot like a county fair. In fact it was held at the old fair grounds at the edge of town. Several of the local merchants and craftsmen had set up to take advantage of the Thanksgiving Day Festival to kick off the Christmas shopping season. There were dozens of stalls selling everything from baked goods to knick-knacks. Ordinarily, Kira did not like shopping for anything. Typically she would shop as quickly as possible unless she was with Sam. She'd long since learned that shopping to Sam was more like therapy. She loved to take her time and when Kira was with her, so did she.

Today, though, it didn't seem like shopping as she went from stall to stall. It was exploring. She was able to tell a lot about the county by the wares that it sold. She was currently at one of the stalls trying to find a present for Sam. Kira was debating between two music boxes. One was a light lavender, the other a pale pink. Even though Kira personally didn't care for the color pink, she knew that Sam loved it so much that her room practically looked like a Pepto-Bismol bottle had exploded. Well, you are supposed to buy the gift for the person, not for yourself. So she told the nice woman running the stall that she'd take the pink music box that played _Some Where Over the Rainbow_. That was when Bo came up behind her and threw his arm across her shoulders. Seeing the box, he chuckled.

"Didn't really picture you being the powder-puff type. You never liked pink if I recall right."

Kira rolled her eyes. "I don't, but I thought Sam would like it. Her room is practically a nightmare of pink. Plus she loves watchin' old Judy Garland movies. So she'll like the song too." Looking around, Kira tried to decide what to do next. "What's everyone else up to?"

"I think Daisy is over at the tilt-a-whirl with Enos. Luke met Rebecca Ann over at the Ferris Wheel last I saw. Not sure about the others. You want to ride any of the rides?"

"Are you kidding? After that ride here in The General Lee, they all seem just a bit tame in comparison. Not to mention, I doubt that the female half of the Hazzard population would forgive me if I monopolize your day." Kira had noticed the looks she had been given by many of the women in town since arriving at the festival. She'd bounced between annoyance and finding them hilarious. She knew that no one but Boss, Rosco, Brody and Cooter knew who she was. With the fact that she'd already been seen twice at the Boar's Nest with the Dukes and she was a stranger in a town where everyone knew most everyone else and their families, tongues were wagging. Gossip spread like a wildfire in small areas like Hazzard.

"Why would spending the day with my sister be a problem for anyone?" Kira looked at her brother and saw he really hadn't put things together. Could he be so dense? So as she answered, she popped her palm against his forehead.

"Because, Bo-Bear, no one KNOWS I'm your sister." Okay, she couldn't help it. She had to laugh as Bo realized just WHAT the townsfolk had assumed about him and Kira.

"So that's why Mary Jo gave me the cold shoulder earlier today." Mary Jo was Bo's latest fling. In fact, he was supposed to have taken her out last Saturday. In everything that had happened Bo had stood her up and forgotten all about her last week. "Oh No! Dang-it. How am I gonna explain this without it sounding like a Shuck 'N Jive? She ain't gonna believe me."

"You'll think of something." Kira answered as she continued to chuckle at her brother's predicament. "I'm sure this ain't the first time you've gotten in hot water with a girl only to bail your way out." Kira took her wrapped present from the lady at the stall as she began to walk towards the center of the festivities. Across the square, Bo saw Mary Jo walking arm in arm with Ernie. Scowling, Bo got ready to head over.

"Doesn't look like I'll have that chance." Following Bo's gaze, Kira saw the two heading over to one of the rides together.

Looking back at Bo, knowing exactly what he had in mind, she put a hand up on his chest to stop him. _'You sure that's a good idea. After all, you already can't see out of one eye. Plus Jesse wasn't too happy about last night. You really want to get into it again so soon with Ernie?'_

Bo looked back and forth between his sister and the couple across the square before blowing out a breath. Turning away with Kira, he figured that she was right about letting this one go. Jesse would tan him good for sure if he started anything here at the festival.

"Well, how about I start to introduce ya around. The looks we get ought to be entertaining enough." Bo tried his best to grin at her even though he'd rather be putting his fist through Ernie's teeth right now.

As the twins wandered in the opposite direction, they came across Emma Tisdale. As she walked up, she looked like she was on a mission and Bo was pretty sure WHAT that mission might be. "Well Bo, how are you?"

"Just Fine Ms. Tisdale, and you?"

"Fine, fine. You plannin' on introducin' that young lady to me or should I just go back and listen to the gossip floatin' around instead." Well, she's always been a bit forward and direct.

"Yes ma'am. Kira, this here is Emma Tisdale; our post-mistress. Ms. Tisdale, this is my sister, Kira."

"Well, I remember something about how you had a sister, but I didn't know YOU knew. Why, let me look at you child." Emma squinted through her glasses as she studied Kira. "Well, you seemed to have done pretty well for yourself," she said as she noticed that the green sweater that Kira was wearing didn't seem to be an ordinary wool or cotton blend. Cashmere if she guessed right. Folks in Hazzard didn't bother wasting their money on expensive sweaters like that one. "Well welcome back to Hazzard. Where you been keeping yourself lately?"

"I live in Atlanta, ma'm," Kira answered.

"Atlanta, huh? What do you do in Atlanta?"

Time for them odd looks, Kira thought to herself. "I'm a Defense Attorney."

Emma looked Kira up and down, then over to Bo. "Good, maybe you can help keep your brother and cousin out of trouble. They're good boys, just a bit high spirited."

"I can try. They'll even get the family rate." Kira winked at Bo as she grinned at the elderly woman. "Of course, that's providin' that they don't keep me so busy I can't take on PAYIN' clients." The three chuckled a bit as they all knew just how often the Dukes just MIGHT need legal help given the fact that J.D. Hogg had a vendetta on the Dukes.

"Well, I hope you'll be around Hazzard more often now. I have ta get goin' but ya'll tell ya'lls handsome Uncle Jesse I said hey. They're gonna start the cake walk without me if'n I don't get movin'."

"With Miss Tisdale knowing who you are, word will get out fast. Everyone in Hazzard has to see her to get their mail. Now if we can just find Maybelle, the operator at the telephone company, the whole county'll know by night fall," Bo said with a chuckle.

Walking towards the band stand at the center of the square, Bo saw that folks had been setting up instruments and now the towns' folk were all taking turns getting up and singing their favorite songs. He hadn't been able to get his sister to play her keyboard out at the house yet but maybe he could convince her to sing on stage instead. Grinning, he turned to Kira who stopped him before he could suggest anything.

"You wanna go up there, be my guest but I AIN'T gettin' up there Bo so forget it."

A little disappointed, Bo didn't push it. Instead, he went and signed up to be put on the list. Already, Becky Ann had sweet-talked Luke into getting up on stage and was singing _Up on Cripple Creek_. Bo chose to sing _In the Driver's Seat_. He even saw Jebb walk over to the list and wondered what he'd sing. About an hour later, both he and Kira were applauding Daisy as she finished singing a song that she had written when Boss went to read the next name off the list.

"Alright, let's see who we have up next. Well, well, well, and well. It seems we have another Duke wantin' to croon a little. Next up is Miss Kira Kyle DUKE."

"BO! You didn't!" Kira swung around to her brother with eyes flashing. She had told him specifically that she did NOT want to go up.

"I didn't! I swear!" Bo saw the look that Kira gave him that said she didn't believe him so he added holding up his hands, "Cross my heart, hope to give up women! I didn't!"

Okay, despite the fact that she was peeved that made her have to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn't laugh. "Well if you didn't, then who?" Taking a quick glance around, her eyes landed on the only other person that she could think of that would have signed her up then stormed over to where he was watching the stage. "Jebb! You did it, didn't you? I'm not going up there."

"Why not? You were great in Mobile last year."

"I only did it then for a couple of reasons. A) It was for charity. B) I did it on a dare. C) I'd known most those people for a couple of years-"

"D) You've known me for years," Jebb added with a grin.

"E) I'm beginning to wish I haven't," She answered in a huff.

"Well I suppose I could take your place but given the chance, I'm just not sure WHAT I'd start to sing out." Jebb moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively. As if saying that he just might get up and tell the world about them from the grand stand if he got up there instead of her.

Looking around, Kira saw that people were waiting on her. Reluctantly, she headed up to the band stand as she did her best to calm her nerves. Once at the microphone she looked directly at Jebb before beginning to speak. "Before I start, I'd like to invite ya all out to the wake of the soon to be late Jebb Stewart Duke. Never let it be said that he died a WISE man." Kira paused as a few laughs went out at Jebb's (and hers) expense. "Well, I guess I should say that this song could never be done as well as Dottie West does it, but since I've been VOLUNTEERED, I guess I'll give it my best shot."

With that Kira started to sing _A Lesson in Leavin'_ with just enough sass that made everyone who was listening to forget the fact that she hadn't wanted to go up in the first place. When Kira left the stage, she walked over to Jebb and spoke quietly but harshly to him. Bo tried to get over to them fast enough to over hear what his sister would say to their blond cousin, but by the time he reached them both were silent. Kira still looked annoyed with Jebb while he was just grinning at the reaction he'd gotten from his fiery-tempered girlfriend.

Walking up to Jebb, Bo clapped Jebb on the back as he went to say, "Better you than me. I actually considered pullin' that same stunt but thought better of it. Want to share with the class just what she said to ya when she came over?"

"Nope. She'll get over it though. She just inherited one minor flaw that most Dukes don't get a fair share of. Modesty. She doesn't think she's any good at it is all. As far as the stunt goes, I kind of thought that you DID sign her up when I saw the two of ya'll talkin' before you went over to sign up on that sheet."

Grinning, Bo just said, "Why bother when she can get mad at you instead of me. It's nice to not be the one stickin' my foot in my mouth for once." Both men laughed as they saw Kira had nearly gotten out of sight before they both decided to follow her. With any luck, the two of them will have the red-headed Duke laughing and joking around again in no time.

/

A short time later Kira had indeed forgotten the incident with Jebb and had once again, begun to enjoy herself at the festival. Making her way to a huge bulletin board, Kira saw that this must have been the project that Daisy had been working on last weekend. Scanning the board, it must have had hundreds of pictures on it. There were baby pictures of nearly everyone in town posted on it. And of course, Kira wouldn't know any of them but some of them were funny enough to look at anyway.

_'Thought I'd find ya here.'_ Kira turned around to spot Bo walking over. He was still several feet away when he had seen Kira at the "Who's who?" game. The game that Daisy had been digging through pictures for this time last week that had turned the world upside down. Not that he'd want it right-side up no more. But looking at the board, he had mixed feelings about it all the same. _'Eventually anyway.'_

With so many people around, Bo didn't really want to be over heard so he fell back on to his and Kira's link instead of speaking. Luke had pointed out to him that he and Kira seem to do that a lot already, though he hadn't really noticed until after Luke had said something about it.

Kira turned and saw Bo eying the pictures. She didn't have to say what she'd been thinking. He'd been thinking the same thing too. Not really sure of what to say, Kira just didn't say anything. After a few moments, she heard Bo curse under his breath. Following Bo's gaze on the board, Kira saw what he had.

"He's goin' ta kill her."

Kira looked at the picture that had drawn Bo's attention. She recognized the young child in the photograph as being none other than Luke Duke. Looks like Daisy was good to her word. Luke hadn't helped her find a picture to his likin' so she used the one that had been found of him as a toddler right after he had been given a bath.

Laughing, Kira leaned into Bo before saying, "I'd defend 'em. I'll say its justifiable homicide." That got Bo to laughing too until he looked back and saw Luke was coming their way.

"Uh oh. I think we'd better see if we can keep him from coming over and seein' this." Looking to Kira, they both did their best not to laugh as they approached Luke and turned him as they walked with him, one on each side. Kira slipped her arm through Luke's and Bo tossed an arm across his shoulders. "Hey Luke, you already runnin' from Rebecca Ann? I thought we'd be lucky to see you again before preachin' tomorrow. What's wrong, can't keep up with her no more in your old age?"

Kira grinned as he ribbed Luke. Though it wasn't strictly because of Bo's antics. The way those two interacted was a class act. Worthy of any stage. And it appeared that they were succeeding in leading Luke AWAY from the pictures.

Luke looked back and forth between his cousins as Bo continued to kid him. Truth be told, Becky Ann's brothers showed up and hadn't been too happy to find their baby sister with one of the infamous Duke Boys. He couldn't read Kira as well as he'd like yet but he could definitely tell that Bo was up to something. He couldn't really figure out what. He had been coming to find them to see if they'd had enough when he found them over at the ... GUESS WHO'S WHO GAME! She wouldn't.

Luke turned around so fast that Bo and Kira hadn't been able to stop him. Luke ran over to the board and before the twins caught up to him they heard, "DAISY! DANG IT!"

Luke went off in search of Daisy as he ignored the irruption of laughter from his two cousins behind him. As Luke went in search of Daisy, the remaining two cousins came over to find out just what he was now going on about. Showing Judd and Jebb, Bo explained that that had actually been the first picture that Daisy and he had kidded Luke over, last week, and that Daisy HAD warned him.

"Just how did you avoid the same embarrassment, Bo?" Judd asked still smirking at his older brother's baby picture on display to the whole town to see, protected by a plate-glass covering.

"Simple, I gave her a picture to use." Bo pointed to the picture he'd handed Daisy. It was the photo that had been hidden in the brown envelope for more than two decades. "Judd, do you think we should go warn Daisy?"

Judd looked over at the picture again before responded, "No. But I'd sure like to watch when Luke finds her."

With Bo agreeing, they both took off to follow Luke as he went in search of his cousin that had put that embarrassing picture up on display for the whole town to see. Now that Jebb and Kira was left alone (as alone as two people can be at least with the whole town milling about) Jebb figured he might as well pull Kira aside to tell her that he'd already spoken with Uncle Jesse about them. They made their way to the edge of the lined up booths and slipped behind them out of sight. Jebb explained how he'd ended up in the living room the night before and how Jesse had come down to talk to him. When he'd finished, Kira couldn't believe what she'd heard.

"So Jesse really doesn't have a problem with this?"

"Nah. He said it'd've been one thing if it was just a fling, but ..." Jebb pulled Kira closer to him now that he figured that they were away from prying eyes. "Since I told him that we've been serious for a while now, he was cool with it." Jebb slipped his hands into her back pockets as he pressed her closer to him. "So you see nothing to worry about." Kira wrapped her arms around him as he leaned down for a long, passionate kiss. Tongues dueled as hands moved about a bit more boldly. In fact, they had nearly forgotten entirely just where they were when they heard movement from the corner that they had just come around. Coming up for air, they saw Daisy's back as she headed back around. "Dang it Daisy! Wait!" Jebb let go of Kira to try to catch up to her through the busy crowd.


	12. Coming Clean

Daisy had been looking for a good place to hide from Luke once she'd been told by a friend that he'd seen his picture over at the **Guess Who's Who** game when she saw Jebb and Kira walking off up ahead. She figured that she could get their help escaping Luke's wrath until he calmed down. When her two cousins ducked behind the vacant booths, she was curious but figured that maybe Kira'd had enough with the crowd or something. She still didn't know all that much about her new cousin but figured that it wouldn't be long before she knew her as well as all of the others.

Weaving through the crowd, Daisy finally made it to the booth that she'd seen Jebb and Kira turn in behind. Rounding the corner, she hadn't been prepared for what she saw. There in front of her was her two cousins wrapped in a very passionate embrace. So lost in their kiss, Daisy wasn't sure if they even knew that she was there. Feeling awkward, Daisy stumbled back, red faced, around the booth. That was when she heard Jebb call out to her. She reckoned that she really should have waited so that they could explain what she'd just seen. But really how much explaining does that sort of thing need?

"Daisy! Wait up!" Jebb had easily slipped through the crowd to catch up to his cousin. "Daisy, let me explain. Okay?" Daisy looked around her and then back up at Jebb before nodding. He guided Daisy back to where they'd both left Kira. "Daisy, we really were plannin' on tellin' everyone about us. But things just kept getting in the way."

"How long have you two..." Daisy motioned with her hands as she was trying to figure out exactly what words she should use.

"We've been together for over a year, Daisy. We didn't mean for anyone to find out like this." Jebb eyed his cousin a second as she took in that much in before he said anything else. "You goin' to be okay with this? With Us?"

"I don't know what to say. I mean, it's just a bit of a shock you know." Daisy looked at the two in front of her. But then, maybe it shouldn't be quite as much of a shock. There was definitely some chemistry there between Jebb and Kira. She had dismissed it the first time she had thought about it. Thinking that she'd just read too many trashy romance novels; that she was reading too much into what was there. Well, it looks like she'd just read what really was right there in front of her after all. "I mean, it's one thing to joke about this sort of thing, but for it to really be happening."

"Daisy, it's not like I KNEW that Jebb was my cousin when I finally agreed to go out with him. Or that we were related when we fell in love. We can't exactly turn back time now that we do, either." Jebb smiled as he heard Kira say out loud that she loved him to their cousin. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Daisy smiled at the gesture exchanged between the two. As awkward as the situation was, the hopeless romantic in her was happy for them. She'd never really been able to turn away from a romantic love story. Now it looked like her cousins would be living one out right in front of her. At least ONE of the Duke Boys wasn't immune to real romance.

Smiling, Daisy threw herself at Jebb and Kira. Kira pulled back slightly at the gesture but endured it as best as she could. Once again, not the reaction that she'd expected. "Wait until the fellas hear about this!" Looking at both faces before her, "Don't worry, I won't say nothin'. This is all ya'lls to tell. But you better make it fast. I'm not sure how long I can keep a secret like this. Plus, the next time it might be one of them that walks in on you two."

"I know." Kira sighed. "Well at least we're down from telling five to just tellin' three now."

"Three? Who else knows?"

"I talked to Uncle Jesse last night." Jebb replied, "Turns out he and Pop already suspected the whole time. Jesse was sittin' back watchin' us squirm until one of us came out about it. Told me about his Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Jebb. That they were cousins, too."

"Uncle JEBB!"

"Yep. Talk about history repeating itself. It was kind of nice to know the truth about the old family joke though."

Heading back out to the rest of the booths, the three decided to give Luke more time to cool off about the picture, by having Daisy and Kira heading back to the farm ahead of the others. Leaving it to Bo to get Luke and Judd home in The General. Jebb said that he'd pass on the message, which made Daisy remember that he still didn't know about Bo's and Kira's link.

/

"So come on. Tell me about you and Jebb." Daisy glanced across to her cousin, grinning as they rode back to the farm. Then as if putting together pieces that up til now she wasn't aware of being part of the same puzzle. "And what was that about last night?"

Kira laughed a little as she remembered the night before. "Just proving a point to him. Jebb was goin' to see if he could make me jealous last night. So I just made him realize that it not ME that tends to have a slight jealous streak. No woman alive would survive long in a relationship with a Duke Boy if she was the kind that couldn't handle some harmless flirtation." Daisy thought back to everything she had seen and all of the looks exchanged between the two that only now made sense.

"That was pretty good." Daisy hadn't seen any of the women that Bo and Luke dated in the past make either of them squirm the way she'd seen Jebb while at The Boar's Nest. "And he couldn't even do anything about it since no one knew about ya'll. No one knew that he'd have a reason to be jealous." Kira and Daisy laughed at the truth of it.

"He probably wouldn't have taken it so bad if he hadn't had to keep us a secret. And I'll admit, I enjoyed the fact that he had to suffer in silence." Kira's grin grew even wider as she remembered the look on Jebb's face when she and Cooter had come in from steering Rosco away from the roadhouse.

"I was wondering why he kept shooting daggers at Cooter last night. Like he couldn't wait for him to leave. That usually ain't Jebb. I ain't never known him to be rude or anything."

"Yeh, well, we'd decided to spill the beans to all of ya'll last night and Cooter being there sort of put a wrinkle in that plan. And by the time he left, well, it was a little late to get into all of this." Daisy sat and pondered the last week and all of the changes that had occurred. To everyone in the family, but especially her new cousin.

"Well, you've certainly have had a wild week haven't you?" Kira was really expecting for Daisy to acknowledge the roller coaster that she'd been on in the last seven days. From learning that her imaginary friend as a child was her REAL twin brother, to realizing that they share a psychic link, to suddenly going from being an orphan to having an army of an extended family. And now her long time boyfriend is her cousin.

"To put it mildly. I find out that I have a family and suddenly I have more drama than I can handle."

"That's part of being a Duke, Honey. Life is never dull for a Duke. And I guess you've been playin' catch up this week."

"Looks like it. How do you think the guys are goin' to react to me and Jebb?"

Daisy shrugged, "Who knows. It ain't like ya'll did this on purpose. And you did say that you're in love, so...It may be a little rough at first but I don't think you'll have anything to worry about." Daisy paused before continuing. "That is until you go see Jebb's parents. I have the feeling that Aunt Pauline is going to throw a fit." Kira groaned as she thought about Pauline. "You may want to enlist Uncle John's help before you talk to her."

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better."

Daisy felt a little sympathy for her new cousin but reminded her that at least she didn't have to face anyone alone. That she had Jebb. Plus, now that she and Jesse knew as well, they'd be helping too. Kira was beginning to look forward to going back to Atlanta where life could go back to normal. Where all of the complicated matters that she had to deal with was of a legal sort. That she could handle with her eyes closed.

/

"Alright, Jebb. What is it that you wanted to talk to us about before getting back over to the farm?" Jebb had told his cousins that he needed to talk to them about something.

Being a curious lot, they'd agreed to meet Jebb out at one of the old still sites before going home. Now that the four of them was out here, he was beginning to lose his nerve. And he'd been the one that had told Kira that they couldn't put this off any longer. But he didn't have the heart to make her face her brother and their cousins so he figured that he might as well do it himself. After all, Kira was probably getting an ear full of flowery notions coming from Daisy. As a self-proclaimed hopeless romantic, Daisy was most likely enjoying all of this.

"Well, it's about Kira."

"What about her?" Bo asked.

The four men all sat around on the fallen logs around the cold fire ring in the clearing that they were sitting in. "Yeh, what's with all the secrecy?" Luke asked since he was a little curious about why Jebb called them out here.

"Well, you know that Kira and I have known each other for several of years, right?"

"A fact that I keep getting reminded of every time I stick my foot in my mouth or underestimate her." Bo's biggest mistake so far was to not take his sister's talent on the motorcycle and having to stand by helplessly when she had jumped the Stix River just to prove a point.

"Uh, yeh, well. There's something that you don't know." Luke and Judd exchanged looks as they watched their cousin shift uncomfortably where he was sitting. "You see well, um, we didn't know that we were cousins and well..." Judd started to laugh as he realized what Jebb was getting at. Luke, too, was fighting back a chuckle. "And we've been racin' together for years." Bo looked over at the brothers then back at Jebb.

"What are you sayin' Jebb? That you two use to date?"

"Still are." Jebb answered. Bo's jaw dropped at the revelation. "We've been going out steady for a little over a year."

"A YEAR?" Luke knew that he and Bo rarely dated any ONE girl for more than a month or so since high school. But for Jebb to have dated Kira for so long, that has to be some kind of a record for a Duke Boy. Jebb just shrugged his shoulders at Luke.

"What do you want me to say?"

"You? And my SISTER?" Bo stared at his blond cousin as he let it sink in. "For a year?" He knew that Jebb would never hurt Kira on purpose, but going out together, that certainly leaves the door open to that kind of disaster. And if that happened, he'd have one less cousin around.

"So, things must be serious for you two to have been going out for so long." Judd asked, as he and his brother continued to laugh at the look on Bo's face as he processed the fact that his sister and cousin were an item. Jebb just nodded his head, eying Bo to see how he was going to take this. "Real serious?"

"Yeh. I was plannin' on givin' her a ring for Christmas." Bo's eyes weren't the only ones that went wide at that statement. A Duke Boy had been thinking about MARRIAGE? Some how that statement alone trumped the revelation of his and Kira's relationship. "She don't know that part so ya'll can't say nothin' about it. I think she's still reeling from everything else this week. I'm not sure she can handle anything else right now."

Bo thought about what Jebb was saying. He needed to get away to work through all of this without Jebb standing just a few short feet away. Getting to his feet, Bo stormed off into the woods. "Hey, Bo!" Jebb was afraid of this. Before Jebb could follow, Luke was on his feet.

"I'll get 'em." With that, Luke went chasing down his cousin.

Judd watched his brother head after their cousin off into the woods. He really didn't think that Bo was angry, just a bit taken back. Looking over at Jebb, he thought that maybe he ought not be here, when Luke brings back Bo. "It looks like it'll be time for chores soon." Jebb looked back at Judd as he heard the unspoken suggestion. Glancing back in the direction of where the other two Dukes had went off. He guessed he needed to go and tell Kira that he'd talked to the others without her.

"I'll head back then." Jebb took one more look towards where Bo stormed off in, then got on his bike and took off toward the direction of Old Mill Pond Road.

/

_'Kira?'_ Bo called out to his sister.

_'What is it Bo?'_

_'I just talked to Jebb.'_ Bo was still trying to figure out if he should be angry at Jebb for dating his sister, at Kira for not telling him, or at himself for not noticing that there was something between them.

There was a pause before Kira answered back. _'You're mad because we didn't just tell everyone on Thanksgiving.'_

_'I'm not really mad, it's just...Are you really serious about each other?'_

_'No Bo, I'm in the habit of having friends with benefits. Now I plan on moving right onto the whole "Kissing Cousins" thing, instead.'_

Bo caught the sarcasm and recognized it for what it was. His sister was feeling pushed up against the wall. As much of a shock as this is for him, he knew that it had to have been much worse for her. Now to just figure out how to navigate through all of this without making a big mess of it.

/

Jebb rode up to the old farm house and spied his uncle out in the yard with the chickens. He asked Jebb where the others were so Jebb told Jesse about telling them all about his relationship with Kira. He also told of how Bo had stormed off. Jesse nodded, knowing that Luke would talk to him. Everything might be a bit tense at dinner tonight but he didn't really think that there was anything to worry about. He then told Jebb not to worry about the chores just now, since it really was still a bit early yet for the evening chores to get done. Going on inside, Jebb went looking for Kira and found her up in the attic, which had served as her bedroom since she'd been out at the farm. It looked like she had done some packing to get ready for when she would head back to Atlanta tomorrow.

"Couldn't wait to face the firing squad I see." Jebb wasn't surprised that she'd guessed that he'd already spoken with the others. She'd always been able to read him like a book anyway.

"Didn't really see the point in putting it off any longer. Especially with what happened with Daisy. Besides, since Bo can't fire a gun right now, I figured that I'd most likely get shot by one of those dynamite tipped arrows instead. I could expect to be put out of my misery a lot faster that way if he'd decided to grab them out of the trunk." Jebb walked over and sat next to Kira where she was staring out of the window. "Judd and Luke seemed to think that all of this was funny." Kira leaned back slightly as Jebb wrapped his arms around her, pulling himself closer to her resting his chin on her shoulder.

"But not Bo." Again, a statement, not a question. Kira had just finished talking to her brother just as Jebb had pulled into the farmyard. Of course she couldn't tell him that just yet.

"He seemed more surprised than anything. He stormed off though before it all really sank in." Kira nodded, she could understand that. She wasn't sure that after three days that it had really sank in for her.

/

Luke watched from a distance as he saw the signs that Bo was in deep conversation with his twin. He watched as Bo idly tossed small stones down into the slight ravine that he had come to the edge of. After a while, Bo turned and saw his cousin.

"Half of me wants to be mad, though I'm not sure of the 'At Who' part, the other half just doesn't know what it wants to do." Luke fought the urge to laugh again at his cousin's reaction to Jebb's confession.

"Well you could try lookin' on the bright side to all of this."

"And what would that be, Luke?"

"Kira was bound to end up bringing someone home eventually to introduce to the family sooner or later. And I'm sure neither one of us would have like any of them just like we ain't never liked anyone that Daisy's brought home. Would you have rathered that she had been dating one of those high falootin' lawyers that she works with on a daily basis? Someone that would look down their noses at us whenever they came around? You know Jebb. He's not goin' to do anything to hurt her. He's down to earth, one of us. In more ways than one. And it's not like they KNEW about each other before now."

"I guess this is better than the alternative, but, I don't know."

"What'd Kira say?" Bo looked at Luke and just shrugged.

"She got a little defensive." Then Bo remembered the other surprise that Jebb had delivered. "Can you believe that Jebb's thinking about getting MARRIED? He ain't much older than I am and I couldn't imagine getting married right now. And he's considering it with my SISTER. I mean, that's a little unreal too. That will make him my brother-in-law."

"It could be worse. What if she had taken to someone like Ernie." Luke and Bo thought about that together.

"Oh, then I'd certainly would have had to of gotten someone to help with hiding the body."

"And I would have been the one to have helped ya." Luke laughed but then came up short. "Oh, no. I just thought of something. If them two end up getting married, look at who Kira will end up having as a mother-in-law." That gave Bo reason to pause before they both started to laugh.

"Some how I doubt that Aunt Pauline will be all that pleased with any of this."

"She's goin' to throw a fit."

/

When the three remaining Dukes returned to the farm, they headed on to the barn to get a start on the evening chores before supper. Once in the barn, they found Jebb since he'd already started on the them. Luke and Judd eyed both blonds wondering just what might will happen now that they were both in relatively close quarters again. Before they could really get an answer though, Uncle Jesse called Bo inside, leaving the other three to finish up with the chores. Once Bo was inside, Jesse took him into the living room while Daisy finished up cooking supper.

"How you takin' things son?"

"I ain't figured that out yet. You goin' to tell me how I should be takin' all of this? That I shouldn't have doubts about them two?" Bo sank into the couch as he practically fell on to it.

"Nope. Not exactly." Jesse looked into his youngest nephew's eyes, "You ain't afraid that Jebb wouldn't do right by your sister are ya?"

"What? No...I know Jebb wouldn't do somethin' like that."

"Then are you afraid that she wouldn't be good for him?"

"No." Bo answered in a small voice reminiscent of his much younger years when being asked it he'd skipped school that day even though his uncle already knew the answer.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know. I... It's just that ...If something goes wrong, I don't want to have to choose between them."

"You so sure that something'll go wrong?"

"I don't know. I just can't figure out what I'm suppose to do now."

"Well, I think you should try to figure it out soon. Your sister's been through enough this week. And I don't want you feelin' like you have to jump on Jebb's case about any of this, neither. I'm sure that no one would have chosen for any of this to have happened but it has and I don't want anyone to make this any harder on them two then it already is."

"Yes sir." Bo answered automatically.

"Now how about helpin' Daisy since the others should be in here any minute." Again, Bo responded automatically even though he never really cared for kitchen chores. When supper was ready, everyone drifted over to the table taking their places. Bo was between Luke and his sister, Judd was between Daisy and Jebb, with Uncle Jesse at the head of the table.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair with no one really bringing up the day's revelation. Daisy had been tempted to go ahead and ask a few more questions that she'd never got around to asking when she and Kira had drivin' home after the festival. Noticing the tension, though, she figured that she'd wait until she could pull one of her cousins aside, alone.

After supper, everyone went in to sit in the living room and decided to watch a movie on television since Uncle Jesse's favorite Christmas movie, It's a Wonderful Life, was on. Jebb sat down in front of the hearth and pulled Kira down with him to sit the same they had when they had gone to talk in the old silver mine. The way they settled with such ease wasn't lost on any of the others and Daisy smiled at the couple. Tension or not, she thought that they were cute together. Jesse also had to smile a bit when he saw the younger Dukes. After learning of the life that Kira had lived before Bo had been able to find her again after so many years, he knew that it couldn't have been easy for her to have let someone like Jebb close enough to her heart to end up like they were. For her to trust Jebb the way she does. Watching now as he wrapped his arms around Kira from behind, he couldn't help but be proud of his nephew for wanting to take the time to be the kind of man that she needed.

Jesse then glanced over at Bo. Seeing the look on his face as he watched his cousin and sister, he saw that Bo was seeing what he was seeing, too. He may be feeling a bit awkward, but he was glad the Kira was able to feel comfortable with Jebb. Even if they were cousins, they were in love. He could see that now. And as everyone had pointed out, they've been together for a long time, but only knew that they were related for three measly days. Bo kept watching the two through out the movie, watched as they whispered about the show, watched as they would shift to get comfortable, and watched as Jebb would absently rub a hand along Kira's arm as they sat in silence. Not once, had Kira pulled away from his touch as she had the habit of doing when anyone else touched her too much. She was comfortable with Jebb, she trusted him. Bo acknowledged that his sister NEEDED him.


	13. Laundry Day

"Come on Kira, ya got ta come back down next weekend. We'll all be starting in on the holiday preparations. You don't want to miss that do you?" Daisy had taken to trying to convince her new cousin to come back for a visit real soon. Especially since the tension from yesterday seemed to have eased a bit.

"Sorry Daisy, I promised Sam that we'd go out next weekend. I don't intend to break my promise." Then Kira added with an evil grin, "Of course, I told the fellas that they're more than welcome to tag along; though I just can't picture these two going to the ballet." Daisy choked on her breakfast as she got the image of any of her cousins duded up to attend the ballet, then being bored stiff for hours as they were trapped there.

Daisy looked over at Jebb and saw that there wasn't any reaction to the mention of his girlfriend going out with another man. Strange considering how Kira had stated that he had a bit of a jealous streak. "Who's this 'Sam' guy?"

"Daisy, Sam is the judge's fourteen year old daughter that she told ya'll about her first night here." Bo said before taking a sip from his milk to help the eggs down that had gotten caught in his throat.

"Oh."

"Plus I told her that I'd take her skating if she aced her last Science test. So I may or may not be doing that, too, next weekend. Look, I promise to check my date book to see if I have any time between cases to come back down here."

"One thing to be grateful for," Bo said after setting his milk down. "We get to save on long distance charges. No need for the phone."

"Just don't _call_ while I'm in court. That could cause problems." Looking up, she saw Judd was looking at her and Bo confused, as was Jebb.

Oops. Looking over at Jesse, she wondered how they were going to explain this to them. It had been decided not to tell the whole family about her's and Bo's link. Coy and Vance knew since they both were here when Kira arrived. The older family members may suspect, but they didn't know for sure. Of course that was agreed upon before Jebb had been factored into the equation as well. But here she and Bo (Bo first she thought to herself) just spilled the beans over breakfast. _'Now how are we going to EXPLAIN THIS?'_

Bo realized what he'd let slip and glanced Jesse's way as well. "It's alright you two. We might as well fill these two in. Judd should know anyway since his daddy was involved too. Not to mention that Jebb would have needed to know about this eventually." Jesse poured himself another cup of coffee as he filled his two nephews in on the fact that Kira and Bo shared the same unusual ability that their father shared with Luke's and Judd's father.

Of course those two didn't quite believe it. Before the family loaded up to head on in to church, the two split the twins up to test what they been told. Judd took Bo out and tested them by having him pass a message on to Kira, then had her tell Jebb. When Jebb and Judd compared notes, they just stared at the twins as they tried to process just what this could mean. By the time they all loaded up in the vehicles to head to town, Jebb and Judd's heads were spinning from the effort of trying to grasp this newest family secret.

Jebb then realized that Kira'd been under the stress of keeping not one, but two very big secrets all week. On the way to church, with Jebb riding with her in her truck, Kira filled Jebb in some of the pieces that Jesse had left out. And here Jebb had just THOUGHT that life had gotten complicated for his girlfriend this week. He was beginning to see that for much of it, he hadn't had a clue. At least the family was taking everything better about them now. Bo especially seemed to have gotten a better grip on everything this morning. For Kira's sake, he was glad. Not to mention that he didn't enjoy being at odds with one of his favorite cousins.

/

Jebb had just gotten home from Hazzard a couple of hours ago and had already had to duck his mother. It seemed that she's been busy while he was away. He had gotten home just in time for Sunday supper and had actually been looking forward to relaxing a bit from a couple of stressful days. Those plans however went up in smoke considering that it appeared that the threat to introduce Jebb to the new neighbor that Pauline had swore would be perfect for her son was no threat at all.

The dinner guest was already at the farm house in Placid County when he'd gotten home, tired, dirty, and in need of some serious down time. His father wasn't home since he'd gone to help his Uncle Carl with a horse that was about to deliver a foal. So it was just him, his mother, his two younger twin sisters, and the young woman that had been invited to supper at the dinner table. It didn't escape his notice either that his mother seemed to have the entire evening planned down to the tee as well. Moments after dinner was cleared, his older sister Karen called and of course asked for their mother to come and help her with something. Jebb never did catch the whole excuse. So off his mother went on an imagined emergency with both daughters in tow. Leaving her only son to entertain their guest alone.

"So your mother says that you race motorcycles. Maybe you can give me a ride sometime." Jebb looked back at Mary Ellen; at least he thinks that's her name. She was the new preacher's daughter and had behaved very much the lady while his mother and sisters were here. Now in their absence he noticed that her skirt had miraculously gotten hiked much higher up on her leg where she was on the couch and sitting more than just a little provocatively. Gee, thanks Mom. You've thought of everything haven't you? Jebb shook his head. He knew that his mother will have a fit but he had to get Mary Ellen out.

"I don't think so. Look, I'm not sure what my mother told you, but I'm not interested in going out, okay. I already have a steady girl."

"That's not what I've heard. You haven't been seen with any of the other girls in town in quite sometime. Your mother even seemed to be worried about that fact."

"Yeh, well, my mother doesn't know everything about my private life. I think it'd be best if you went ahead and left."

"I can't. Your mother drove me here. I don't have a way home." Again that blasted hem line inched up as she spoke. "That is unless you want to take me for that ride, now." The suggestive smile on her face left no room for it to be mistaken that she wasn't talking about the motorcycle. Walking out the door, he figured that it'd be best if he just left instead. Let his mother be mad. She shouldn't have left him alone with that woman no how.

/

Jebb had gone over to his Uncle Carl's farm and helped his uncle and dad with the horse. It was late into the night when the two left the barn and headed home. Once back on their own farm, father and son went over the happenings in Hazzard from the past week. John had it confirmed that his son and niece were in fact a couple though he was a bit surprised when his son told him just how close he and Kira were to marriage itself.

When Jebb suggested though that they not tell his mother just yet, John tried to tell his son that putting it off wouldn't do much good, since they would have to come out about it sooner or later. Jebb told his father that he just wanted to give Kira some time to get used to everything before anything else was sprung on her. Reluctantly, John agreed that it wouldn't hurt to let it go for a little while but warned him not to wait too long. Especially since it was obvious just where he intended the relationship to go.

/

Pauline had been more than just a little mad at her son at running out on their dinner guest; and after she had worked so hard on arranging the evening too. That girl was just what her son needed. Sweet, wholesome, someone that any woman would be glad to see her son with. The kind of girl that Jebb should be considering settling down with. Instead he left her alone without a word about where he'd been heading. Mary Ellen did say that he'd come up with some cock'n'bull story about how he already was seeing someone. Pauline thought she'd raised her son better than to tell such a lie. She happens to know that he hadn't been out with any of the other girls in town in over a year. He'd been staying so busy during the summer going off to all of them danged races. Even during the off season, he would head into Atlanta a lot to see some racing friend of his. Just about every chance he'd get when he wasn't needed around the farm, he was there instead. Well, she certainly will have to talk to her son about his behavior from the night before.

Heading on upstairs, Pauline set about to putting the laundry away. She'd already put Emma and Emily's away. Now it was time to deal with Jebb's. Opening the various drawers to put the clothing away, Pauline couldn't be blamed if her hands slipped a little further into the drawers than needed to place the clothes inside. Could she? Putting Jebb's socks away into his sock drawer, she allowed her fingers to scan the back of the drawer when they brushed something that certainly wasn't a pair of socks. Reaching in, Pauline pulled out a small wrapped box. Looking at the clock, she realized that no one would be home for quite some time yet. Taking the box, she very carefully unwrapped the paper, revealing a ring box from a jewelry store. Not the one in town either. Opening the box, her heart nearly stopped. Perhaps her son hadn't been lying after all when he'd told Mary Ellen that he already had a steady girl. Just as carefully as she'd unwrapped the small box, Pauline re-wrapped the ring box and made it look just the way it had before and put it back in her son's sock drawer.

"Now WHO could he have bought that ring for? And who might he have told about it? Pauline set about now, trying to solve the riddle of just who the mystery girl was. After all, she'd been looking forward to her son settling down for a long time. Why didn't he say anything to her when she had talked to him about this very same thing last week? Now, who to go talk to about this?

/

Nearly two weeks later, Kira was doing her best to finish up her paperwork before it would be time to meet up with one of her friends for dinner. Though to be honest, the thought of food was the last thing on her mind. She'd not had an appetite all day and her head had begun to hurt. She must be coming down with something. Looking over at the phone, she decided that it would probably be best to cancel her plans for the evening. The only thing she wanted right now was to rest her achy muscles in a warm bath and go to bed. Maybe she'll feel better in the morning.

The next morning, Kira woke up to her stomach churning up what little bit of dinner she had forced herself to eat the night before. She called into work, told Mitchell that since he was sitting second chair he'd have to ask for continuances on any cases scheduled for today or handle them himself. She then called her doctor to get an appointment but was disappointed that he didn't have an opening for today. She'd have to wait until Monday instead. Once finished with the phone, Kira debated going back to bed but just couldn't seem to get up enough energy to move up off the couch. So instead, she drifted back off where she sat.

Hours later, Kira was jolted out of her sleep by the door bell. Feeling like death warmed over, she considered ignoring the door but who ever was at the bell was very persistent. Climbing to her feet, Kira opened her door only to discover Jebb's mother standing in the hallway.

"Pauline? What are you doing here?"

"I stopped off at your office and was told that you called in sick today. A woman named Tanya was helpful enough to give me directions to where you live."

Good old Tanya. If she only knew that she'd just gotten her revenge on Kira for keeping her away from Bo a few weeks ago. Kira turned, not really wanting to invite her aunt in, but rather needing to sit back down to abate the nausea that was creeping back up on her from spending too much time on her feet.

"Did you want me to help you with something?"

Pauline looked at her niece and saw that she obviously wasn't well.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you about Jebb." Kira froze on her way back to the couch and turned back to her aunt.

"What about him?" Did she know?

"Well, you've been his friend for a while. So I was wondering if maybe you've seen him out with anyone, you know, while out racing."

"Why ask me?"

"Well, like I said, you've been his friend. And you'd notice the sort of things that a woman would. I'm just dying to know who she is."

"She? How do you know that there is a SHE?"

"Oh, well, I was putting away his laundry last week. Same as I always do, when I found a ring box in his sock drawer. And that was right after I'd set him up with a young woman in town but he told her that he already had a steady girl. I swore that he had been lying, right up until I found the ring. Now come on. Do you know who she is?"

A RING? True, they had discussed the idea a couple of times. She'd even checked to see how difficult it would be to transfer to Placid County or any of the surrounding counties. She had found out that the possibility of anyone working in any of those counties needing to be replaced was slim at best. Everyone there was perfectly happy where they were. But Jebb's already bought a ring.

"Pauline, I'm not in the habit of talking about anyone else's private life. In my line of work, being able to keep a secret is very important. If you want to go poking about in your son's private life, I suggest you just ask him." Kira had wanted to say more but had to bolt to the bathroom as she was overwhelmed by dry heaves as what was left in her stomach made an attempt to evacuate her system. She really didn't feel like having to deal with Pauline right now. Stepping back out of the bathroom, "Pauline, you'll have to excuse me for not being a gracious hostess, but I have a date with my bed. I'll assume you can find your way out." With that, Kira went into her bedroom and closed her door, blocking out her aunt.

Pauline watched as her niece headed back to bed. There was no two ways about it. That girl was sick. Looking around the apartment, she figured that since she was here, she might as well as make herself useful. She headed into the kitchen to see if it was as bad as Bo had claimed. Checking for what she'd need, Pauline made herself a list and went out shopping for supplies. With that done, she called home to tell her husband what she had planned for the weekend, then headed back into the kitchen to make some soup for her ailing relative.

Once she had the soup made, Pauline went in to check on Kira. Her fever had spiked considerably. Gently, she woke Kira up to see to it that she ate a little something. When Kira opened her eyes, she was confused to see Pauline wiping her brow with a damp rag.

"What are you still doin' here?" Kira mumbled. She wanted to go back to sleep.

"You didn't really think that I'd leave you here in this condition with no one to take care of you? Did you? Now sit up a little. You need to drink some of the soup." Pauline slipped her arm under Kira's head and sat her up with the ease of a well practiced mother that had long since become experienced at caring for sick children.

Kira really didn't feel like drinking the soup but figured that it would be best to go ahead and take it so that the next time that her stomach rebelled, at least she'd have something to bring back up. She was getting tired of the dry heaves. Her insides felt bruised from the effort of trying to dispel contents that no longer were in her stomach.

"Now, I just need to know who your doctor is, and I'll have him come out."

"This is the city, Pauline. Doctors here don't make house calls. I have an appointment for Monday." Kira reluctantly accepted some more of the soup.

"Well, if you weren't so sick, I'd take you on back to Placid with me. Get you some decent care." Kira groaned as she pushed the cup of soup away and pulled her blankets back up as she turned back on her side; silently asking God if she wasn't suffering enough without having Pauline here to take over. "I'll wake you up later to check on you and make sure you get some more soup." Pauline took the cup and headed back out of the room. Already, Kira was sound asleep again.

Back out into the main rooms, Pauline began to explore her niece's apartment. It seemed that there was little in the way of personal belongings in it. No pictures of friends, only the same kinds that one might see hung in a spacious hotel. The only real personal touches were in the bedroom though she really didn't get a good look in there since she hadn't wanted to disturb Kira.

In the kitchen, Pauline figured that if her niece never cooked, she might as well put some meals aside to be reheated later on. Home cooking is always better than those horrible prepackaged meals that were already in the freezer. It had been a long time since she had felt so needed. Jebb and Karen were full grown, and Emma and Emily had reached that age where they easily became embarrassed by their parents. Funny how they seemed to get there at an earlier age than the other two had. Going back to check in on Kira, she got her to take some more soup without her completely waking up. In fact, her niece didn't regain full consciousness for the rest of the day. And to think that her doctor expects her to wait until after the weekend to drive all of the way to the office to be seen.

/

The next thing Kira could remember, Pauline was once again waking her up. She felt a little better but still shot daggers at her self-appointed nurse when she was roused from her fever induced sleep.

"Now what?" Kira threw her arm across her eyes in an attempt to block out the light from her nightstand.

"What time is your appointment to go see this doctor of yours?"

"That's not until Monday, Pauline. Let me go back to sleep."

"It IS Monday, Kira."

Kira lowered her arm so she could see her aunt. "You're kidding?"

"No, I'm not. Now I suggest you climb on out of bed and get cleaned up. And since you're still so sick, you're in no shape to drive yourself. All the more reason that the doctor should have made a house call. Well, come on. Get up. I'll have you some more soup ready when you get done."

Pauline wouldn't leave the bedroom until she saw that Kira was indeed getting up and was not just going to roll back over and go to sleep. Reluctantly, Kira wobbly got to her feet and dug through her dresser for some fresh sweats and a tee-shirt then headed into the bathroom. Three days. Three days that she'd been sick in bed and missed anything that might have happened on those days.

Once in the bathroom, Kira flinched at her reflection. No wonder the undead couldn't see their own reflection. They wouldn't want to scare themselves. If she felt like death on Friday, today she looked it. Looking at her waist length red hair, she began to unbraid it so she could brush and wash it. Funny, she didn't remember putting her hair back. Reaching beneath the sink, Kira found her secret indulgence; scented bath salts. Sam had given her some for Christmas last year and she was hooked from there. Right now she definitely felt a little indulgence was well deserved.

Hearing Pauline in the kitchen, Kira was also reminded of the fact that her aunt had also been here for three days. And as much as she'd hate to admit it, Kira owed her a bit of thanks. When Kira got dressed and pulled her hair back again, she headed back out to the living room. As soon as she sank onto the couch, Pauline shoved another cup of soup into her hand and gave her the explicit instructions that she was to drink every bit of it. Before Kira could argue back, Pauline slipped into the bedroom and began to strip the bed and set about to getting the bed cleaned with fresh sheets. Once that was done, Pauline insisted on driving Kira to the doctor herself since Kira could hardly hold her eyes open. So out the door they both went, even though Kira really only wanted to climb right back into bed.

/

Once at the doctor's office, Pauline understood why the doctor didn't make house calls. Kira's doctor was part of a practice attached to the hospital itself. Why Kira preferred such impersonal care, Pauline just couldn't understand. Sitting in the small waiting room, since Kira had flat out refused to allow her to see the doctor with her, Pauline sat back reading various magazines and had gone back to thinking about the mystery woman that Jebb must be so taken with to have already bought a ring for. How could he keep such a secret from her?

Well obviously she wasn't going to learn anything from her niece. Kira had made it clear that anything that she knew would remain a well guarded secret. Ordinarily she'd admire such loyalty to a friend but right now it was down right nerve racking. Looking at the door that Kira had gone through nearly an hour before, Pauline wondered just how long it took these city doctors to diagnose the flu and write a prescription. Pauline was about to go ask the receptionist for the third time to check on her niece when Kira came walking out. When she reached for her coat, Pauline was taken back by the large bruises on her arms.

"What did they do to you?"

"I was almost due to come in for my blood work so they went ahead and drew it while I was here. My veins kept bursting and I just bruise easily anyway. Plain and simple."

Pauline looked at Kira's arms and wondered just how much blood the doctor had taken for it to have taken so many attempts to get enough to run the blood work. After all, she just had the flu. It wasn't as if it was something major. Kira walked over to the receptionist to hand over her paper work and to settle her bill with Pauline closely behind her.

When the receptionist handed her the prescription and receipt, she said, "Thank you. The oncologist should be contacting you just after Christmas to discuss your lab work if they find anything." Kira nodded her understanding and headed toward the door only to have her aunt grab her by the arm.

"Oncologist?"

"Yes, Pauline. That's what the blood work was for. I had cancer as a teen. They just do the blood work every year to keep a check to make sure that it doesn't come back again. Now please, let's get out of here. I'm tired." And she was. She'd slept for three days and felt as if she could sleep another three. Glancing over at Pauline, Kira realized that she was already worrying about the blood work and her bruised arms. Great, more mothering. Not that Kira wasn't grateful for all that Pauline had done, but how does she get rid of her now?

/

Right after the two had gotten back to Kira's apartment Pauline set about once again to ensuring that her niece drank the soup to prevent from getting dehydrated. As sick as Kira felt, she really didn't want to have to deal with Pauline anymore; despite she was only trying to be helpful.

"Pauline, I want to thank you for all you've done, but you really don't have to do anything else. You've been here for three days and I'm sure that you have things that you need to be doing. What with Christmas less than a week away. Shouldn't you be home?"

"Well, if you feel up to the trip, I suppose I could take you home now to take care of you there." Not what Kira was aiming for.

"I'll be fine here by myself, Pauline. Besides, I'll be going to Hazzard in a few days anyway."

"Well, until you do, you're still going to need someone to care for you. Now, back off to bed. This batch of soup is about finished. Which would you like me to make next?"

"I don't care." Kira mumbled as she headed off toward her bedroom. Then once again, shut the door to block out her aunt.

/

Pauline had just finished taking the latest batch of soup off of the stove when there was a knock at the door. Pauline went to see who was here to see her niece and opened the door only to find her son standing there.

"Jebb? What are you doing here?"

"I figured that I'd spell ya. You've been here for three days. Thought you might like to go home. Plus Aunt Grace is worrin' herself to a frazzle since you're not home to help with the Christmas decorating and cooking. I figured I'd do everyone a favor by coming to take over here for ya so you can ease Aunt Grace's concerns over this weekend."

"Well I don't know. Kira is still pretty sick. Plus the doctor drew a lot of blood today. I'm not sure just how much but her arms look terrible..." Jebb's brows furled a bit. He knew just how much the doctor would have taken. "But I guess I should be getting back home to get everything back on track for Christmas." Looking hard at her son, she gave strict instructions of how her patient was to be cared for. "You make sure she eats that soup. She'll not want to, but you'll have to make her eat every bit of it. And don't let her get up to try to do too much too soon."

"I promise, Mom. I'll take real good care of her."

"Alright. She's supposed to go to Hazzard Saturday. You come home just as soon as she heads out. By then, she should be alright to ride that far."

"I will. I'll see you then. Bye mom."

With one final look in on Kira, Pauline left to go home. Jebb quietly locked the door behind his mother while silently thanking God that Kira had never been one to keep a lot of pictures just lying around. Things could have been a bit awkward if his mother had found any souvenirs of his and Kira's relationship together as she was doing her usual snooping.

Going in to check on Kira himself, Jebb was relieved that her fever was no longer as high as his mother had indicated that it had been earlier. Sitting down on the bed, Jebb slowly began to wake his girlfriend up. When she finally opened her eyes, she pulled a pillow over her head. Not the greeting he was expecting.

"My fever must be up again. I'm hallucinating." Jebb chuckled as he pulled the pillow away from Kira.

"You are huh?"

"Jebb? Is that really you?"

"What do you think?" Jebb brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Wha..."

"I sent mom home. She was needed there anyway. But don't worry; she left me with strict instructions on how to take care of you." Jebb cut her off before she could finish her question. "Come on, sit up." Kira saw that he had a cup of soup and groaned.

"I've had so much soup I think I might drown if I have anymore."

"Tough. You'll just drown. Now drink your soup." He saw the stubborn set of Kira's mouth and figured that she must be feeling a little bit better if she was ready for a fight. "Or I can just go run my mother down and tell her that she needs to come back."

Grabbing the cup, "I knew you were too good to be true. I just found out that you have a mean streak." Jebb laughed at the face that Kira made at the taste of the soup. "There. Happy?"

"Nope. Not 'til you finish it."

"You're as bad as your mother."

"I had to inherit something from her."

Kira sipped back the last of the soup in the shoved the cup back into her boyfriend's hand. "There, now wipe that smirk off your face."

"And here I was goin' to ask you if ya wanted to sit in the living room with me, but if you'd rather stay cooped up in here by yourself..." Jebb moved to get off of the bed.

"All right. Just don't get anymore of that soup. I might start sloshing around if you do."

Jebb reach a hand down to help Kira up. The two then curled up on the couch and watched some made for T.V. movies (In between trips to the bathroom where Jebb would hold Kira's hair back as she got rid of that blasted soup).


	14. Forbidden Love

Feeling a bit better, now that she hadn't gotten sick in two whole days, she still was forced to eat what was left of the soup in the fridge for quite a few reasons. Though Jebb was at the forefront of a couple of those reasons. He was insistent that she shouldn't put too much solid food on her stomach just yet. And as much as she hated to admit it, when she had tried to eat some cereal instead for breakfast, it hadn't set well on that very same weakened stomach. Of course she didn't have to admit it since that all-knowing smirk just sat there as she suffered through the effects of the cereal until it had been time to eat once again. Jebb then just shoved another cup of soup in her hand without actually saying anything about the incident with the cereal.

Now it was late into the evening and the two were cuddled up on the couch discussing Kira's plans for her very first Christmas in Hazzard. She had wished that Jebb could have been there but it would make coming up with an excuse a little difficult since his mother still didn't know about them. Jebb stated that after Christmas they were going to have to finally come out about there relationship to her. Especially since they had probably waited too long as it was.

"Speaking of my mother, what was mom doing here anyway, when she came to see you?" Jebb pulled Kira over to lay with him as he stretched out on the too small couch.

"She came to ask me a few questions. About you."

"Me?"

Kira laughed as she remembered the brief conversation with Pauline. "Uh-huh. She wanted to know if I knew anyone from the circuit that you've been dating."

"Why would she-?"

"She says she was putting away your laundry and found a RING. That's why, Jebb."

"How did she...But it was…Of course she would find it." Jebb closed his eyes as he leaned his head back on the arm of the couch.

"So, are you gonna tell me who she is?"

"Very funny, Kira." So much for trying to surprise her with her Christmas present. "Well, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?"

"I guess you'd just have to ask to find out." Kira snuggled down to hide her grin.

"I will, huh?" Jebb reached down and started to tickle her as she started to laugh. He pulled her higher up on his chest and gave her a deep, long kiss before saying, "Will you marry me?" Kira pretended to be deep in thought at the question.

"Considering that I doubt I could find anyone else that would put up with me, or my recently acquired family, I think I'd better. Especially since there is this one particular blond cousin of mine that I can't seem to keep my hands off of."

"Does Coy know that you find him irresistible?" Jebb grinned as hugged her.

"Now look who's trying to be funny." Looking at Jebb, she couldn't help herself, so she added, "Although...He is kind of cute." Jebb gave her a look at that. "But not as cute as you," Kira added as she laughed at him.

"He better not be." He gave Kira another long kiss and knew that they wouldn't stay on the couch for much longer as he deepened the kiss. He'd much rather take this conversation into the bedroom.

/

Pauline had been so busy since she had returned from Atlanta. It was only now, Saturday morning, while all of the men in the family had gone out to get the Christmas trees for their homes, that she was now able to search Jebb's room. With John out of the house, and Jebb not due in until after lunch, Pauline set about to looking for clues as to who Jebb's mystery girlfriend is. This time, she didn't plan to limit herself to _accidentally_ finding clues while putting away laundry. If Jebb wasn't going to tell her who this girl is, she'll just have to find out for herself. She'd checked the sock drawer again and found that the ring box was missing. Which means that he plans to give it to this girl before he comes home today. So it means that he'll be able to stop by on the way home from Kira's.

Pauline figured that the only place that Jebb could have met this girl was when he was off racing. Under his bed, Pauline found a small collection of video tapes from the various races that he had competed in. Grabbing the cassette that recorded the last one that he'd won, she figured that if he had a girlfriend at the race, she certainly would have been caught on film congratulating him. Popping the tape into the player, she fast forwarded through the race until she reached the end of the race.

/

Jebb headed home just as soon as he'd put Kira's luggage for her stay in Hazzard into her truck. He promised to call her on Christmas and pulled out in the opposite direction of where she was driving. When he'd gotten home everything seemed quiet enough. His dad's truck was gone but his mom's car was in the drive even though he'd not seen any sign of her.

Slipping into the house through the kitchen, he made his way to his room to put his knapsack up. Inside his room, he saw the clear evidence of his mother's snooping. Usually she was more careful about how she left things after she'd gone through a room _cleaning_. Scanning the room, he noticed that his racing tapes were out. His mother couldn't care less about racing. She didn't get them out so she could admire her son's talent on the track. Turning around, Jebb headed towards the den and stopped in the hallway.

There on the television, in a frozen frame, was him and Kira on the screen. It was from a race that he'd won and Kira was giving him a kiss for winning it. His mother was staring at the screen with her mouth wide open.

"What do you think your doing?"

Pauline turned to face her son. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Pauline points to the screen on the frame that was still paused on the scene between him and Kira. "THAT IS YOUR COUSIN!"

Jebb leaned against the door frame as he answered, "If you'd check the date on that tape, you would have seen, that was nearly six months ago. We've been together for a lot longer than we've known that we were cousins."

"I noticed that you took that ring. You gave it to HER didn't you?"

"Yes I did. I bought that ring for KIRA nearly two months ago. I love her."

"WELL OF COURSE YOU LOVE HER. SHE'S YOUR COUSIN! YOU DON'T GO MARRYING YOUR COUSIN THOUGH. IT AIN'T RIGHT."

Jebb's jaw was working over-time while he tried to keep his patience with his mother. Right now his upbringing was the only thing that kept him from matching his mother yell for yell. Holler for holler. But he'd been well taught. You didn't yell at your parents.

"Mom, I've known Kira for a lot of years. I AM going to marry her. Whether you like it or n-"

"I FORBID IT JEBB! FORBID! Such a relationship is down right sinful. If you marry that girl, you'd better take a good hard look around. Because I'll not have you setting a bad example for your sisters. Do you hear me? As long as you live in this house, you'll not -" Jebb turned around and headed back to his room. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Pauline followed her son as he walked away without responding.

Once inside his room, Jebb went over to the closet and grabbed a couple of suitcases and threw them on the bed. He then started to haphazardly reach for his clothes in the dresser and tossed them into the cases.

"WHAT do you think you're doing?"

"In case you've forgotten, Mom. I'm a grown man. I don't have to live here. You don't want me here if I'm with Kira, FINE. I'll leave."

Pauline stared at her son and tried to convince her son that he was making a mistake. But right frankly, he couldn't hear her anymore. Eventually, Pauline stormed out of the house, leaving Jebb to pack in peace and quiet. Shortly after his mother left though Jebb heard his father make his way to the door way to his room.

"What's going on?"

"Ask mom." Jebb finished putting his clothes in the suitcases and now was trying to figure out what to do with his trophies and video tapes (along with the other what-nots that one forgets that you have until you have to pack them up).

"I'm asking you."

Jebb let out a heavy breath before looking up at his father. "Mom went snooping. Found out about me and Kira. She freaked. So here I am, getting my stuff together. Getting out."

"I told ya not to wait too long."

"We were going to tell her right after Christmas. But she found the ring I'd bought Kira which sent her snooping into high gear."

"A ring? Should I be congratulating you?"

"It'd be better than what mom did. She **FORBIDS** me from marrying Kira."

"Everything will be better once she calms down, Jebb."

"I doubt it. You know that right now she's over there with the rest of her family, and by now, have made a whole list of reasons why Kira and I shouldn't be together. When she gets back she'll be even more keyed up and ready to argue her point."

John would like to say that his son was over reacting, but he knew that he was right. Jebb took after him. He was a Duke through and through. That had always put him at odds with the Loftlin side of the family quite a bit; even when Jebb had gotten busted running 'shine some months before he turned eighteen. John was a little disappointed that he'd been caught but his wife and her family had been ashamed of the fact that Jebb had been running the 'shine at all. John had said that there was nothing to be ashamed about the same business that had kept his family in clothes and food since before this country WAS a country. He'd been in the minority though. I hadn't helped matters later on when Bo and Luke was caught running whiskey as well after Luke got out of the Marines.

Looking at his son, he knew that he'd not find any understanding from his in-laws about the current situation. "You'll need help then. It's not like you can get any of this stuff out of here on your bike. Load it in the truck. I'll help ya get it where you want it."

Jebb looked at his father for a minute before nodding his thanks and got back to work packing up his room. Most of his stuff his father would simply move to the attic until Jebb had more room to keep it. Once the truck was loaded up, with the bike included, father and son headed out with the father trying his best to give support to his son in his awkward plight.

/

John and Jebb went into Atlanta and took his stuff to Kira's apartment. It hadn't taken long to carry in what little Jebb had brought with him. He hadn't wanted to do this quite this way but his mother hadn't really given him much choice in the matter.

"When I get home, I'll call Jesse and tell him to expect you for Christmas after all," John said as he headed for the door ready to leave his son with a heavy heart.

John should be happy right now about his son's impending marriage. Jesse had always put ALL of the Duke boys in the same category. About as likely to settle down to start a family as it was for hogs to produce beef. It looked like Jebb would be the first to prove the older Duke wrong. Jebb had been ready to marry the girl of his choice since October. If he and Kira had married then, would his wife still be making a scene now? Maybe. Well, she should have been careful what she'd wished for. She's wanted to marry Jebb off for a long time; now he's ready to get married.

"Don't bother."

"I don't think that you should just show up with no warning."

"I ain't goin'."

"You ain't? Why not? I know that Jesse wouldn't mind. Plus Kira's there, so-"

"That's WHY I ain't goin'. I ain't goin' to be responsible for ruinin' her first Christmas with the others."

"You're goin' to have to tell her what happened eventually."

"And the day after Christmas will be soon enough."

John saw the set look on his son's face and figured that he'd not be able to talk any sense into his only son. "Alright, but I say that Kira's goin' to kill ya when she finds out how you plan to spend your Christmas."

"Maybe so, but at least by then she'll have spent HER Christmas with everyone. She ain't ever had one with her own brother. I aim to make this one a good one for her."

John clapped his son on the back before he left, "That's a nice thought, son. But I still say that she ain't goin' to like it. But if you don't want me to call, then I won't." With that, John left to head back to Placid to go talk to his wife. They were going to have a long chat about her behavior today.

/

Jesse enjoyed watching the five younger Dukes as they picked around with one another. All of them had finished with the presents hours ago and now were all having fun in the living room telling old stories. Well some of them weren't all that old. Daisy had insisted on Kira telling how Jebb had finally proposed, she'd been curious about it the moment Kira had gotten out to the farm two days ago; ever since Daisy spied the small ring on Kira's hand when she had gotten out of the truck. The guys didn't let the curiosity show but Jesse knew that they, too, wanted to know just as much as Daisy. Especially Bo. Even though Jebb and told him that he planned to give Kira a ring for Christmas, seeing the small band still gave him a bit of a shock when he saw it. Some how, a part of him just didn't think that Jebb was really serious about getting married. It looks like this was really going to happen after all.

When the phone rang, Jesse got up to answer it as the others all seemed to be too wrapped up in what they were doing to hear it ring. "Duke Farm. Jesse Duke speakin'."

"Hey Uncle Jesse. Merry Christmas."

"Jebb! Merry Christmas, boy. How's everything goin' in Placid?"

"You know how Christmas with my mom's family is."

"Yeh, I do. Well, I suppose you didn't call to talk to me, did you? Let me get that little girl on the phone for ya."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse."

Jesse put Kira on the phone and went to sit back down in his chair. As he kept glancing towards the phone, Luke came over to talk to him.

"Something wrong, Uncle Jesse?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know where Jebb is, but it ain't home. Christmas there is like Thanksgiving is here. There wasn't enough noise in the background for him to be in Placid."

Luke eyed the others who were oblivious to the conversation between him and his uncle. "What do you think happened?" In the other room, Kira hung up the phone and headed back to join the others.

"I don't know. But I aim to find out." With that, Jesse got back up and headed to the phone to call his brother.

/

Jebb was going over his conversation with Kira. It sounded like she was having a great time. As usual, Daisy had been the first to notice the smallest clue of a very big change in their lives. She had insisted that Kira tell them all everything. If he knew his cousin, she was already planning the wedding in her head right now. All he or Kira would have to do is just show up. Which might be a good thing since he knew that even as understanding as the Duke family had been so far about his relationship with Kira they would never hold still for him living here with her without being married to her first. He hoped Kira hadn't planned for a long engagement.

Jebb was pulled away from his thoughts by the sound of the phone ringing. He didn't bother getting up since he knew it wasn't for him. He'd let Kira's machine get it. No chance of him lousing up the message that way. He was more than a little surprised then when the machine kicked in to reveal that the caller was his Uncle Jesse.

"Jebb, you know I hate these infernal machines. Now pick up."

Jebb got up and picked up the phone, "Hey Uncle Jesse. How'd you know I was here?"

"After you called out here, I called your daddy. He filled me in on everything that happened Saturday. Of how you plan to be an idiot and spend Christmas all by yourself."

"I just wanted to-"

"I know what you wanted. Your daddy told me. Now that was a noble thought son, and if you want to still wait until tomorrow to let Kira know just what happened, then I suggest that you have your butt at this table by the time we say grace for supper. Otherwise, I'LL be tellin' that girl what's happened myself and she'll kill ya for bein' a fool."

"Uncle Jesse I-"

"You're wastin' time Jebb. By the time we say grace."

"Yes sir," Jebb gave the required response before hanging up. Looks like he'd better get his knapsack out and pack.

/

Jesse was watching the clock as it got closer to supper time. Despite the threat, he really didn't want to be the one to tell Kira what had happened in Placid. He understood Jebb's desire to give her one Christmas with her family without the realities of their situation creeping in. So that boy had better get here in the next ten minutes so Kira wouldn't have to know until tomorrow about Pauline and her stubborn declaration. Jesse had made sure that there would be plenty of pot roast for one more Duke Boy at the table. As he was staring out the window, Daisy came in and started to set the table for six. Looking down the drive, Jesse smiled.

"Daisy, you'd better put another place setting out. We're going to have one more for dinner." Daisy gave her uncle a bewildered look until the distinctive sound of a motorcycle made its presence known out in the yard.

/

After breakfast, Jebb and Kira took off in her truck for a drive so he could talk to her alone. He only drove as far as the old Hansen place, figuring that once again, it would be far enough to talk in private. This time, though, he didn't take Kira to the mines since it was considerably colder that it had been a month ago. Instead, He pulled the truck into the old barn that hadn't been used in years. Once the two climbed into the truck bed, Kira insisted on Jebb telling her just what was going on since obviously something was wrong.

"When I got home Saturday, Mom had done her usual snooping. She found some old racing tapes where we were both together on it. She wasn't pleased, to put it mildly." Jebb pulled Kira up closer beside him as he spoke. For one, to have the physical contact, and for another, so that she couldn't see his face when he told her that his mother had disowned him. "Mom threw a fit. One thing led to another, she forbade me from marrying you, and so I packed my stuff up and left."

Kira pulled back enough to look at Jebb. She saw the torrent of unspoken emotion in his eyes. Wrapping her arms around him, she couldn't imagine what he was feeling. She'd never known the closeness that Jebb had taken for granted all his life that his family shared on both sides. Now, half of his family was turning their backs on him, because of her. He explained that he had tried to call home only to have his mother hang up on him. His voice had hitched a bit at that.

"Jebb, I don't want to be the reason that-"

"Stop thinking like that." Jebb cut her off. Afraid that she'd think that she was doing him a favour by breaking off the engagement. He wasn't going to let his mother's narrow-mindedness take this away from him. "We're goin' to get married. Period. If my mother doesn't what to be there, then that's her problem." He pulled Kira tighter to him as if that alone could make things right. "In fact, I was thinking that we may want to take care of that sooner rather than later."

"Why's that?" Kira asked.

"As understanding as everyone here in Hazzard has been, they're not goin' to like it if we head back to Atlanta together without being married. I don't see no reason to really put it off, no how."

"You don't want to wait for your mother to come around?"

"If we do that, we might NEVER get married. And before you say anything, I can't even ask Pop to come if Mom won't. It would only put a bigger wedge between them if he comes and she's so set against us from the start."

"The way you're talkin', it sounds like you want to go and get married right now."

"Why not?" Jebb looked down to Kira, checking to make sure that he wasn't scaring her. "We can have the others meet us over in Chickamahoney; we could get married today if we want." Kira looked at Jebb as she considered what he was saying. Get married today? Looking back up at Jebb, she knew that she really didn't need to think about it. So much for all of those plans that Daisy was trying to come up with. But she doubted that Daisy would mind very much.


	15. Because His Mother is a Fool

Everyone at the old farmhouse jumped into high gear the moment that Kira passed on to Bo what she and Jebb had planned. Jesse sent the fellas out in the stock car as he and Daisy took the Jeep after he had tried to call his brother's house only to get a busy signal. Daisy had been the only one to be surprised by the sudden wedding since Jesse knew what had happened in Placid by speaking with his brother the day before and the fellas had all interrogated Jebb last night before they turned in for the night. They hadn't known what to say when Jebb told them what had happened when Pauline had found the video of him and Kira at the race together. They knew that she wouldn't take the relationship well, but even they didn't think that she would take it this bad. Now the two were heading toward the Honeymooner's capital of the state to get married.

Daisy was hoping for a big wedding but thought that eloping was a pretty romantic thing for her cousins to do, too. And it wasn't like they were doing it without telling anyone. So she'd still get to be the Maid of Honor. As she got closer to the county line, probably the only county line that no one ever monitored to keep the two Dukes that weren't supposed to leave Hazzard from crossing (since everyone figured that if they'd had a reason to go there everyone's job might be a little easier), Daisy began to feel as nervous as if it was HER wedding that she was speeding toward.

/

The moment that the family got to the small little chapel that Kira and Jebb were waiting at, Daisy pulled Kira aside, insisting that even if she didn't have a dress to wear, that her hair and make-up should be done perfectly to get married. Heading off to a small room down the hall; Jebb was left with the other Duke men to wait for the women to return. Jesse pulled Jebb aside and handed him a small box.

"What's this, Uncle Jesse?"

"It's Lavinia's wedding ring. I was saving it for when one of you boys got married."

Jebb looked at the small band in the box. "Don't you want to save this for Luke or Bo?"

Jesse made a face, "One of them? Do you know what the odds of that ever happening is?"

"Yeh, I know. Like hogs producin' beef." Jebb laughed as they both thought about the old running joke in the family. "Seems to me that you use to say the same thing about me."

"Well, what can I say? Even I can be wrong; once or twice." Jesse smiled. "This ring has been passed on to Duke Women for generations. This ring even belonged to your great-great-grandmother. Besides, I think Lavinia would like knowing that the ring's goin' to Kira. Not to mention that this might be the only chance to pass this ring on to the next Duke Woman the way all your cousins are all goin'."

"Thanks Uncle Jesse." Jebb gave his uncle a hug.

"Now, I think I'd better go hurry Daisy up. Because other wise, she'll go to primping Kira for hours." With that, Jesse left Jebb with the younger males of the family. Bo came over and slung an arm across Jebb's shoulders.

"You ready for this?"

"You kiddin'? No more worrin' about gettin' peppered with buck shot."

"Nope, just a dynamite tipped arrow instead."

"Kira told ya about that huh?"

"Didn't seem like such a bad idea at the time neither. I'll have to keep that on the back burner." Bo laughed as he teased his cousin. "Just in case," Bo added with a grin.

Bo saw as Jebb unconsciously glance toward the door, he knew that he was wishing that his parents could have been here. After all, of all of the cousins, he was the only one who still HAD parents. Despite everything that had happened so far, he still didn't like not having them here for his wedding, even his mother. But he had tried to call home again when he had gotten here only to find that the phone was still off of the hook. Bo decided to try to cheer up his cousin, his very soon to be brother by marriage.

"Hey Jebb, do you know why the church is set up the way it is for a wedding?"

"No, why?"

"Well, when a woman takes her last walk as a single gal, the first thing that she sees is the aisle. From there, she looks up to see the altar. Finally, the bride looks to see her groom. In this case, YOU. So the last sentence that crosses a bride's mind before she gets married is, 'I'll alter YOU!'."

Jebb laughed at Bo attempt to brighten his mood. "Well, it'll be worth it. While you guys are still out runnin' from girls' daddies, trying to remember whose birthday is when, and keepin' names straight, I'LL only have to worry about ONE girl."

"You'd better," Bo replied good naturedly. "Otherwise Luke and I just might have to go target practicin'." Bo stood there before his soon to be brother in law and suddenly felt a little awkward again. He figured that was normal. Like if your best friend was marrying your sister. You still like them, it just makes things complicated. Looking around, Bo added, "I think I'll go help Jesse hurry Daisy up. Otherwise, Kira might lose her patience with her. I doubt that Kira's used to the likes of Daisy hangin' all over her." With that, Bo went to find his sister before she walked down the aisle.

/

"You ready for this?" Bo asked his sister while they waited for the last minute preparations to be done, by Daisy of course.

"As ready as I'll ever be. How's Jebb?" Kira looked at her brother trying to see anything that Bo might not actually tell her.

"He's fine. Got Judd holdin' the shotgun on 'em for me while I'm back here with ya," Bo gave his best and brightest smile as he answered her question.

"Very cute, Bo. You know that's not what I mean."

Bo nodded his head, he did know. "About as good as can be expected I guess. He never figured that his mom would go this far. None of us did."

"Yeh, and it's all because of me."

"Kira, ain't none of this on you. It's all Pauline's own stubbornness. In fact, I think that knowing that Jebb was plannin' to marry you made the fact that you were dating easier to accept."

"Wait a minute. You KNEW that Jebb was goin' to ask?"

"He told us last month when he came out about ya'll."

"Did EVERYONE get a head's up before me? First he tells ya'll, and then Pauline found the ring while doing _laundry_ -"

"It looks like. You're goin' to have to get better at keepin' tabs on Jebb now that you're goin' to be his wife. And you'll have to learn how to wield a fryin' pan, too. Daisy can give ya lessons on that." Kira laughed at the image of Daisy taking the cooking tool to her brother.

"Speakin' from experience?"

"You have NO idea how much that stuff hurts."

"I'll take your word for it." Behind the door, Bo and Kira were interrupted by the sound of the organ beginning to play.

"I think that's our cue." Bo gave his sister a quick hug before she took his arm. Bo hated to admit it, but he knew that he'd never have been able to do this so soon if she was marrying anyone else.

As Bo walked his sister down the aisle, he could swear that his uncle was crying. He reckoned that Jesse had given up on any of the younger Dukes getting married. Well here he's going to get a two for one special. When he and Kira reached the altar, the minister began right away.

"Dear family and friends, I call upon all of you gathered here to be fellow witnesses with me in the marriage of Kira Kyle and Jebb Duke. The decision to marry is based in love and founded upon sincerity and understanding, which leads to a relationship that is rich in confidence and trust.

A strong marriage is dependent upon many factors. Beyond the love, respect and trust that you share with one another, there must be a strong sense of commitment and loyalty that bonds you. A shared faith and beliefs in God, and His grace in your lives, is important in building a strong marriage. And also important are a shared companionship and a willingness to communicate openly with one another. This respectful communication and the love that it displays, helps each partner to accept and understand the other's strengths and weaknesses and allow for the continued growth that is necessary in all good and lasting marriages. As you are joined together in matrimony here today, in my presence and in the presence of your family and friends, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of marriage.

The commitment of marriage is one of the most important commitments that two people will make in their lifetime. Marriage, as most of us understand it, is a voluntary and full commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man. It is made in the deepest sense, to the exclusion of all others, and is intended to last a lifetime. The vow of marriage is a pledge of everlasting love, within the unity of matrimony, whereby, committing to share all that life has to offer, the good times and the bad, with patience and understanding. For a marriage to remain strong, your faith in that vow must never waver. It must remain strong through the trials of everyday life. The words that you speak to each other today are to be the cornerstone for your life together from this day forward.

May I ask who gives this woman to be wed?"

Bo cleared his throat, before he was able to get the words out with a slight squeak, "I do, her brother." With that, Bo put Kira's hand in Jebb's and stepped back to join Jesse and Judd. Since Luke was serving as best man.

The minister continued, "Jebb and Kira have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

Both bride and groom answered together, "We have."

Minister, "Will you love and honor each other as husband and wife for the rest of your lives?"

"We will."

"Now, you will repeat the vows after me, (nodding toward Jebb to indicate that he was to go first) Kira, in affirmation of my love for you, I invite you to join your life with mine from this day forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I promise to share with you all that life has to offer. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. I, Jebb, take you Kira, to be my lawful wedded wife and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

The minister then nodded toward Kira before they continued. "Jebb, in affirmation of my love for you, I invite you to join your life with mine from today forward. I will respect you and cherish you always. I promise to share with you all that life has to offer. I give myself to you, in kindness, unselfishness and trust, as we strive towards achieving a full and complete life together. I, Kira, take you Jebb, to be my lawful wedded husband and partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live."

"Now I ask that God bless this ring that Jebb will give Kira as a symbol of their love and fidelity. Now place the ring on her finger and repeat after me; Kira, with all that I am and all that I have, I give you this ring as a symbol of my everlasting love."

The minister pauses before once again carrying on. "As you begin your married life together hold close to you the words that you have spoken to each other today. Life isn't always an easy road, as you both know. Rely on your faith in your promises made today to see you through those times. In times of trouble be strong. Ask God to grant you the gifts of caring and understanding in your life together, allowing that each may be to the other a source of strength in need, a counselor in times of uncertainty, a comfort in times of sorrow, and a companion in your joys.

You have declared before all of us that you will now live your lives together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and giving and receiving of the ring.

By the authority vested in me as a Minister of the Great State of Georgia, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." Jebb reaches for Kira to kiss her without waiting for THAT particular instruction much to the amusement of the others in the room.

"Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day to day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly. May I have the pleasure of presenting to you, for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Jebb Duke!"

/

Pauline was busy taking down the decorations from Christmas with her sister in law, Grace, when her husband came in from tending the animals in the barn. They had reached an uneasy truce about Jebb and Kira by simply agreeing to wait for the other to calm down a bit. They had decided that they would talk about Jebb's relationship with Kira in a couple of days. Pauline couldn't really believe that Jebb would choose being in such a relationship over his own family. Until he was willing to admit that considering such a thing is wrong, she really didn't see that she had anything to say to her errant son. It was simply time for some tough love. After all, she had two other children to worry about. She can't allow them to believe that something like this is okay.

Walking by the phone, John notices that the phone was off the hook, AGAIN.

"Why's this thing sittin' like this? What if Jebb tries to call?"

"That's precisely WHY I left it like that. I don't have anything to say to that boy right now."

"Well, maybe I do. So leave it alone." John hung the phone back up and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. On his way back by, it rang so he picked it up before his wife could get to it.

"Duke Farm, John Duke speaking," John paused and saw his wife look his way to see who was on the phone. "Jesse...Yeh, we've had problems with the line over here." John glared at his wife for having to lie to his brother about why no one had been able to get through to the house. "I see. Yes, thanks for letting me know...I wish I could have too... Bye Jesse."

"What did Jesse want?"

"He was calling to let me know that MY son just got married, and I missed it because his MOTHER is a fool."

Pauline looked up in shock as he left the room, both at her husband saying that she was a fool and at the news that Jebb had actually gotten married. She could have sworn that he wouldn't actually go through with it. He was supposed to come back home and admit that he was wrong about him and Kira. That there could never really be anything between them. But MARRIED! Her baby married that GIRL. How could he?

/

After spending a couple of nights in one of the near by hotels, Jebb and Kira spent the rest of their time before having to return to Atlanta in Hazzard. Jebb had finally been able to get through to his father who tried to make excuses for his mother when she would suddenly discover that she had some urgent matter that needed to be taken care of once Jebb was on the phone. Kira now was down to just one day left before having to return to the courtroom and insisted that there was one thing that had to be done first. Jebb needed to see his probation officer to let him know about the recent change in address. So now, they were heading toward Placid for Jebb to meet up with him. They had also arranged to have lunch with Jebb's dad afterwards at the diner near the courthouse in Tranquil. Getting closer to the county line, Kira couldn't help but to bring up one subject that they hadn't talked about it just yet.

"When I get into work, tomorrow, I'll go ahead and give my notice. I'll probably need to stay in Atlanta through to the end of January, but no longer than that." Kira stared out of the passenger side window as she saw the outskirts of Tranquil come into view.

"You ain't got to quit your job Kira. I don't mind livin' in Atlanta." Jebb eyed her from behind the wheel. His bike was in the back of the truck so they both could ride together to Placid County.

"You'd be bored stiff in the city, Jebb. I KNOW that. I can practice Law anywhere in the state. I can always go back into private practice. I'm sure that Tom and Michelle would even throw me a couple of clients if I needed them. There ain't no reason to stay where you'll have nothing to do. I'm willing to go anywhere you want to go."

"ANYWHERE?" Jebb asked. He really was ready to stay in Atlanta, but if she was willing to move, he might have to consider the proposition.

Kira nearly stated that as long as it was under a different roof than his mother, then she'd be fine. But considering how much he missed his family, right now she'd even tolerate that. So nodding firmly she repeated, "Anywhere. So, where do you want us to live?"

"Oh, I think I'll have to think on that one. It ain't too often that I get such a blank check handed to me." Jebb grinned at his wife. He liked the sound of that. Wife. Yep, that sounded real good to him.

"You'll have plenty of time." Kira grinned back. Soon the two got to the probation office and Jebb was told he'd have to wait since he didn't have an appointment to see Mr. Hartley. Since it was going to be a while, Kira told Jebb that she had an errand that she wanted to run and would meet him and his father at the diner when she got done.

/

Even though Kira had never been out to the farm here in Placid, it hadn't been hard to get directions to it. Now she was waiting for her knock on the door to be answered since she had someone to see and it wasn't going to be put off any longer. When Pauline opened the door to find her niece/daughter-in-law standing in the door way, she had started to close the door once more only to be stopped by Kira wedging herself into the door.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Pauline said as she realized that there was no way that she could get the door closed right now.

"Good, that just gives me more time to talk." Pauline glared at Kira but she ignored it. "How DARE you treat your son like this. I thought parents were supposed to want their kids happy!"

"How dare I? He was perfectly happy until you came along."

"Do you even have any idea WHEN that WAS, Pauline? I doubt it. I've known your son for a LONG time. We've been in love for nearly that long. He's a great man. Something that I guess I should be thanking you for."

"He is a great man, and he deserves to have someone who isn't-"

"Me? Someone who isn't a woman who ended up being a relative without even knowing it due to a freak twist of fate? Maybe he does deserve someone better. Lord knows I still don't know why he loves me. BUT HE DOES! Something, for which I'm grateful for and thank God every night for."

Pauline gave Kira a hard look at Kira speaking of her son. He doesn't love her. He can't. Which means there could only be ONE reason that her son had to of settled for this tramp. "I'm guessing now that you've reeled Jebb in, it means that I can expect him to be telling everyone that he's goin' to be a daddy soon. Not that I'd believe that-"

"You think that I'm PREGNANT? Is that why you think that Jebb married me? You think that I TRAPPED him?"

"You wouldn't be the first woman to get a ring the old fashioned way," Pauline sneered as she became more convince that her son had been tricked down the aisle.

"I suppose that denying it wouldn't do much good. I'll tell you what, in a few months, when it is obvious that I'm NOT pregnant, then you'll have your answer." Kira took a deep breath as she tried to reign herself in. This conversation was quickly getting out of hand. "Pauline, I didn't come here to fight with you. I came here to try to convince you to talk to Jebb. He misses all of you."

"He should have thought about that before he went runnin' off with-"

"With me. Yeh, I get it. But marrying me doesn't change the fact that he loves you." Kira saw slight movement in the hall that let her know that they now had an audience. "His sisters too. He misses all of you. Don't shut him out."

"You are no one to be telling me how to run my family, Kira."

"No, I'm not. When it comes to families, I know absolutely nothing except one thing. Anyone who would throw their family away is an idiot. For Jebb's sake, call him. Talk to him. I'll even stay away when you do if you don't want me there. But you'd might as well get used to having me around Pauline because I'm here for good. I'm your son's wife, not just a girlfriend anymore, which means I'm not going no where." Pauline had tuned her out. She'd studied enough jurors to know the signs. "And as far as the girls go," Kira heard shushing in the hall to let her know that at least THEY were listening. "All they have to do is call collect anytime they want to talk to their brother and you wouldn't even have to know about it."

"Are you encouraging my other kids to defy me TOO?"

"Not at all. Just stating a fact for anyone willing to hear it. I guess I'll be going now. It looks like I've said everything that will get heard for today anyway." With that, Kira walked out of the door and got back into her truck and headed to town to meet Jebb at the diner.

/

"Jebb! I wasn't expecting you today. How are you?"

"Hi, Roy. I'm doin' real good. And I wasn't really expectin' to come here but I need to talk to you about something." Jebb shook the older man's hand and then sat in the chair across for the sparse desk that was in the small cramped office.

"What about?"

"Well, I need to change two things on my paperwork. One, I need to change my address, and two, I need to change my marital status." Jebb smiled as he saw the man take in what he was saying.

"I just saw your mother a couple days ago; she didn't say anything about you gettin' married!"

"Yeh, well, she ain't exactly happy about it."

"When did this happen?"

"The day after Christmas. I'm goin' to be livin' in Atlanta, at least for the next month or so."

"Atlanta? Why Atlanta?"

"Kira works as a Public Defender there."

"Wait a minute, I've had some cases up there before I came here. You ain't married to Kira Kyle?"

"It's Duke now." Jebb smiled in response.

"Well, congratulations. But you said for a month or so. What are you plannin' after that?"

"Well, we haven't worked that out completely yet. But we may go to Hazzard. We both have family there."

"Hazzard? That's Boss Hogg's County ain't it."

"Yes sir."

Roy Hartley flipped through the file that he'd gotten out when he'd heard that Jebb was here. "You realize that you've got less than four months left on your probation."

"Yes sir, I do."

"And if you go to Hazzard, you'll fall under Hogg's jurisdiction? Which means you may NOT get off probation on time with the way he goes after anyone with the name Duke."

"Yes sir."

"I'll tell you what. You ain't never really given me any trouble since you've been assigned to me. What with the fact that you've got such a short amount of time left and it would cost so much to transfer your case to not just one but two counties in that amount of time, I'll recommend that what's left of your sentence to be vacated."

"I'd certainly appreciate that."

"Well, like I said. You ain't never given me any trouble and I think that new wife of yours will keep ya in line. Consider it a wedding present. After all, I'm sure that it wasn't you that thought of coming here today."

Jebb's smile got broader, "Guilty."

"Well, I'll get this paperwork started for ya."

"Thank ya Roy." Jebb got up and shook his hand to leave. He then left and walked down the street towards the diner to have lunch with Kira and his Pop. He was nearly there when Mary Ellen stopped him on the sidewalk.

"Hey Jebb. It's been a long time. I haven't seen you in weeks. Not since you ran out on me that is. You'll have to make that up to me sometime."

"Mary Ellen, I told ya before, I ain't interested. In fact I have a-"

"Now you ain't gonna start spewing out that stuff about having a girlfriend again are you?"

"I wasn't goin' to say girlfriend. I was goin' to say WIFE."

Mary Ellen smirked at the Duke Boy in front of her. Like she was going to believe that! "If you're married, then I'll move up north and live with the Yankees. Where's your supposed wife at?"

"Right here." Kira came up behind Jebb and slipped her right arm around Jebb's waist. "I'm Kira and you are?" Kira extended her left hand to offer it for a hand shake. A bit catty she knew but she was still running on steam from her talk with Pauline. Mary Ellen just looked at the hand as if Kira was a leper and touching her would only spread the disease to herself. She did, however, see the twin bands of gold on Kira's hand.

"Kira, this here is Mary Ellen. She's the preacher's daughter."

Kira eyed the woman in front of her. Clearly, the pastor needed to do a bit more preaching at home. She'd defended two bit hookers straight off the streets that were wearing more clothes than her. "A pleasure, I'm sure. Now, I'm sure that you'll excuse us. My husband and I have a lunch date."

Mary Ellen gave a cross look at both Dukes in front of her before storming off towards her small red sedan.

"And here I didn't think YOU were the kind to get jealous easily." Jebb laughed as he watched the woman that his mother had wanted him to date drive off.

"She caught me on an off day," Kira shrugged as she answered.

"I think I like this side of you." Jebb leaned down and gave Kira a slow kiss only stopping at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Should I take a rain check on lunch so you two can get a room?" John found it amusing to watch the two pull apart and Kira and Jebb's faces were beat red from embarrassment. Though Jebb did find it funny too, since it was hard to get Kira embarrassed but with her pale complexion, was always easy to see when it happened.

"Nah, Pop. It'll wait. It's good to see you." Jebb took one hand in his in a shake while reaching with the other to pull his dad into a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, son. You got married sooner than I expected, but I'd say it agrees with you."

"It does. How about we all go inside and talk over lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." The three Dukes all went into the small diner and drew a fair amount of stares with so many in the small town curious about the stranger with long red hair sitting with the attractive blond Duke.

As Kira and Jebb ate lunch with John, they all discussed the small wedding that John had missed. John recognized the wedding band that was on Kira's hand that complimented the small engagement ring that his son had given his new daughter-in-law. Already, he'd seen that Kira made sure that Jebb took care of what was needed with his probation. Of course, he'd expect her to worry about the legalities. Considering that worrying about such things was her job.

John watched the two younger people in front of him and wished that his wife could see what he saw. His son was happy and both of them really did love one another. All too soon, lunch was over and John promised to call his son in a few days (since Jebb may not get through with Pauline monitoring the calls for right now) and the three went their own way. John back to the farm; Jebb and Kira to Atlanta.

 


	16. Back to Atlanta

The next morning, Kira was doing her best to NOT wake up. She was still too tired to think about getting out of bed. If only there was a way to get to the rest of the day without having to deal with mornings. Kira felt the side of the bed dip as Jebb came back in to sit next to her. Of course he'd already be awake and ready for the day. He's still living on farm hours.

Jebb had come in since he hadn't heard his wife get up despite the fact that she turned off the buzzing alarm quite some time ago. Well, he bet he could get her moving. Brushing her hair aside, Jebb started to kiss the side of his wife's neck.

"Leave me alone. I'm tired," Kira mumbled as she pulled the pillow over her head causing Jebb to chuckle.

"Kira, you need to get up. Your alarm went off more than twenty minutes ago."

Kira threw her pillow and blankets off as she practically jumped out of bed. "WHAT?" Kira bolted over to her closet and pulled out an outfit for court.

"When you turned off the alarm I thought you were awake." Jebb laughed as he watched Kira rush through getting her stuff together. "Need me to help with anything?"

Kira turned as Jebb walked up behind her. "Oh no. I believe it was your _Helping_ last night that is the reason that I didn't get to sleep until sometime this morning."

"You weren't complaining last night." Grinning like an idiot, Jebb slipped his arm around his wife and gave her a morning kiss.

Kira groaned a bit before pulling away. "No, I guess I wasn't but if I don't hurry, I'll never get to work on time." Kira quickly gave Jebb a peck before running to the bathroom for a quick shower. Real quick one if she didn't want to end up being in contempt of court.

/

News of both, Kira's marriage and her impending departure spread through the courthouse grape-vine like wild fire. Most congratulated her, many wanted to know everything about the who (for those that hadn't known she was dating Jebb), the when, and the why. The only one that seemed upset was Tanya since Jebb had been one of the few men on her **"To do"** list that she hadn't gotten around to yet. _And she won't ever get that chance now,_ Kira thought to herself.

Now Kira was at her desk trying to finish up her paperwork only to look up to see Ben's son Shawn standing in the doorway. Her day was going too well to have to deal with him right now. He's always let her know just what he thought of her and the fact that his father had taken her in when she was sixteen. When Ben had died and left her the same amount of money as he and his sister had received combined… well that dislike grew to shear hatred. He only came around when he needed her to show up at some fundraiser or political event or another. Her being _living proof_ of the fact his family had _always cared for and took care_ of the less fortunate.

"What are you doing here?" Kira went back to her work hoping that Shawn would say what ever he'd come to say and leave.

"Word has it that you went and got married. I came to see if it's true. Please tell me that you were smart enough to have had him sign a pre-nup first."

"No, Shawn. I was smart enough to marry someone that I wouldn't NEED a pre-nup with," Kira threw her pen down onto the desk as she spoke. "What's it to you?"

"What's it to ME? It's MY father's money. That's what it is to me!" Kira rolled her eyes. Funny how you can be born with access to more money than you can spend on your own and get mad at the way someone else may deal with money for themselves. That included money that Kira hasn't hardly touched since she passed the bar.

"In case you've forgotten, you no longer have any claim to the portion of your father's estate that he left to me. You lost when you went to court to challenge the will. And I'm tired of the same old argument with you and your sister."

"I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less than this from a street urchin." Kira glared at Shawn. No wonder she'd worried how she'd be able to handle having an instant family after she and Bo finally found out about one another. Not with Shawn as an adoptive brother to serve as an example. "What did you do, let that plow boy knock you up? Is that why you're planning to leave town so soon? Figure you'd leave before you start to show?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but NO, I'm NOT pregnant. Though it's nice to know that so many people seem to believe that the only reason anyone would marry me is if they thought that they had to!" Kira was on her feet by now leaning over her desk.

"Oh that's not the only reason, I'm sure that this farm boy of yours had his eyes on a few other things too. That is if that pathetic excuse of a ring is any indication of how poor he really is." Shawn looked down at his _Little Sister_ as his father had tried to get him to think of this whelp. If it wasn't for her, all of those plans that he'd had wouldn't have been put on hold for that money that SHOULD have been his.

"It's MY ring, and I love it. I've never cared for that gaudy crap that your wife and sister seem to adore so much, anyway. Now if this is the only reason you came by here, I suggest you leave. NOW! Before I call security up here to haul you out!"

Shawn took one more look around Kira's office before slipping back out into the hallway then made his way down to the street since he knew that Kira would do just that if he didn't comply. Once down on street level he found a pay phone. Waiting for the line to pick up on the other end, Shawn cursed his father for the blasted clause in that blasted will.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, it me. I just went by and saw her. Looks like its true. She did get married."

_"Is she..?"_

"She says she ain't. But it all looks a bit suspicious to me. After all, she was seen going to her doctor only ONE WEEK before the wedding."

_"What are we going to do?"_

"Sit back and wait to see if we have anything to worry about I guess. I'll call you if I get anything else." Shawn hung the phone back up and headed to his car. All the while, going through a litany of curses against a long dead man that seemed to enjoy haunting him through a red-headed street urchin.

/

Kira was seeing red by the time she saw Shawn walking down the street through her window. She had considered going off of the pill now that she and Jebb were married but with so many people ASSUMING that she was already pregnant, she'll be DAMNED if she'd stop taking it right now. There was no way she was going to let all of these busy bodies think that they are right if she turned up pregnant just now. That she must have trapped Jebb into marriage. Well, it looks like she'll need to go get a refill on her prescription after all.

/

It had been a long week and Kira was looking forward to not having to be in court the next morning. She'd been the subject of all of the gossip around the water cooler ever since she'd turned in her notice on Tuesday. If she really thought about it, she guessed that to everyone else, the obvious conclusion that everyone was drawing about her departure made sense, some what. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

Now sitting on the couch with her husband though, she let the gossip of the week go. She had tried to get Jebb to tell her what he'd been doing all week while she was gone but he'd get a mischievous look in his eyes and just tell her to trust him. Call her a fool, but she did. She was curious, but knew he'd tell her when he was ready. She believed that it had to do with the fact that she'd told him that she'd live anywhere he wanted. It looked like he may make her eat those words before everything was said and done. But Kira had the feeling that by the time she'd worked her notice, she'd be more than ready to leave Atlanta behind; even if it meant going to Tranquil in Placid County.

Neither Jebb nor Kira was expecting a call from anyone so they were more than a little surprised when the phone rang. Jebb stretched his long arm to grab the phone from its cradle without getting up.

"Hello?...Yes I'll accept the charges." Kira looked up and saw a perplexed look on Jebb's face. "Emily? What are you doing calling? Does mom know what you're doin'?"

_"Kira said that we could call anytime we wanted and Mom wouldn't have to know. It's alright ain't it?"_

Jebb looked down at Kira where she was leaning against him on the couch. "She did huh? Yeh, it's alright. I just wasn't expectin' it is all. Is something wrong?"

_"Not really. I was just checking to see if you're still coming to the dance recital next weekend."_

"Do you want me there?"

_"Of course! You PROMISED that you'd be there."_

"And Dukes don't break promises." Both siblings said together as if reciting a lesson from school. Kira smiled as the two spoke. At least ONE of the females in Jebb's family had been listening when she was out at the farm.

"When did you see Kira?" Jebb had a suspicion, himself.

_"Monday. When she came to see momma."_ So that was her errand that she went on Monday while he was talking to Roy. _"Momma didn't want to talk to her, though. Is she really gonna have a baby?"_

"IS SHE WHAT?" Jebb bolted upright on the couch. Not that he'd mind, but he certainly wouldn't want to learn about it from his little sister. He looked back down at Kira and mouthed the question if she was pregnant. Kira looked just as shocked as Jebb at that point. She'd been accused by a lot of people this week of having a bun in the oven but Emily was the first ten year old so far to say it.

_"That's what momma says."_ Kira shook her head to answer Jebb. _"Well is she?"_ Jebb wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. He let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding before answering his sister.

"No, Emily. She's not."

_"Oh. Well, you ARE coming next week though, right?"_ Jebb never could understand how kids could jump from one topic to another so fast then back again without skipping a beat.

"If you want me there, I'll be there."

_"Kira too?"_ Kira nodded in answer to the question.

"Kira too," Jebb replied.

_"Good. Uh-oh. I'd better go. See ya next weekend!"_

"Bye." Jebb hung up the phone and put it back on the end table. "So you went to talk to my mother? And no blood was shed?"

"I was hoping to talk some sense into her. Instead, she became convinced that the only reason that you married me was that I had to be pregnant."

"Well, I suppose that with the way we got married so fast, a lot of people WOULD think that." He pulled Kira into his lap. "Of course, if you're not, it's not through lack of trying." Jebb captured her lips as he allowed his hand to slip beneath the hem of Kira's shirt.

"No, that would be the use of Birth Control. I guess most people have been stuck in the dark ages and haven't heard of it. I don't plan to give anyone a reason to think that you were trapped into marriage." Kira shifted so that she was straddling Jebb on the couch and deepened the kiss that Jebb had started.

"Trapped or not, I'm here to stay." Jebb mumbled as began to reach for the clasp of Kira's bra beneath her shirt. "I guess that even if we ain't plannin' to start a family just yet, it wouldn't hurt to get a little extra practice in."

"I think I could handle that; if you're up to the task of keepin' up with me." Kira only heard a low growl from Jebb as proved to her that he was more than up to the challenge.

/

Jebb and Kira slipped into the small community theater just before Emily's and Emma's dance recital began. Kira could tell that Jebb was only half paying attention to the young dancers on stage until it was time for his sisters' class to go on stage. She knew that he could really careless about ballet but he was willing to sit through it since it had meant so much to his sister. After the performance was complete, Kira and Jebb went back stage in search of twin ten year olds with blond hair. With so many other kids around, Kira thought that it would be impossible to find the two that they had come to see. Jebb, however, zeroed in on his sisters with practiced ease. When Emily saw him, she screamed out his name and ran across the crowded space and jumped into his arms. Emma looked glad to see her brother but looked up at her mother and decided that it'd be best to stay where she was.

"What'ya bring me?"

"What makes you think I brought you anything?" Jebb ruffled is sister's hair.

"You always bring something back from a race, and this time you've been gone a lot longer." Jebb winced a bit at the mention of how long he'd been gone but he gave his sister a grin anyway.

"Well...I wasn't sure if you'd really want it..." Emily looked up at her brother expectantly. She didn't see a box or anything but she KNEW that Jebb had SOMETHING for her. Jebb leaned in and whispered to her to go with her sister and they'd find their present in their parent's car. Emily screamed in delight then ran out to the car grabbing her sister's hand as she ran by. Jebb laughed as both sisters ran out to find their new dresses. Ordinarily, he'd bring a small toy or something but as Emily stated, he had been gone a lot longer this time. Looking up at his mother, he waited for her to say something since this was the first time he'd seen her since he'd left for Atlanta before Christmas. He didn't think she'd cause a scene right here in front of nearly the whole town, but he still was nervous standing in front of her all the same. "Hey Mom."

"Jebb." Pauline looked at her son then glared at Kira who was standing right behind him.

"I'll go check on the girls." Kira then whispered to Jebb that she had promised Pauline that she'd make herself scarce if Pauline wanted to talk to son. "I'll be right back." Kira squeezed Jebb's hand before heading into the direction of where the girls had gone.

"The girls were real good tonight." Jebb figured that a neutral topic would be best.

"I was surprised that you came."

Jebb shrugged his shoulders a bit. "I promised I'd be here. I've never broke a promise to them before. Didn't plan on startin' now." Jebb stood awkwardly waiting for his mother to say something else. Hoping that the ice was breaking a little.

"Well, I hope that you didn't spoil them. They don't need you trying to buy them off with presents since you decided to abandon them."

His mother had never minded the gifts that he'd gotten his sisters over the years when he'd come back from a trip. It looked like she may be changing her mind about them now. Just like she was changing her mind about what she'd always thought about him.

"Mom, I don't want things to be like this. I miss you."

"Then why'd you do it? Why didn't you come home?"

"I love Kira. I wanted to be with her. I have for a long time." Jebb felt like he and his mother was in a staring contest. Neither of them ready to back down. "She's my wife Mom. There ain't nothing that's gonna change that."

Pauline had tears in her eyes as she responded to her son, "You deserved someone so much better..."

"Like I told Uncle Jesse when he first talked to me about this, THERE AIN'T NO ONE BETTER." Jebb was well aware of the fact that some of the parents of the other children had taken an interest in the conversation between mother and son so he guided his mother off to the side so they could speak a bit more privately. "What would you have done if grandma and grandpa had forbade you to marry Pop after you'd already decided to get married?"

Pauline thought about the question. Ironically, that's exactly what HAD happened. All her folks had seen was a moonshiner when they'd seen John. They had forbidden her to see him anymore once they'd learned how the Duke family earned their money. And she had done exactly what her son had done. She had ran off to Chickamahoney with John and worried about everything else later.

"I'm still not going to like this. I never will."

"Alright." Jebb let out a sigh. "So long as we know how the other feels, we won't have to fight about it no more. And it don't have to start a war within the family. 'Cause I don't want to fight with you." Pauline thought that Jebb sounded an awful lot like his father right now.

"I still can't believe that my baby's married." Jebb pulled his mother in for a hug. He guessed she'd always think of him as a baby. A thought that made him smirk just a bit.

/

When Jebb and his mother joined Kira and the twins outside, he noticed that his older sister had timidly joined the others. Karen and Emma were staying off to the side but Emily was chattering up a storm with Kira. He couldn't really tell what Emily was going on about (wasn't sure if Kira could either) but it looked like his other two sisters were waiting to see what their mother would do before engaging with their new sister-in-law. They got their answer when Pauline declared that the girls needed to get home since it was getting late. Emily gave enthusiastic hugs to first Jebb and then Kira before jumping into the car while Emma gave a more reserved hug to her brother and waved at Kira before climbing in behind her twin.

When his mother drove off, Kira took Jebb's hand and waited to hear how things went with her mother in law. It wasn't until they had climbed into the truck did Jebb begin to fill Kira in on his brief conversation with his mom and told her that he and his mother had reached an uneasy truce. Neither was going to convince the other of their own point of views, but at least they knew where the other stood. He reckoned that only time would tell just where they'd go from here.

Switching gears, Jebb asked one more time if Kira really was willing to leave Atlanta. He had been busy with his own project while she was at work but wanted to check one last time before he went any further with his plans. He'd already made the necessary calls and had enlisted some help with his surprise. He'd already decided where he wanted to live, where he wanted to work the soil, and when the time came, start a family. But Jebb still was a bit apprehensive since it would be such a big change for Kira. He had someone coming into town Monday to close the deal, he just figured that he'd better give Kira one last chance to take back the words that she'd spoken since he knew that she was well aware of the fact that Jebb would want to farm.

Farming was in his blood. Just like racing and moonshine. Now he may not be making moonshine (though every Duke has the old family recipe committed to memory) but the farming ran just as deep as his pull to the clear substance or his love for speed. But Kira had emphatically insisted that when she'd said anywhere, she meant it. From there the two spent the drive back to Atlanta in a type of tug of war. Kira trying her best to pull information of just what Jebb had planned out of him, while he was just as determined not to let any of the secrecy of his surprise slip. She'd just have to wait and see. She'd already waited two weeks, she can wait another two. When he'd told that to Kira, she had just shook her head at the way Jebb was going on. It was like he was a kid with a secret.

Like when a kid comes up full of excitement at knowing something and says, _"Do you want to know something?...I can't tell ya."_ Having a secret that they wouldn't share but wanting you to know that they weren't sharing all the while.


	17. Planned Surprised

The next couple weeks went by fairly fast. Kira's case load dropped off considerably right after she'd given her notice to ensure that she wouldn't have any still awaiting trial when she left. The last week was mainly spent in the office finishing up paperwork while still trying to dispel the rumors that she was leaving due to a pregnancy. She had asked for there NOT to be the usual send off party since she really didn't care to hear her co-workers telling their favorite stories about her anyway, or the innuendos that had been hurled her way about her recent marriage. She had personally gone to say good-bye to the few people that she had wanted to see before leaving anyway. When she had gone to see Judge Barclay, she was surprised to hear that he too would soon be leaving Atlanta with his daughter Sam. They were moving to Savannah. Something that Sam wasn't too happy about. Brian gave Kira the information on how to contact him and Sam in Savannah and Kira promised to do the same once she and Jebb were settled.

Now Kira was putting the last bit of her sparse belongings into a box as she packed up what used to be her office.  
 _'Hey Kira, can you talk?' Out of habit Kira looked around and checked to make sure that her door was closed._

_'Yeh, what's up, Bo?'_

_'Wanted to see if you and Jebb were still coming down for the weekend so we can throw Jebb a party. You'd said that you'd get back to me.'_

Kira and Jebb hadn't gone back to Hazzard since the wedding, something that Bo had reminded her of when he'd invited the two down. He had been wanting them to come back practically the moment that they'd left but she and Jebb just hadn't made it yet. When she'd talked to Jebb about it, he'd been all for it and (to her it seemed like) he couldn't wait to get to Hazzard. Kira figured that it was the cabin fever of being stuck in the city with not much to do for a whole month that was the driving force behind his wanting to go out to the country. Well, how better for a country boy to spend his Birthday? They had waited to see if Pauline was going to invite Jebb home to Placid but it looked like she wasn't quite ready to see her only son share his bedroom with her niece just yet.

_'Yep, we're leaving out first thing in the morning. We would have headed out today, but his mom invited him out for lunch today. I think he's staying through dinner too before coming back to Atlanta.'_

_'Lunch?'_

_'What better way than to make sure that I didn't come along too. I'm pretty sure she knew that I wouldn't be able to drive over to Placid just for lunch, but I wasn't about to keep Jebb from going. It's all good. At least she's talking to him again.'_

_'Well, let me know when ya'll are gettin' close so everyone will be ready.'_

_'I will. See you then.'_

Kira put the last item in her box as she got ready to tote it on down to her truck. She'd been surprised when Bo had suggested a surprise party for Jebb. Well at least the awkwardness of Jebb and Kira's marriage has abated for that side of the family. For the Dukes in Hazzard (plus John) the match just seemed almost as normal as any other. Considering that they'd only been married for one month, that didn't seem so bad. Not with the way things had started out back at Thanksgiving. Now Kira was heading to the apartment to have her first meal alone there in that very same month. It's funny how you get used to something as simple as sharing a meal. She hoped that Jebb was enjoying his time in Placid. Maybe next time she won't have to stay behind to ensure that enjoyment.

/

As Jebb and Kira got closer to Hazzard, Kira checked in with Bo and made sure that everyone was ready. She'd never tried to surprise anyone like this before and knew that she never would have either if the others hadn't taken over the planning. Daisy had done most of it and (since she had been denied the planning of Jebb's and Kira's wedding) no one had tried to stand in her way of making sure that everything was perfect. Now all Kira had to do was to make sure they took a little detour on the way out to the farm.

Jebb, meanwhile was thinking about a surprise of his own that he'd been planning. Now that Kira was done with her job in Atlanta, they could finally start getting things together to move into their own place. Because the whole time he'd been in Atlanta, he'd felt like he was still just staying in KIRA'S apartment. Not THEIR'S. He wanted their home to be just that. THEIR'S! Not one place that had belonged to just one of them and the other had just moved in. By the end of this weekend, they would be making plans to move into THEIR home. He couldn't wait.

By the time the two had gotten onto Highway 17, Kira had suggested that once they reached the Boar's Nest, they should stop.

"Why? We're almost out at the farm."

"Because Jebb, we haven't stopped since we left Atlanta and there's just something what won't wait an extra twenty minutes." Which was partially true. They hadn't stopped for a pit stop the whole way in. "The other's won't mind if we stop and stretch out legs for a couple of minutes before we get out there." Jebb didn't argue since he knew through living in a household full of females that women just can't seem to hold it as long as men. And he guessed that his legs could use a stretch after such a long drive.

When he pulled up at the old roadhouse, he didn't see Daisy's Jeep but he did see The General. Well, come on, who would miss a bright orange stock car with the numbers 01 painted on the side.

"I wonder why'd the guys would be here but not Daisy," Jebb muttered to himself.

"Maybe Daisy's Jeep is broke down again." Kira knew why the guys were here, she also knew that Daisy was too. Of course she wasn't going to tell Jebb that. "Come on, you can talk to them while you're stretching your legs. I won't be long." With that, Jebb pulled the truck up beside The General and the two headed on inside.

/

"SURPRISE!" Kira had to laugh at the look on Jebb's face. She would have sworn that no one was ever really surprised at these things but looking at her husband, she realized that sometimes that just wasn't true.

"Happy Birthday 'Cuz." Luke came up and clapped Jebb on the back.

"I thought we were meeting ya'll at the farm." Jebb glanced over at Kira who just shrugged her shoulders and smiled as she made her way to the ladies room.

"I had Kira tell us when ya'll were gettin' close." Bo said as he came up. Jebb had nearly forgotten that them two didn't need the CB to talk on the way in. "I ain't sure how she got ya here, but she said that it'd be no problem."

Jebb shook his head; he'd have to watch these two. Given half a chance, they could really be a deadly pair. Before he could say anything though, Daisy came up and gave him a hug and kiss to wish him a happy birthday. Right behind her, were two other well wishers that he'd not have expected.

"Happy Birthday 'Cuz."

"Coy! Vance! What are you two stump jumpers doin' here?"

"When Daisy called, there just wasn't anyway to refuse. Especially once we got filled in on all of the changes since Thanksgiving."

Jebb laughed, "Yeh, I guess there have been just a FEW changes since then."

Kira watched from across the room as Jebb and all of the cousins got reacquainted. In no time at all, it seemed that the party was in full swing. The Juke box on rocking out some country music and the laughter in the bar was deafening. Daisy was wandering the room with her Browning making sure that she got plenty of pictures of everything. Since Kira hated having her picture taken, she kept one eye on her and made her rounds around the room to match her to avoid getting caught on film. She knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the Camera Queen completely, but there was no sense in letting her get carried away either. During one of her circuits around, Coy came over to talk to her.

"Hey Sugar. I ain't got around to congratulatin' ya yet. Though I must say, I was a bit put off when I learned that you prefer blonds but passed me by for Jebb." Coy gave an award winning smile as Kira laughed.

"Well, what can I say; Jebb beat ya to the punch."

"What are you two laughin' at?" Jebb came up to put an arm around his wife.

"Just tellin' Kira where she can come if she ever wants to trade up to first class." Coy grinned up at his taller cousin. "Especially since she has a penchant for blonds," He added as he laughed.

"Coy, I mean this whole heartedly. Go get your own girl."

"Yeh, Daisy said that would get a rise out of you." Coy went off in the direction of that same mentioned cousin as he continued laughing.

"She did huh?"

Kira couldn't help but find it a bit funny. Here they were in a room full of family and friends that he'd grown up with, plus they were now married but he still couldn't help but to let his jealous streak slip out ever so slightly.

"You do realize that they're gonna have fun doin' that a lot with that kind of reaction, right?" Kira laughed while Jebb took a second before deciding to laugh too.

"Well, I might as well as not let them down. I'll give them the reaction their expectin'," Jebb said as he gave a small laugh. "I do have one question. How did you pull this off without Bo spilling the beans?"

"Simple. I didn't. My sole job was to get you to stop off here on the way to the farm. You'll have to ask Daisy any questions you have about keeping Bo quiet," Kira grinned as she answered. "Speaking of which, I think she's heading this way."

To punctuate the statement, Kira's eyes were blinded by the flash of the Brownie. After two more flashes, Jebb reached out and grabbed the camera from Daisy. He didn't really mind posing for the camera but he had no plans to spend the next several minutes temporarily blinded either.

"Alright Daisy, ain't you out of film yet?" Jebb raised his arm using his height as an asset in keeping the camera away from Daisy while checking just how much film Daisy still had. She must have just started on this roll.

"Jebb Stewart Duke! You give that camera back to me." Daisy was doing her best to sound mad but the effect was ruined by her laughter.

"Just reach up and grab it Darlin'. That is if you really want it." Jebb laughed as Daisy did her best to try to steal her camera back. "I'll tell ya what. I'll give it back if ya promise to take a break. From what I understand, you planned this party. You need to enjoy it."

"Alright, I was just comin' over here to tell ya that the other fellas decided to have a dart contest. Even Jesse's goin' to play. Though he said to be fair, he'll only play the winner," Daisy winked to punctuate the comment. Jesse was one of the best players in the county and everyone knew it.

"In that case," Jebb put the camera down on a shelf behind the bar, still well out of reach of his cousin. "I think I'll head over." Daisy looked at her camera then back at Jebb as he walked away.

"He knows there are only a few people in the room that can reach that self. And I doubt that any of them are gonna help me out right now."

"Don't ya think that you've got enough pictures Daisy?"

"Well I was kinda hoping for a few more..." Kira couldn't help the look of exasperation that escaped her. "You don't like pictures much do you?" Daisy asked.

"Not really. What gave me away?"

"Well you kept movin' awhile ago. Why don't you like 'em Kira?"

"I just don't. That's all."

Daisy figured that she'd let it go at that. Besides, she could think of a few other things to talk about with her new cousin. "So...is married life really everything that you'd hoped for?"

Kira smiled a bit as she thought back over the last month. Nearly month and a half.

"I'll take that grin as meaning yes." Daisy giggled. "Something tells me that you two have REALLY enjoyed your honeymoon period."

"Now what would make you say that?" Kira laughed as she couldn't help but cast a glance Jebb's way as he and the other men were engrossed with over at the other side of the room.

"Oh, no reason at all. It must be nice to not have to be careful anymore, too. Now that you're married. And I think that Uncle Jesse is even starting to look forward to you two havin' a couple of kids. I swear I saw him up in the attic the other day lookin' over the old baby stuff up there. He's always wanted some babies around. It'd be the closest thing to havin' grand kids that he'll get."

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I'm not still bein' careful. I'm afraid Jesse will have to just keep lookin' at that stuff for right now. I don't plan to get pregnant just yet."

"Why NOT?" Daisy looked perplexed at Kira's declaration. She thought that every new bride couldn't wait to have a sweet little baby of their own.

Kira let out a deep breath. "I've been accused of ALREADY being pregnant ever since I got married. From nearly EVERYONE. Pauline even accused me of trappin' Jebb! When or IF I get pregnant, no matter how anyone decides to fudge the math, there won't be any way that anyone can think that there's any truth to it. I'll tell you, I never thought that so many people thought that was the only way anyone would marry me."

"But ain't ya just achin' for a little baby? The way they smell, the way they hold your finger, the way they feel in your arms?"

"I ain't ever held one. So I can't say that I am."

"Never?"

"Nope." Kira felt that Daisy was looking at her as if she was some sort of freak. "Don't give me that look. Not EVERYONE has had a reason to hold a baby."

"You never babysat?"

"And when or where would I have done that? As a teen I was pretty much on the run all the time until in ended up at the Children's Hospital. As an adult, Sam was the youngest kid I've ever hung out with."

"I...I guess I didn't think about that."

"Forget it. Besides, I'm just goin' to enjoy being married for awhile." Kira smiled with a wink. "Really enjoy it." The two women giggled as they kept talking for a while.

/

Jebb and Kira were heading out to the farm, finally, now that the party had ended. Kira was glad that Jebb'd had fun. It was good to see him acting so care free with all of the other cousins. Kira felt the truck slow down so she looked out the window expecting to see the Duke farm. Instead, she saw that Jebb had driven them back out to the old Hansen Farm.

"Jebb, if you keep bringing us here, Hansen is gonna have to start chargin' ya rent."

"No he ain't." Kira raised an eyebrow at Jebb. "Remember how you said that you'd be willing to live ANYWHERE?" Kira looked outside the truck looking around the old farmyard. "Well, how about Hazzard?"

"I figured that you'd want to live in Placid, closer to your folks."

"Well, I chose Hazzard for a couple of reasons. One, I think that for the sake of everyone livin' in Georgia, it's best to put as many counties between you and my mother as possible." Jebb laughed at the look Kira gave him for that comment. "Two, I've always said that if given the choice, I'd like to live here in Hazzard. No matter where a Duke lays his head, this corner of the state will always be home."

"And since, essentially, I gave you that choice…?"

"I called Uncle Jesse to have him put some feelers out and he found out that Hansen was looking to sell."

"So it was like the perfect set up?"

"Yep. Bo and Luke even volunteered to help us fix it up if we want. Bo especially is looking forward to havin' his sister so near by."

"And he never said a thing to me about all of this? It looks like he's been busy workin' on surprises for both of us." Kira and Jebb both chuckled at the fact that BOTH of them had been working on surprises for the other.

"It's mostly in real good shape. Jesse INSISTS that we stay out at the farm until we get the main rooms fixed up." Kira looked toward the large old farm-house. "Of course, this means you'll have to go shopping for a house full of furniture." Kira made a face at the idea of shopping. Then looking back towards Jebb, her face brightened.

"Can we go in?"

Inside, Kira was met by the sight of old hardwood floors and wooden walls that, once refinished, would really look great. It was obvious that a LARGE family once lived here since there were quite a number of rooms both upstairs and on the main floor. Off to the side of the kitchen, there was even an add-on that had its own door to the outside. Looking in that room, she began to think of just what she could use that space for.

The old house even FELT like the way a home should. Something that she had spent a lot of time while growing up thinking about. As an adult, she may not have devoted as much time to such thoughts, but to have a place that would be HOME. To have a home, not just a place where you live, that was priceless. Her footsteps echoed in the large rooms of the old farm-house. Jebb explained to her that the Hansen family used to be even bigger than the Duke family. It was only in the last couple of generations that the family farm began to shrink.

In the Duke family, the farm has always gone to the oldest male in the family. Old Man Hansen's folks had started to parcel out the land in an effort to be fairer to the younger sons several decades ago until the current farm was all that was left of the original family farm. Of course, the other farms had been bought and sold so many times now that their boundaries no longer were where they once were.

"Didn't you say that this farm doesn't have as much workable land?"

"It'll be enough. The fields have all gone to seed, so I won't be able to plant nothin' this season, but I figured that I could help the others durin' plantin' and harvestin' season this year. Jesse and them would never turn down the extra help, I know."

Kira watched as Jebb began to lay out how long he thought it would take to fix up the main rooms (the kitchen, living room, and the master bedroom) before the two could move in and then how long it would take to get the fields ready to work. From there, how long it would be to finish out the rest of the house. Kira hadn't seen him so worked up before. He was like a kid on Christmas. He and Kira went from room to room discussing what could be done with each room until they soon realized that they had better hurry if they didn't want to keep the others waiting for supper. Already, though, they were planning when they could go and pack up their stuff since they could store it all in the old barn until they were ready to move in.


	18. Hazzard Hold-Up

When Jesse heard Kira and Jebb pull up, he knew that Jebb had finally told Kira about coming to Hazzard. Well, considering everything, he reckoned that he could let the fact that they were both late for supper pass just this once. When the two came in, all of the cousins seemed to begin to talk at once since everyone had already been filled in on the purchase of the neighboring farm. It connected to the Duke farm up at the top forty. Of course, it will be fun to watch the folks of Hazzard get used to the fact that there will now be TWO Duke Farms. And poor Emma Tisdale, she'll have to sort mail for two J. Dukes. AGAIN. She hasn't had to do that since John moved to Placid nearly thirty years ago. Jesse couldn't help the bit of amusement that he felt at the thought.

Dinner was spent discussing the renovations needed to the other farmhouse. Fortunately, there really wasn't that much that needed to be done since Hansen had kept the house up even though no one was living there. Bo and Luke had already checked out the roof as well as the rest of the house. Their only declaration really was that the barn would need to be replaced before any live stock was put in it. Slowly the conversation eased into the coming planting season (about which Kira knew absolutely nothing so she simply listened while the rest of the family went about predicting the weather and crop yield). Jebb had asked just how long Vance and Coy were staying in town; unfortunately, they planned to leave out first thing Monday. If it wasn't for the fact that they were needed at Uncle Abner's, they would stay to help too.

The rest of the evening was spent both planning and joking around while continuing to discuss the new farm (Or as Jesse was referring to it, _the new addition to the farm_ ). Kira bit her tongue when that sparked a new round of guessing just how long it would take for there to be news of a different sort of addition to the family to come along. Jebb wasn't any help there. He had just shrugged his shoulders at his wife and let the jocularity pass him by. Eventually, it was time to turn in for the night. Jesse and Daisy each went to their own rooms and the four bachelors headed on up to Bo's and Luke's room.

Kira and Jebb slipped into the guest room (which until the other farmhouse was ready would remain THEIRS) and began to settle in for the night. Once on the bed, Jebb reached for Kira and began to kiss her. As he let his hand wander, he got a rude awakening about just how thin these walls were in the old farmhouse. Or rather, the floor/ceiling in this case. Directly overhead, Jebb could hear his four cousins talking in the fellas' room. He couldn't tell exactly what was being said, but it was enough to know that if he could hear THEM then they would be able to hear HIM with KIRA. Jebb let out a groan of frustration at the knowledge that there was no way that he and Kira would be doing anything with her brother and the others really only ten feet away.

"You want to remind me just what we did the last time we were in Hazzard sleeping a mere few feet from everyone else."

Kira couldn't but help but laugh at Jebb's frustration. "If I remember correctly, we spent a lot of time away from the farm. Let's see, there was Eagle Point, the old Indian caves, the mines, the barn over at the other farm..."

"Now I remember." He gave her a deeper kiss pulling away only when a loud noise from directly above then was heard. Indicating that one of the four men in that room had knocked into one of the beds or cots. "That settles it. The first room that we have to get ready in the house has got to be the bedroom."

"A bedroom? Here in Hazzard? Now that would be a novel idea. Of course I'm always willing to try something new." Kira giggled as Jebb grabbed her and began to tickle her.

/

The next morning, the whole Duke family headed off to church where there were more than just a few odd looks and stares sent Jebb and Kira's way. Jebb took it in stride and considering she'd never met most of these people before, Kira tried to as well. In fact, she was reminded of the festival after Thanksgiving. No one knew that she was Bo's sister at that time so she got many of the same looks then that she was getting now. It appeared that the female population of Hazzard typically decided as a group not to like anyone that took a Duke Boy out of their grasp. After preaching, Lulu Hogg came over to talk to Daisy about the coming Ladies' Auxiliary meeting and used that opportunity to speak with the two Newlyweds.

"Why good mornin' Miss Lulu. That's a mighty fine dress you have on." Jebb, like all the other Dukes genuinely liked Lulu. They never held the fact that she was married to the greediest crook in the county against her. Plus, she was definitely someone that you wanted on your side if you ever went up toe to toe with Boss.

"Why thank you Jebb. Do ya like it? It's one I got when J.D. sent me to New Orleans." Lulu did a little spin at the compliment.

"It wouldn't look right on anyone else." Lulu, flushed just a bit when Jebb took her hand and gave it a kiss. "Miss Lulu, have you met my wife? I'd like you to meet Kira Duke. Kira, this here is Miss Lulu Hogg."

Kira raised a brow at the HOGG part. But she seemed pleasant enough. Plus, Boss Hogg didn't seem too happy with the fact that his wife was talking to the Dukes. "A pleasure, Miss Lulu."

"I'm pleased to meet'cha as well. Now, did I hear this right? I heard that you are also Bo's ..."

"Sister." Kira finished the sentence for her. "You heard it right. Jebb and I have been together for a long time, well before we learned about the whole about being related thing."

"Oh." Lulu dropped it there since she knew of several friends from her younger years that had flirted with the idea of dating or marrying a distant cousin or two. She knew that Jebb, like Bo and Luke, was a good fella so she wasn't goin' to hold his marriage to Kira against him. "Well, tell me, how long are you two goin' to be in town."

"Now that's just it, Miss Lulu. We're movin' to Hazzard." Jebb gave a lop-sided grin as he replied.

"WHAT!" Boss shouted, letting his cigar fall from his mouth.

"We bought the old Hansen farm. We'll be fixin' it up and movin' in as soon as we can," Jebb replied enjoying it as he watched Boss take in the fact that his county was about to get not one but TWO new inhabitants that were DUKES.

"But...But... I wasn't notified that you were being transferred to Hazzard. Your probation papers haven't been sent to me for approval. And I don't HAVE to approve them."

"J.D.!" Lulu said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry about it Miss Lulu. The reason Hogg didn't get the papers is because Jebb's not on probation anymore."

"He's what?" Kira briefly wondered if there was anything wrong with enjoying how Hogg's eyes bugged out.

"That's right. The last four months of my sentence was vacated. I'm free and clear now," Jebb grinned.

"Well, seein' as how you two will be livin' here in Hazzard now, Kira, why don't you just plan to join Daisy at the next Ladies Meeting? We can always use one more." Kira almost refused but since the rest of the family really did like Lulu, plus if she puts up with her husband she must be a saint, she accepted. The kicker was that the next meeting was to be held at the Hogg residence. Boss wasn't happy about having two Duke Females roaming around his house. Which just made the prospect even better for Kira. Anything to sour his day would make hers.

"Well, good. I'll see you on Thursday. Bye-bye now."

/

When Kira and Daisy went to the ladies' meeting, they used the opportunity to get Lulu to help get the fellas' permission to go to Placid and Atlanta to help bring Kira's and Jebb's stuff out to Hazzard. Bo helped Kira in Atlanta and Luke went to Placid with Jebb and brought their stuff down to Hazzard the next weekend which didn't take long since all of the furniture in the apartment remained in the apartment.

In only a couple of weeks Jebb and Kira were moving into their own home. Kira had gone over to Capital City with Daisy and picked out some furniture for the rooms that had been finished. When the guys moved the last of the furniture in, Bo flopped onto the couch.

"Well, at least when you end up sleepin' on the couch, Kira made sure that you'd have a comfortable bed. I didn't like haulin' this heavy thing it but at least it's comfy."

"Move over." Luke moved Bo's legs off the couch to make room for him.

"Funny, Bo. But I ain't aimin' to be put out on the couch." Jebb set himself in the matching chair ready for a breather as well.

All of the other guys had half expected Kira to buy the daintier furniture that Daisy was likely to have chosen. Instead, Kira liked the heavier (or as Daisy had called it, masculine) leather furniture. Of course, Jebb hadn't expected Kira to go for anything too frilly since that just wasn't her style. He knew that he wouldn't have to worry about sitting on a pink couch or anything. She'd hate something like that as much as he would. Jebb bet the other guys will keep that in mind the next time they offer to help. He had began to worry whether or not they'd be in the house before they all started the plowing out in the fields. They had barely made it. Now they had just a little time to rest up before the hard work in the fields begins. But at least he'll have his own place to go home to at the end of the day.

/

Kira was in town with the intent of getting some groceries. Shopping was something that she really hated to do but it needed to be done. All of the men were hard at work out in the fields and Daisy was pulling the early shift out at The Boar's Nest. She had planned to pick up the mail as well while in town but figured that it'd be best to park first at the small general store and walk over to the Post Office. On her way by the bank, Kira noticed that Hogg had closed the bank in the middle of the day and had the blinds drawn. Feeling a bit curious, Kira couldn't help but to take a peak inside through one of the bent blinds.

Inside, it looked like Hogg had hired a couple flunkies to rob his bank again. The others had told her of some of his past schemes and this one seemed to take the cake. These guys were dressed for the part, too. They already had on their masks while Hogg was emptying out the vault. Looking around, Kira figured that she'd sneak around and see if Hogg had locked the back way in since it seemed no one in Hazzard was ever really worried about people going where they weren't suppose to. There was no doubt in Kira's mind just who Hogg had planned to take the fall and Kira was well aware that it would be easier to clear the guys if she first knew where Hogg would have these guys lying low at. No doubt, Hogg would have the two _Bank Robbers_ head out the front so he could make a big show of trying to get help.

As Kira reached for the door handle of the back door it open with the two masked men and Hogg stepped out. One of the men was carrying the bags of money while the other had a pistol trained on Boss Hogg. Who at the moment looked as if someone had just took away his reason to live. Which by looking at the bags of money might be pretty close to the truth. Kira's eyes went wide when the man trained the gun on her and ordered her to stay still. Seeing the look on Hogg's face, something told Kira that for once Boss wasn't behind the robbery of his own bank. Kira raised her hands in surrender as the two men shoved both her and Boss away from the door and toward the car that was parked in the alley way.

"Now what? What are we suppose to do with her?"

"Take her with us. It ain't like we have much of a choice now." Kira heard the two talking and saw that they were only halfway watching her. They actually seemed to be more worried about Boss doing something rather than her.

When the guy with the gun reached passed her to open the door so that she and Boss could be shoved inside the back seat, Kira brought her elbow back much in the same way Bo tends to do during a fight. With his breath knocked out of him, Old Mr. Gunman lost his grip on his gun. Kira brought her arm around in a sweeping motion and sent the gun flying off to the side. Mr. Moneybags grabbed Boss as if he was a threat and seemed to be trying to figure out what he should do. Gunman must be the brains of the operation. He quickly regained his breath and brought his hand down across Kira's face. Kira leaned back on the car then threw herself forward to tackle the man. Kira felt him get a few really good blows in to both her torso and face before she was able return those blows. It seemed that Moneybags had made up his mind and went in the direction of where he'd seen the gun fly. Now that he'd been released, Boss went waddling out to the street shouting for help.

Kira was still wrestling with the once gunman when Moneybags came up behind her and pistol whipped her on the side of the head. Hearing bells, Kira switched her attention to the other robber. Kicking his feet out from under him, Kira began to reach for the gun. While trying to grab the gun, it went off, though the bullet went harmlessly into a trash can nearby. Hearing the first robber getting to his feet, Kira rolled and put money bags between him and her then brought her knees up and pushed him towards his partner. Getting to her feet as fast as she could, Kira sent a roundhouse towards Moneybags to keep him off balance and again dislodged the gun from the hand that held it. Kira then turn once again to the other man as he sent a right cross her way catching her on the cheek. Kira sent an upper cut back as Moneybags came back for more. Just as Kira was trying to decide who to strike next, Moneybags went flying against the building's brick wall. Kira gave a side kick to send Gunman to the wall to join his pal then Kira looked up to see just who had come to join the fun.

"Now Darlin', I don't know why I ain't surprised to find you out here dukin' it out with these two old baddies. I thought I'd come by and see if you could use any help. Though I ain't sure if you needed it."

"Thanks Cooter. How'd you know?" Moneybags started to move as if to get back up so Kira kicked him in the gut. "Stay down 'til the Sheriff gets here." She ordered and Cooter watched as the man wisely decided that it was probably better to not move again.

"Well, I was over at the garage when Boss came runnin' out of here hollerin' about a robbery. I was tempted to ignore him right up until I heard a gun go off. That's when I came a runnin'."

"I'm glad you did." Kira smirked. Finally, after what seemed like forever, both Enos's and Rosco's cars haphazardly pulled up at the end of the alley. Rosco put Enos to work reading out the rights to the two crooks and Rosco came over , Kira assumed, to take her statement but seemed to get derailed when he took a look at her.

"Great Judas Priest! Are you alright Miss Kira?" Rosco took in a good look at the young woman in front of him. He didn't know much about these sorts of things but it looked to him that Kira was going to need a couple stitches where she must have been hit with something on the right side of her head. Not to mention the network of other marks that were showing themselves against her pale skin. "Gjit. Maybe I should call the Doc."

Kira rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. And as far as any of this," Kira indicated to her face where she knew bruises were already making themselves known. "I've certainly been hit a lot harder before."

"Bitch!" Gunman shouts from over at the patrol car.

"Now you HUSH! You should know better than to talk to a lady like that."

"It's alright Sheriff." Kira walks over to the patrol car and leans toward the window to respond to Gunman. "I hope you enjoy responding to that name. Because the way you hit, you can bet that you'll be the one to be someone's Bitch in short order. But when you hear it hurled at you, it'll be with the order to bend over and spread 'em. Enjoy The Big House." As Kira headed out of the alley, Cooter, Rosco, and Enos stared after her. Not believing their ears after she spoke to the crooks.

/

Kira quickly finished her errands and headed on home. She was putting away the groceries and figured that she'd still have a couple of hours before Jebb would be home from the fields. Just as she was finishing up getting the last of the food put away the door from the kitchen to the farmyard swung open. Looking up, it was Bo that came running in, though a quick look out the window, Kira could see that at least Luke was fast at his heels.

"Kira, what's this about you being attacked in town?"

"Did Rosco call ya'll?"

"No, Cooter. He said something about a couple of gun men robbing Boss's bank and that you played the hero."

"Cooter? Great. Well, that ain't quite how it happened. But as you can see, everything worked out just fine."

"It certainly don't LOOK fine. You look terrible."

"Bo!" Luke had gotten inside just in time to hear his cousin say one thing that a man should NEVER say to a woman to his sister.

"What a shame. I guess that means I won't be able to run for Miss America after all."

"Real Cute! Did you even go by Doc Appleby to have him check you over?"

"What for? They're JUST bruises. I've had worse." Bo gave her a look that clearly said he didn't want to hear about the past. He just wanted to make sure that she was taken care of this time. Speaking of which, why isn't Jebb here yet.

"Well for one thing, you need stitches. That's what for."

"Bo, go home. I don't need you fussin' at me, or over me. I'm fine." With that, Kira left the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Bo was about to head up after her when it seemed that his cousin/brother-in-law decided to make an appearance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You go up there right now; she's likely to toss you back down the stairs just to prove to you that she can do it."

"What took you so long?" Bo glanced up the stairs still considering heading on back up after his sister.

"I helped Jesse put the stuff away that you and Luke left out when ya'll jumped into The General."

"Why ain't you up there tryin' to get her to the doc?"

"Because doin' it the way you want me to will get ME tossed down the stairs. That's why. Go on home guys. Jesse insisted that we come over for supper anyway. Hopefully Kira won't still be runnin' on adrenaline by then."

"She needs to see Do..."

"I know Bo. Trust me. We'll be on out later."

"Come on Bo." Leave it to Luke to finally get Bo to budge from the bottom of the stairs. The two cousins headed on back out to the stock car to head home.

Jebb went to the freezer and got an ice pack and went on up the stairs to see just what the damage was and how stubborn his wife would be when it came to seeing the doctor.

When he went upstairs to his and Kira's bedroom, he found her lying on the bed with one arm across her face. "Go away."

"And here I was just bringin' you an ice pack." Kira moved her arm to look at Jebb. Seeing the bruises and the gash on the side of her head, Jebb cursed under his breath. "I don't think I brought enough though."

"I can't look THAT bad." Now that HAD to be one of those trick statements that his Pop had warned him about. The kind that no matter HOW a man responds to his wife it will be the wrong thing to say. Jebb went over and gingerly put the pack over the cheek that seemed to be swelling more than the other.

"I'll give you the choice of havin' the Doc come here or you can go to him. But you've got to get this," Jebb gestured to the gash, "taken care of before we go over for dinner. Jesse made me promise we'd come over after what happened today."

"Everyone's actin' as if this the first time I've ever been in a fight. AND YOU KNOW BETTER!"

"Yep. I do. But that don't mean that you still don't need to see Doc Appleby. What made this any way?"

Kira shrugged, "I was pistol whipped. It's not like I was shot."

Jebb frown at the thought of what COULD HAVE happened if one of those men had used the gun for what it was designed for. "Do me a favor; don't say that around the others. I'm gonna go call the doc." Jebb got up and gave Kira a light kiss then went down to call the doctor. And here he thought that Kira would wait until the racing season began to get into any fights now that they were married. One thing was for sure, there's absolutely no doubt that she is a Duke through and through.

/

Jebb had been true to his word. Once the doctor was on the phone he gave her the choice of either heading back to town or having the doc come out. Kira hadn't really relished the thought of going back into town so here she sat, waiting patiently as Doc Appleby put in the stitches. All this for a couple scrapes and bruises. Not that they didn't hurt, they did. But she'd suffered worse before, and without having to sit through all of the poking and prodding. When Doc finished, he didn't say anything that she hadn't expected. He gave her some pain pills, and since there was a threat of a concussion, she was to be awakened every couple of hours tonight. That ought to make tomorrow morning a great one.

When it was time to head over to the other farm, Jebb was only mildly surprised when Kira hopped on her bike instead of getting into the truck behind him. Shaking his head, Jebb figured that Kira was out to prove a point. That she was perfectly capable of handling herself. He hoped that she wouldn't try any of those stunts that she'd learned back when he first met her. Back when, looking back at it now, he was certain that she'd had a death wish. Fortunately, she only rode to the farm in a relatively sedate manner. Even if she was still a bit sullen once there.

Jesse had a poultice made up for the bruises on her face though after a mere few minutes, it was left abandoned. Kira went over what had happened in town. Of how she had been certain that Boss was robbing his own bank at first. Everyone had pointed out that she should have called for the rest of them. (Even though they weren't near a CB since that wouldn't have been a good argument. She could have called out to Bo easily. Nor would the fact that they were a good twenty minutes away, by way of as The General flies.) And she shouldn't have taken on any men with a gun with no real back up. She should have just complied and told Bo where THEY could have come and rescue her and Boss.

Kira was getting tired of hearing the shoulds. It was giving her a headache. Or maybe it was the concussion. Either way, she was ready to go home. Reluctantly, Kira agreed to ride in the truck on the way back. Once home, she went to wash away the day and took her first good look in the mirror of herself. Okay, so maybe she didn't look that great right now. That still didn't mean that everyone had to go on about it.

Heading to bed, she did her best to find a comfortable position that would hurt the least while Jebb got himself cleaned up. The pills that Doc Appleby gave her did nothing to curb the pain though they were making her a bit drowsy. Maybe he gave her the wrong pills. What sense did it make to give her medicine to help her sleep if she was gonna just have to wake up every few hours anyway?

When Jebb climbed into bed, he figured that Kira must be mad at him for calling the doc since she was turned away from him. One good thing about going over to eat supper with the others tonight, they said everything that he had wanted to say but knew better. That way Kira would be mad at THEM for saying it and not him. Turning over, he put an arm across Kira's waist to pull her over and felt her tense up and then hiss in pain. Looked like she was in more pain than she was owning up to. Jebb let go and turn back onto his back. He might as well get some sleep while he's waiting to have to wake Kira up for the first time tonight.

/

The next morning, Jebb woke up to a familiar blanket of red hair covering his chest. He watched as Kira slept while he thought over the night. He'd gotten worried when he couldn't wake Kira up the second time he'd woken up to check on her. Eventually, he had been able to get her awake. Though she hadn't been happy about it. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already close to mid-morning. He was glad that Jesse had told him not to bother coming over to help today. He was beyond tired from the lack of sleep. Just as he was sure Jesse knew he would be. Jesse told Jebb to just worry about taking care of Kira today. Brushing her hair away from her face, he figured he'd be able to handle that.

"Would you stop staring at me? You're weirding me out," Kira mumbled without opening her eyes.

"I didn't know you were awake."

"Don't want to be."

"How's the head?" Jebb knew that her side was giving a hard time too since she'd wince every time he'd bump her in the night. She never seemed to be able to get comfortable, either.

"Like there's a jack hammer goin' to work in there."

Jebb took a closer at the gash. At least there wasn't any sign of infection. Out in the hall, he heard the upstairs phone ringing. Jebb figured that it was probably their uncle calling to check on Kira. Sliding out away from his wife, he went out into the hall and took the call. Kira figured that she might as well get dressed since it was already so late, so she dug through her dresser to find a pair of jeans and shirt. Something that would fit a little loosely.

When Jebb came back into the bedroom to get dressed, he announced that that was one of the reporters at the Hazzard Gazette. They wanted Kira to come down to talk about the hold up so they could put it in the paper.

"They even want to put your picture in the paper." When Kira looked up horrified at the thought of having her picture taken, he had to laugh. "What's wrong? You're the one who said that you didn't look that bad." A comment that earned him a pillow being flung in his direction from where Kira was making the bed.


	19. An Eye on Little Sister

"...It was then that our County Commissioner, J.D. Hogg, valiantly fought off one of the gunmen and then escaped to return with help..." Rosco paused as he was reading. "Hey Boss, if'n you fought off one of them there crooks, how come you didn't get scuffed none?"

"Because you pea-brain, I was too fast for 'em," Boss did an imitation of a boxer getting ready for the ring as he spoke.

"Oh, that makes sense." Then he added a little bit uncertain, "I guess." Just then, there was a knock on the door to Boss's office here in the courthouse. Turning, Rosco saw a man of about forty years old that was extremely well dressed.

"I'm looking for a Mr. J.D. Hogg."

"That's me. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak with you." Then looking at Rosco, "Alone."

Boss eyed Rosco and then the man. He looked like he wanted to conduct business without having the local Sheriff around. Well he could accommodate that. "Rosco, shouldn't you be out on patrol?"

"I've got the Dipsticks out on patrol."

"Go ON patrol!"

"Gjit! Alright, alright. I'm gone," Rosco mumbled as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Now, I assume that you have some sort of business that you wanted to discuss."

"Actually, it's this article that I wanted to speak about with you." The man pointed to the paper on the desk where Rosco had left it. "It's about this Mrs. Duke."

"What about her. She ain't nothin' but a Duke like the rest of them. A bit of a rabble raiser."

"Oh believe me; I know that she's a bit rough around the edges. Has been ever since my father adopted her. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Shawn Kyle."

"Adopted?"

"Yes, and you see, my father had wanted to see to it that my _Little Sister_ was well looked after." Shawn did his best not to sneer at the term. "When she up and left Atlanta a few months back, she didn't tell the rest of us where she was going."

"She didn't huh?" Boss began to wonder just what this had to do with him.

"No she didn't. She believes that there are no longer any ties between us since my father had died. But I can't help but feel an obligation to keep a close eye on her. And I'd be very grateful if I could enlist your help in doing so."

"HOW grateful?"

"Oh, I'm sure that if you were to pass along anything that you notice or hear about, that a certain MONETARY amount could be arranged as a compensation for your time." Shawn pulled out a roll of bills and dropped them onto the table and watched as Boss's eyes glistened with greed. "I'd be much obliged if you would pass along any news of travel, perhaps, or changes that would seem to be the kind that a woman may want to tell her family about. Anything of any interest."

"Why are you so interested in Mrs. Duke's personal life?" Hogg glanced up from where he was counting out the money in the roll.

"I'm just wanting to keep an eye on my _Little Sister_. Surely there's nothing wrong with that. I'll leave you my business card, call if you hear anything that might fit the bill. I'll be sure to make it worth your while."

With that, Shawn put his card on the desk and left the office. Boss hadn't been given such easy money in a long time. Glancing over at the paper, he thought who would have thought that a robbery that he wasn't behind could be so profitable.

/

Kira shook her head in disgust as she listened to the CB that she and Jebb had gotten to put into their kitchen. It sounded as if Hogg had been at it again. He had set the guys up. He'd given them permission to head over to Chickasaw County to pick up a part for the tractor and wouldn't you know it, he _accidentally_ put the wrong date on the paper work. It had last year's date on it instead. Kira would have figured that at least LUKE would have checked that out before leaving Hazzard. Now, Sheriff Ed Little (AKA: Big Ed) was in hot pursuit of the Duke Boys. All three of them since Jebb rode along. That gave Kira an idea.

_'Bo.'_

_'Little busy right now, Kira.'_

_'Has the Sheriff seen YOU or has he just seen The General?'_

_'Why?'_

_'If he's only seen the car, with a blond driver, you only have to ditch Little long enough for you and Luke to get out of the car. Then Jebb can let Little catch him and he'll assume that Hogg gave him some wrong info about who was coming to his county.'_

There was a long pause, Kira assumed that Bo was getting the others' opinion on the plan before Bo came back, _'That might work.'_ Kira eyed the CB (as she continued to listen in on the chatter) through the opened door to the kitchen from the small room that had long been added to the house that she had turned into an office at home. Jebb had even put in some new shelves for her law books. It was also the only room in the house that she was a stickler for keeping it locked. Already, word had gotten around that there was a lawyer in town that was a Duke.

The Duke name held a lot of weight with the people in Hazzard and surrounding counties. Everyone knew that when you needed help, you couldn't get any better than from a Duke. Kira had been surprised when locals had started to seek her out, based solely on her name alone even before the office was completed. Granted, not all of the business sent her way was her specialty, but it was work that kept her busy none the less. Not everyone could really afford to pay much either but that was okay since she really didn't need the money anyway. Already her desk was cluttered with various files ranging from contracts, a few minor criminal offenses, land disputes, to wills. She hadn't had her hands in so many pots of law in a long time. She had to say, she liked the variety.

_'Kira, your plan backfired.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Little arrested Jebb on "the suspicion of everything".'_

_Kira rolled her eyes. 'Where are you at? I'll send Jesse to get you and Luke while I go get Jebb.'_

_'Out on Coyote Crossin'. Near the bridge.'_ Kira got up and locked both doors to her office and grabbed her helmet and jacket. Looks like she'll finally get to meet this ornery Sheriff from Chickasaw County.

/

Jebb hung up the phone. Kira and Jesse both hadn't been home so he'd called Daisy at the Boar's Nest. She told him that the others were already on their way. Now sitting back in the cell, there wasn't much else to do but wait for the show. He was sure that Big Ed had met his match. Wonder how he'll take learning that the Dukes now have an expert on the law as a family member. That whole "Suspicion of everything" crap is gonna get blown out of the water. In fact, it sounds as if the first part of the show was already under way in the booking room. Oh, come on. Come over to the cells. It wouldn't be fair to have to miss the whole thing while stuck behind these bars.

"Well I was told that the other cousins were in the county, breaking their probation. I had an obligation to search the car."

"And how is it that you plan to justify arresting Jebb when you searched the car to find that your informant was wrong? Did he refuse the speeding ticket?"

"Well, no. But he's hiding the others. I'm certain of it."

"Where? In his pockets?"

"That ain't what I mean. He's up to no good. I just know it."

"And how is that?"

"He's a Duke! That's how I know."

"So am I. You gonna arrest me on that basis too?" Kira really wished that Little wasn't wearing his trademark sunglasses so she could have seen the expression in his eyes when she said that. "I'll have you remember that the next time that you bring ANY of the Dukes up on phony charges, I'll file a complaint of false arrest as well as unlawful imprisonment charges along with any others that I can tack on. And you'd so well to remember that Sheriffs don't do well in lock up." Kira did her best to stare down a man whose eyes she couldn't she and was a lot bigger than her.

"Are you THREATENING me?"

"Nope. Just reminding you of the legal ramifications of your actions. Now, go and let my HUSBAND out of that cell." Little tried to stick it out a little bit longer but knew that he really didn't have a case and knew that he wouldn't be able to bluff it with this woman who only moments before had produced her Bar Association card as a proof of I.D. Who just now announced that she was married to a DUKE.

"Get out of here before I change my mind," He grumbled as he opened the cell.

With that, Jebb and Kira headed on out of the jail, waiting until they were out on the street to begin laughing at how the sheriff had looked when he realized that he'd been beaten by a Duke.

/

When the Duke Boys had all gotten back to town, and ended up at the Boar's Nest for a couple of brews and to show Daisy that all of her cousins had indeed survived in one piece the events of the day, Hogg had seemed less than pleased to say the least. He had as much as gift wrapped Bo and Luke for Sheriff Little and he somehow had blew it. He'll have to figure something else out to keep them out of the Hazzard Derby this weekend.

Over at the table, the Dukes were also thinking about the Derby. Bo and Luke were hyped up on the anticipation of the race. They already had plans to use the prize money to pay back Cooter for all the work he'd done on The General. Of course Kira had offered to square away the debt instead. But that danged stubborn Duke Pride wouldn't accept it. After a couple of discussions, all mention of money was dropped. Kira had only wanted to help but she understood that taking money from her (or now Jebb) would make them feel like they couldn't take care of things for themselves. They knew if they really needed it, the offer was there. So there was no need in repeating it.

After a while, the talk turned to the Motor Cross Races. Jebb and Kira had missed a couple of races this year since Jebb was working over time at trying to get the farm ready to go for the next planting season and since there hadn't been anyone keeping up the borders for a while, there was always fences that needed to be mended when there wasn't anything else. Since Jebb wasn't going, Kira wouldn't have felt right going. Instead they've raced in a couple of the races in the surrounding counties. The Hazzard Motor Cross was in two weeks so they'd both be racing in it.

"I have to know. How can you two race each other without it causing any problems? I mean how do you deal with competing against each other?" Bo had thought about it and there was no way that he'd be able to race a girl and have her beat him on occasion without it affecting how he felt about the girl.

"It's just what we've always done," Kira answered as she shrugged her shoulder.

"As long as you can leave the track behind, there ain't no problem, Bo."

"I guess that would be my problem then. I wouldn't be able to do that. So, which one of you is the better racer then?"

"Bo." A simple one word warning that Luke had given his whole life, but he'd been caught off guard by his cousin asking that particular question. That could open a Pandora's Box.

"It's alright Luke. Bo, the answer to that question depends on the type of racing." Jebb nearly laughed out loud as it looked like Luke had begun to prepare for him and Kira to get into it over who the better racer was.

"How's that?"

Kira decided to answer that one. "If its straight racing, then Jebb's got me beat. Barely," Kira added with a grin.

"And if it's a track that requires a lot of stunt driving, well, Kira is about the best stunt rider around. She'll do stunts that even I wouldn't touch and make them look easy." Bo looked back and forth between his cousin and sister. "Of course most of them I think I'd rather her not do no more, but I know that ain't likely to happen."

Kira eyed Jebb but it looked like he was going to let it stay right there. He wasn't going to go into detail about which stunts; she had a good idea which ones he meant. The same ones that he hadn't liked even before they had started to date. The same ones that had probably caused him to start paying attention to the (at that time) new comer to the track in the first place.

How do you argue with someone that won't argue? He always does that. Just states his position and then goes on and continues with whatever conversation that had started the could be argument without skipping a beat. He knew that she'd be more likely to go practice those same stunts if he said much more. Maybe. It wasn't like he was claiming that she COULDN'T do them. Just that he'd wish that she didn't.

"Hey Kira? Didn't you hear me?" Kira looked up and saw that Daisy had joined them sometime during her daydreaming. And no, she didn't hear what she'd said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't payin' attention. Sorry. What'd you say?"

"I was just saying how Lulu wanted us all to change the Ladies' Auxiliary meeting this week. We'll meet next week instead."

"Oh, alright." Kira was mentally chastising herself for letting her concentration slip. She usually wasn't absent-minded. Throwing herself back into the conversation, she tried to let it go.

/

On the morning of the Motor Cross two weeks later, Kira went to get dressed in her favorite pair of jeans to wear to the race but noticed that they didn't seem to fit right. They were too loose. Not enough that anyone else would notice, but enough that SHE noticed. Of course she hadn't had much of an appetite lately; in fact she had fallen into the habit of skipping lunch. Right frankly she'd skip breakfast instead if she didn't have to worry about Jebb fussing about it. The thought of food in general just wasn't all that appealing to her lately. Which might be the reason she'd been getting a lot of headaches lately. She'll have to try to force herself to eat something later to try to keep them at bay.

After the race, all of the Dukes were suppose to meet over at the orphanage to help out with a craft project that the Ladies' group had arranged. Kira hadn't really liked the idea of going. Call her crazy but after bouncing around from one orphanage to another, and then from foster family to foster family before just taking her chances on the streets, going to one to spend an afternoon voluntarily just didn't sit right with her. But, she couldn't exactly be the odd man out so she'll go. Reluctantly, but she'll go. So after brushing her long locks back, Kira went on out since she was sure that Jebb was by the bikes ready to head over to the Boar's Nest already even though the race wasn't to start for an hour.

/

"Watch yourself out there. I'll see ya at the finish line."

"You too. I'm not the one that Kinnison will be gunnin' for though."

"I'll be alright." Jebb lower his face shield but not before grinning at his wife.

"As always," Kira mumbled more to herself than Jebb since he'd already was revving the engine on his bike. They both took their places at the starting line along with the other participants. When the starting pistol went off, it didn't take long for the riders to separate into packs. Jebb had the advantage on this course since he'd ridden on this terrain since he could first ride. He'd gone a few practice laps with her in the last couple of weeks so Kira felt comfortable with the various dips in the road and turns, that if they'd been any sharper, they'd cut glass. She used those dips to help her. She'd get a little lift from them and actually JUMP some of the other riders. Up ahead, the next rider was a familiar rider in blue dueling it out with an even more familiar rider in all black. She knew that Jebb would be in the cross-hairs. And he wanted HER to be careful.

/

"Does anybody know who we're supposed to be pulling for?" Bo looked around as he spoke.

"Anyone with the name Duke," Luke smirked. "Why are you makin' such a big deal out of this? Jebb and Kira seemed used to this. If one of them wins, it's not goin' to be the end of the world for the other." Bo just shrugged his shoulders. It still seemed odd that those two could race each other so casually. After the ONE race that he and Luke had entered together, they'd agreed to never race like that again. They were both just too competitive. And they were just cousins, brothers in nearly every sense of the word. Jebb and Kira were married. That had to up the ante a bit.

"Hey everybody! The frontrunners are comin'!" Daisy shouted to all who had gone into the bar for a drink while waiting for the riders to make their way back to the finish line. As one, the crowd headed back out to watch the riders race the final stretch to the line. As the sounds of motorcycle engines were drawing closer, all of the Dukes tried to see just who was in the front of the pack.

"There they are!"


	20. Paranoia

As the three leading riders made it over the last rise before reaching the straight away to the finish line, one rider was determined that if he didn't win, his rival wouldn't either. He could tell that he was slipping into second place; a place that he just wouldn't abide by. When they were mere feet from the line, the rider in blue jerked his bike sharply taking his rival in black down as he skidded sideways toward the finish line.

As the Dukes on the sideline watched the riders nearing the finish line, Jebb was in the lead with a rider in blue and Kira matching each other for a very close second. Just before it seemed sure that Jebb had won the race, the rider in blue cut his bike right into Jebb's rear tire just before the two skidded across the line. The Dukes all rushed to check on Jebb as Kira jumped off her own bike. Winning due to a moron causing a wreck was no win at all.

"What the hell was that!" Kira shouted at Kinnison as he picked himself off of the ground. While Luke had been heading to check on Jebb, he stopped. His cousin looked ready to hit the rider in blue for his foolish stunt. Looking over at Jebb, he seemed fine. "If you can't handle a real race, you don't belong out there on a bike!"

"Kira," Jebb saw what Luke saw. She was ready to fight. Mostly because she hated winning unfairly. "I'll handle it."

Kira looked at Jebb before storming into the bar. She knew that Jebb had a running rivalry with Kinnison. Right frankly, she shouldn't be surprised at the stunt that he'd pulled when he realized that he wouldn't win. Behind her, she could hear that Jebb and Kinnison were getting into it and heard Bo and Luke out there with him. If she didn't put some distance between her and everyone, she knew that she'd do something that she'd regret. And she'd never admit it, but she wasn't really sure she'd be up to it.

Here lately, she hadn't really felt like herself. She always seemed to be tired lately. Like no matter how much sleep she had gotten, it was never enough. Yesterday, she'd even ended up falling asleep at her desk in the middle of the day. She can't remember having ever done that. No, that ain't true. She can remember another time in life where the fatigue had seemed as bad. She felt a chill at the thought. Then she started to think on the other signs from the last couple of weeks. She'd been moody, tired, having headaches, lost some weight, the loss of appetite, the weak stomach, the loss of concentration, even her back had been giving her problems lately. Kira sat at one of the tables as she absently twirled some of her long hair between her fingers. Maybe she was just being paranoid. Everything had been going so well, her mind is just looking for a shoe to drop to shatter the picture perfect life that she'd never really thought that she'd ever have.

When Daisy came in, she asked Kira if she was ready to go to help the kids now. Kira glanced up at her. Torn away from her unpleasant thoughts Kira headed out the door with her cousin. While heading to the orphanage, she was trying to tell herself that she was just letting her imagination run wild. There was really nothing going on. She just needed to reign it back in.

/

Much to Kira's relief, everyone stayed outside during the craft. Kira hadn't been looking forward to walking into one more orphanage during her life. She'd thought that she would never set foot into another one ever again. Yet here she was standing outside the Hazzard orphanage. OUTSIDE, she was not going in if she could help it. Now Kira was surrounded be a group of kids that seemed to know all of her cousins and her uncle very well. Each enthusiastically greeted the Dukes before they settled into starting the craft that the Ladies' group had arranged.

Kira felt out of her element but figured that she could handle helping the kids for one afternoon. She squatted next to a small little girl, maybe of about six. She was showing Kira her picture that she was drawing when the little boy sitting next to her showed her the collage he was making. She made the appropriate sounds of approval and turned her head back to the little girl that had began to tug on her sleeve the moment that Kira and diverted her attention away her. It was only a few minutes later that Kira felt the long curtain of her hair that was currently dragging the ground in her squatted position suddenly become much lighter.

"Uh-oh!" Kira heard the little boy next to her say. Not something that you ever want to hear from someone with scissors in their hands. Kira turned back to the little boy and saw a large clump of her hair in front of the little boy's feet. Kira's hand flew to the back of her head as if searching for just where the hair had been cut. "I'm sorry."

Kira heard the small voice say. She thinks she told him it was alright but to be honest, she couldn't be sure. She does remember heading back over to her bike though before giving the clump of hair on the ground one last look.

"Where's Kira going?" Luke watched as his cousin hopped on her bike and sped off. He looked at Bo to see if he had any answers, who only just shrugged.

"She probably had enough. I know that coming here couldn't have been easy for her. You want me to ask?" Luke looked around the yard and saw the kids that she had been helping.

"No, I think I know the WHY at least. Look." Luke gestured toward the clump of long red hair on the ground. "It looks like one of the kids decided to play beauty parlor."

/

Kira didn't even realize that she'd headed to town until she was outside the house of the woman who owned the beauty shop in town. Running her fingers through her hair, she knew that she couldn't just leave the gap in her hair. When she had knocked on Silvia's door, she explained what had happened and was inside in no time. She had heard how some women cry when they have their hair cut off.

Kira would have never in a million years put herself in that same category. But to her, it was more than just hair. She hadn't had it cut since it grew back after the last time she went into remission. It was her own reminder that she'd beat the cancer. That it had been one battle that she'd won. Now, it was being cut away. On the floor, it fell into long, large chunks as the rest of her hair met the same fate that the clump back at the orphanage had. If there were a few tears that fell along the way, Silvia never said a word.

/

The guys had told Jebb that Kira left and he assumed that she'd gone home. He excused himself after a while and headed there himself. He was a little sore from the spill that he'd taken at the end of the race. When he got home he saw Kira's bike in the barn where they'd been keeping both of them at. He hadn't seen the clipping but it couldn't be as bad a Bo had said it was. Of course the way Daisy acted, it seemed that it would constitute as an emergency. He could imagine how Daisy would have reacted to having her hair cut off but Kira was a lot more sensible than that. It's just hair.

True, he can't remember Kira ever having her hair cut. In fact, it was just above shoulder length as opposed to being well below her waist, nearly to the top of her thighs now, when he first met her. Putting his own bike away, he headed inside. Stepping in through the kitchen door, he looked over into the opened door to Kira's office and stopped. It was like a look back in time. Kira's hair was now only flowing a little past her shoulders. Not quite as long as Daisy's now.

"Hey. The guys told me that one of the kids got a little scissor happy. You okay?" Kira looked up from the file that she'd been staring at since she got home. Not really getting any work done but at least she was trying while she was waiting for the roast that she'd put in the oven to cook. Feeling the shift of the slight weight of her shortened hair felt foreign to her. Kira shrugged her shoulders, it's not like anyone would ever really understand. You simply can't unless you've lived it.

"It'll grow back." She hoped. That is unless that feeling of paranoia isn't just paranoia. Jebb cocked an eyebrow at her but she'd already gone back to her work. He knew that the others were just blowing it all out of proportion. Kira didn't seem to care much about it one way or another. He knew that Kira was much too practical for that.

/

A couple of days later, that feeling of paranoia grew to apprehension when she spent most of the day fighting her breakfast back. Fortunately, Jebb had left the house right after he'd finished his since he had plans with the guys. She'd had a weak stomach for weeks but not quite like this. Finally, she threw down her file that she was reading in frustration. She was just going to have to break down and call the doctor. And she figured that a country doctor, lovable as he may be, just wouldn't fit the bill. She picked up the phone and dialed a number that she wished that she would have never of needed to commit to memory and made an appointment. He could see her on Wednesday at ten. Now she just had to go to Atlanta without arising suspicion. No need to get anyone worried about her just because she's become so paranoid that she'd made herself sick. Picking up the file that she'd been going over for a week, it looked like her excuse was already in her hands. She wouldn't be able to get anywhere with this case without going to the legal library first. It had been a while since she'd dealt with this sort of contract law. She really needed to read up on it to refresh her memory.

Looking over at the clock as an alarm went off, Kira realized that she'd better start on supper. Tonight was to be a rare occasion. The others were coming here for dinner. Leaving her work behind, she headed on into the kitchen. It was probably a good thing that her office was attached to her kitchen. Otherwise, she'd probably never be home on time. Her secret was that she had an alarm clock in the office that would tell her when she needed to stop (at least pause long enough to start dinner) then she could continue working if she needed while she waited for the food to cook, roast or simmer. Of course Jebb found the clock and she thinks that he knows why she has it down here. He just smirked at it and let it go. But hey, it works for her. Otherwise, she'd have to go back to keeping frozen dinners in the freezer. She was sure he wouldn't want that.

When everyone had gotten to Jebb's and Kira's, she had short ribs, roasted corn, sautéed green beans, loaded mashed potatoes and rolls ready for dinner. When she and Jebb had first gotten married, Bo was convinced that she couldn't cook since she didn't during the time that he'd been up in Atlanta before Thanksgiving. He still approached her cooking a bit warily. As if he wasn't sure that eating it was the healthiest thing to do. When he ate here was probably the only time that he didn't try to swipe food before dinner was served and grace was said. But that was his loss. No one else seemed to mind. When she brought the peach cobbler over to the table for dessert, Jesse asked her how her work was going. He'd seen the stacks of files on her desk. When Kira first came to Hazzard, he had thought that he'd need to coerce people into taking their business to his niece. As it turned out though, they had gone to her all on their own.

"Mostly, the contract that Mr. Shrover from Capital City wants me to look over is a bit complicated. I think I need to go to the legal library to refresh my memory on some of the contract laws."

"Why don't you?" Kira looked over at Jebb as he spoke up.

"Because that would mean that I'd have to go to Atlanta." She was starting to have second thoughts about this. But she really did need to keep that appointment.

"Hey, why don't you come with me and Lulu? Boss is letting her go to Atlanta for a shopping trip and she's planning to spend a couple of days up there. We can make it a trip for the girls." Not what Kira had planned.

"I don't know Daisy. When I get to working, I kind of zone out and I'm really not much of a shopper."

"So we'll shop while you work. Then we'll still be able to hang around, do the touristy stuff together. We're supposed to leave tomorrow. I'll just tell Lulu that we can just plan for one more."

"Daisy I…"

"Hey, that's a good idea. If you take the truck, maybe you can bring that part that Uncle Jesse needs for the tractor back with you. I was planning on goin' to get it but if you girls are goin' there anyway..." Jebb shrugged his shoulders instead of finishing the sentence.

"See, it'll be perfect!" Daisy exclaimed.

Kira smiled, "Yeh, perfect."

Kira and Daisy rode to Atlanta to meet Lulu. She had left out ahead of them since Kira waited to pack at the last minute. She had tried to get Daisy to ride along with Lulu but she insisted that she'd wait for Kira to get ready. So when Jebb tied her suitcases down to secure them into the back of the truck, Daisy's joined them. Now the two cousins were arriving at Lulu's favorite hotel in Atlanta. Lulu had arranged for them all to stay in a suite together in a hotel that was a fairly pricey one.

Daisy and Lulu quickly began to relax after unpacking their cases. Kira had a little harder time relaxing. The other two women assumed that she was just thinking about her work, or maybe it was the fact that she was spending her nights away from Jebb seeing as how they'd only been apart once (for the girls' birthday) since they'd been married. _If they only knew the real reason behind her tenseness._

When Kira finished unpacking her own cases, one large case and one small one, she forced herself to try to enjoy the trip with her cousin and the lovable wife of a not so lovable commissioner. Looking at the phone, she called up her favorite restaurant to make reservations for dinner. She might as well treat the other two women there. Maybe a good meal will distract her from her real reason for the trip.

/

The next morning, Kira got dressed in a semi-causal pant suit with long sleeves. Something that raised the eyebrows from both of her suite mates considering that it was the end of June and extremely hot and humid outside. Daisy had seen that Kira tended to wear long sleeves a lot in Hazzard, though usually only when she planned to be outside a lot since she burned so easily. But knowing that she planned to spend the day trapped inside a library instead of outside in the sun, Daisy just hadn't figured that Kira would still stay so covered up on such a hot day. Maybe there was a dress code to go to the legal library.

The real reason of course for the long sleeves was to hide the bruises that she knew that she would be sporting when she left the doctor's office. Right after breakfast, Kira grabbed her brief case and headed on to the library. Hopefully she'll be able to find what she needed without too much trouble. Then at a little before ten, Kira went on to keep her appointment.

/

"You get everything that you needed to get done?"

_"Mostly, I still have some points that I'm not sure of yet. I may see if Michelle can help me out a little."_ Kira was feeling a little homesick, something that was a bit odd for her. She'd called Jebb to help quell that feeling. _"I promised to spend tomorrow with Daisy and Lulu though."_

"I have the feelin' that by the time you get back, you'll not want to see a store for a good long time."

_"I believe you're right."_

"Hey, you'll never guess. My folks are coming out to the farm tomorrow."

_"I guess someone told your mother that I wasn't gonna be in Hazzard this week,"_ Kira teased. Jebb had wanted to show off all of the hard work that he'd done on their farm. His mother had flat out refused to come out up until now. Well at least her trip to Atlanta had one positive result. _"I hope that the girl's like the room that you set up. I'm sure that they'll just flip when they see it."_

Jebb had already finished out two of the spare rooms in the hopes of his family coming for a visit. In one room Kira had gotten twin beds for the girls, though she'd had Daisy pick out the decor for it (which explained the pastels and pinks). Jebb had claimed that it looked a lot like their room back in Placid. The other room was made up as a regular guest room.

"I'm sure they will. Their not used to not having to double up with cousins or anyone when they visit anyone."

_"Well, it's only right that they can have their own place when they go see their big brother. Have fun showing off the place. I'll call you tomorrow. Love ya."_

"Back at ya." Jebb hung up the phone and went to make a check of everything to be sure he was ready for his parents. He wanted to be able to prove that he was capable of handling starting a new farm all on his own. And since there would be extra people in the house, he'd better run and get some groceries. With just him and Kira here, they usually don't go through that much. But he'd better make sure that the fridge was full for two reasons. One, to make sure he had enough to feed everyone. Two, so his mother wouldn't worry about him. Of course a full fridge wouldn't stop that from happening. But at least she'd have one less thing to worry about.


	21. Blood running cold

Pauline got out of the car and hugged her only son. She knew that he'd been looking forward to showing off his new home. She just couldn't bring herself to come before now. When she'd heard from Daisy that she and Kira were heading to Atlanta for a couple of days she figured that now would be a good time to make that long awaited trip. The girls were out of school for the summer and she wouldn't have to run the risk of having a confrontation with her niece/daughter-in-law.

The girls both were eager to see their brother since they really hadn't seen him since he'd come out for their birthday a couple of months ago. And it had been a quick trip since it was still in the middle of planting season and he wanted to get back to help Jesse and the others; though he had helped his father and uncle in Placid while he was there. When he showed them that they had their own room upstairs, they had screamed in excitement. Pauline had to admit that house looked nice. She went from one room to the next. Finished and unfinished; mostly unfinished, but she could see the possibilities of the old house. She could see why her son had chosen it, in addition to it being the farm right next to his uncle's. It looked like she and her husband may end up coming to Hazzard more often.

When Pauline went to the door off to the side of the kitchen, she was surprised to be met by a locked door. Frowning, she hadn't expected that. Jebb was talking to his father and saw his mother come to an abrupt stop by the closed, locked door.

"We keep that door locked Mom. That's Kira's office."

"She keeps you locked out of a room in your own home?" Pauline didn't like this one bit.

"No Mom. I have a key. It's just with all of the case files and legal documents; we're a little more careful with that room is all." Jebb realized that his mother wouldn't be happy until she'd seen the room so he went on over and unlocked the room and opened the door. He knew that Kira wouldn't like this, but given the circumstances, she'll just have to understand. He stayed in the doorway as his mother began to roam the office. It was really pretty straight forward. It had a desk where Kira usually sat behind, two chairs on the opposite of the desk, a few filing cabinets, and the shelves that he'd put in there himself. When he saw that his mother was going to the desk with the intent of opening the drawers, he figured that she'd seen enough. "Mom, are you satisfied?" Knowing that she wasn't. She just sighed in response and left the room and watched as her son locked the door back.

"Well, I might as well get familiar with the kitchen. Though it's probably the LEAST used room in the house. Go on. I'll have lunch ready in just a little while." Jebb and his father exchanged looks as they headed on outside. Both thinking the same thing. It was probably a good thing that Kira wasn't here for their visit. Jebb figured that his mother couldn't really get into any trouble since the only place where her snooping would cause any trouble was safely locked up tight. Calling out to the girls, they all headed for the creek that was on the property and figured that they'd kill a little time fishing before lunch.

/

Kira stumbled into her room under the weight of the bags that she was carrying. She really couldn't bring herself to indulge in a lot of new clothes while out shopping but she had seen a bed-spread set that she'd liked so she'd bought it. When Daisy had seen it, she jokingly asked if she and Jebb had already worn out their sheets at home. Well, Kira only smiled at that, since that just might be pretty close to the truth. After Kira had bought the bed-spread though, Daisy had insisted that it wouldn't match the curtains in the room so Kira needed to replace them as well. Kira just liked the bedding. It really hadn't occurred to her that by buying the sheets that it would be a cause to redecorate the whole room, but it seemed that was exactly what had happened.

Kira put the bags down and collapsed on the bed. She wasn't a seasoned shopper like the other two women. Of course, that had been her excuse when she had become so exhausted after the hours of shopping. If she didn't get up now, she was sure that she'd fall asleep right where she was. Eying the phone, she figured that Jebb was probably out with his folks right now. She'll have to wait to call home. Instead, Kira forced herself to change for dinner. Tonight the three were going to a little Italian restaurant that Lulu likes to go to whenever she's in Atlanta. Going through her suitcase, Kira chose a hunter green blouse with long sleeves and black slacks. She hoped that the bruises would fade some before it was time to go home. She really didn't want to have to explain where they came from to Jebb. At least not until the test results came back.

/

When the ladies all returned from dinner, the front desk manager stopped Kira and told her that she had missed a phone call. He then handed her the message. She figured that Jebb had called while she was out with the others for supper. When she read the message her blood froze. The doctor wanted her to come back. She'd never been called back so soon after an appointment. She'd left the hotel's number on the off chance that they needed to call her back this week but she hadn't really expected them to find anything so fast.

"Kira, are you alright?" Daisy came up after seeing Kira stop on her way to the elevator.

"Yeh, I just got a call while we were out. I have an appointment that I have to keep tomorrow. Looks like I won't be leaving tomorrow with you and Lulu."

"Does this have to do with that stuff that you were working on yesterday?" Daisy asked.

"Yes." Not the paperwork but the other stuff.

"Well, I can stay 'til you go home."

"I doubt that Boss would give you another day off Daisy. Besides, I'll be away from the hotel for most of the day. I'll be alright if you go home. Though I should go check to see if the hotel has a room available for the extra night. You go on upstairs. I'll be up in a minute." With that, Kira headed back to the front desk. Her feet feeling like they were filled with lead the whole way. It looks like she wasn't being paranoid after all. She was right, something was wrong. The doctor found something.

/

Jebb hung up the phone after talking with Kira. She was going to have to stay in Atlanta an extra night. He'd really not wanted her to stay away anymore but he understood that work had to be done. Of course when he'd told his parents that Kira wouldn't be coming in the next day as expected, his mother had began to speculate that Kira must be cheating on him instead of working. When he tried to tell his mother that she was being ridiculous, she waved him off saying that he was too blinded by love to see what was right in front of him. Of course since Kira was staying out of town, Pauline figured that she and the family might as well stay an extra night as well. After all, someone had to look after her boy.

/

The next day, Kira said good-bye to Daisy and Lulu and promised that she'd be home the next day. The front desk sent someone up to the suite to help Kira move into the smaller room that she'd gotten for the night. Her appointment at the doctor's wasn't until two so she had plenty of time to sit and worry about the news that she was about to get. Because she knew that whatever the doctor was going to tell her, it would change her life. This had to be the longest morning of her entire life. She wasn't sure if she wanted the morning to speed up or slow down though.

All too soon, it was time for her to head on out toward the hospital where her doctor's office was located. Kira drove on over and then settled into the waiting room of the office. She had thought about bringing a book to read while she waited but she knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on it anyway. So instead, she sat with nothing to do but wait. Both dreading hearing her name called out and wishing that the nurse would hurry up and get it over with at the same time.

"Mrs. Kira Duke?" A nurse came out in search of her patient.

Kira stood up and left the full waiting room behind and steeled herself as she followed the nurse to the office of Dr. Robins. There's no turning back now. Kira was taken into the office where Dr. Robins gave his consultations. She then set to the task once more of waiting for the doctor. Why a person is done this way at a doctor's office, she'll never know. You wait forever and a day out in the waiting room and then you're called back and have to start waiting all over again. As if coming here wasn't hard enough. Kira lost track of time before her doctor had finally made an appearance. He motioned for her not to get up and shook her hand.

"I'm sorry about the wait. I hope you haven't been here too long."

"Long enough." Kira didn't want to bother with niceties. Just get it over with already.

"I'm sorry that I missed you when I called yesterday. The test results came in right at closin' time and I figured that you'd want 'em before you left town."

"You found something?"

The doctor nodded. "Oh, we found something alright. Something that would explain all of the symptoms that you listed in your complaint. But the cancer hasn't returned."

Kira's brows scrunched down, unsure of what Dr. Robins was getting at. "Then what did you find?"

"I'd like to congratulate you. You're pregnant."

Kira stared open-mouthed for a solid minute before she could respond. "I'm what?"

"I said, you're pregnant."

"I don't understand. I've been on the pill for years. And isn't a woman suppose GAIN weight, not lose it, when she gets pregnant?"

"Well, the pill isn't a hundred percent fool-proof. Women do, on occasion, still conceive while taking the contraceptive."

"I always just thought that was said so that women who don't take the pill right couldn't sue."

"Well, that is part of it. But sometimes, nature just can't be prevented."

"What about the weight?"

"Some women get so nauseous in the first trimester that they lose weight at first just like you have. It's perfectly normal. It'll pass though. Now, if you'll give me the address to the doctor you'll be seein', I'll send your medical records to Hazzard. You can't exactly be coming to Atlanta every month."

"I'll have to get back to you on that." Kira sat back in the chair. This certainly wasn't what she'd been bracing herself for. PREGNANT?

"Now, if I remember correctly, you race your motorcycle. Do you not?"

"Yes sir, Dr. Robins. I do. I'm guessing that I won't be for a while now, though, huh?"

"I'm afraid not. Now I won't say that you can't ride at all. Around town in a SEDATE manner should be alright. In fact, they'll be very little restrictions until you get a little further along. Just no jumpin' that thing." Kira nodded her understanding. "I'm sure that you'll be in good hands in Hazzard. I will go ahead and get you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins before you leave though."

"When is the baby due?" The doctor scanned the notes in front of him before he answered.

"Let's see, somewhere around early February. Any other questions for right now?" Kira shook her head, since she was still just trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was pregnant in the first place. "I'll walk you on out to the front desk. And congratulations again. It ain't often that one of my patients comes in here to get this kind of news."

"Thank you. And no, this isn't what I was expectin', but I ain't goin' to complain none."

Dr. Robins walked Kira to the front area and bid her good bye. After Kira paid her bill and grabbed the prescription, the receptionist took a glance at Kira's file. Seeing the diagnosis, she figured that her cousin's husband will want to know that Kira was pregnant. He and his sister and been worried about just this sort of thing earlier in the year. Well, now it finally happened.

/

On the way back to the hotel, Kira stopped by the bookstore. She'd never had any reason to learn anything about babies and being pregnant before. Looks like she'd better start cramming now. When she'd called Jebb to check in with him for the day, she nearly told him over the phone but this was one bit of news that she wanted to tell him in person. The look on his face ought to be priceless. When she got back to her room, she grabbed her birth control pills and tossed them in the trash. No point in taking them now. She reckoned that this is one birth that just wouldn't be controlled. Picking up one of the books that she'd bought that afternoon, Kira started reading. Might as well find out just what she had gotten herself into now.

/

"Now what are we going to do? She couldn't wait just one more year could she? If she'd waited until this time next year, there'd be no problem. But NO! She had to get pregnant NOW!"

Liz couldn't believe what her brother had told her. She knew that he'd been keeping tabs on the charity case that her father had taken in. Especially after she'd hooked up with that farmer. Who would have thought that she'd take up with a country boy? What a match. A country bum-kin and a street urchin; married and expecting a baby. Though she doesn't know why anything that girl ever does surprised her anymore.

"Well there's too much at stake to let anything get in the way now that we're so close to the deadline. We're only a year away until the blasted clause in that will expires. I ain't gonna just sit back and let her ruin things anymore than she already has. It wasn't enough that she got a whole third of all the money. Now she had to go and get knocked up so close to the deadline, too."

"What are you planning?" Liz eyed her brother.

"Don't worry about it. You just leave everything to me." Shawn slammed the door behind him as he left his sister's house. He'll take care of everything alright.

/

Kira checked out the next morning and made sure that both, her luggage and the part that was needed for Uncle Jesse's tractor, were secured in the back of the truck. She then made her way back to Hazzard, and if she was driving a bit more careful than usual, well, she reckoned that no one would blame her none. Her drive was a long, uneventful one right up until she hit the Hazzard County line. Coming in from route seven, the road was blocked by the Hogg Construction Crew. They were doing some sort of road work.

Now ordinarily, any Duke would just jump them. Kira included, since her truck had more than enough power with its HEMI. Considering the doctor told her no jumps on her bike, she figured that would include the truck too. It looked like she'll have to take the detour into Hazzard by way of Iron Mountain. It'll add time but she guessed that there really wasn't any choice in the matter.

Once Kira got about halfway around Iron Mountain, Kira caught sight of a large white moving van that was driving behind her. She noticed how careless they were driving. They were tailgating her way too close for this curvy mountain road. Some people just don't know how to drive on old country roads. And those same folks ought to learn to stay off of them. Kira tried to speed up to get away from the reckless driver behind her but the van sped up to match her.

Concerned, Kira eyed the van in her rear-view mirror to see if she could see the driver. Looking through their windshield, she became more than just concerned. She'd moved right into a little frightened. Pushing her foot to the accelerator, Kira reached over to the CB that Luke had insisted to be put into the truck right after she and Jebb had moved to Hazzard to call for help. That is until she remembered that she was told that CB's don't work on Iron Mountain.

_'BO!'_

_'What's wrong Darlin'?'_

_'I'm up on the bypass coming into Hazzard on Iron Mountain and some nut is trying to run me off the road!'_ Kira felt the truck lurch forward as the van rammed her. She struggled with the wheel trying to keep the truck on the road since that wasn't a ditch off to the right side of the truck. And it was a long way down if she didn't stay on the black top.

_'Hang on! Luke and me are on our way. Can you see who it is?'_

_'No. He has on a mask. He's drivin' a white...'_ Kira lost control of the wheel as she was spun toward the mountain-side, crushing the driver's side door before the truck ricocheted off of the mountain and headed off the right-side of the road.


	22. Iron Mountain Runoff

_'Kira? Come on, answer me. What's goin' on? What's he drivin'?'_ Nothing. She didn't answer. "Hey Luke. You'd better hurry up. She ain't answerin' me no more."

"Hang on. You'd better get Jebb and Uncle Jesse on the CB. Get them up on Iron Mountain too." Luke toed the accelerator as he spoke. Bo then reached forward to grab the CB mic.

"This here is Lost Sheep callin' Uncle Shepherd and Racin' Fiend. Ya'll got your ears on?"

_"This is Shepherd. What's on your mind?"_

"How about you Jebb? You out there too?"

_"I'm here. What'cha need?"_

"I just talked to Kira. She's up on the bypass on Iron Mountain. Some jerk was givin' her a hard time and then we lost the connection. Me and Luke are headin' up there. How about ya'll meet us up there?"

 _"That's a big 10-4. I'm gone."_ Jesse said on his end.

_"I ain't too far from there, only about ten minutes away, but I'll make in five."_

"Well see ya there Jebb. We're about the same distance away."

"Still nothin'?" Luke asked.

"No. All I know is that some guy in a mask was drivin' a white vehicle. She never got to finish tellin' me what kind."

"A mask? I don't like this. That means that guy was up there rammin' her on purpose."

"But why?"

"You got me. We're comin' up on the by pass now. Keep your eyes open." Luke pushed The General as fast as he could as he went around the winding mountain road.

"Hey Luke. Isn't that Jebb's bike?"

"It sure is." Luke came to a fast stop and the guys jumped out of The General. Running over to the side of the road, Bo and Luke saw Kira's truck resting very precariously on some of the rocks jutting up from the side of the mountain. It looked like Jebb had gotten here just seconds before they did. He was still climbing down toward the truck. As Luke watched, he saw the truck teeter on the rocks as Jebb tried to pull the driver's side door open. "Jebb! Be careful! One good push and she'll go over! Hang on a minute." Luke went back to the trunk and found some rope that they use when ever they have to help get anyone out of any ditches and tied one end to the General. He then threw the other end down to Jebb. "Tie this to the hitch then climb on up."

Bo headed back to The General, "I hope this works Lukas."

"I do to. Take it nice and easy, Bo. Don't go too fast." Slowly the truck made its ascent back up to the road. Jebb had gotten back up to the road and watched nervously as Bo continued to carefully pull his sister's truck back up to safety. Luke watched his cousin out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't tell how bad Kira might be hurt through the tinted window, but she was bound to need to go to the hospital. "Jebb, jump on your bike and get back in CB range. Call for an ambulance and get Cooter and Rosco up here."

"Rosco? He ain't gonna do..."

"He likes Kira, remember. Now we ain't got time to argue. Head back down the mountain and make sure they come up the right road." Jebb wanted to stay but he knew that he had to go get help. So with one more look at his wife's truck easing its way back up to the road, he ran back to his bike and sped down the mountain.

Finally, the truck was eased up onto the road. Remembering that the door was stuck when Jebb had tried the driver's door, Luke went to the passenger's side instead. Once he had the door opened, he found his cousin slumped against the steering wheel. Using his pocket knife, he cut the seat belt away. Carefully, Luke pulled Kira into his arms to get her out of the truck. When her head leaned against his shoulder he cursed out loud when he saw where the seat belt had cut into her neck. She was bleeding far too much from the wound.

"Luke? Is she alright?" Bo was doing his best to look over his shoulder to see his sister without getting in the way of Luke backing back out of the truck.

"Jebb better get back here with that ambulance fast. The seat belt dug into her neck." Luke laid Kira out on the road and took off his shirt and used it to press up against the wound on Kira's neck to slow the bleeding. "Go see if you can find a jacket or something in her suitcase. She's goin' into shock. We've got to keep her warm."

"Shouldn't be hard. There ought to be a blazer or something in there." Bo went over to the truck and cut the rope that had been used to secure the suitcases and the tractor part in place. Going for the larger case, Bo figured that anything of his sister's that he ought not see would probably be in the smaller case. When he opened the suitcase, he hollered out. "Hey Luke!" Grabbing one of the books that were sitting on top of Kira's clothes and some new sheets still in the original packaging, he held it up for his cousin to see. "Look!"

Luke looked up at Bo to see him standing in the truck bed holding up a book. When he read the title, his jaw dropped before cursing out loud. "Get me a jacket, hurry up. And hide that book in The General. That's the last thing Jebb needs to see right now."

Luke turned his attention back to his female cousin and his shirt that no longer was blue in color. He'd seen this type of wound before. He knew that there was a delicate balance between applying enough pressure to slow the bleeding and applying too much pressure and causing the windpipe to crush. Luke put all of his concentration into finding that balance. Because this time, there had to be a different type of ending. Now there wasn't just one life hanging in the balance, but two.

_Luke sat there as the smell of the air took on the stench of rotting leaves and the humidity level shifted. In front of him, it was his bunk mate lying on the ground after being nicked by a bullet in the neck. He and Greg had only been stationed here for a measly two weeks after becoming fast friends in Boot Camp. Already they'd seen more death than either of them had thought possible in such a short amount of time._

_"Hang on Greg. They went to get a medic. You just got to hang on a couple more minutes."_

_"Luke, my folks." Greg, a blond that had reminded Luke an awful lot of Bo, whispered. "I promised them I'd be comin' home. I got to keep my promise."_

_"And you will. Now stop talkin'. Ya gotta save your strength. They ought to be back any minute. You hear me. Don't you die on me."_

_Luke stared down at his hands as the blood continued to seep out from beneath his fingers. He tried his best to slow the bleeding, but no matter what he did, it just kept flowing. Before the medics made it to where Luke and Greg were held up at, Luke heard Greg make one last wet gurgling noise before the flow of blood was no longer being pushed up from under his hands. Greg's had been the first death that he's seen up close and personal. But it wasn't the last._

"Luke. Luke!" Luke was pulled out of his reverie and saw that Bo was standing over him. "The paramedics are here. They need you to move."

Luke nodded and stepped aside so that the men could do their jobs. Looking around, he noticed that Jebb wasn't up here on the mountain. "Where's Jebb?"

"Uncle Jesse met him down the road. Somehow, he talked him into going straight on to the Hospital. Said that Jebb wouldn't be able to ride with Kira no how."

"Did you...? You know."

"Are you kiddin'? I put both of them books in our back seat." Bo watched as his sister was loaded up into the ambulance. "I did tell the paramedics that we suspect that Kira might be pregnant though."

"Good, they'll need to know." As the ambulance pulled out, he and Bo got into The General and followed with ease. Bo cast his cousin a sideways glance from behind the wheel. He knew the signs. Luke was reliving an event from another time and on another continent back there.

"You want to talk about it?"

Luke wasn't surprised that even with his concern for his sister; he'd still picked up the tale-tale signs that indicated that Luke was being haunted by his stint in 'Nam.

"Nope." Looking over at the crease in his cousin's brow, he added, "Not right now. Let's just worry about Kira for right now."

Bo nodded, accepting that Luke will tell him later. "Luke, ain't we gonna have to tell Jebb what we found. I mean, he has the right to know."

"Once we're at the hospital. There ain't no point in worryin' him unless we know that there IS something to worry about. After all, we don't know for sure."

"She'd read nearly half of one of those books Luke. I doubt she got them just for curiosity's sake."

"Well, let's worry about one thing at a time, Bo. And right now, that's Kira."

/

As soon as the ambulance arrived at the hospital with Kira, she was swept away so fast that the Dukes barely caught a glimpse of her. Jesse does remember thinking that his niece looked too pale. Even for her. Once in the waiting room, a nurse stopped Luke. If he was going to stay, he needed a shirt on. Luke was in no mood for rules and regulations just now. He turned to her in aggravation.

"Ma'am, I used my shirt to try to stop my cousin from bleedin' to death. So I ain't got a shirt right now." Jebb winced as he heard Luke refer to how severe Kira was hurt.

The nurse looked Luke up and down and saw the blood dried on his hands and on his jeans where he'd wiped them. "Well come with me. You can get cleaned up and I'll find some scrubs that you can wear."

The nurse took hold of Luke's elbow to guide him down the hall. That left the remaining three Duke Men to take up keeping a vigil in the waiting room. Each in their own style. Jesse found a seat off to the side and sat down, grabbing one of the Bibles that had been placed in the waiting room and set to reading scripture to find comfort. Jebb leaned up against the wall facing the door to the E.R. and stared at it with his arms crossed. Bo had already begun to move about the room pacing. Not really staying in one place for longer than a second or two. He eyed his brother in law and cousin, wondering how he was going to tell him about the books that he'd found in Kira's suitcase.

"Bo! Would you stand STILL? You're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Jesse had already had enough.

"Yes sir." Bo looked over at his uncle and then back to Jebb. Walking over to the nurse's station, he asked about Kira.

"Sir, she's been taken up to surgery. It'll be at least a couple of hours before word will be sent down here. I'll be sure to let you and your family know the moment I learn anything though."

"I'd be much obliged, ma'am." Walking over to Jebb, Bo slung an arm across his shoulders. "How about you and I go for a walk?" Jebb looked over at the door that he knew his wife was behind somewhere, not really wanting to go any further away from her than he already was. "The nurse said it'll be a while. We won't be far."

Reluctantly, Jebb pushed away from the wall where he had stationed himself to join Bo outside. Once outside, he took a deep breath. The air inside the hospital was suffocating; like it was too thick to breathe in.

"You wanted to talk about something? Couldn't it wait?"

"No, Jebb. I don't think it can. I wanted to show you something. Now I know that Kira told Daisy that ya'll weren't plannin' to start a family right away. But that was back after you two first got married. Have you two changed your minds or anything?"

"Well, it wasn't so much as decided; rather, Kira didn't want no one to have a reason to think that we got married because we had to. She stayed on the pill and we ain't really discussed it. Why are you so interested all of the sudden? Don't you think that there's enough to worry about right now?"

"I know that there's plenty to worry about right now Jebb. And I don't want to give you nothin' else to add to that list of things either."

Jebb eyed Bo, trying to measure Bo's fidgeting. "What are you gettin' at?"

By now, the two men had stopped right beside The General so Bo leaned into the backseat and pulled out two books. "Well, you see, Luke had me look for a jacket in Kira's suitcase. He was afraid that she was goin' into shock so we needed to warm her up. When I opened it up, these two books were sitting right on top of her clothes. I was wonderin' if you knew why she might have them." Bo held out his hands holding the books so that their titles were easily read. Jebb took them from Bo and stared at them. Both books were on pregnancy. "By the look on your face, I'm guessin' that you didn't know."

Jebb shook his head as he leaned against the hood of The General Lee. "No. She's been acting a little off for a while. Especially over the weekend. I just chalked it up to her havin' been recruited to go see the kids out at the orphanage. Bad memories, you know. That sort of thing. She never let on that she thought that she might be pregnant. Shoot, she raced in the Motor Cross last weekend. If she thought that she was pregnant, she shouldn't have been out there."

"Maybe she didn't know yet."

"Maybe," Jebb continued to stare at the books. He knew that even if Kira was alright, this wreck couldn't have been good for the baby. Baby. He hadn't really thought much about having a baby. He wanted a family, but he also knew that Kira had started out dead set against getting pregnant right away. That'd been alright with him. He figured that they had plenty of time.

"Come on. Let's go back in so you sit down while we wait for any word on Kira." Bo guided his sister's husband back inside. Where the only thing that they could do is wait.

Once inside, Bo saw that Luke had returned wearing scrubs and was sitting next to their uncle. Luke raised his brow slightly in a silent question and Bo gave an ever so slight nod back in return as an answer. Bo sat beside his blond-haired cousin as he began to flip through the book that, it was obvious, Kira had already began to read. In the front of the book, Kira had written just two words. EARLY FEBRUARY. February; that must be when she's due. That would make her somewhere around seven weeks along, maybe eight. For eight weeks, Kira had been pregnant and he didn't even know it. EIGHT WEEKS!

Across the room, Luke quietly filled their uncle in on Bo's discovery up on Iron Mountain. Jesse hadn't thought that he couldn't possibly have gotten any more worried about his niece than he already was. He was wrong. Boy was he wrong.

/

By the time the doctor sent word by way of a nurse that Kira was out of surgery and that he would be right out, Daisy had arrived to join the family after Cooter had swung by and picked her up after having towed Kira's truck to the garage. The moment she'd walked into the waiting room she'd spotted the books in Jebb's hands. No one had to say anything after that. It was as if everyone was afraid to.

"I'm looking for the Duke family," to which six people stepped forward. Five Dukes and one Honorary Duke.

"She's my wife. How is she?" Jebb stepped forward to get in front of his relatives.

"She's out of surgery. She's in recovery right now. She's lost a lot of blood, but the artery has been repaired and we're replacing the blood. She has a couple of cracked ribs from her run in with the steering wheel, but she should recover alright in a few weeks. She's also suffered a sever concussion." The doctor looked over his notes before continuing. "Now, there was a concern of Mrs. Duke possibly being pregnant." Jebb's heart stopped briefly while waiting for the doctor to either confirm or deny the fact that Kira was expecting an infant, or to give a crushing blow with just a few words. "The concern, as it turned out, was valid. Your wife is almost two months pregnant."

"Is the baby alright?" Daisy asked. She knew that everyone had the same question.

"Remarkably, yes. Such a severe accident could have very well of terminated the pregnancy. Frankly, I'm surprised that it didn't. We will, of course, have a prenatal specialist brought in to monitor the fetus. This kid is lucky. In all actuality, there is no real explanation why it has survived this far." The family breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Can I go see her?" Jebb really wanted to see Kira for himself.

"I'll have someone come and get you just as soon as we get her stabilized and move her out of recovery and into a private room. Now, she'll be on a breathing machine at first, just to be safe. So communication will be a bit awkward. And I insist that no more than two people go in at a time." The family all nodded their understanding. Feeling slightly better, the six went back to sitting, standing and pacing the room.

Daisy took one of Kira's books from Jebb and started to read through it to pass the time. This little tyke was already depending on Duke Luck to pull through impossible odds. He or she was already showing how strong Dukes are. And this baby would have twice the Duke blood in his or her veins.

When the family was told that Kira was in a room, they hurried upstairs. Jebb stayed with his wife as the others took turns coming in as the second person allowed into the room. Except for Jebb and Bo, no one stayed for more than a couple of minutes. After Kira was settled in, Jesse declared that the family should all go home. Jebb would stay but Bo would return to spell him later so that he could get some rest. Jesse made it clear that Jebb would have to leave at least for sleep. Reluctantly, he agreed that he and Bo would swap when Jesse allowed him to return to the hospital. Once everyone else left, Jebb sat in the chair next to the bed and started to read the other book that Kira had bought. He might as well. It's not like he had anything else to do other than listening to the slow and steady rhythmic beeps of the machines in the room.


	23. Passin' on the News

Jesse waited while the phone rang on the other end of the line. He figured that he might as well go ahead and call his brother over in Placid. He'd waited until the morning, hoping to catch him before he and the family left for church.

_"Duke Farm. John Duke speakin'."_

"Hey John, I was hopin' to catch you this mornin'. How was the drive back to Placid?"

_"It was fine. Is there something that I can do for you? It ain't often that you call so early on a Sunday mornin'."_

"Well, John, I was just callin' to pass on some news. Some good, some not so good."

_"What's goin' on? Is it Jebb?"_

"Well, actually, it's Kira. She's in the hospital. Someone ran her off the road up on Iron Mountain."

_"Iron Mountain!"_

"She was hurt pretty badly but she'll be alright in a few weeks. But we also got some good news when she got to the hospital."

_"And what would that be?"_

"You're gonna be a Grand-Daddy!"

_"WHAT?"_

"Sometime in early February according to the doctor. I'm sure that Jebb would have called but he's over at the hospital with Kira. He ain't hardly left her side since the accident."

_"I'm sure I'll talk to him real soon. A baby. Well that didn't take long did it?"_

"Long enough. It's about time to start a new generation of Duke. I'll have Jebb call ya this afternoon."

_"You do that. I think I'll let Jebb tell his mother. He ought to have that honor."_

/

Kira felt groggy as she tried to remember what happened to make her so sore. She'd been driving home and had to take a detour. She had to take the bypass on Iron Mountain because of the construction on the road. She had gotten half way around the mountain...Nothing. She can't remember past that. She does seem to remember calling out to Bo, though.

_'Bo?'_

_'Kira? You awake?'_

_'Not really. What happened? Why am I sore? I tried to wake up but I feel so groggy.'_

_'I think that's the sedation. You don't remember what happened?'_

_'I remember taking the detour, but not much past that.'_

_'Kira, someone ran you off the road. You almost went off the mountain. You were hurt pretty badly.'_

_'So I'm in the hospital.'_ Kira tried to relax but something kept nagging at her. Before she could really think on it, though, she felt herself being pulled back down into a drugged sleep.

/

Kira's first sensation that she felt as she began to wake up was a tightness in her throat. Like something was stuck in it. Then she heard high pitched beeps that confirmed that she was indeed in the hospital.

"Kira?" Jebb saw the pained expression cross her face that told him that she was waking up. She groaned a reply but soon realized that no sound came out when she did so. She tried to allow her eyes to fly open in search of the cause but they moved much closer to a flutter instead. She felt her hair being brushed aside and knew it was Jebb. Moving her eyes she found his worried expression in her field of vision. She went to try to say something but found that the tightness in her throat prevented it. "Shh...Don't try to talk. The doctors had to put you on a breathing machine." Jebb saw the question in his wife's eyes. They were always so expressive. Even when she could school the rest of her face, her eyes always spoke volumes. Probably why she likes to wear those sunglasses of hers so much. "The seat belt cut into your throat. They had to operate to close the artery. Your lungs got banged up good too, so they put you on this thing to be safe."

Once again, Kira let her eyes roam the room. She briefly wondered how long she'd been here. Looking at the rolling table for the bed, she saw one of her books that she'd bought in Atlanta. The BABY! Jebb saw her looking at the book and saw the alarm (and heard it as the machine registered the spike in her pulse rate).

"The baby's fine. The doctor says that he's pretty lucky. Gonna be tough just his mom it looks like," Jebb grinned as he tried to reassure his wife.

 _So much for seeing the look on his face when I tell him_ , she thought. Kira relaxed back into the bed with so much that she wanted to say and ask but really had no way to do so right now.

"I do have one question, did you know last week at the race that you were pregnant?"

Kira gave her head a slight shake; unable to do much else. She did see the tenseness in Jebb's shoulders relax a bit. He was about to try to play twenty questions with yes and no answers when the doctor came in to check Kira over. He'll have to wait, it would seem, to ask anything else.

/

Jesse had told his Pop about the baby, but it looked like they both had decided that he'd be the one to tell his mother. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this just yet but it looked like he really didn't have a choice. His uncle had already told his folks that he'd call this afternoon. He did put it off as long as he could though. When Bo came to relieve him at the hospital for a while, Jebb first got himself a shower, something to eat, even took a short nap. Now he was ready to go back to sit with his wife but Jesse had made it perfectly clear that he was expected to talk to his mother before returning to the hospital. Looking at the clock, he figured that he'd better get it over with. Maybe his mom won't be home. A lot of times she spends Sunday afternoons over at Karen's. Picking up the phone, Jebb tried to decide just how to tell his mother that he and Kira were having a baby.

 _"Hello? Duke Farm, Pauline Duke speaking."_ So much for Mom not being home.

"Hey, Mom."

 _"Jebb! I'm glad you called. Your Uncle Jesse called earlier and talked your dad about Kira. Is everything okay now?"_ Of course Pop would tell Mom about the accident. Get her worried about the niece/daughter-in-law that she really didn't care for. "The way your uncle talked, it was a serious accident."

"Well I ain't sure it was an accident, Mom. That guy ran Kira off the road on purpose. And yes, it was serious. The worst injury was to her neck. The seat belt cut into her artery."

 _"Oh My! Is she goin' to be alright?"_ Genuine concern in her voice now. She had thought that John might have been exaggerating the extent of Kira's injuries, but now it seemed that he wasn't.

"I hope so. She's on a breathing machine right now. When she woke up earlier she could only stay awake for a few minutes before she went back out. The doctors are all gonna keep a close eye on her. She'll be in the hospital for a while though."

_"Should we come back down? To help out?"_

"No Mom. Ya'll stay in Placid. Jesse and the others are all helpin'. We'll be alright."

Pauline couldn't help but hear that there wasn't something that Jebb wasn't telling her. A mother picks these kinds of things up. Something else was still bothering her baby boy. Maybe he was just wanting to get back to Kira but felt that he had to talk to her right now.

 _"Is there anything else then Jebb? I know that you want to get back to Kira. I may not like the fact that ya'll got married but she's still family and she needs to be taken care of. I suppose you'll do that just fine."_ The closest thing that Pauline had said to Jebb that indicated that she acknowledged the fact that Jebb really did love Kira. Bitter words. Not the words that she knew her son wanted but they'd have to do for now.

"Actually, Mom. There is one more thing. When the doctor came out to tell us that Kira was out of surgery, he told us something else too. Kira's almost two months pregnant."

_"SHE'S WHAT! Pregnant?"_

"Uh-huh. You've wanted grand kids for the last several years. I suppose the first part of February will have to be soon enough."

_"A baby... But the wreck? Is the baby alright?"_

"The doctor was surprised that it survived but seems alright for now. They've brought in a specialist to monitor the pregnancy. Hopefully, since the baby survived the wreck, the worst is behind it. They both were lucky to live through it." A thought that Jebb had tried not think about from the moment that he first saw the truck dangling over the mountainside, then as he watched Kira being rushed up to surgery, not to mention when he'd seen Luke drenched in his wife's blood. He'd never been more scared in all his life. He'd been so afraid that Kira wouldn't make it. That life was going to pull the rug out from under him.

 _"I'm sure that she'll be fine."_ Pauline started imagine what her grandchild would like. Most likely blond, tall, with blue eyes. After all, Jebb was blond and Kira's brother, Bo, was a blond. Nearly all the Dukes had blue eyes too. _"Jebb, when everything calms down, before harvestin' starts, ya'll come up. You hear me?"_

Ya'll. The first time that his mother invited them BOTH to come. "Yes ma'am. I better go now. I love you Mom."

_"I love you too. Now go take care of my grand-baby."_

/

"Hey, lookey here. A lawyer who can't say nothin'! How you feelin'?"

 _'Funny Bo. I don't need to talk to yell at YOU!'_ Kira gave Bo a look that made him laugh, even though that hadn't been her intention.

_'I know it. But I had to say it. But seriously, how are you feelin'?'_

_'Sore, frustrated. I still can't remember anything. I guess I'm lucky I was able to call for help and that you guys came a runnin'.'_

_'We'll come anytime you need us. You know that. I have to say though; you gave us all a scare. Then to add on top of that, a huge shock when your suitcase was opened up when we went lookin' for a jacket or something to warm you up with. Hope you weren't too attached to those sheets.'_

_'And here_ **_I_ ** _was hoping to see everyone's faces when I told everybody about being pregnant.'_

_'Maybe next time.'_ Bo said with grin.

_'Don't push it.'_

_'You say that now. I'm willing to bet that you'll end up with at least six kids.'_

_'Six?'_

_'You have to have enough to make up for rest of us not havin' none.'_

_'You're lucky I can't throw nothin' at you right now.'_ Kira gave Bo a hard look. She then caught a glimpse of the stacks of magazines that Bo had brought to read when she was asleep (and to no doubt leave for Jebb when he comes back). _'You know I am perfectly capable of sitting here in this bed without a babysitter. You ain't got to stay here.'_

_'I know. I'll leave when Jebb comes back.'_

_'That's not what I mean.'_

_'You tryin' to get rid of me?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Too bad. Now go back to sleep. Your eyes are barely open as it is. Besides, you need to stay rested for the little Duke now.'_ Kira rolled her eyes, hoping that as soon as she got out of the hospital, things could return (somewhat) back to normal.

/

Jesse walked into Kira's room and saw Jebb sitting in the chair beside the bed doing the word search that Daisy had brought by on her way to work. Looking at Kira's sleeping form; he saw that the breathing tube had finally been taken out after three days. The doctor had said yesterday that they'd try it today.

"Hey Jebb. How's she doin' today?"

"Well enough to complain about havin' to go on an all liquid diet 'til her throat heals." Jebb had to smile as he remembered Kira's expression when she'd been given her lunch of soup with some sort of thickener in it. "She's able to talk again, but it's pretty close to a whisper." Jebb's expression then changed before he continued, "You know what she thought was wrong with her when her pregnancy symptoms started showing up? She thought that the cancer had come back. And she didn't even tell anybody! Just went to see her doctor in Atlanta all by herself." There was a touch of anger in Jebb's voice. "It's the REAL reason why she'd stayed an extra day in Atlanta. The appointment she had was to get the results from the tests that had been run earlier in the week."

"Well, let's just be glad that she was wrong. I for one will be glad to see a little baby around the farm again. Are you hopin' for a boy or a girl?"

"I guess if I was honest with myself, I'd have to admit that a big part of me wants a son. To carry on the Duke name and all."

"I reckon that's normal. I suppose most men want a little boy to take fishin' or to rough house with. Of course, you might end up with both, a boy and a girl. Twins run heavily in the family. Then you'd each get to pick a name out. Remember, it's tradition for the father to name any sons and the mother to name the daughters."

"Is that why Bo and Kira have such different names?"

"Uh-huh. Kira was named after her mother's aunt. Of course, your mother tried to talk your Aunt Crystal into giving her a different name. You know how your mom likes for twins to have matching names."

"Like Emma and Emily? I swear, I think Ms. Tisdale still thinks Emma was named after her." Jebb laughed as he remembered the woman's look on her face the first time the family came to Hazzard after the twins were born.

"Probably. No sense in tellin' her differently."

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did Mom want Aunt Crystal to name Kira?"

"Well, she liked the name Beauregard for Bo, so she was pushin' for the name Beatrice for Kira."

"BEATRICE?" Jebb scrunched his nose up at the suggestion. "She would have hated that. Bo and Bea? They would have been teased mercilessly."

"With you as a front runner for it all I'm sure. You always loved riling Bo by using his given name."

"What can I say? He made it too much fun." Jebb grinned at his Uncle Jesse as he thought back to his younger years, teasing his cousin was always fun. More fun than using Luke's given name. "I do keep thinking about one thing though. The nurse who stole Kira away, why didn't she change Kira's name? It seems on odd that she didn't? Why keep the same name when it could get her caught?"

"Because there's honor even among criminals." Kira mumbled in a whisper from the bed drawing the attention of the two men in her room. "Gettin' a fake I.D. for an infant would have raised suspicion, even from crooks. It would have been easier to get an I.D. for herself using Mom's name."

"How long have you been awake?" Jebb moved to help adjust the bed and pillows for Kira as he spoke.

"Long enough to hear about Pauline wantin' my name to be Beatrice. Which means she ain't puttin' her two cents in for this baby's name." Kira tried to get comfortable as she spoke. "At least not in front of me."

"I'd like to see how you plan to keep her from tryin'." Jesse laughed as he looked forward the next time that Jebb's folks came to town. Maybe he ought to sell tickets. It's bound to be interesting.

/

As much as Kira was glad to finally be home after over a week in the hospital, she was still suffering from severe cabin fever. She was hoping to get out to shake the boredom from the week away once she was finally released. Instead, she was at home not even allowed to go into her own office to get some work done until she got the all clear from Doc Appleby, and she wouldn't even see him until tomorrow. Like reading files would somehow reopen the incision in her neck or something. Already, Daisy was planning for the two of them to go shopping. Kira knew that her cabin fever must be worse than she'd thought when SHE was looking forward to the outing of roaming from one store to another.

Kira went into the kitchen to look for something to ease her stomach when she found some Ginger Snap cookies on the counter. She didn't remember getting them, which means Jebb must have instead. It seemed that she remembers that he went running to the store as soon as he'd gotten off the phone with Pauline yesterday after they'd gotten home from the hospital. Kira vaguely remembered hearing Jebb talk to her about her nausea and how the saltines that a nurse had given her had done nothing to help. Looking at the cookies skeptically, Kira grabbed them and some milk to soak them in since her throat was still so tender.

Pauline's gone through this three times, she probably knows what she's talking about in at least THIS area. Kira settled at the kitchen table for her small snack and read a little more out of one of the pregnancy books. After a couple of chapters, Kira got up to fix dinner. Even if she couldn't go out (except to the other farm) she could at least fix dinner. She was still stuck drinking soup for the most part but there was no reason to make Jebb settle for it too; especially on such a hot day. When she was halfway through, Daisy showed up to see how she was. Of course she had planned to offer to bring supper over so Kira wouldn't have to worry about it, though it looked like she was a little late for that.

"Honey, you didn't have to worry about dinner. I would have taken care of that."

"No offense Daisy, but I've had enough of everyone taking care of everything for me lately. I needed to do something. I've been bored out of my mind. I can't work, I can't ride my bike because of my ribs; though I'm sure that even once they're healed up everyone to go nuts when I do. It's almost as if everyone is treating me like I have a terminal illness or something."

"Considering the reason that you went to the doctor in Atlanta, that ain't funny Kira."

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just been so frustrating."

"It's alright. And I guess I can see why you'd be so upset. But remember, all this is new for Jebb too. He doesn't want anything else to go wrong. You were lucky to survive the accident, and I know it scared him to death."

"I know. But if things are like this already, when I'm not even showing yet, how are things gonna be once I'm eight or nine months along? Plus the other guys are just as bad. You know I caught Bo rigging my bike this morning so it wouldn't start."

"You didn't? What did you do?"

"I told him that if I caught him disabling my bike again, I was gonna disable him." Daisy laughed at that. "Looking back, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh. I just got so mad. And then I found that Jebb took my key to the office with him so I couldn't do any work."

"Hey, if I were you, I'd use the whole _Pregnancy Hormones_ thing to my advantage. Just blame everything with Bo and the bike on them."

"I'm already not liking the mood swings. At times I wish I could just turn them off. I actually think that I'm going to have to do a lot of apologizing to Jebb by the time this baby is born. But he doesn't have to go out of his way to make sure I can't do anything that remotely resembles work. This is gonna be a LONG thirty weeks if something doesn't give soon."

"Just have Doc Appleby talk to him tomorrow when you see him. He'll be able to tell Jebb that he doesn't have to go so overboard. After that, things should calm down. Then we can go shopping."

Kira groaned slightly, "I hate to say it, but that's probably a good idea. A couple weeks ago, I was worried because my jeans were getting loose. Now they're getting a bit tight."

"Have you been over to Springville, yet?"

"No, why?"

"There is this one shop over there that sells nothin' but clothes for women that are pregnant. My friend Jo Anne told me about it a few months back. I've been so curious about it and dyin' to go check it out. Of course If'n I'd gone over and went in, folks would have found out and then would there would have been tongues a waggin'."

"Well, I suppose I'll be your excuse to go in. Tongues have been waggin' in my direction ever since Jebb and I got married. This will just add to it."

"Thursday is my day off. We'll go then."


	24. BABY 101

The next day Kira headed on out to Doc Appleby's office, and since she had made Jebb a promise that she wouldn't go to the doctor alone (EVER AGAIN) he was by her side while she waited in the small exam room. She'd technically already had her first prenatal visit in the hospital, so this was just a follow up visit. That and she had to fill out all of those forms that you have to worry about the first time you go to a new doctor (Something she avoided when the doctor came out to patch her up after the bank robbery) that had all of her medical history.

"Well hello Kira, Jebb, I hope I didn't keep you too long."

"Nah, we ain't waited long at all." Jebb shook the man's hand and sat back down beside Kira.

"Now today is just to check your incision and ribs. I checked the baby just before you were released so everything is alright for now, there. I would like to touch on any questions and concerns that you may have about what you can or cannot do while pregnant. I know that Dr. Robins had told you that you'd be riding your bike, Kira, but with the accident, I'm afraid that you won't be. By the time it would be safe to ride again with your ribs and neck, it won't be with the baby." Kira nodded her understanding and pointedly ignored the look that Jebb was sending her way. "Other than that and alcohol, there really isn't anything that I would suggest that you change for right now."

"So in other words, there's absolutely no reason why I can't get back to work?" Kira looked at Jebb as she spoke. Doc Appleby smiled. Seemed like half the fathers that came in with their wives would err on the side of caution to the point that it would drive the women crazy.

"No, none at all. As long as you listen when your body tells you that it needs rest. You may find that you'll get more done if you try to get a nap in during the afternoon. That way you'll be rested for the rest of the day. Otherwise, you'll likely be draggin' come the evening." Jebb thought that the likely-hood of Kira voluntarily taking a nap is about as likely as Boss deciding to donate all of his money to charity "Now there is one issue that many couples are usually too embarrassed to ask about even though they are concerned about it. When I said that you could go about everything else as normal; that includes sexual relations." Jebb shifted uncomfortably as he sat in front of a man that had known him since he was an infant bringing up his sex life. "You won't hurt the baby none. And as long as the pregnancy continues normally, it won't become an issue. Which brings me to another issue. I would be doing you two a disservice if I didn't mention that the fact that two of you being cousins does put the baby at an increased risk for genetic birth defects."

"Birth defects?" Kira hadn't really put much thought into the fact that she and Jebb being cousins would affect the baby. Suddenly she became very worried about her pregnancy.

"An average couple has a 1.2 to 3 percent chance of having children with a birth defect or genetic disease, while first cousins chance will around 2 to 6 percent." Doc Appleby watched as the couple in the office both exchanged worried glances so he added, "Even at its worst seven percent you still have a ninety-three percent chance of having a perfectly healthy child. But this will mean that we will be running extra tests and screenings to keep an eye on everything. They won't be cheap though."

"That won't be a problem," Kira said absently.

"I'll set up an appointment at the hospital for you for them to run the first batch and they'll call you with the time. We'll also schedule an ultrasound to monitor the baby's development. Basically, we'll just keep an extra close eye on everything for right now."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Jebb didn't like the idea that there could be something wrong with the baby.

"Not right now, but I would suggest that you think about the risks, for any future pregnancies." Both Dukes nodded as they understood what Doctor Appleby was talking about. Whether or not they should have any other kids after this one.

/

"I don't know Daisy. I just need some bigger jeans and a new bra. I don't think I need maternity clothes yet. Look at this stuff. I'd look like a house wearing these clothes right now. Though the effect will probably be even worse later on."

"Come on. It won't hurt to look." Daisy started to browse the racks of clothes and pulled out a top to show Kira. "What do you think?"

Looking over at Daisy, "No Pink! I'll wear yellow and look like a school bus first. I like the style though. What other colors to they have?"

"Blues of different shades, purple, orange. Ah, here you go. YELLOW. A nice bright one," Daisy held up the shirt smiling brightly.

"Cute. Taking lessons from Bo?"

"No, I'm the one he's been taking learnin' from," Daisy winked at her as she replaced the top. "Hey, this peasant top would look good on you. And it's even your favorite color." Daisy passed the dark green top over to Kira who then held it up to her chest to see how it would look on her.

"I guess it would be a waste to come all the way over here without getting SOMETHING. Just a couple of things that I can have on hand for when I need them," Kira had to admit that she did like the top.

"That's the spirit. Let's see what else we can find. You'll need some pants to go with it. Hey, look at these. They have elastic so you won't have to turn around and buy new pants every month."

Kira looked at the pants skeptically. "I DON'T think I'm ready for that yet. I'm not even showin' yet, Daisy. I think I'll just get some regular pants for right now."

Daisy shrugged as she replaced the pants on the rack. "You haven't told me yet how your visit to the doc went yet. Did he settle Jebb down?"

"He told him that I can do just about whatever I want for right now. Minus the bike. That was a tough pill to swallow. I won't miss the alcohol though. I only drank rarely anyway. He did throw us a curveball though."

"What?"

"He told us that there is a greater chance that there could be something wrong with the baby. What with Jebb and I being cousins. I hadn't really thought about that. What are we going to do if the baby is born sick?"

"Oh, come on, Honey. Everything will be just fine. You just got to believe. After all, this tyke has already beaten the odds. The Duke Luck will make sure of it. Don't you worry none. Okay. Worryin' won't do no good for the baby. Come on, let's check out. Then we'll go next door to shop for baby clothes."

/

Kira woke up and for a minute, she couldn't remember where she was at. Then, she realized that she was on the couch. She had reluctantly began to take a nap after lunch since she had to admit, she really did get a little more done afterwards when she did. Though she refused to go to bed in the middle of the day; the couch was a good compromise. Here she could set her alarm in her office and not worry about sleeping too long since she could hear it with the office door open.

Getting up off of the couch, Kira smoothed her clothes down and her hands rested for just a few seconds on the tale-tale bump that had finally began to make its presence known to the world. She had an appointment this afternoon at the hospital for an ultrasound to check on the baby and for an amniocentesis along with some other tests. Looking at the clock, she knew that she should leave soon though she had to wait for Jebb.

Locking her office door, Kira got ready to head out of the door to wait on the porch swing before she stopped for a quick detour. Kira knew that the doctor had said she'd need a full bladder for the ultrasound but she was pretty sure that it would be full again by the time the tech called her name at the hospital. These extra trips to the bathroom were seriously cutting into her being ready to leave at a moment's notice. At least the morning sickness is getting better. FINALLY. Just as long as she avoided anything sweet before lunch.

Grabbing her purse, she headed on out of the house. Outside, Jebb was just pulling into the drive with the truck from working out on the fencing; right on time.

/

As Kira and Jebb sat in the room with the tech and the ultrasound machine, they both waited for the tech to say ANYTHING that would either let them know everything was okay with the baby or not. Instead the tech just wrote something down in the file and pretty much ignored the couple while running the machine. Just as Jebb was about to say something to the tech about her attitude toward the Dukes Doctor Appleby's colleague, Dr. Petticord, came into the small room. He'd be performing the amniocentesis.

"Good afternoon, how are you two?"

Kira eyed the machine while the tech still ran the wand (what else could you call it?) over her lower stomach before answering. "Been better. Ready to get this over with," Doc Petticord nodded his understanding.

"The nurse gave you a local I believe. You should be a little numb by now."

"Yeh, I'm numb. Now what?"

"Now we'll take a small sample of fluid and we should be able to determine any possible genetic defects." Doc Petticord went to the small instrument table and Kira's eyes went wide when she saw the long hollow needle. Now she doesn't suffer the same phobia as Bo does when it comes to needles but that one in the Doc's hands just might make her rethink her position on such things. As she saw it heading her way, she tightened her grip on Jebb's hand into a death grip. She wasn't going to like this at all. "Now, this will just take a few seconds."

Using the image on the screen as a guide, the doctor inserted the long needle into Kira's lower abdomen and siphoned off just enough amniotic fluid that the tests needed. Once done, he removed the needle and Kira visibly relaxed as the doctor and needle left her immediate vicinity. Jebb took advantage of the slightly relaxed grip to switch hands. Dr. Petticord smiled to himself when he saw Jebb give his hand a gentle shake to gain feeling back in it. Most men never fully appreciate just how strong their wives are until they are pregnant and holding on for dear life.

"We'll get in the preliminary results in about three days. The final results will be back in ten to fourteen days. Your next Ultrasound in a few weeks won't be this bad. I promise. In fact, by then, you'll be able to see what you're having if you want to find out ahead of time. Not everyone wants to know before the birth but many do."

"Really? You'll be able to see by then?" Jebb got a nod in response to his question.

"In fact, let me show you something." Petticord turned the small screen towards the two in the room. "See this right there? That's the baby's head. He or she can be seen right now sucking on its thumb. As the baby grows, we'll be able to see more details. Right now the baby is about the size of a lemon." He nodded to the tech and she did something at her small station before a small piece of paper about the size of an index card came out of the machine on the desk. "This may not be the best picture that you'll ever get of your 'Little Duke' but it's never too early to start a baby book."

Kira took the small picture and looked at the black and white blurs. It seemed a lot like looking at an ink blot but she was able to see the shape of a head and a tiny hand. Somehow she didn't mind getting poked with the horrendous needle anymore.

/

Kira had spent the morning cleaning the house since it was the Tuesday. She's set aside Tuesdays to do the major house hold chores. Mop the floors, clean the bathrooms, do the laundry, that sort of thing. She was just finishing up when she heard the phone ringing in the living room. Going over to pick the phone up, she was surprised to hear that it was Doc Petticord's nurse calling with the initial test results. Kira nearly held her breath while she waited for the news.

_"It seems that most of the results are well within the normal range so there really isn't anything to worry about right now. The doctor will let you know when the rest of the tests are back, most likely by the end of next week."_

Kira was ready to let out a sigh of relief when she caught the one word that seemed the most important right now. "Wait a minute, you said MOST. What is wrong?"

 _"Nothing is wrong. The AFP test results were slightly elevated though not to the point to cause any concern. While you're on the line, I am supposed to go ahead and schedule your next visit. Let's see, you'll be able to combine this visit with Doc. Appleby and the second ultrasound together. And I have a note to make sure that you know that Doc. Petticord won't be there so no big needles."_ There was a slight hint of humor in the woman's voice. _"How's the first of September sound? At about ten?"_

"Alright, but I'll hold you to the no huge needles thing. Why no one decided to warn me about that monster, I'll never know."

_"Most women wouldn't show up if they knew ahead of time. See you on the first."_

Kira hung the phone up and allowed herself to feel the relief now. If the doctors weren't concerned then that had to be a good thing. Now that she was done with the house hold chores, she might as well and get lunch together. All of the men had taken to coming here for lunch lately (claiming that it was closer than the other farm house even though she knew that they were really keeping tabs on her). Maybe she and Jebb should celebrate the preliminary results tonight. It'd been a while since they'd gone out to the Boar's Nest. She wanted a night of fun before she really started to show in an obvious way. Plus she knew that Jebb had been worrying a lot about her and the baby. Something told her he needed a night out just as bad as, if not more than, her.

/

"Well, are you two goin' to find out what the baby's gonna be or just be surprised?" Luke helped Jebb move the fence post to where they were mending the latest section of the fence on Jebb's lower forty. They'd sent Bo for some more lumber and Jesse had decided to go help Kira with lunch.

"We haven't really decided. I know that folks always say that they just want the baby to be healthy when they really mean something else but right now, that really is all I'm worried about right now."

"It'll make pickin' out a name easier. No going back and forth for both a boy and a girl. You two only have to decide on one."

After driving the post in, Jebb thought about what Luke had said. "I guess it would be more practical. Plus, it might would make getting the baby's room together easier too. Either way though I doubt that Kira will want to paint the nursery pink. I'm surprised that she didn't mind Daisy paintin' the room for Emma and Emily pink."

"I bet ya'll weren't thinkin' about having a nursery when you used the room next to ya'lls as their room. Why was that anyway?"

"To make it more like home I guess. Their room was between mine and Karen's from the time they were born. Though mom had originally wanted to switch Karen's room with theirs. So that they'd be closer to her at night. Pop figured that the best room for the twins though was between his two teenagers." Luke sent a questioning look as he tried to figure out why his uncle would have put a nursery between his daughter's room (a senior in high school) and his son's (a freshman) instead of next to his. Jebb had to smile at his father's unique approach to birth control. "It was Pop's way of making sure that we knew what could happen if we weren't careful. And since Emily had colic, it made for some tirin' nights. Who could think of trying anything with a girl when you hadn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks?"

"I remember that. Isn't that when you practically begged to spend some time in Hazzard? Almost the whole summer after they were born."

"Do you blame me? And then as the girls got older, it really put a crimp in my social life. I bet I was the only senior in high school that dreaded finding twins in my bed." Luke laughed as he pictured Jebb having to fight for the covers after his sisters would sneak into his bed. "Fortunately, Emma out grew that a long time ago. It made it easier when it was just one of them instead of both."

"Now you get to start all over with that again. I guess that gave you plenty of practice. I'm glad it wasn't ME that had to take BABY101 in high school. I had other classes that I liked to study instead." Luke grinned as he thought of a few of his favorite 'classes' in school.

"I'll bet." Jebb and Luke finished the section while talking about various high school conquest and crushes while reminiscing. They were just finishing up and getting ready to head to the house when Bo pulled Jesse's truck up in a hurry.

"Hey, Bo, where's the fence posts?"

"I didn't get that far. You'll never guess what I came across as I was cutting through our back forty to head out to the road. A STILL! A FREAKIN' STILL! We got to get rid of that thing quick. I heard Agent Huntley on the CB. You know what she'll do if she finds that thing on our land."

"I guess we know who called her too," Luke said.

"BOSS!" Both blonds replied.

"Well, what are we gonna do? They've got all the roads monitored by now."

"I've got an idea. Bo, you remember the mine sleddin'?" Luke glanced over at his cousins in confusion at Jebb's question.

"Yeh, what about it?"

"Well, instead of trying to get it off the land completely, we can bury it in the mines instead. We can load it up in one of the carts and push it on down the shaft. Even if someone went down after it, it'll be in a million pieces."

"Well let's hurry. You better believe that it won't be long before someone comes lookin' for it."

"And afterwards, you two are gonna spend lunch explainin' just what MINE SLEDDIN' is," Luke's voice insisted.

Bo and Jebb exchanged glances before getting into the truck to head off to the still that Bo had found on Duke land.

/

"You two did WHAT?" Kira hide a smirk as her husband and brother got yelled at for a misdeed that happened long ago by their uncle. "What were you two fools thinkin'?"

"We were kids Uncle Jesse. We weren't thinkin'. We were just havin' fun." Jebb was feeling mighty lucky that he wouldn't have to go home with his uncle. Humm, wonder if Bo will want to use the guest room tonight?

"Well, at least you're being honest. You better hope that your youngen don't decide to outdo his daddy for being the biggest fool in the family. What do you think you'll do when your son or daughter decides to go 'MINE SLEDDIN' just like you and your cousin did?" Jesse couldn't believe that these two could have been so reckless. It's amazing that they ever reached adulthood. Though he still has doubts at times on whether or not they ever grew up.

"Uh, Bo. I think I'm gonna need your help breakin' down those old carts," Jebb finally said while eying his uncle then glancing back at his wife's stomach where his youngen was at right now.

Bo nodded as he continued to watch both Jesse and Luke. He had flipped his lid too when he and Jebb explained just what had given Jebb the idea for ditching the still in the mines. Well, no help there. Luke ain't likely to ease their uncle off of the edge. It'd been years since he'd given any of his nephews a good tanning though right now he looked ready to give it a try. Now here Bo sat, a grown man, feeling like he was twelve years old again.


	25. Not so Tranquil in Placid

Jebb watched as Kira got ready for the day. She'd spent longer than usual to find something that still fit. He never would have attached vanity to Kira but she constantly dismissed various outfits because they were too tight or made her pregnancy too obvious. He personally didn't see the problem with the pregnancy being obvious. Why try to hide it?

Kira looked in the mirror and saw how her clothes had begun to look painted on. And these were the new clothes that she'd bought after she'd gotten out of the hospital (and she'd bought them too big on purpose then). She hated to admit it, but she needed to go clothes shopping again. She'd asked Daisy if she could borrow the Jeep today so she could drive back to Springville and Daisy had offered to go with her instead. Finally, Kira found an outfit that had to do for the day. It looked like it was time to get a whole new wardrobe. Jebb slipped his arms around his wife from behind as he tried to get her to stop fidgeting with her clothes.

"How long do you think you two will be?"

Kira shrugged a bit as she leaned back against Jebb. "Who knows. The last time we went to go to ONE store and Daisy ended up getting me to go to FIVE. I'm sure today will be much of the same."

"Well, don't let her make you over do it." Jebb turned her around and gave Kira a slow kiss. As his hands wandered, he had to admit that there were certain parts of Kira's pregnancy that he enjoyed. Her stomach wasn't the only thing that was being affected and getting a little larger. While Kira's breasts had always been generous, they were definitely a bit heavier already. Something that he'd been able to appreciate a bit more often now that her nausea from earlier in the pregnancy was almost gone. Something that he'd like to do more of this morning but was interrupted by the sound of Dixie's horn out in the drive. Pulling back a little, he gave one last peck then told Kira to have a good time.

Hearing the Jeep outside, Kira headed on out. She hoped that she could find something that she could wear without making her _Look Pregnant_ , something that would maybe camouflage the fact that she was gaining weight since right now she simply looked fat. She just wasn't ready for the whole _Maternity_ phase yet. Not to mention she was sure that when she and Jebb go to Placid this weekend, Pauline is bound to point out just how much weight she had gained already. It had to be at least fifteen pounds ALREADY. Since her doctor's appointment was tomorrow, if she wanted to get new clothes before the trip, she'd have to go today.

Hopping into the Jeep, Daisy and Kira spent the ride talking about work and the rest of the family. Daisy and Lulu had been trying to work on various projects for the ladies' club and Boss hadn't liked Lulu monopolizing so much of his best waitress's time. But if anyone can get away with anything with Boss Hogg, it was Lulu. Of course, Kira's pregnancy was a major topic along the ride too. After all, it was the main reason for the shopping trip. Kira was concerned that she was gaining weight faster than she should but since she'd never been pregnant (or even knew anyone who was) before, she really didn't have anything to compare it to. She was pretty much learning as she went.

"Hey Daisy, watch out for that driver up ahead. He looks drunk."

Daisy looked up at the oncoming traffic and saw a grey sedan weaving all over the road. "It's a little early for someone to be that drunk ain't it? After all, that ain't old Hobie. He's back in Hazzard."

"It could be that it's a little late for him. He's still tying one on from last night."

"Maybe. Hang on. You think you'll be alright if we go off road?"

"It'll be safer than tryin' to stay on it with that nut case around." Daisy cut the Jeep off to side of the road and whipped it around the erratic car. "I think we'd better CB Sheriff Lacey about that driver. He could hurt somebody." Kira turned in her seat and watched as the car went on down the road behind them. Why does it seem that all of the morons on the road seem to be finding her now that she's pregnant?

/

"How hard is it to run someone off the road? This is the second time that you've screwed up!"

"Hey, you're the one that wanted it to look like an accident. If I had gunned the car after them, it would have tipped them off and they'd have called for help." The man watched as his employer paced the room after learning that the mark is still, essentially, unharmed. He wasn't sure of what made this woman so important, and right frankly, he didn't want to know. He was paid to follow orders. Not to think.

"I still can't believe that the brat survived the first wreck. We'll have to wait now. If she has too many close calls right together, people might get suspicious. Now get out of here and let me think."

"Yes sir."

/

Kira and Jebb were once again in the small room with the ultrasound machine. This time with just a bit less apprehension than before. The genetic tests came back and Doc Appleby had told them that there didn't seem to be anything to be concerned about right now. Of course they would still be keeping a close eye out but it seems that the pregnancy would be a normal one.

"Well, I hear that Petticord made you two a promise last time ya'll were in here."

Kira looked up and saw that Doc Applebee and the tech that would be running the machine had walked into the room. "Two, actually. One being that we might will get to see what the baby's sex is, the other is that there would be no large needles." She still couldn't help but look around the room for that thing when she'd walked into the room.

"Well, let's see if we can keep both of those promises. Lie back and I'll check you and then we'll see if the little one wants to let the world know just what kind of a Duke we can be expecting."

Kira relaxed back onto the table as the doctor began to check her stomach to measure the baby. Appleby was surprised that Kira had progressed so much since the last visit. Maybe the projected due date was wrong. After he'd finished the small exam, he marked his measurements down in the file as the tech got the machine ready for the ultrasound.

"Now, before we start, I do want you to realize that there is still a little room for error when it comes to sexing the baby. Especially at this point in the pregnancy. This is the earliest that the test can be done. Not to mention, the baby might not cooperate and stay turned away."

"We understand." Jebb moved in closer as the machine turned on. The screen was filled with the dark blurs with white lines. He did his best to make anything out of the blurs on the screen but he couldn't.

The tech moved the wand around and finally zeroed in on the baby. "See this right here? There's your baby." Doc Appleby made notations of his own as the tech was walking the couple through the ultrasound. Appleby made notes about the placement of the placenta and tried to determine if the shadow that had been detected in the earlier test was of any concern. "Let's see, Kira, I want you to shift to your side a little so we can try to get the baby to move a bit." Kira moved a little and the baby shifted slightly but not enough for the tech to determine the gender of the baby. She grabbed a small light and held it to Kira's stomach and Jebb and Kira were surprised to see the fetus turn away from the light.

"The baby can see light, NOW?" Kira asked in amazement.

"Yes. Now, let's see if the baby is positioned just right, now." Appleby saw the shadow that Petticord had seen the last time Kira was in here and took notice of it. "Ah, here we go. Do you want to know now if you're having a boy or a girl? Here's your last chance if you want to wait and be surprised."

Kira grinned at the look on Jebb's face, "Well, we need to know whether or not to tell Daisy not to get those cute dresses that she almost bought yesterday."

The tech nodded as she pointed onto the screen. "Well I kind of doubt that your husband there is goin' to want to have his son put in frilly dresses."

"Son! We're having a boy?" Jebb gave Kira a quick kiss. Just wait until he sees his parents tomorrow. The baby is a boy.

"Now as long as everything else continues to go well, we'll just stick to the pre-arranged appointments for right now. I'm sure that the family will be thrilled to know that you're having a boy. Though to be honest, I'm not sure that Hazzard is ready for another Duke Boy," Doc added with a smile.

"Well ready or not, here he comes." Jebb practically beamed as it sank in that he was having a boy.

"I'll see you two next month." Doc Appleby walked the two out and then went to find Petticord to compare notes with him.

/

Pauline wasn't sure if she should be glad that her son was going to be a father or not, but since he is, she might as well try to be happy for him. When he called to confirm that he and Kira were coming in today, he said that he had a surprise for the family. Well, she wasn't sure if she could handle any more surprises. Right frankly, the real surprise was that Kira didn't get pregnant before the summer. She had been so certain that she was already pregnant at the beginning of the year. It looked like Jebb really did marry Kira because he wanted to, not because he had to. Boy that's a bitter pill to swallow. He actually loves that girl. Now she won't just be a niece, not just a daughter-in-law, but now she'll be the mother of her grandchild. She's not really sure she's ready for that. Outside, Pauline heard their truck pull up and figured that she might as well go greet her son. And his wife, she added to the thought.

Pauline was surprised that it had taken her son so long to come out after telling her that she was going to be a grandmother. After all, the accident had been the last weekend of June. About ten weeks ago. Of course, she guessed that as seriously injured as Kira seems to have been, she can't blame them for waiting. According to the way Jebb had talked, Kira'd had a time with her morning sickness, too. One thing that she hadn't enjoyed herself when she was pregnant. Jebb had also said that the doctors were keeping a closer eye on the pregnancy though he avoided answering just WHY they were being so cautious. Pauline assumed that it had to do with the accident.

Walking out to join the rest of the family, Pauline watched as the twins practically knocked their brother down in their excitement at seeing him. Emily especially. She'd always been extra close to her older brother. As Kira came up behind Jebb, Pauline was struck by the change since she'd seen her last. It was obvious to Pauline that Kira had already begun to wear maternity clothes (Kira had reluctantly bought them the day before even though she didn't think that she was far enough along for them. She even broke down and bought a pair of those pants that Daisy had found the last time that they were at the shop since she was gaining weight so fast). Well, if she had any doubts about the pregnancy left, she might as well go ahead and toss them away now. Once Jebb was able to pry himself away from his sisters, he gave his mom and dad a hug. Kira hung back as the family all got reacquainted but John wouldn't have it. He'd slung an arm behind her and guided her on into the house.

Jebb had thought that they'd be in Placid a little earlier, but he hadn't figured on all of the pit stops along the way that had now become a necessity. It was now dinner time and Pauline went off into the kitchen to get everything finished up. Once the food was on the table and grace was said, John figured that they all might as well as hear what the surprise was that his son had hinted at while on the phone.

"Alright, Jebb. You said that you had a surprise for us when we spoke on the phone. So spill," John said to his son when he couldn't take it anymore. Jebb exchanged a look with Kira while putting some mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Well, I was kind of plannin' to wait a bit, but... It's about the baby." Jebb looked at his parents as they gave him there undivided attention.

"What ABOUT the baby?" Pauline hated it when Jebb would ham it up. "Just spit it out." Kira watched as Jebb's mother did her best to get Jebb to say what it was that he wanted to say.

"Well, the doctor wanted to know if we wanted to know the sex of the baby when we went for the check up yesterday."

"They can tell NOW?" John knew that there had been a lot of changes in the last several years since he and Pauline had last been in Jebb's and Kira's places but to know what the baby is NOW. Jebb just nodded as he stuffed his mouth with food. Forcing his parents to wait for him to swallow before he could say anything else. "Well?"

"Well what?" Kira felt like kicking Jebb under the table for putting his parents through this. He was stretching this out and enjoying every minute of it.

"Jebb Stewart Duke, you know very well 'WHAT'. Did you find out what you and Kira are having?" Pauline looked at Kira but it was obvious that she wasn't going to say anything to put her out of her misery of not knowing. Well, Pauline guessed that she hadn't exactly made herself an ally where Kira was concerned.

"Yeh, we found out." Jebb grinned like a Cheshire cat. Kira rolled her eyes at the way he was playing this up. That's when Emily piped in.

"Is it a girl? She can use my old clothes and toys." Kira smiled at the offer.

Jebb put his fork down and looked across the table at his sister before answering. "That's nice of you to offer, Baby Girl, but I don't think your nephew will need them. He'll need things for a little boy."

Pauline let out a holler as it sank in that the baby was a little boy. The rest of the dinner was spent discussing the baby and Pauline was quick to offer advice on nearly everything on Kira's pregnancy. From what to eat, to what to avoid. Even on how the nursery should be decorated. After all, she was the family's resident expert on being pregnant.

/

After dinner, the family all went into the living room where Jebb and his father discussed the progress that he'd made on the farm since the family had come out in June. Jebb and the other guys were planning to rebuild the barn right after the harvest season. They had held that task off for once the season was over. The two men continued to discuss the coming harvest as Pauline asked Kira more about her pregnancy. Pauline wanted to see the sonogram that showed the baby. She even wanted to know (though Kira wouldn't tell her) how much weight she'd gained already.

"You know, you need to be careful just how much weight you gain. It won't all come off when the baby is born."

"I AM being careful, Pauline. In case you didn't notice, I ate less at dinner than you."

"I just thought I'd give you a little warning. After all, I didn't gain weight as fast as you have with my first two pregnancies."

"And your third?"

"I was having twins. Of course I gained it faster then. But that picture of yours proves that you don't have that excuse. You're only carrying ONE baby. Which means you need to watch it. Otherwise, you'll never be able to fit back into your clothes."

"You just let me worry about that Pauline."

Kira had just about had enough of Pauline and they'd only been here for a few hours. How was she going to make it through a whole three days? Kira realized that this was the first time since she'd gotten pregnant that she wished that she could have a drink. Kira was getting tired of all of the questions. She was looking forward to when everyone would turn in for the night. That way, at least one day in Placid would be behind her. Finally, Pauline left the room to see to the girls and get them ready for bed. Finally, Kira was given a reprieve from her constant needling. If only she could find a way to keep her up there for the rest of the evening.

/

When Kira and Jebb went upstairs to turn in, Kira sent a questioning look to Jebb once they'd gotten up to his old room.

"Twin beds?" Kira should have known that Pauline would pull something like this.

"It ain't like you think. This really is how I left the room when I moved out. The second bed was put in here after the girls started to sneak in here when they were little. I complained to Pop about not getting any sleep at night with them, especially Emily, always coming in here to climb into bed with me so he put the extra bed in so they wouldn't keep me awake."

"Why didn't he just stop them from coming in here?"

"Because as long as there were a couple of preschoolers climbing into my bed, Pop knew no one else would be in here instead."

Kira had to laugh at John's way of reigning in a horny teenager. Some how Kira doubted that it was strictly Jebb's love for speed that encouraged him to race on the Motor Cross circuit. He had to find some way to get away from an overbearing mother and a father with a twisted sense of humor.

"Is that an example of his 'Hands Off' approach to parenting?" Kira giggled at the look on Jebb's face.

"Very cute." Jebb pushed the beds together and the two turned in for the night. It took Kira a little time to get comfortable but soon the two went off to sleep with one thought going through her mind as she drifted off. One day down, two to go.


	26. Pressure Rising

Kira woke up to feeling like the floor was shaking. Instead it was the bed since Emily was there enthusiastically shaking her brother to wake him up.

"WAKE UP JEBB! Mom said for me to come and wake you two up."

"I'm awake. I'm awake." Jebb rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at the clock. "Emily, ain't it a little early? You ain't got be ready for school for a while yet."

"Mom got us up early. Figured that it might take us longer to get ready since you and Kira are here this morning too. She told me to get ya'll on up."

"Well, I'm up, okay. I'll be out to help Pop in a minute." With that, Emily ran out the door. "You awake?"

"Are you kidding? Nice touch. You're mom sending in your sister to wake us up."

"Mom's never been known for being subtle. I better get on out there. I'll see ya at breakfast." Jebb gave her a quick kiss then grabbed his jeans, got dressed and hurried on downstairs. "Was that really necessary Mom?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jebb." Pauline turned back to the stove as she responded to her son's question.

"You don't fool me Mom. There ain't no reason to wake the whole house up just yet." Jebb stared at his mother's back as she made it obvious that she was going to play stupid.

Just because she had to let them two stay upstairs together, didn't mean that she was going to let them lounge half the morning away in bed. She'd heard the beds being moved around last night. They couldn't even spend the night four feet away from one another while here in her house. "Hurry up and head on out to the barn, when you and your father get done, there'll be waffles on the table. I thought everyone might would like something special this morning."

Jebb was halfway out of the kitchen when he stopped and turned back to his mother. "I thought I told you that Kira gets sick if she eats anything sweet early in the morning right now."

"Did you?" Jebb gave his mother a hard look before escaping to the safety of the morning chores. Oh yeh, this is going to be a fantastic day.

/

"You okay?" Jebb pulled Kira next to him on the bed as he sat down with her. Kira had just spent the last half hour getting sick in the bathroom.

"I think so. I thought that once the morning sickness stopped, I wouldn't have to worry about getting sick anymore. Who would have thought that the taste of maple syrup could get that kind of reaction?"

"I'm sorry about that. I'll make sure that Mom has something else for tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about it. We won't be here long." Kira leaned up against Jebb, exhausted from getting sick and getting up extra early. "I guess I'd better get ready. You're mom and Karen are supposed to go shopping and I've been invited along. I suppose that I can handle a few hours doing that with them. And if not, I'll just wander off to a different store instead."

"You want to take the truck so you can drive yourself back and leave them behind once you've had enough?"

"Somehow, I doubt that I could get away with that."

"After that stunt Mom pulled at breakfast, I don't think anyone will say anything about it," Jebb brush aside some of Kira's hair out of her eyes as he spoke. Kira caught the lingering scent of the syrup still on his hands as he did so and bolted back to the bathroom to get rid of what was left of her breakfast. Jebb got up to go talk to his mother about the rest of the meals she'd planned for their stay here. Something tells him that she had more surprises up her sleeve like the waffles. He'd better start changing them now. He wasn't about to watch Kira getting sick the whole time that they were here.

/

Kira decided that it would probably be a bit crass to drive out separately so instead she rode out with Pauline to meet Karen in Tranquil where the oldest daughter lived with her husband. Thankfully, the drive was mostly uneventful and Kira had actually began to try and relax somewhat as the morning progressed. One of the shops that the three women went to was the crafts store. Pauline asked Kira if she'd started a baby blanket yet. When Kira revealed that she couldn't knit, Pauline announced that she'd show her once they got back home. Kira insisted that it wasn't necessary but Pauline was determined that her grandchild had to have a homemade blanket. Pauline then got a pattern and yarn and put them in her basket. Kira swore under her breath about stubborn old women poking their noses in where it didn't belong. From the slight flutter that she had recently figured out was the baby moving, she figured that her son was probably agreeing with her.

The whole trip in town was spent arguing over the various clothes, blankets, colors or types of baby gear that Kira had planned to get. Pauline and Karen headed on to the next store but Kira'd had enough. The car was parked a couple of blocks away but she'd rather sit in it while she waited for the torturous morning to be over. As she walked back to the car, Kira kept a steady tirade up as she was trying to reign in her patience. Behind her, she heard her name being called after her but she ignored it. She needed to put some distance between her and her mother-in-law considering she still had another night and day to survive. Then she could go back home and leave the thorn in her side here in Placid. As she turned around the last corner towards the car, she felt herself flush. She stopped in the middle of the sidewalk as her head began to swim. She heard the sounds of the street take on the sound of rushing water before her vision darkened, then nothing.

/

Pauline wrung her hands as she waited. Waited for Doc Greenwood to come talk to her. Waited for her son and husband to come out to the doctor's office that she and Karen had brought Kira to after her collapse on the sidewalk. Waited to see if her grand-baby was alright. While she just plain waited.

"Mom! Mom! What happened?" Jebb came running in spun her around before Pauline even realized that he'd come in with his father closely behind him.

"I don't know. We'd just finished shopping over at Annabelle's and she headed off in the direction of the car. We were following in behind her and suddenly she just collapsed."

The door behind them opened and the doctor walked out and joined them. Jebb searched the old man's eyes worriedly. "Doc Greenwood. How's Kira and the baby?"

"The baby's fine. Kira's collapse was due to a spike in her blood pressure." Pauline's brows knitted together. She didn't think that she'd been pushing her daughter in law that much. Not enough to make her fall out in the middle of town. "Now that in its self wouldn't be so bad but I am concerned for two reasons. A woman's blood pressure usually drops slightly in her second trimester of pregnancy. It's not supposed to raise. Plus I ran a few tests and I'm a bit concerned about the amount of protein in her urine. Jebb, has she had any other episodes like this?"

"No. Not that I know of. Will this affect the baby?"

"If this is just the first time that her blood pressure has spiked, then her doctor back in Hazzard just may want to keep an eye on it. That's all. If it continues, I'll be honest; I'd be more concerned for your wife than the baby. Sometimes, episodes like this are the warning signs of a condition known as Toxemia (Now called Pre-eclampsia). Where toxins build up in the mother's bloodstream while she's pregnant. But for right now, we'll not worry about that. Just make sure she follows up with her doctor and try to avoid any stressful situations to keep the pressure down."

"Yes sir."

"She'll be ready to leave in just a minute. But I want her to relax for the rest of the day. Okay."

The family collectively nodded as one. Pauline suggested that the family go ahead and head back to the farm while Jebb waited for Kira. Once on the way back to the farm, Pauline decided that she may not want to push her son's wife anymore while they were here. She may not like here all that much but she didn't want to put her health at risk.

/

The next morning, Jebb woke up to the smell of bacon frying. He hoped that this morning there would be no waffles to go with it. Leaving Kira to sleep, Jebb got on up and got ready for the chores. He had nearly went on back to Hazzard yesterday after the doctor released Kira but his mother pointed out that if Kira was supposed to rest, a long drive might not be the best thing for her right off the bat. Instead, he agreed to wait until after the Loftlin family lunch today where Kira was supposed to meet his mother's family. Even if he'd rather that they leave right after breakfast instead.

If it was stress that Kira was supposed to avoid, then something told him that he needed to get her away from his mother first and foremost. Of course, she mellowed out a lot after Kira's collapse. For which Jebb was grateful. He didn't remember his mother having this much trouble when she was pregnant with the twins. It seemed like the world as a whole was against him and Kira having this baby. First there was the wreck, then worrying about the possible genetic problems, now Kira's spike in her blood pressure and collapse. Of course with the first two, then throwing his mother into the mix, it ain't no surprise that Kira's pressure is up a bit. He'll have to make sure he runs interference with his mother's side of the family, whether she likes it or not today.

Once downstairs, Jebb was relieved that his mother had bacon and eggs with grits planned for this morning. Nothing sweet. Looks like yesterday had even scared his mother. No more making Kira get sick on purpose while they are here. Well that was something to be thankful for. Jebb went on outside and helped his father with the chores and then went on inside to clean-up for breakfast. Kira was just getting up when he got back upstairs so he waited for her before heading back down.

The meal was fairly sedate, no one really mentioning what had happened the day before even though it was still predominately on everyone's minds. Kira was grateful for the fact that the breakfast wasn't a sugar loaded one this morning though she could tell that she offended Pauline when she by-passed the southern favorite on the table and only ate some bacon and eggs. She'd never developed a taste for grits. Though to Pauline's credit, she didn't say anything even though it did look like her lip was going to bleed from the effort. Instead, she talked about how her family was looking forward to finally meeting Kira after such a long time. Jebb had thought about mentioning that the only reason that it had taken him so long to bring Kira around was because his mother had thrown up a wall of ice regarding the relationship. He didn't though since it was bound to start an argument and he knew that Kira would jump in with both feet if he did. And the last thing he wanted today was for her to have another episode like yesterday.

His father at least helped to steer the conversation away from his mother's family outing and toward racing. Jebb had told his father that he had skipped a lot of races since he was trying to devote as much time to fixing up the farm and farmhouse as he could. He'd hit some of the local races but hadn't raced in nearly as many this year as he normally did. His father had made a comment that it was part of the price of finally growing up. That comment really hit him hard. Jebb hadn't really ever thought of all of the things that his father had done as a younger man but no longer did. Well, not that anyone knew about at least. Jebb knew that he still got together with some old friends from his 'shine days and would race around the back roads of one of the neighboring counties. But he was still a far cry from the reckless Duke Boy that he'd been back before settling down with a family of his own.

Jebb hadn't really thought much about what his father had given up when he'd started a family. Or what he himself might be giving up now that he's going to be a father. Jebb hadn't really worried about missing the races this year while working on the farm either; he'd figure that he'd just be back out there next year. Will he though? After all, he and Kira will have an infant by then. Plus he'll have to run the farm. It won't be like before, where he could take off and his father ran things while he was off racing. The farm will be all his responsibility now.

"Jebb? You okay?" Kira noticed that Jebb seemed a little distant.

"Huh? Oh, yeh. Fine. Just thinking." Kira raised an eyebrow in a question that went unanswered when the twins distracted him and started to chatter away with their brother. Kira made a mental note to ask him later what caused him to be in such deep thought later.

/

Kira did her best to remember the names of everyone as she had a distinct feeling of having done this before. Except then it was the Duke Family Army that she was trying to remember, not the Loftlin. Of course, news must have spread to the others of her fall out while shopping since it seemed that everyone was watching her warily as if waiting for a repeat performance.

Jebb's Aunt Grace did seem interested in the fact that Kira was a lawyer. After a few minutes of speaking with her, it didn't take Kira long to recognize the signs that she was a woman who'd had high expectations for life but gave them up when she realized that she was expected to start a family and be a good house wife. It seemed that she'd met a lot of women that thought or had been told that you could have one or the other. Not both. The fact that Kira had a professional career and now was pregnant seemed foreign to Grace. After a couple hours of chatting with various relatives of Jebb's, he came over and asked her if she was ready to head back to Hazzard. He'd already taken their stuff out to the truck earlier so there was no need pack anything up. Kira got ready to leave while Jebb said his good-byes to everyone. Soon they were on the road making their long way back home.

Finally alone now, Kira asked Jebb what he had been so preoccupied with during breakfast. Jebb told her, though he tried to de-emphasize just how hard the thought of everything changing had hit him. Poor Jebb, he'd been doing so much worrying lately. Kira felt guilty over just how much she'd been the source of that worry. Kira told him that just because some things will change; it didn't mean everything had to. And as far as the racing while having an infant went, well, that's what "Aunt Daisy" will be for. She was sure to be willing to babysit when they needed it.

"Shoot, I think that if Daisy has it her way we'll have to set up visiting hours to see our own son." Jebb knew that Daisy has seriously caught a case of baby-fever. "Not to mention that Jesse is so hyped up too that when Daisy can't help, he will."

Kira saw that some of the concern was leaving Jebb's face as he realized that he wasn't going to have give up racing altogether. Kira figured that she'd need to find a way for Jebb to get out to have some fun. Give him some time where he wouldn't have to worry about her or the baby.

/

Jebb glanced over at Kira as she dozed leaning up against up against the window as they neared the Hazzard county line. Listening into the CB chatter, it sounded like he and Kira had missed some fun. He hated to wake Kira up, but they needed to know where the others were at without using the CB.

"Kira, wake up."

"Um?" Kira looked around and realized that she'd fallen asleep. "Where are we?"

"Almost in Hazzard. Something's up. Ask Bo where he and Luke are at."

Kira concentrated for a minute before turning back to Jebb. "Boss claims that they stole some of his documents and forged his signature to give them permission to go to Chickasaw County for the Derby over there today. Right after they left the county line, Cooter gave them a heads up so they never made it to the race. Now they can't get back into Hazzard because of all of the road blocks. According to Bo, even the old 'Shiner's trails are being watched."

"Sometimes it's hard to remember that Boss used to know those old trails as well as the Dukes. Where are they

at?"

"Down near still site number nine. I didn't know that ya'll had any stills across the county line back during the 'shine days."

"Yeh, had to spread them out. Tell them we'll be there in a bit."

"Jebb, if you're plannin' to take their place, how are you going to keep word from getting out that it's you after the first person spy's you? Cause that's all it's gonna take. And just because Little fell for it earlier in the year doesn't mean that it'll work now, too."

"I got a plan. I'll make it where Little, Enos, Rosco and the others can't talk to one another." Kira gave a skeptical look but passed on the message. She and the others would have to trust Jebb on this and wait to see what he had planned.

Jebb aimed the truck towards the flats and turned the head lights off once he neared them. After all, he didn't want to scare any of the kids away before he got to them. He had the feeling that once he told them what he wanted, he'd have no problem getting all of the help that he needed. When they reached the stretch where dozens of various cars were, some seemed to be racing, Jebb got out of the truck and headed over to the core group and Kira watched as the teens first seemed to look at the blond Duke in disbelief then the teens all laughed and slapped him on his back before he headed back to the truck. Once Jebb was back behind the steering wheel, Kira's curiosity got the best of her.

"You gonna share your plan now?" In response, Jebb just gave her a brilliant smile.


	27. Dukes Times Two

"Just how is Jebb planning on keeping everyone chasin' him instead of them figurin' out that we ain't in The General and comin' after the truck?" Luke asked as he and Bo climbed into the truck.

"He never did explain the whole plan out to me. I just know that he swung by the flats and recruited some help from the high schoolers down there and he said to pay attention to the CB."

The two Duke Boys in the truck looked at one another as they both wondered just what Jebb had planned. Meanwhile, Kira headed the truck back out to loop around to bring the truck back into Hazzard from the east instead of the west. It wasn't the shortest way back to the farm, but it was what Jebb had suggested so that's what she was doing.

 _"This is ROS-CO P. Coltrane. I've spotted The General Lee going west on Junction Road. Did everyone get that? Come Back."_ Instead of the others responding to Rosco, though, the CB chatter was replaced by the sound of music blasting over the airways. Luke turned it to another channel and found the same thing. Then another, and another, and another.

"It's the same on all of the channels." Bo exchanged another look with his cousin before they both busted out laughing. "Jebb had the kids to jam the CB!"

"Well that explains how he planned to keep everyone from filling the others in on the fact that he's the one out for a joy ride in The General." The three laughed at the unique way of keeping the law from the two counties deaf and to keep them all running blind. When the three were nearly back to the farms, Enos's patrol car came in behind the truck with the lights and sirens blaring.

"You can't tell me that Enos has figured it all out," Luke groaned as he looked behind the truck.

"I'll take care of him. Stay in the truck and he'll never know you're here since the windows are tinted."

"How?" Both the men asked at the same time.

"Trust me." With that Kira got out of truck and made her way towards the patrol car as the deputy got out of his own vehicle. "What did I do Enos? I wasn't speeding."

"No you weren't but I have to check to see if you're hidin' Bo and Luke in your truck. You see they escaped…"

"You pulled me over FOR THIS! I ain't even been in the county for three days. How would I have gotten around to hidin' them? As far as searchin' my my truck, I should demand that you get a warrant first cause I AIN'T in the practice of havin' my civil liberties violated!" Kira's voice heightened like she'd been told that it did when the pregnancy hormones took over as she spoke scaring the poor deputy.

"I'm sorry Miss Kira but it won't take long. I'll just need to..."

"It'll take longer than I have. I'm kind of in a hurry to get home. In case you ain't noticed, I'm pregnant and this kid is usin' my bladder for a trampoline. So if you INSIST on searchin' my truck, you can do it out at the farm." Kira stormed back to the truck and slammed the door behind her after she got in leaving a slightly jarred Enos behind. Looking over at the guys, she laughed at their expressions.

"What? I figured that I might as well as use my pregnancy to my advantage. Plus Enos is too timid to question that kind of an excuse."

"What about the fact that he's followin' us to the farm though?"

"I got that covered, too."

Kira filled the guys in on her idea and drove on to her house with a certain deputy following behind her. When she got to her house, she pulled around back where the guys hopped out of the truck and headed into the house and Kira continued on to the barn with the truck. She usually didn't park the truck in the barn but Enos didn't know that. Once she had the truck parked, Enos came over and peered into the truck as Kira got out.

"Was all of this REALLY necessary? This is some welcome home after being away from Hazzard for three days. Now while you're looking under the seats, I'm goin' inside."

"Well, I can see they ain't in the truck now, though I suppose I should check inside while I'm here."

Enos jumped back when Kira turned back toward him giving him a hard look. "Is there some law that says that my brother and cousin can't come to my house anytime they want?"

"Well, no." Enos moved to keep up with Kira as she hurried towards the house. After all, she was supposed to be in a hurry to get to the bathroom. "But I still need to find them. Boss is set to have them arrested for leaving the county today."

"Well I'd like to tell you just what BOSS can do with himself," Kira mumbled as she opened the door.

"I understand that, but I still have to check to see if Bo and Luke are here."

"Of course we're here Enos," Bo came down the stairs carrying some pails and brushes. "Kira, weren't you suppose to stay in Placid until tomorrow?"

"Yeh, well, do you blame me for wanting to get away from Pauline as fast as possible?"

"I reckon not. HEY LUKE! KIRA'S BACK!" Bo hollered up the stairs as he came the rest of the way down. "We were hoping to be done before you got back."

"Bo, have you been here all day?"

"What's it look like?"

"But Boss said that you guys left the county with some stolen documents."

Luke started down the stairs as Enos tried to figure out how the fellas could be here and over in Chickasaw at the same time. "Well, I don't know nothin' about any stolen documents but once we realized that Boss wasn't goin' to let us go to the Derby, we ended up here instead." After a few hours of hiding out, but there was no reason to mention that. "Kira, your nursery's floor is freshly varnished."

Enos figured that if he was going to tell Boss Hogg that the guys had been working over here in the nursery all day, he'd better go up and confirm that the floors had been redone. "Well, I'll just go up and see for myself then I can tell Boss that he must have had everything all wrong."

"ENOS STRATE! IF YOU SCUFF MY FLOORS YOU'LL BE UP THERE ALL NIGHT RE-DOING THEM!" Luke thought that Kira must have been taking lessons from Daisy. All she needs is a fryin' pan in her hand and she'd look just like their cousin when he and Bo track mud in through the kitchen.

Bo came over to Enos and slung an arm across his shoulders and eased him away from the stairs. "Enos, I wouldn't cross her right now while the hormones are at full strength. I'd give her a WIDE berth if I were you."

Enos eyed Kira then just nodded. "Well, I guess it can wait until the floor's dry. After all, I can smell the varnish from here anyway." Of course he can, the cans that Bo was carrying were opened. Enos turned toward the door before he turned back to the three Dukes standing behind him. "Wait a minute, if you're here, then who's drivin' The General around?"

"Jebb," All three said matter of factly.

"Why?"

Luke shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well, I guess I need to use your phone so I can call Boss and tell him that he'd been wrong about you fellas today."

Kira motioned toward the phone on the table beside the couch, "Be my guest." She said as she headed down the hall. When she'd gotten back to the living room, Enos was gone and the guys had been reduced to waiting for Jebb to come back with their car.

"Kira, was this your way of making it where Bo and I will have to do those floors upstairs, now?"

"Nah, Jebb varnished the nursery floor before we left. Figured that it would have plenty of time to dry while we were gone. That's what gave me the idea in the first place. Jesse wants to get some of the old baby stuff out of the attic and bring it over and get it ready but the room needed some work first. I think he was ready to haul all that stuff over here weeks ago. But don't worry, I'm sure I can find some way to put ya'll to work if you two are feeling guilty about letting Enos think that ya'll have busted you're hides over here all day."

"Great."

Kira laughed as her wheels began to turn about just how she could put her brother and cousin to work.

/

"This is ridiculous! I was just here less than a week ago."

"Doc Greenwood said for you to check in with Doc Appleby when we got back to Hazzard so that's what we're doing. He needs to know what happened Friday anyway."

Kira rolled her eyes but dropped it. She would have been more surprised if her pressure HADN'T gone up while up in Placid with Pauline. But if being here would stop Jebb from worrying so much, she might as well as just suck it up and deal with being poked and prodded once more. So here she was, again, sitting in the doctor's office. A place it seems that she'd been in way too often as of late.

When the doctor came in, Jebb explained what had happened in Placid and how they'd been told to check back in with him once they'd gotten back in to Hazzard. Doc Appleby explained that it was not unheard of for pregnant women to experience bouts of dizziness (which would explained passing out on the street) but was concerned about the pressure and the protein. He'd be keeping an eye on it to see if the episode was a one-time deal or not. Appleby then took a listen to the baby to check on him. He paid extra attention to the heartbeat because the last time he'd checked, it had sounded a little off to him. If it hadn't been for not one but TWO ultrasounds he'd swear that Kira was having twins. But both of them only showed ONE baby. Listening through the stethoscope, he once again heard a slight echo. He must have made some sort of face because Jebb instantly became alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

"I wouldn't say anything is wrong. There's just something a little out of the ordinary is all. I'm gonna get Tammy back in here and we'll take another look see." So once again, for the third time so far, Kira was given an ultrasound to check on the baby. Once the picture was up on the screen, Doc Appleby once again saw the shadowed image from the previous two screenings. This time, he had Tammy zero in on the shadow. After a couple of minutes, the doc started to laugh to himself, causing both parents in the room to give him strange looks.

"Well?"

"Well, it seems that what we have here is truly an oddity. A shy Duke. It appears that this little one likes to hide behind its brother." Both Kira and Jebb looked hard at the screen as they tried to understand what they were being told.

"Are you telling us that I'm carrying TWINS?" Kira looked at the doctor for confirmation. "How come you didn't tell us before?"

"Well, their heartbeats have been nearly totally 'synced together. So it was fairly hard to distinguish them apart. And in both previous ultrasounds, this little one seems to have gotten stage fright. Stayed out of the lime light."

"Great, one of our kids has already learned how to be sneaky." Kira smirked before continuing, "Like their father." Jebb gave her a look as he tried to decide if she was trying to get a rise out of him or was giving him an under-handed compliment instead.

"But is everything okay?" Jebb asked as he remembered why they were here in the first place. "I mean, I don't remember everything being so complicated when Mom had Emma and Emily. Kira's pregnancy seems different."

"Everything is going just fine. No two pregnancies are the exact same. Though to be honest, how old were you when they were born? You were what, a freshman in high school?" Jebb nodded. "I really doubt that you paid much attention to your mom at the time. Plus it IS different when it's your own wife that's pregnant. Kira's doin' everything she should, though. And as far as the incident from Friday, well, we'll keep an eye on things but I don't think there's anything to worry about for right now." Doc Appleby eyed the two and thought that he'd better add one more thing. "I would suggest that you both do one thing though. Try to find some way to cut loose and have fun. Stop worryin' so much. Especially you Jebb."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you seem to be working over-time when it comes to fretting over every little detail. I've seen it before. First time fathers don't know how to help their wives and they just feel like they have to do something. Take my advice; try not to worry so much."

Kira tried to hide her smile since the doctor was telling Jebb the same thing that she'd been saying for a while now.

/

"Well, how about the race in Atlanta? I know you'd have fun gettin' back out on the track. Plus, another certain blond Duke has been dying for a chance to borrow my bike to challenge you to see which Duke is the best on two wheels." Kira and Jebb stopped off in the diner for lunch before heading back home. While they were waiting for their food, they had started to discuss the visit to the doctor and the advice he gave them (Well Jebb actually). Kira was hoping that Doc's suggestion will help convince Jebb that he really was worrying too much.

Jebb smirked at that. "It's not enough that he's got the title for being the best on four wheels, now he has to push his luck to try to claim mine too, huh?"

"You know Bo; he can't stand to be second in anything."

"Yeh, well, I ain't plannin' to hand over my title to him just yet. Isn't that the same weekend that there is an amateur stock car race too?"

"Uh-huh. I think so, why?"

"Well, I know that the others were plannin' to use the prize money from the derby over in Chickasaw for grub money to last them until the end of harvestin' season."

"And since they hadn't been able to enter that particular race thanks to Hogg's antics this weekend..."

"They still need to fill that gap in the finances. Maybe I'll suggest to Luke that maybe it'd be a good race to enter instead. Bo can't enter since he drove in NASCAR, but Luke still could."

"That'd be a good idea. We can make a weekend of it. Plus, Blake and the others will be there. They haven't been at the smaller tracks around here this year, but they'll be sure to be in Atlanta. If the doc says to cut loose, they seem to be a good place to start."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll run it by the others and we'll see if we can call ahead for some reservations before the hotels get all booked up." Jebb stopped when the waitress brought their lunch out to them. After a few minutes, he looked back up from his food and got Kira's attention. "Kira, you know how you were sayin' how I'm sneaky?"

"Yes," Kira said as she wondered just what he was up to, since after one glance at him, it was very obvious that he was definitely up to something. "Why?" Kira eyed him trying to figure out just where Jebb was going with this.

"I was just thinking, wouldn't it be a big surprise when the babies are born if the others are only expecting ONE baby instead of the TWO that we know are comin'."

Kira looked at him for a minute before responding to his odd suggestion. "It'd never work."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think you could make it that long before you open your big mouth and end up telling them anyway." Kira grinned as her husband tried to look offended.

"You want to bet?" Jebb grinned back.

/

The weeks leading up to the races in Atlanta passed uneventfully and finally the day came where Bo and Luke planned to ask J.D. for his permission to go to Atlanta. With all of the stunts that he'd pulled this year anytime the fellas decided to leave Hazzard for one reason or another, Kira figured that she'd not leave anything to chance. She drew up the paperwork for herself and tagged along when the men went to meet with Hogg in his office over at the courthouse.

"Hey Boss, we need to see you for something."

"You do? Do you? Well what is? I don't have all day. The air in here suddenly became very unpleasant." Boss was sitting at his desk eating raw liver for which Kira was certain that they'd better hurry is she didn't want to get sick by the mere sight of.

"Well, good news Boss. You get to get rid of us for a whole weekend. We just need you to give your permission so we can go to the races in Atlanta in a couple of days." Bo figured that if it meant that he'd have no Duke Boys for a whole weekend, he might go for it. Imagine all the schemes he can put in place over the course of a couple of days without them to get in his way.

"Just why should I give it?"

"Because Boss, you kept us out of the last race in Chickasaw. You owe us." Luke crossed his arms as he leaned up against the door frame.

"It'll take me a while to get the paperwork together," Boss sighed as he knew that Luke was right. "You'll have to come back."

"That won't be necessary. I figured I'd save you the trouble and draw them up myself. Here they are, all nice and legal. All they need is your signature." Kira put a legal envelope down on Hogg's desk as she spoke. "After all, I want to make sure that there is no question about whether they are abiding by their probation."

"You did huh?" Boss opened the envelope and glanced at the document. "Well I'll have to take some time to read over this here paper. You can't expect me to just sign it just like that can you?"

"I'll wait." Kira sat down in the chair across from the commissioner and made herself comfortable. Making it clear that she really didn't intend to leave without the paperwork signed.

Boss sighed in resignation as he grabbed an ink pen. Looking up, he saw Jebb standing in the door way behind Luke. "And what do you want?"

"I'm just with her," Jebb smirked as he pointed to his wife.

Boss signed the sheet of paper and moved it across the desk in the direction of the Dukes. Kira grabbed it as Bo went to help her back up out of the chair. How come the most comfortable chairs were the hardest to get out of when you're pregnant?

"Alright, there, now get out of here."

"Glad to. Try to stay out of trouble while the guys aren't around to bail you out." Kira loved the look that crossed Boss's face as she reminded the ornery man that he owed a lot more than a weekend away to the boys for all that they done over the years.


	28. Race Day

Kira set to unpacking hers and Jebb's things while the guys all headed out to sign up at the track for the races the next day. Daisy was doing the same in her own room and had already made plans to go window shopping but Kira decided to bow out. She really didn't care to go shopping. Uncle Jesse stayed in Hazzard saying that this trip should just be for the "Kids", not to mention that someone had to stay behind to tend to the chores. Kira suspected that he had plans that he didn't want anyone to know about but didn't press the issue.

Kira had just finished putting away everything and thought about calling some old friends from the office when she felt a little flush. Just like in Placid, she heard the sound of rushing water fill her ears as the room began to spin. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the chair and tried to sit down. She blacked out though before she knew if she'd made it.

/

"Hey, Daisy. Enjoy shopping?" Bo popped a kiss on her forehead.

"Well it would've been more fun if Kira would have come along. I was about to go up and check to see if she's ready to go out for dinner. You boys get signed up alright?"

"Sure did. We even ran into some of Jebb's friends over at the track. They're comin' over to the bar here in the hotel later on. They seem to be pretty cool. You should have seen their faces when Jebb told them that he and Kira got married."

"Surprised were they?"

"Only in the fact that none of them won the bet about when they'd finally get around to it."

"Bet?" Daisy asked amused.

"Uh-huh. Seems that all of Jebb and Kira's racing buddies had a pool goin'. What do you think will happen if Kira hears about that?"

"They'd better hope that she don't. I don't think she'd like being the subject of that kind of fun." Daisy giggled.

"I think you're right, especially when the hormones are in full swing. Jebb might want to make sure that the fellas keep that under their hats."

"Hey, Bo, where's Luke and Jebb anyway?"

"They're comin'. Luke wanted to do a practice lap and Jebb was still talkin' to his friends when I left. They'll be here by the time you and Kira are ready."

"Speakin' of which, I'll go on up."

/

When Kira came to, her heart was still racing. Looking around the room, she leaned her head back against the seat of the chair that she had tried to sit in before she fainted. Great, here she and Jebb were supposed to be having a fun weekend to prove that there was nothing to worry about with the pregnancy and here she's had another episode like she'd had in Placid. The only difference being that no one else knew about it. And they weren't either. Kira got up off of the floor and sat in the chair while she thought about what had just happened. This time she couldn't even blame the spell on Pauline or anyone else. She hadn't been fighting, irritated, or anything. Shoot, she had been downright calm and the spike seemed to happen for no reason at all.

"Hey Kira, open up. You about ready to head out?" Kira heard Daisy on the other side of the door.

"I'm comin'. Yeh, I'm ready." Kira got up and glanced into the mirror and straightened out her clothes and hair before heading out. Thanking her lucky stars that Daisy hadn't come up a little earlier. The last thing she'd want would be to ruin the weekend by having everyone hovering over her just because her blood pressure spiked again.

/

"I'm giving you one last chance. If you screw this one up, I'll find someone else who can get the job done RIGHT! Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Kyle."

"Good. I've been told by my informant that she's here in Atlanta again. I DON'T want her to make it back to that backwoods farm of hers. I don't care what you have to do, just see to it."

"Yes sir." Dan headed back out of the office as he began to formulate his plan of taking care of the thorn in his employer's side. While Shawn set about to covering his tracks just in case this fool louses up again.

/

"You know that you cost me a lot of money. I bet that you were goin' to propose on Christmas, not get married the day after instead," Blake Horton, a fairly good looking guy with dirty blond hair, said.

"Well, that WAS the plan, but it kind of got side-tracked. It's a long story. So, tell me more about this betting pool. How is it that I never heard about it 'til now?"

"Well, you're married to Kira, what do YOU think would have happened if she'd have heard about it?"

"She would have killed all of you."

"THAT'S why we made sure that neither of you found out about it." Blake laughed as he spoke, "Of course I figured that you would've had to of knocked her up first before she'd settle for you. She could've done a lot better you know. Like me."

Jebb gave his old racing friend a hard look while Blake and the other guys at the table laughed. "Is that so?"

"Where is Kira anyway? You didn't leave her in that backwater town that you moved to did you?"

"She'll be down here soon; she's up in the room."

"Not anymore," Charlie piped in from the other-side of the table. "You're slackin' off Jebb. She just walked in with another guy. At least I THINK that's her."

Jebb turned to see Kira and Bo walking into the bar with Luke and Daisy behind them. Jebb acknowledged that Kira did look differently from the last time these two had seen her. One, her hair was a lot shorter than it used to be. Two, her stomach was a bit larger than it had been.

"Relax, Chuck. That's her brother. And did I forget to mention that she's pregnant now. She's due in February. Sorry guys, guess none of you had that wager made in the betting pool either."

"I didn't know she had a brother."

"Yeh, well, neither did she this time last year. Now no more talk of the betting pool."

Kira and the other Dukes joined Jebb and the other two racers and everyone started to discuss the race of the next day. Bo and Jebb debated over which Duke would beat the other. Meanwhile, Daisy was enjoying herself while she flirted with Blake. After the racers and the two women had been at the table for a while, various people in the bar got up to sing and it became obvious that it was karaoke night at the hotel bar.

"Hey Jebb, you think that you and these two are up for a little karaoke challenge?" Charlie motioned to Bo and Luke while giving Jebb an evil grin.

"For once, I finally have an excuse NOT to play along."

"Why, Sis? Just 'cause you're pregnant doesn't mean you can't get up and sing."

Jebb answered for her, "When these guys play, it usually involves liquor. You have to let the machine choose a song at random. If you stink, you have to take a shot of tequila. If you refuse to sing at all, you take four shots." Jebb turned back to Charlie, "These guys are used to 200 proof moonshine, tequila would be like drinking Kool-Aide. Plus I've never known either of them to walk away from a chance to show off at anything."

Bo looked over at a couple of blonds at the bar that he'd been exchanging looks with for the last twenty minutes. "What'll ya say Luke? Should we show 'em how it's done?" Bo elbowed Luke as he spoke, "Put everyone else in this bar to shame."

"Why not?" Luke and Bo went on up after the woman that was up on the small stage got done. Then they got in front of the machine and it set to play the next song. They exchanged looks then walked off the stage and headed back to the table. "Go ahead and set 'em up. There ain't no way."

Daisy looked up at her cousins then ran up on the stage to see what selection had come up that had sent the men back to the table without singing a note. Once she saw what it was, Daisy began to bust out laughing. "Kira! You have to see this!" Kira joined Daisy up on stage and started to laugh as well as she tried to imagine Bo and Luke singing the song on the display screen. "What do you think? Should we?"

Kira looked over at the men while she decided.

"They wouldn't. Especially not Kira. She hates to sing in front of people. She barely makes a sound on Sunday while we're singing hymns." Bo prayed that the two female Dukes wouldn't do anything that would embarrass him and Luke.

"She's been known to make an exception or two." Jebb smiled as he remembered some of those exceptions, then he saw his cousins look back to the women on stage.

"Well, since my cousins got cold feet and wouldn't sing after all, Kira and I will sing it instead. Ya'll can imagine that it's them if you want." Daisy giggled as she pushed play on the machine. The two women started to sing **It's Raining Men** (Daisy singing the lead with Kira doing the backup) to a room that erupted in laughter as they did indeed imagine the two previous men singing instead.

Kira and Daisy giggled the whole way back to the table. "That was fun; we should do that more often." Daisy was trying to stop herself from laughing as she spoke.

"Was that really necessary, Daisy? You just had to get up there and embarrass us didn't you?"

"Well, Honey, how often does a chance like that happen?"

"Besides, Bo; you could have changed the song before ya'll left the stage. You kind of left the door wide open didn't you? Daisy's curiosity was bound to get the best of her the way you two came back to the table like ya'll did." Jebb had joined in with the laughter as he pulled Kira down to sit on his lap. "You two did great though."

"Ya'll goin' to try it again?" Daisy asked as she finally got the giggle fit under control.

"Not until you two are gone," Luke answered as he finished his last shot. This stuff ain't bad. Nothing like 'shine though.

"Party Pooper," Daisy shot back at her oldest cousin then proceeded to try to get Blake to go up next instead.

/

Daisy was surprised that the stands at the track were so full for a couple of amateur races. She and Kira found seats high enough so that they could see nearly the whole track at one time. The first race would be the stock car race. The race would be just short enough so that there would be no pit stops. From their seats, they could just make out where the three men where giving The General Lee one last look over. When the cars all cranked up to start the race, Kira's hand went to her stomach as the twins both seemed to jump at the loud sound.

"Everything alright?" Daisy asked in concern.

"Yeh, I just think that the babies' a little excited about the race."

"If the baby's already showing an interest in racing, then he's definitely a Duke."

"That he is." Actually they are, but both she and Jebb were trying to see who could go the longest without telling everyone that they were expecting not just one but two babies come the New Year. "All it took was for the cars to start to get 'em active."

Daisy grinned as she turned back to watch the cars pull out to their starting positions. Luke had qualified fairly close to the front so she wasn't worried too much about him. Those other cars would be eating his dust. Daisy sent a sidelong look at Kira as she sat back down. She thought about a question that she'd wanted to ask Kira ever since her pregnancy became obvious.

"Uh, Kira. Can I ask you something?" Daisy sat down as she spoke.

"Sure. What 'cha want?" Kira shrugged.

"Are you sure that you're only twenty-three weeks along? When my friend Jo Ann was pregnant, it just seemed that her pregnancy went a little slower."

Kira knew she'd be walking a tight rope here trying to stay honest with her cousin and keep the fact that she's carrying twins a secret. The fact that even Pauline had noticed that she was bigger than she should have been if she was carrying just one baby LAST MONTH got her to wondering how she and Jebb were going to keep it a secret until February.

"Jebb had some similar concerns, worryin' that everything was goin' the way it should. Doc Appleby said that no two pregnancies were the same. He said that everything's going just fine."

"What about that spell you had in Placid? That can't be normal can it?" Kira tried to figure out how to respond to Daisy when the race began. The increased noise made responding to Daisy impossible, thankfully.

Meanwhile, in the orange stock car with a Dixie flag and an 01 painted on it down on the track, a gentle push of the accelerator caused the vehicle to shoot ahead at 120 mph. There were only the sounds of the wind passing around the car and the tires coming in contact with the track, and the rumbling roar of the powerful engine under the hood of The General was like music to Luke's ears. By the time Luke was on his second lap, he was taking the corners at more than a hundred miles per an hour and the straights 30 mph faster. After four laps, he got used to not needing to shift or use a clutch pedal. He used the brakes less because it felt like the car was driving in a slot, practically glued to the track. Luke slipped the orange speed machine through the small breaks between the other cars. By the tenth lap, Luke was in the lead with several car lengths between him and the closest car. Now if he could just hold onto the lead for another forty laps.

On lap fifteen, one of the cars in mid-field got a little too friendly with the wall and went into a spin. When Luke got back around to that side of the track, he easily slipped around the wrecked car as he fell in behind the pace car that had come out to slow the drivers down during the yellow flag as the wrecker came out to haul the disabled car away. When the pace car headed back to the pits, Luke was forced to try to regain the immense lead that he'd had prior to the wreck. The car behind him started to bump-draft him as he set himself to keeping the car beside him from pulling ahead. In the next turn, he slide past the car that was keeping pace with him by going to the inside and had The General give everything that he had as it pulled out of the turn at the next straight away.

Unfortunately, the car behind him stayed right behind him as he'd left the car in second place behind him. Now, MR. Bump-Draft was keeping a close second to Luke's first. Several times, he'd made Luke's car go loose but his skill from his 'shine days kept him from losing control of his car. He was now only five laps away from the finish of the race and he knew that he had to lose his tail since it was obvious to him that he intended to sling-shot around The General at the last minute. Taking the next turn, Luke took it a bit faster than he knew he should have, knowing that it was probably the same kind of a fool stunt that he'd most likely would have gotten mad at Bo for doing. It worked though since his tail backed off a little, though still not enough to give Luke a comfortable lead. In the next turn, he again went lax on the brakes while praying that he wasn't pressing his luck.

He needed to win this race. The money was stretched a bit thin back on the farm. While he knew that Jebb and Kira wouldn't let them go hungry, he didn't intend to be kept by his cousins if he could help it. It was bad enough that they were paying for their stay at the hotel but they had insisted that they wanted a weekend of racing and had booked the rooms before he or anyone else could say anything. It looked to Luke that they had toyed with the idea of supplying the entry fees as well (especially when Luke had almost winced at the price to enter) but held off. After discussing it with Jesse, he had insisted that Luke take their menial funds to pay for the entry fee. The prize money for this race would be more than they needed to replenish their funds. In fact, it could probably carry them all the way to planting season if they managed it right. And that's without the money that they should be getting in just as soon as they harvest the corn and sell it. He wasn't going to lose to some guy that liked to get a little too personal with his rear bumper.

When the race was down to the last two laps, everyone was on their feet as Luke and a bright red car continued to battle for first. Coming out of the forth turn; The General Lee finally pulled a couple of car lengths ahead.

"Luke's got it in the bag now. GO LUKE!" Daisy jumped up and down as she cheered for the lone Duke that was out on the track as he pulled further ahead of the pack. "Looks like we'll need to celebrate tomorrow night." Daisy said as the checkered flag went down as Luke drove the orange stock car across the finished line before any of the other cars out on the track.

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

"I have a date tonight." Daisy winked at Kira.

"Humm, he wouldn't happen to be a racer with dirty blond hair, about six feet, and was pretty much putty in your hands last night would he?"

"Why not? You only live once." Daisy gave Kira a mischievous smile. "Besides, he's kinda cute."

Back in the pits, Luke climbed out of the car and looked around to see who the driver was that had almost beaten him since coming in second to a Duke ain't bad at all. After spying the driver's car, he saw the driver climb out to greet some of his family members that had waited in the pits. When the driver pulled off his helmet, Luke saw that HE was actually a SHE. And SHE was someone that he'd not seen in years. Not since she'd left Hazzard after leaving the winner's cup with him and took off with her red stock car with a number thirteen on it.

Curious, he started to head over to congratulate her on a good race but stopped when a man gave her a kiss and a little girl jumped into her arms. It figures. He found a woman that showed potential to keep up with a Duke and he let her slip through his fingers years ago. Now she'd married and has a kid of her own.

Turning, Luke headed over to claim his prize before finding a spot to watch the next race. Not sure who to pull for; he fell back on the advice he'd given Bo when it had been Kira that Jebb had been racing against earlier in the year. Pull for anyone with the name Duke.

Bo and the other riders took their positions and waited for the start of the race. Since Luke had won the stock car race, Bo didn't have to worry about trying to get the prize money for this race. His main goal was simply this, finish ahead of Jebb. Just a friendly race between him and his cousin to see which Duke is better than the other. Both Dukes were side by side at the line waiting for the flag to drop. Glancing over at his cousin, they both wished the other luck and lowered the face shields of their respective helmets.

Both Daisy and Kira watched from their places up in the stands as the bikes shot forward. Kira noticed as Jebb slipped in behind where Blake and Bo quickly began a struggle for first. Daisy wasn't sure which Duke to pull for so she, along with Kira, simply enjoyed the race for what it was. Though part of her also pulled for her date of the night.

Down in the infield, Luke waited for the riders to ride past him as they made their circuit. From his position, he could see very little of the race. When he saw the riders go by, he caught a glimpse of Bo's orange racing suit and helmet just ahead of Jebb's black suit. On the next go round, it was the same way. He wasn't sure if Jebb was holding back or not, though if he wasn't, Bo will be sure to be loud and proud if he beats his cousin in the race. Very shortly, the last lap came and Luke smiled when he saw the riders go by him for their last time. Guess there would be some bragging tonight over which Duke was the better on two wheels.


	29. Naming of a Duke

Jebb watched from behind as Bo and Blake continued to struggle for the lead. He also knew that by now Bo's concentration had narrowed to the immediate threat to his lead. As they headed into the fourth and final turn, Bo and Blake both took to the inside as their fight continued. Jebb then shot around the two riders on the outside and slipped in front of both his friend and his cousin. He wished that he could have seen Bo's face when he realized that there was no way that he'd be able to regain the lead before they crossed the finished line. When they pulled their bikes up in the pits Jebb let out a laugh as he walked over to his cousin.

"Got cocky didn't you? Forgot that I was right behind you."

"Nah, I just wasn't figurin' on you holdin' back for most of the race is all."

"Well, maybe next time you'll remember just who's the best on TWO wheels. And drivin' with The General sideways don't count." Jebb clapped Bo on the back and steered him to where the prize money was handed out. "Well, let's go collect our winnings, Cuz."

"What do you mean? I didn't win."

"This race is a lot like the major races. You get paid for each lap you lead. You led most of the laps so you still have quite a bit coming your way."

Suddenly, it dawned on Bo just why Jebb had held back during the race. He wasn't about to hand over the win to Bo, but he was well aware of the cash flow issues at home. "One of these days we're goin' to have to have a real race."

"And that just might be sooner than you think Cuz."

Bo sent a questioning look Jebb's way as he told Bo what he'd planned for the prize money.

/

"Okay, just WHY are we here?" Kira was tired and wanted to get back to the room. She hated having to make time for those naps. But seeing as how she hadn't had one today, she could certainly tell a difference. Kira had bought another pregnancy book, one especially for women giving birth to twins, which let her know that the increased tiredness was normal when having multiples. It had told her that all the pregnancy symptoms tended to be worse than if she was just having one baby. Lucky her. Now after a full day of being out at the race track, all she wanted to was to take a long soak in the tub and relax. Instead, Jebb was grinning like a kid in a candy store after bringing her to a car lot here in Atlanta.

"Well, I've been thinking..."

"A dangerous thing for a Duke to do." Kira sent Jebb a slight grin to let him know she didn't mean anything by her snappishness.

"After the babies are born, we ain't goin' to be able to ride around in the truck since we'll need room for the car-seats. So I figured that we'd need a car too."

"And I'm guessin' that since you brought us out to a car lot, you have one in mind."

"Well, I figured that I'd take my winnings today and get one, yeh. See if you can look around and guess which one I want." Jebb took Kira by the arm as they walked the lot and Kira saw a dark blue car that looked eerily familiar.

"You and Bo goin' to start racin' around the back roads together, now?"

"Maybe. Of course The General has been supped up, this one hasn't been."

"Yet."

"Yet," Jebb agreed. "But for right now, that won't be important. There's other things that still need to be done out at the farm before there'd be time to tinker with the car."

"You know, if you had wanted a car, you could have gotten one anytime." Jebb gave her a look as she spoke. "I know, I know. Bo and Luke aren't the only ones that are up to their eyeballs in pride."

"I just wanted to wait until I could buy it myself is all." Jebb shrugged.

Kira shook her head at her husband but dropped it. "So you're goin' to use the kids as your excuse for gettin' a car that you MIGHT one day challenge The General with. You ain't plannin' to paint it orange, too, are you?"

"Nah, though it would be interesting to watch 'ole Rosco try to keep track of TWO orange Chargers, but the blue will do. So what do you think?"

"Well, I'll admit. We will need a car. And if this is the one you want...Who am I to say anything?"

"Well, let's go in and get it." Jebb and Kira went on in to the small office along with Jebb's prize money to ask about the blue Charger that was out front.

/

Kira bailed on the night of celebration. She wouldn't be much fun tonight anyway. Plus, Jebb would be able to cut-loose more if she wasn't there (the main reason behind this trip). She was tired, couldn't drink, couldn't fight, and couldn't even ride so it wasn't like it would be like old times anyway. Without either of the female Dukes around, the men might all be able to relax a bit more from their day of racing. Jebb had insisted that she didn't have to bail, but Kira knew that he would probably have more fun without his pregnant wife tagging along.

Back at the room Kira ran a bath and got ready to relax in the tub when there was a knock on the door. Grabbing a towel, Kira went to the door and asked who it was.

"Room service ma'am."

"I didn't order any room service. You have the wrong room."

"It says room 519 on the ticket."

"I don't care what it says. I didn't order anything. Take it back downstairs. I'm sure that whoever ordered it will call back down in a while."

"Could you sign the ticket saying that you refused the tray?" Okay, this bellboy was starting to get on Kira's nerves.

"It's really not a good time. I'll tell you what, I'll call down to the front desk and tell them instead. Will that do?" Kira wasn't about to open the door to the hall wearing nothing but a towel. This would have to be a good enough compromise.

On the other side of the door, Dan could tell that the mark was just opposite of the door. If he could just get her to open it... But if she calls down stairs, his cover could be blown. He'd toyed with the idea of just shooting blindly though the door but he heard the elevator stopping on this floor and knew that he wouldn't be able to get away undetected if he did that. He'd just have to wait until she was alone again.

"That won't be necessary. Sorry to bother you." Dan headed to the stairs and back to his room. The weekend was quickly coming to an end. He had to find a way to finish this job once and for all.

/

"I don't know, I think it would be fun sendin' the whole Hazzard Police Department in circles if they couldn't tell the cars apart. Maybe we should see if Cooter has any paint," Luke grinned as he spoke.

"Nah, considerin' how some of the time that I'll be drivin' around, I'll have the kids in the back seat, it might not be a good idea to go jumpin' the pond every time Rosco or Enos is out chasin' you two."

"Kids?" Both Luke and Bo asked at the same time.

"You're the one that said that Kira and I have to have at least six kids to make up for you slackers not having any, Bo. Just plannin' for the future," Jebb quickly covered his slip. "Of course, I'll settle for two."

"Good luck talkin' Kira into havin' anymore. I DON'T think she likes being pregnant."

"Well see." Jebb smirked since he knew that Kira won't HAVE to get pregnant again for them to have TWO kids.

"It's goin' to be rough tryin' to show off your car once it's all supped up with a car-seat in the back. That just seems to take something away from a muscle car." Luke eyed the car as he tried to picture it with a car-seat in the backseat. "But you'll be the only one in Hazzard that'll have a dad-mobile that can go zero to sixty before Rosco would even know your there," Luke smirked.

"Oh GREAT! The car's goin' to take a full twelve minutes to get up to sixty by the time you're done helping me?" Jebb looked at his cousin in mock horror. "Gee, thanks."

"We might can do a little better than that. What do ya think Bo?"

"Humm, make it in ten instead." He laughed. "That way he still won't get enough leverage to challenge ME for the title of being the fastest Duke on FOUR wheels."

"Wouldn't think of tryin' Cuz. I'll keep two wheels, you can keep four."

"Deal." The two men shook hands as if they were forming an agreement. "When are we meeting Blake and Charlie?"

"It's just Charlie. Blake has other plans." Jebb close the hood to his car. "With Daisy."

"What?" Luke snapped his head up to confirm that he'd heard his cousin right.

"Relax, he's a good guy. Doesn't have HALF the reputation that you or Bo have."

"He'd better be." Luke headed over to The General, and climbed up on the window sill and stopped halfway in. "Hey Jebb, I think Hazzard might want to be glad that you ain't havin' a girl instead of a boy."

"Why's that?"

"Cause in about fifteen to sixteen years, the boys in Hazzard that would be comin' around would have THREE former Duke Boys watchin' them like a hawk. No boy would be able to pull something that one of us hadn't done at least a hundred times."

_Yeh, well, there's still a chance for that_ , Jebb thought. He and Kira knew that they had one boy on the way, but had no clue if his twin was a boy or a girl. So Hazzard just might not be avoiding that fate after all.

"That's for sure," Bo threw in from the driver's side. "Of course I ain't quite sure how they'll all like havin' a new generation of Duke Boys around though. Come on, Jebb. Let's see just what that car can do so we know just how much work it'll need to be Duke ready." Bo climbed into his stock car and waited to for Jebb to get into his own car before they started to put it through the paces.

After about an hour of running the cars out around the old abandoned warehouse district, a familiar blue glow lite up the area. Bo was ready to run before Jebb reminded him that they weren't in Hazzard and the Atlanta Police Department had a lot more than just two cars to use to chase them if they ran. When the officer stepped out of his patrol car, Jebb breathed a silent sigh of relief. Suddenly glad that Kira had made friends with this cop.

"BRENT! How you doin'?"

"Jebb? What are you doin' out here? Who are these guys?" Brent lifted his flashlight to try to catch a glimpse of the two other men just out of his line of sight.

"These are my cousins, Bo and Luke. We were just out here testing out my new car." Brent closed the gap between his car and the two Chargers. "Let me guess, someone complained about us being up here."

"Sorry. There were a couple of calls from people who had driven by. Ya'll will just have to move on. No biggie. Kira come with ya?"

"She's back at the hotel. She ain't been racin' lately."

Brent raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Ain't you heard?" Luke figured that if Jebb was being so friendly with the cop, he was probably alright. "Jebb here's gonna be a proud Papa."

"Heaven help the kid."

"Gee, thanks." Jebb replied. "A kid could do worse than havin' me as a dad."

"I was just thinkin' about the first time your kid ends up in the Principal's office. You'll be givin' him a high five on the way out."

"Depends on why he's there I suppose." Jebb laughed then looked at his watch. "Hey guys, it's time to catch up with Charlie."

"Just keep it under the speed limit, Jebb. Some of the others on the force wouldn't like it too much if you go speeding though their beats."

"Will do."

After Brent went back to his patrol car, Luke had to kid Jebb a little. "Friend of Kira's?"

"Yep."

"How'd you like knowing that her friend there was in the same town as her while you were all the way in Placid?" It had become a favorite past-time to kid Jebb of his jealous streak.

"I didn't mind."

"You didn't? How come?"

"Kira's not his type. He's gay." Jebb got in his car and laughed at his two playboy cousins and the faces that they made.

/

Jebb had gone over to the bar to get the beers since the place was so busy and he figured that it would be faster than waiting for a waitress. Bo and Luke were at the table with Charlie. The three bachelors each tried to outdo one another when it came to getting the attention of the various women in the bar. As usual, Bo and Luke seemed to be tied for the most popular single man in the bar. Eventually, they noticed that Jebb still hadn't gotten back with the new pitcher of beer and Bo scowled when he saw him over at the bar. Luke caught a glimpse of what had set Bo off. A blond had stopped their cousin on his way back to the table and it was obvious that she was very interested in him.

"It never fails," Charlie smirked as he drank the last of his beer in his glass.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as he kept one eye on Bo.

"Women seem to always be able to home in on married men." Charlie put his glass down before he continued, "One of my cousin's friends only date married men."

"Now why would a woman WANT to get involved with a married man?"

"Some women don't want to get involved with someone that will pressure them into a serious commitment. If the guy's already married, then the woman won't be pushed into a deep relationship." Luke watched as Bo's muscles all seemed to be coiled tighter than a spring and wished that Charlie hadn't just planted the idea in his cousin's head. "I'll be right back. Maybe Jebb will be back by then." Charlie got up and weaved his way through the crowd toward the bathroom.

"Bo, relax. You know Jebb better than that. Besides, we've all gone out together lots of times. Why's tonight any different?"

Bo shrugged, "That was out at the Boar's Nest where everyone knows everybody else. Plus, I think most of the women in Hazzard are afraid to cross Kira. And if that don't work, Daisy's there to keep them in line. Here, I don't know. It's just different."

"Can't you just be his cousin for the night, not his brother-in-law? He ain't about to step out of line, especially with you right here. He can't help it if women still talk to him; he is still a Duke after all." Across the room, Jebb was finally able to disengage from the conversation with the petite blond and began to once again work his way over to the table.

"You're right. I just wish Charlie hadn't mentioned it is all."

Luke gave his cousin a smile but didn't say anything since Jebb was almost at the table. He didn't think that his other cousin needed to know just what Charlie's comments had led Bo to worry about; even briefly. Soon, all of the Dukes had once again relaxed and had begun to have fun as they drank and enjoyed themselves. Though Luke did notice that Bo seemed to keep one eye on Jebb each time he left the table.

/

When Jebb got back to the room he felt certain that Kira would be asleep. After all, it was nearly two in the morning. Instead, he found her awake, lying across the bed watching T.V. Stripping down for bed; he crawled up behind her and spooned her.

"Waited up for me?"

"You wish." Kira tilted her head back to accept a kiss. Jebb's hand rested on her stomach and pulled it back slightly when it twitched. "They've been at it for the last twenty minutes. One of them has the hiccups and is keeping the other awake."

"Can they get the hiccups?" Jebb asked as he moved his hand back. He'd not been able to feel the babies move yet so he was a little in awe as he felt the kids move for the first time. He had tried to feel them before but they'd either would stop moving or weren't moving enough for him to tell a difference.

"According to everything I've read, it helps their lungs get stronger." Kira moved Jebb's hand over to where she knew the more active baby was at. So far, Jebb had only felt the one hiccupping. "I told you the movements should be strong enough for you to feel now. You should have felt how much they jumped when the races started today. I think we got a couple of true Dukes on our hands."

"Would you expect anything less?" Jebb fell silent as he felt the babies move around. After a while, he spoke up again. "Kira, I know that we don't know what the second baby is, but I was thinking. Maybe we should settle on a name for our son that we know about."

"I guess we should. We can't just keep referring to him as HIM. Got any suggestions?" Kira shifted a bit trying to get comfortable. Well as comfortable as she could get while one of the kids were hopping around while the other was using her insides as a punching bag.

"I have a couple ideas. But they'll wait 'til morning."

"I'm awake now, go ahead." Kira pulled the blanket up and snuggled back against Jebb as his hand tried to decide if it wanted to stay where the stronger kicks were or if it wanted to wander back to where the slight jumps were felt just moments before, instead.

"Well I was thinking that he should have the name that honored people that have meant a lot to us." Kira nodded, agreeing with his thinking so far. "Well there's two men that come to mind pretty quick. One being my dad. He figured out about you and me before anyone else and pulled for us from the start, along with Uncle Jesse."

"Not an easy thing considering that he had your mom to deal with." Kira was starting to sound a little tired now.

"Hey they stopped." Jebb didn't feel the flutters anymore.

"Give them time. They're just waiting for me to drift off before they start the second act of their performance." Jebb smiled at the description.

"Maybe they'll let you sleep." Jebb paused to see if Kira had drifted off. "Well, there's one other person that keeps comin' to mind too."

"Who?"

"Ben." Kira twisted around to look at her husband. "If it weren't for him, well, we never would have gotten a chance to meet." A good way of putting the fact that she wouldn't have survived long enough to have met Jebb. Kira settled back down as she thought about what Jebb was suggesting. Jebb was almost certain that Kira was nearly asleep by now. After a few minutes, he spoke up again. "I was wonderin' what you'd think about Jonathan Kyle Duke."

"Uhm," She mumbled some more but Jebb couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning." Jebb grabbed the remote from beside Kira and flipped the T.V. off. Just as he started to drift off himself, he felt movement under his hand once more. Kira was right. Those two were just waiting for her to fall asleep to start moving around again.

 


	30. Gunned Down on the Highway

The next day, the Dukes all loaded up in their vehicles and started a caravan back to Hazzard. Daisy rode in the truck with Kira and the guys all rode in their own cars. Bo and Luke in The General, Jebb in the blue Charger. Just as Daisy had predicted, the guys all seemed to use the drive back home as an opportunity to have a mock race just for the fun of it. They stayed somewhat within the speed limits until they got out on the interstate. Of course Daisy wasn't doing too badly keeping up in the truck. As they neared the next rest area, the truck developed a bit of a whine.

"Uh, fellas. We may need to pull in up ahead. The truck don't sound right," Daisy CB'd the men. The blue Charger didn't have a CB in it yet but Jebb had worked it out with the other men to use old 'shiner's signals to keep him in the know so he knew that they were pulling off at the next rest stop. Once they pulled in, the men all zoned out as they all looked to see what was wrong with the truck.

"Here's the problem," Luke declared from under the hood. "Just some of the belts need to be fixed."

"Daisy, how about you and Kira take the car and we'll catch up to you once we get done here." Jebb suggested since there was no reason why they needed to just be sitting and waiting for the belts to be fixed when they could just as easily catch up to them later if the girls took the car instead.

"What makes you think that you could catch me if you hand over the keys to your car?" Daisy asked mischievously.

"Because no matter how fast you drive, you'll have to stop for Kira." Jebb grinned as he tilted his head to where Kira was coming out of the bathroom having had used the stop to go ahead and take care of some business for right now. "Not to mention, you can't drive too wildly with her as a passenger anyway."

"Alright, you got me there. I'll see ya'll down the road."

/

Dan watched as the vehicles pulled off the interstate. He opted to drive on and find a location for the next stage of his plan. He couldn't go back to his boss without finishing this job once and for all. This time, if there happens to be witnesses, so be it. Hopefully, any around will be too concerned for the mark to chase him down as he makes his getaway. Now, just to find an appropriate location to lie in wait.

Shortly after he'd gotten into position, one of the vehicles that he'd been following behind all morning drove by without the other two. Good. That means that they are all splitting up. He'll at least have one less car to worry about when he makes his move. It won't be long now.

So caught up in his tracking the mark, Dan failed to notice that he himself was being tailed.

/

Jebb watched as Bo sent The General on ahead as he slipped back out into traffic. It was almost as if there was an unspoken agreement that as soon as the cars thinned out, they'd be racing to catch up to the girls. Unfortunately for Jebb, he ended up pulling out behind both Grandma Moses and Father Time. They were keeping pace with one another and there just wasn't any way to get around them. So Jebb was reduced to driving fifteen miles below the speed limit until Father Time took the next exit several miles down the road. Gunning the engine, the HEMI in the truck roared as it set to catching up to the orange stock car.

Driving down the road, Jebb paid little attention to the other vehicles passing by and those behind him. That is until traffic had thinned out to the point that it was only the green pick-up and a white van on the road right behind him. Just as Jebb was barely able to catch an orange glimmer up ahead, the van pulled up on the right side of the truck. He didn't really pay much attention to the van until his eye caught the sun glint off of what appeared to be a barrel of a gun. He jerked the wheel as a shot rang out. Figuring that out running the van wasn't that great of an idea, since the truck can't outrun bullets, Jebb sent the wheel back to the right and rammed the van. He didn't know just why this guy was shooting at him but he figured that he'd get the answer to that question just as soon as he ran this joker off the road for taking pot shots at him.

Dan hadn't expected for the mark to react so quickly, or to use the truck as a battering ram. After firing off a couple more shots, he had to give up on the gun for now and use both hands to control the wheel. Dan sent the van to the left in a hard jerk and was met by the truck meeting his actions, ram for ram.

Up ahead, that blasted orange car seemed to take notice of the road battle and had begun to make its way back to them. In fact, it looked like they were planning to play chicken since they were coming straight at him. With the truck to the left and the stock car directly in front of him coming in fast, Dan decided that he'd better get a couple more shots off while he still could.

With one last jerk of the wheel, Jebb nudged the car off of the road. Once the car left the black top, it was soon blocked in by the Dukes as they moved in to find out just what had possessed the driver to randomly take shots at Jebb. Jebb had more than a couple of questions running through his head. Unfortunately, before any of the Dukes got out of their vehicles, the car exploded before their eyes. Moving quickly, the fellas put their cars back in gear to move themselves away from the flaming car.

/

Up on a nearby hill, Evan watched as his colleague went up in flames. Putting the remote to the detonator away, he headed in towards the next out of the way town to report in. Dan won't be traced back to the boss now.

/

The fellas had radioed into the police and waited as they came out and investigated the incident. Once they'd finished, Jebb headed back over to the truck and saw where the bullets had riddled the right side of the truck and by the looks of it, they hadn't been too shy to include the engine under the hood. It was clear that their work from earlier was now wasted. The truck wasn't going anywhere on it's on today. It would have to be towed. The cop told Jebb where it would be taken until he could get Cooter to come and get it to take it to Hazzard. He and Luke unloaded the bikes since they'd now have to be ridden back home.

"I guess I'd better let the girls know what happened," Bo said as the wrecker arrived to haul the truck off.

"Wait a minute Bo. Just pass on that the truck'll need a tow. No need to worry them about what's happened until we get to Hazzard."

Bo gave Jebb a look before answering, "Kira's gonna kill me if I don't tell her the truth."

"You'll not be lying Bo. You'll just be editing just what you're telling her."

Jebb didn't want Kira and Daisy to get upset when there really wasn't anything to be done. They'd spent a whole weekend relaxing and having fun. He didn't want to stress Kira out if he didn't have to. He's not stupid. He found out just how dangerous the blood pressure issue could be. Even though Doc Appleby seemed to try to downplay it a bit to cause less worry, Jebb had written Doc Greenwood to explain just why he'd been so concerned when he and Kira were in Placid.

"That's the exact same kind of thinking that you'd get mad at her for having," Bo pointed out. He didn't really relish the thought of telling his sister that her husband had been shot at and was nearly ran off the road, but Dukes are supposed to be truthful to one another. "I got the feelin' that things could get a little interesting at your house tonight when you tell her what really happened today." Bo thought for a second before adding, "I'll be hiding out at still site number three if you need to escape."

Luke smirked at the two blonds before he remembered that still left him to deal with Daisy. "I guess I'll round it out to make it three then because ya'll ain't leavin' me to handle Daisy alone if ya'll are gonna run for cover."

/

Daisy had figured that the fellas would have caught up to them by now. They were only fifty miles from Hazzard now and yet, still no Duke Boys. She didn't really realize just how much she depended on the CB to keep in contact with her family until now. Since this car didn't have one yet. Looking over at Kira, she was starting to wake back up. She'd drifted off shortly after their last stop for gas.

"Sleep well?"

"Sorry, Daisy. Didn't mean to conk out on you like that. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"REALLY?" Daisy grinned over at her cousin.

"It wasn't like THAT Daisy. Get your mind out of the gutter. At least not LAST night," Kira grinned back. "Little man had the hiccups last night and it just made it hard for anyone to get to sleep. But at least Jebb finally got to feel the baby move. Though speaking of getting to sleep late, how late did you get in last night?"

"I'll have you know that I got in well before the fellas did." Daisy did her best to look offended before she continued, "Though Blake didn't get back to his room until sometime this morning."

"DAISY!" Kira couldn't help but join her in giggling. "No wonder Jebb calls you _'Little Hussy'_!"

"What? Like the guys can go around like that but I can't?"

"So does this mean that we can expect to see Blake around Hazzard?"

Daisy shrugged, "Maybe." She didn't really sound like she cared one way or the other. "We'll see."

"Daisy, do you even know what you're looking for in a guy?" Kira asked her cousin in response to her nonchalance.

"What do ya mean?"

"I MEAN Daisy, that you seem to be tying Bo for the Duke that falls in and out of love the most. You keep a steady date with Darcy, you've had Enos on the hook since you were NINE, and you test the waters with every new guy that comes to town."

"No harm in shopping around. Sometimes you don't know what you want until you see it. Come on, how did you know that Jebb was the one?"

Kira took a moment before really answering, "I guess at first I didn't. He had a reputation just like Bo and Luke have. I didn't really take him seriously. After all, he had, still has, the habit of flirting with any female that walked by. I enjoyed racing against him, but I had no intention of dating him." Kira stopped as she thought back to her first few racing seasons and when she'd first met Jebb.

"Then what changed your mind?" Daisy prodded.

"Truth?" Daisy nodded. "It was when he took the time to find out why I stopped racing in the middle of the season during my third year on the circuit."

"Why did you?"

"The cancer had come back and the doctors were using some expensive experimental treatments to fight it. I was pretty much bed ridden at the time so racing was out. I was more than mildly surprised when I ended up with a visitor on the weekend that the Motor Cross was in town."

"So he'd tracked you down to find out why you'd stopped racing?"

Kira nodded slightly, "He even bailed on the race to keep me company. I guess it was the first time that we'd really talked without it being racing related. I got a chance to see that he was more than just a fast talkin', skirt chasin', playboy." Kira smiled since she now knew that the description that she'd given could easily be used to describe any of the Duke Boys. "After I went back into remission, I finally agreed to go out with him, though it was still a while before we did anything more than just go out on the occasional date during racin' season."

Daisy absorbed what she was told like a sponge. It wasn't often that Kira was open with either her emotions or her past. Mostly what she knew of Kira's past had come from either Bo or Jebb. "So he came in like a Knight in shining armor, huh?"

"I'd never cared for finding a Knight, I didn't really believe that they existed. Though I guess Jebb proved that a good 'ole country boy was even better than a Knight in armor. I wasn't really looking to get involved with anyone. Maybe that's why it happened the way it did."

"And now here you two are, married with a baby on the way. See. Happy endings do come true. Which means that my happy ending is out there too. I just have to keep lookin'."

 _'Hey, Kira? You there?'_ Why does Bo have to ask that? It's not like she can walk away from their link. Or that she could have an answering machine pick up instead.

_'What'cha need Bo-Bear? Where are you fellas at? Daisy and I figured that ya'll would've caught up to us long before now.'_

_'Yeh, well, we got held up a bit. I'm just lettin' you know that we're gonna send Cooter back to get the truck and Luke and Jebb are ridin' the bikes back instead.'_

_'Let me guess, it's not as simple to fix as ya'll thought huh?'_

There was a pause before her brother answered her. ' _You could say it will take a bit of repair work before it'll be back on the road. Jebb will explain it to you when we get to Hazzard.'_

"Bo says that the truck'll need to be towed instead. Luke and Jebb are racin' the bikes back to Hazzard."

"I wonder what they did to it after we left to make it where the truck won't run."

"Who knows? Bo just said that Jebb would explain it to me when we all get home."

"Well, it looks like it won't be long until we get there at least. We get to show off the new car to Uncle Jesse while we're waiting."

"Humm, why don't we let him take it for a run? It might be fun to watch him testing it out. Giving it the old 'shiners test for a good runner."

"Jesse will have a ball. He always acts thirty years younger when he's racin' around."

/

"Paul... It's really me. Listen, I have a question. Has anyone on my fan-mail list gotten out recently?" Jebb walked up to the door and listened as Kira called her old boss. _'Fan-mail list'?_ "Well, some odd things have happened so I was just checking... Word about what happened way back in June found its way back there huh?" Again a pause. "Well, yesterday, someone took a shot at my truck with my husband in it. Then he was almost ran off the road...Uh-huh...Thanks. I just figured that it'd be best to be on the safe side. What with both of those incidents...Thanks again Paul." With that Kira hung up and turned to find Jebb standing with his arms crossed in the doorway to her office. "What? You can't tell me that the thought hadn't crossed your mind that yesterday and June could be linked together. After all, there was no way for anyone to know that it was you and NOT me in the truck."

Jebb sighed since there really wasn't anything else to say. He was grateful though that Kira didn't know just how close the bullets had gotten to him. One was even found lodged in the driver's side headrest. "Want to explain the fan-mail thing?"

Kira shrugged, "Well, everyone knows that defense attorneys aren't exactly everyone's favorite kind of people. Getting letters from upset clients or victim's families was the norm. Though we each kept a list of those that we felt could escalate to doing more than just writing threatening letters." Somehow, he'd never thought that what Kira had done in the courtroom could have ever been dangerous. "Paul's gonna check to see if any of my fans are out, if they are, check to see what they've been up to."

"Well, instead of waiting for him to call, let's go upstairs and look through all of the baby stuff that Jesse found in the attic. See what we'll still need to get."

"Or need to get another of," Kira added since there were some things that they have to get for the simple fact that there were two babies coming instead of one. "I already know we'll have to get a couple of swings. I saw the kind I like over in Springville when Daisy and I were over there last. They'd match the house, made out of oak and all."

"We can call later and see if they deliver." Jebb would have never of bothered to spend extra to have something delivered before he and Kira got married. But considering that it'd be a while before the truck was fixed, and if he borrowed Jesse's truck the secret of the two babies might get out, he may as well have them delivered instead.

Once upstairs, Jebb took note that the crib and cradle needed to have the old paint scraped off and repainted. He figured that he could use the left over varnish from when he'd redone the floors so that they'd match the nursery floor. It seemed that Uncle Jesse had kept nearly everything from when Bo was a baby. The others had nearly been in school by the time they had come to live with him and Lavinia, but Bo had only been a baby of six months when his and Kira's parents had died so there were more of his things among the baby gear than anyone else's. It seemed to bring everything full circle now that Kira would be using the same stuff that should have been hers as well had she not been stolen away as an infant.

Soon, as they sorted through all of the stuff that Jesse had saved all these years, Kira and Jebb began to relax and put aside the wild driver from the day before and laughed at some of the various stuff that had been tucked away among baby clothes and furniture. Some of which were some cutesy looking outfits that Lavinia had made for Bo. Most of which, Jebb was pretty sure that his cousin would be embarrassed at the thought that he'd once been forced to wear. He'll make sure that those outfits wouldn't be used for his son. They were kept aside though just in case they had a girl as well. Most of the stuff was moved on up into their attic since it wouldn't be needed for a while yet.


	31. Cause for Concern

A couple weeks later, during the start of harvesting, Kira had her next appointment with Doc Appleby scheduled. She had come to town early to get some shopping for the house done. She'd arranged it so that her groceries were kept in the back cooler for her until after she got finished with the doctor. When she'd gone into the dry goods store, she caught a glimpse of some material that she thought would be good for the babies' room, maybe for a baby quilt. She didn't know how to sew, but she was pretty sure that Daisy could help her.

Not sure just how much she would need and certain that she'd make a few mistakes, Kira bought the whole bolt. After all, she'd need enough for two anyway. The cloth had race cars on it, checkered flags, race tracks, and trophies printed on it. It seemed as good of a theme for the babies' room as anything else. Kira went ahead and put the material in the car (since the truck was still being fixed, Cooter had to send away for parts and had gotten busy at the garage and Jebb had told him that there wasn't a rush on it) and then headed over to the office where Jebb was going to meet her.

/

After Kira was called back and the nurse drew some blood and took her blood pressure and wrote it down in her file. With that done, Jebb and Kira waited for Doc Appleby to come in and go about the visit that by now had become routine. While waiting, Kira told Jebb about the material that she'd bought for the babies' room. The whole time, she fingered the necklace that held her wedding and engagement rings that she was wearing now since her rings had started to get tight on her hands. She'd been reluctant to admit that her rings were starting to hurt her. Here lately, it had just gotten to the point where she couldn't deny it any longer.

"Well, here we are again. How are you two?" Doc Appleby came in and shook both of their hands.

"Alright," Kira eyed the doctor as he read her chart.

"It seems that your pressure's up again today. Anything happen today that might have caused that?"

"No, not really. Same old stuff as usual."

"How about your case load? Are you doin' a lot on that front?"

"No. In fact, the only thing I've got goin' right now is that Mrs. Carter asked me to draw up her will for her."

Both Kira and Jebb watched as Doc flipped through her chart. Subconsciously, Kira shifted uncomfortably in her chair as she waited for the doctor to say something else.

"I want you to do something for me. After you finish Mrs. Carter's will, don't take on anything else for right now."

"Something wrong?" Jebb thought back to Doc Greenwood's letter explaining what high blood pressure in a pregnant woman could indicate.

"I'm goin' to want Kira to try to take it a bit easier for a while, that's all. I don't want her to start having more episodes like she had in Placid is all." Doc Appleby noticed as Kira looked slightly away. There was something in the way that she'd done so that told him that she'd already had similar episodes since the last time she was in this office. Turning toward Kira, "I'm also goin' to ask you to set some time aside during the middle of the day to relax." Kira fought the urge to roll her eyes. It seemed that all anyone had wanted her to do since she'd gotten pregnant was relax.

"What if her pressure doesn't come down?" Jebb could already read Kira's body language that said that she thought that what the doctor was suggesting was unnecessary.

"It could get serious, but for right now, we'll just worry about bringing it down instead of worryin' about if we can't. I will make a point of stopping by the farm to check on Kira while I'm out making house calls a couple of times between now and your next visit which I'll move up to just before Thanksgiving to see where we are at then."

"When we were in Placid, Doc Greenwood mentioned Toxemia. Do you think that's the reason Kira's pressure has gone up?" Jebb didn't want the doctor to hold back if that was really what he, too, suspected.

Doc Appleby sighed. He hadn't wanted to worry these two just yet. "It could be. The signs are starting to show up. Which is why I want you, Kira, to take it easy for now. I don't want to have to put you on bed rest, but if your pressure stays this high, that will be the next step."

"What are the signs I should watch for?" Kira knew that her latest pregnancy book had a section on complications but she'd just by-passed it.

"Well aside from the higher blood pressure; there is the swelling of the hands, feet, and face. The protein that was found in your urine indicates that toxins could be released in your system, and there is also the rapid weight gain." And here Kira had just thought that she was gaining fast because she was having twins. "But right now, there is no reason to not believe that we'll be delivering two healthy babies to a healthy mother."

Jebb thought again back to the letter from Placid. Doc Greenwood was a very blunt man. Doc Appleby was doing his best to be truthful without causing panic. Right now he wasn't sure which approach he liked better.

/

Jebb was back out in the fields with the others and Kira sat herself down in the living room with her twins pregnancy book and turned it to the section that explained Preeclampsia Toxemia. Once she found the page that she was looking for, she started to read.

**"Toxemia is the presence of abnormal substances in the blood, but the term is also used in reference to a condition in pregnancy also known as _preeclampsia._ This refers to pregnancy-induced hypertension (high blood pressure) and any possible accompanying symptoms, such as quick or sudden weight gain, water retention, and excessive swelling of the feet, hands, and face. The condition is most common among first pregnancies, with multiple births (e.g., twins)," ** Well that fits me, Kira thought to herself. **"in younger or older women, and in women who had preeclampsia in previous pregnancies. It generally occurs near the due date,"** But I ain't nowhere near my due date. **"but it can also occur earlier in pregnancy. When monitoring a female with toxemia, the blood pressure and urine protein are checked often and bed rest may be prescribed. Toxemia can be mild or severe. When severe, it is dangerous for both the pregnant female and her child, especially if the mother's blood pressure gets too high."** Kira didn't like the sound of this. She turned the page to read on.

**"Seven out of every one hundred pregnant women will develop Toxemia. This can be a deadly disease for mother and child. Every year thousands of women suffer from pregnancy induced hypertension. This disease has two names, Toxemia and Preeclampsia. Mild Toxemia is monitored closely and usually causes very little problems for the mother or child. However, when Toxemia becomes severe it can cause many health problems.**

**There is no known cause for Toxemia."** Okay, so it isn't something that I've done or didn't do. **"The facts we do know so far include the following. Toxemia starts to develop as your placenta begins to develop, although it may not be detected until the later part of your pregnancy. Most cases of Toxemia happen with first pregnancies. Second and subsequent pregnancies are at lower risk, unless the woman is with a new partner. Since they don't know what causes it, there is no way to tell if a woman is at risk before she gets pregnant.**

**It is very important to make sure you see your doctor regularly during your pregnancy so he or she can detect any signs of Toxemia. They check your blood pressure for this reason. As it starts to rise, this is the first evidence of Toxemia. Other symptoms include bloating of the hands, feet and face due to your body retaining fluids. Your urine is checked for protein levels at each visit. If the protein level in your urine rises, it is another sign of Toxemia.**

**Some of the health problems associated with Toxemia can be very dangerous to the mother and the child. Besides, high blood pressure there are other things that can go wrong with your health. Toxemia can create liver and kidney damage or failure. It can cause problems with your eyesight. If left untreated for too long, it can cause the patient to go into convulsions. These convulsions can lead to coma and even death."** Kira paused in her reading. She hadn't really thought there was much to worry about. No big deal, right?

**"This is because your blood pressure just keeps rising higher and higher. Such high blood pressure can also cause a stroke. Any of these health problems can affect the baby as well. If a mother is in danger, her baby will be in danger also.**

**Toxemia is not something to mess around with. It is very important to follow your doctor's orders strictly when you find out you have developed this disease. Some women are lucky and can have it controlled with mild doses of high blood pressure medication. However, in other women they are sent to bed for the remainder of their pregnancy. This will not stop Toxemia, but it is an attempt to slow down its progress."**

Kira closed her book and put it down. Well, she hadn't been put on bed rest, per-say, but it looked like she was going to have to make some adjustments if she wanted to avoid it. Getting up off the chaise lounge, Kira went to start dinner. At least now, Doc Appleby's announcement that he'd be coming by to check on her here at the farm from time to time made sense. And he didn't even know about the other spells that she'd had since her last visit. Both in Atlanta and here at the house since then. So far, no one else had been around when she had one since Placid. She wasn't sure how long her luck could hold out. Sooner or later, it was bound to happen when she wasn't alone.

_/_

After getting Daisy's help in setting up a sewing machine in the downstairs spare room, Kira had started to use some scrap cloth as she started to get the hang of using the machine. Daisy had loved the material that Kira had bought. In fact, Daisy had considered getting it for the same reason when she'd seen it. Daisy showed Kira how to work the sewing machine and said that she'd get some squares together to add to the material and promised that she and Kira would start on the quilts after Thanksgiving. When Daisy had asked why Kira wanted two quilts, Kira had said that she wanted a spare for when she needed to wash it. Daisy bought the excuse since everyone knows that with babies comes plenty of dirty laundry. Daisy even said that that there would be plenty enough material for matching curtains.

Kira could already picture the nursery now. She'd gone to over to Osage County and found a crib that resemble the one that Jesse had saved over at the antique store and Jebb had brought it home and fixed it up like the other one. Of course the second crib was currently stashed up in the attic so no one would suspect that they were having twins. Kira was surprised that no one had figured it out yet. Jesse was close, she thought, before she and Jebb told the family about the Toxemia. Jesse had notice the weight gain, just like Pauline had, but hadn't mentioned it. Once he'd been told about the symptoms, he'd discounted his suspicions.

Kira had made adjustments to her household routine after the appointment where the Doc had voiced his concerns. Instead of doing all the household chores in one day, she had begun to spread them out throughout the week. It wasn't like she had anything else to do after all. Kira had been surprised that Jebb hadn't tried to get someone to watch after her while he and the guys had all been busy during harvesting season. She was trying to console herself through her boredom that at least she wasn't restricted to bed, yet. She remembered too well what being confined to a bed was like from her two battles with cancer.

Doc Appleby had made several visits out to the house and although her pressure was still too high, it wasn't rising anymore. After he had prodded her, Kira had confessed to having more spells like the one she'd had in Placid. He made her promise to tell him the next time she had another one. She'd resigned herself to only being up and around for a couple of hours a day. During the rest of the time, she would camp out in the chaise lounge in the living room since she refused to sit around in bed during the middle of the day.

When Lulu had heard about Kira's confinement to the house during most of the day, she'd moved the ladies meetings to Kira and Jebb's so that Kira wouldn't miss out. Jebb and the guys spent the time that the ladies were at the house over at the Boar's Nest. In fact, Lulu was nearly a daily visitor now. She'd even taken the time to teach Kira how to cross-stitch. She was a patient teacher. The two of them had begun to make squares to add to the ones that Daisy was making for the quilts. Lulu had one square with what looked like The General Lee on it that she was working on. Kira could just imagine what Boss would do if he saw it.

Now with Thanksgiving coming up fast, everyone was busy making preparations for all the family members that would be coming in just a few days away. The turkeys were in the freezers of both Duke farms and the rooms were all ready for the guests to arrive in the coming week. Kira had gone for a checkup with Doc Appleby yesterday and he had stressed that she was to let the other women handle the Thanksgiving dinner.

Kira thought of the irony of how last year she had jumped at the chance to avoid cooking on Thanksgiving. This year, she was pretty much told not to cook for the family. Well, cooking for the whole army wasn't her idea of fun anyway. Especially since Pauline would be the head chef in the kitchen. At least having Pauline around, though, will break up the monotony around here. Oh, Lord. Kira knew that things were getting bad if she was looking forward to arguing with her mother-in-law.

Kira had already gotten the guest rooms ready for the girls and Jebb's parents. Except for those exceptions as well as Coy and Vance, everyone else would stay over with Jesse and the others like always. Coy and Vance were planning to stay for a week after Thanksgiving to help with building the new barn here at Jebb's farm. The last of the big projects that was needed before the farm would be functional for the next planting season. Once that was done, all Jebb will need would be to get some livestock together. A cow, couple of goats, chickens. That sort of stuff. A few years ago, Kira would have never of thought of herself as becoming a farm girl. It's funny that now she felt as if she'd always belonged on one. Though she guessed that in a way, she did.

Kira looked over at the clock and saw that she was going to be late for dinner over at the other farm if she didn't hurry. Putting away the cross-stitching that she'd been working on, she got up and headed on out to the car. Jebb was already over with the others, having helped Bo and Luke with some sort of chore over there today. Jesse had been insisting on her and Jebb eating over with them a lot since the concerns over her blood pressure had increased (though some days everyone met over here and those two just took over the kitchen here instead). Kira didn't really mind since both Daisy and Uncle Jesse cooked so well, but her independent streak tended to get aggravated a lot. And then there were the cravings that Kira'd begun to experience. Most of the foods that she was craving weren't exactly down home southern foods. She couldn't bring herself to ask either of them to cook the dishes that she REALLY wanted but she promised herself that she would cook one of them for herself tomorrow.

/

As Daisy put a cake on the table, she smacked Bo's hand away as he tried to swipe some frosting from it.

"Can't you wait?" Daisy giggled since she knew that Bo had snuck food, especially sweets, before dinner since he'd gotten tall enough that he could pull himself up to the table. "Kira ain't even here yet."

"I wish she'd hurry up. I'm hungry." Bo looked out the window and saw the car pull up in the farmyard. "Finally." That comment earned him a push out of the kitchen from Daisy.

Kira got out of the car and headed on into the house through the kitchen door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to not find everyone waiting at the table for her. Instead she saw a decorated cake sitting on the table.

"Surprise!" Kira looked up and watched as the others all flooded the kitchen as they came in from the living room.

"What's this about? The cake says 'Happy Birthday' but it ain't our birthday, Bo. We celebrated that back in April."

"Sure it is Kira. Didn't you get the memo? We get to have TWO birthdays now. It was one year ago today that we both found out that we were twins." Bo grinned as he gave his confused sister a hug.

"And life ain't been the same since." Kira returned the hug and pulled back. "This wouldn't have been the chore that you were supposedly helping out with is it?" Kira looked over at Jebb and he just shrugged his shoulders as he grinned.

"It was one way to make sure you really were surprised. Back in the spring, you knew that there'd be a party. This one caught you completely off guard," Luke added as he laughed at his cousin as she was taking in just what was going on.

"Well, come on. Let's eat. The bisque is gettin' cold." Jesse figured that, though his niece had come a long way from the woman that had first brought Bo home; he knew that she still sometimes found herself lost in some of the various family settings where emotional displays were commonplace.

"I'll second that." Bo headed over to the table with his arm still around his sister and everyone followed. As usual Jesse's Crawdad Bisque was a hit with the family and everyone had seconds (okay someone had thirds, too, and might have went for fourths had it not been for the cake, that he'd already swiped frosting from, sitting right in front of him) as everyone seemed to talk at once as they remembered the events from a year ago.

"Just think, this time last year, we were all turnin' Hazzard upside down for you Bo..." Bo kicked him under the table before he could complete his sentence. "Ow! At least everything worked out okay," Luke added as he glared at his cousin. Those kicks were a lot harder than when they were kids.

"I'm gonna say this once, and ONLY once. If any of you disappear like that again causin' me to worry, I'll tan your hides 'til Hell won't have it again."

Kira grinned at the now familiar threat of tannin's that was constantly thrown the guys' ways. Each of the others at the table gave the expected murmurs in response. After the cake, everyone went into the living room and Kira saw that SOMEONE had brought her keyboard over. One look and Kira knew that the someone just happened to be her brother. It seemed that he never passed up a chance to make her play.

"I'm gonna love hearing you trying to pound away on that thing," Kira said but was surprised when Bo shrugged in response then walked over to where he'd set up the keyboard and indeed commenced to pound away like a child would on the keyboard.

"Kira! Stop him before we all go deaf!" Luke held his hands over his ears since not only was Bo playing BADLY, but he had the volume set to the loudest setting. Kira went over and switched the instrument off as quickly as she could.

"She said she'd love to hear me pound away on it. I was just doing what she asked," Bo said as he laughed after he stopped _playing_ the keyboard.

"Real cute Bo," Kira said as she shook her head at his antics. "I think you might want to stick with your guitar. However if we ever need a way to send Boss for cover, you're on." Kira winked as she added that last.

"Well, how about you show me how it's supposed to be played then? Luke and I'll join ya."

Knowing that she'd been beat, Kira heaved a sigh. "Start playin', I'll pick up the tune and carry it." Kira wasn't surprised when Bo started playing one of the first songs that they'd played together. Johnny Cash's _Boy named Sue_. After the family had all been singing and playing for a while, Kira stopped when the babies both started kicking. "I think we have a critic." Or two. "Either that or we have a drummer on the way."

"Hey, then we'll have a full band." Bo eyed his sister then asked, "Can I feel him kick?"

Kira looked up surprised at the request. "Go ahead. At least you ASKED. It seems that every time I go to town someone comes up and puts their hand on my stomach." She took his hand and placed it over where the kicks were.

"WOW! He's really movin' ain't he?"

"You should feel it from where I'm sitting." Kira noticed that the others were looking at her like they really wanted to feel the baby move too. "What the hell, go ahead everyone." After everyone else felt the kicks, Kira couldn't help it but to ask, "How is it that once a woman gets pregnant, her stomach is considered public property?"

"Everyone likes to think that they can reach out and touch a small miracle. Plus it's a way to bond before the baby's born."

"Well, you don't see me walking up to strangers on the street to reach out and touching someone. Do you?"

"Well, it won't be much longer. February will be here before you know it, then all those people that are grabbing for your stomach now will be wantin' to play pass the baby instead," Jesse informed his niece with a smile.

When an idea hit Kira, she had to give a small laugh. "In that case, make sure that when the game is over and everyone passes the baby back for a diaper change, tell everyone to end the game with Little Man's daddy." Giving Jebb a wink, she continued, "Between the two of us, he's the one with the experience."

"Gee, thanks." Jebb rolled his eyes, though he supposed that there would be enough babies for both he and Kira to be on the recipient end of pass the dirty diaper.


	32. Rushing to the Hospital

After getting things ready for the rest of the family to come in the next day, one of Jebb's favorite things to do was to relax with Kira on the chaise. He'd collapsed into the chair and had Kira leaning back against him. Already, various seasonal movies were being played on T.V. and he and his wife were lounging in the living room enjoying having the house to themselves for the last time until after everyone left after Thanksgiving. With his arms wrapped around Kira, Jebb rested his hands on her stomach waiting for the next time that one of the babies decided to move. Instead, a few times throughout the night, he felt Kira's whole stomach tense up.

"It's just Braxton Hick's. According to the books, it's just the body preparing for real labor. Think of it as _'False Labor'_ , though I didn't think that they'd be so uncomfortable."

"Do we need to call the Doc?" Jebb asked.

"No, it ain't nothin' really. Just annoying." Kira shifted her weight as she tried to relieve the ache in her lower back.

"Come on, we've got a lot of company comin' in the morning. Let's go on upstairs."

Once upstairs, Kira tried to get comfortable; a chore that seemed to take longer to do every day. Snuggling in with Jebb, she listened to the quiet of the house as she tried to get some sleep. In no time at all, Jebb was sound asleep with his arm still around Kira. She wished that she could drift off so easily.

/

The next morning when Jebb woke up, Kira was already making a breakfast of biscuits and sausage gravy. He knew that meant that she'd not slept well for her to be up before him. After all, she was less of a morning person than her brother. Jebb walked up behind her and gave her a hug and accepted a kiss readily just as she was about to put the food on the table.

"You ready for the invasion to begin this morning?"

"Might as well be. At least I survived one Duke Thanksgiving already," Kira said with a shrug.

"And this year, you still have managed to make it where you'll be the talk of the family. Everyone in the family will be coming up giving you guesses about the baby, even though we've told everyone that we're having a boy. They're bound to each have one old wives tale or another about pregnancy, an opinion about names, and..."

"Is this supposed to gear me up for the day or send me packing for the hills until the coast is clear?" Kira groaned.

"Come on, I know just about everyone in town's just about has already done all of this anyway. It will just be family doin' it for a few days now," Jebb said with a chuckle.

"And over runnin' the house.'' Suddenly an idea to have some fun hit her. "Jebb, how much do you think I can get away with by being pregnant?"

"What do you mean?" Jebb asked since there was no telling what Kira had in mind.

"You know. If I get really bored or can't bite my tongue anymore, would Jesse threaten a tanned hide for having a food fight at lunch?"

"Now that's an interesting thought. Though lunch wouldn't be no fun. It'll be sandwiches. Tomorrow, now that's a different story," Jebb said with a shake of his head.

"Mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans..."

"I wonder if I can remember how I made them pea shooters."

"...biscuits. You know, I'm tempted to just so I can see the faces of all the aunts and uncles," Kira said with a smile.

"Mom's would be priceless." Jebb laughed as he imagined just what his mother would do if he and Kira started a food fight at the dinner table at Thanksgiving this year.

"She'd have a heart attack. Then she'd go find a switch." Kira giggled as she thought about Jebb's mother reacting to a food fight.

"Which Jesse would help her with. I bet you wouldn't do it though."

"You want to bet? I didn't have the same upbringing as you. I don't have your mother's or Uncle Jesse's voices in my head tellin' me that they'd tan my hide seven ways 'til Sunday if I do it." Kira grinned as she considered if she really would have the guts to start a food fight. "Plus, the farm dogs will be loose so they'll clean up the mess with lunch being served outside."

"Wait a minute. You cannot try to be logical about a food fight. It takes all the fun out," Jebb said with his hands up as if that could stop the line of thinking.

"Knock, knock! What takes the fun out of what?" Bo came in through the kitchen door as he spoke.

"We were just thinking of some ways that we could have fun tomorrow with all the extended family comin' in. Why are you here so early?" Jebb was sure if his cousin heard what Kira had suggested, he'd be all for it, but wouldn't dare actually do.

"The pipes busted in the kitchen this mornin'. We fixed them but the kitchen's flooded. Uncle Jesse wanted to know if you'd mind havin' lunch over here," Bo said from the doorway.

"I don't see why not. People will be in and out of here all day anyway. But if we have to move all of those tables and chairs over here, we might as well have lunch here tomorrow too. No sense in moving them back. Why didn't you just call instead of coming over though?"

"Because we all knew that it'd be okay so we went ahead and brought the first truck load over," Bo said with a grin.

Kira raised an eyebrow before she spoke, "Well, I don't suppose we could get in trouble if we start one at our own house."

"Maybe."

"Would one of you tell me what you're talkin' about?" Bo asked while glancing back and forth between his cousin and sister.

"A food fight. Do you think we could get away with it at our own home? I think it could be fun."

Jebb knew that a monster had been unleashed. "I still don't think that Uncle Jesse would stand for it."

"I don't know, you might could get away with it. Your home, your food. I bet you wouldn't do it though," Bo said thoughtfully.

"That's two. Both of you have bet that I wouldn't do it. What do I win if I prove you both wrong?" Kira said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh no, Bo I know that look. You may want to bring over a change of clothes tomorrow. Otherwise, you may be wearing mashed potatoes and gravy home after dinner."

"This I've got to see. Come over as soon as you finish breakfast."

/

Since lunch was indeed just sandwiches today, Kira by passed the idea of a food fight. Though the more she thought about it, the more enticing it became. Especially once Jebb's folks arrived and Pauline assumed the role of Matriarch of the family. Daisy, Aunt Bess, and Pauline put all of the food out for lunch, which Kira was sure that Pauline was going through a silent diatribe about how lazy her daughter-in-law was.

Kira had thought about getting her pregnancy books back out to read but considering that the one she wanted was the one for twins, she left it upstairs instead. She was wondering just how long false labor lasts. She'd not gotten hardly any sleep last night because of the contractions and she'd eaten very little today since they just seemed to make eating uncomfortable. They'd gotten stronger and closer, too, it seems. She wasn't sure if she could handle having bouts of false labor off and on for the next two and a half months.

"Kira, I'm goin' off with the guys over to the flats. Alright?" Jebb came over to where Kira was lounging on the chaise.

"Go. You don't need my permission. Besides, Coy and Vance don't get out here very often."

"I'll be back about dinner." He bent down to give Kira a kiss before adding, "Remember, you're not allowed to do any work." Kira rolled her eyes but gave him a small smile since she knew he meant well.

"Have fun." After Jebb left, Kira became curious about all of the noise coming from the kitchen so she got on up to see what was going on. Plus, as bitter of a pill that it may be to swallow, Pauline was probably the person she needed to ask her questions about her pregnancy. After all, she'd been through it three times, once was even with twins just like her. When she walked into her kitchen, though, her blood boiled. Pauline was rearranging HER kitchen! "What do you think you're doin'? The last time you were here, it took me nearly a week to put everything back where I wanted it."

"Well, if I'm going to be cooking in this kitchen, I insist that the lay out makes sense."

"It's MY kitchen! I had it the way I wanted Pauline. I don't recall rearranging your kitchen when I was in Placid."

"Well, you didn't do any cooking there either."

"Pauline! I want everything put ba-" Kira stopped mid-sentence as another contraction hit and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Kira? Are you okay?" Pauline dropped the argument and placed a hand on her niece's shoulder.

"Pauline, is there anything that can stop false labor? This is driving me nuts."

Pauline furled her brows. "How long has it been like this?"

"Since right after supper."

"Last night?" Kira nodded. "Go on upstairs and lie down. On your left side. It's better for you and the baby. I'll be up in a bit and bring you some tea to relax you."

Pauline watched Kira go up the stairs toward her room and turned to try to find the tea as she tried to remember just how far along Kira was. No, she shouldn't be in labor right now. But that's an awful long time for false labor to go on. She was about to go upstairs with the tea when Emily and Emma brought the little dog that they'd recently gotten inside. She set about to getting the dog back out and scolded her daughters for bringing the animal inside their brother's home. By the time Pauline got upstairs, it was about fifteen minutes later. When she walked in through Kira's opened bedroom door, she was biting her lip again.

"Here, sit up and drink this." Kira looked up and saw Pauline standing over her with a cup. Sitting up Kira took the cup of chamomile tea and drank some.

Laughing slightly, "I have the feeling that we've done this before."

"Huh?"

"You taking care of me, bringing me stuff to drink while I'm pretty much stuck in bed."

Pauline thought back and remembered back to nearly a year before when she'd taken care of Kira during the flu. "Hard to believe that so much has happened since then. How often are you having contractions?"

"At first it was sporadic. Now it's a couple of times an hour. Why?"

"Just wonderin'. Where's the pain at?"

"I've got a lot of pain in my back, and I'm cramping like it's that time of the month, it feels like there's a lot of pressure down there." Pauline frowned at Kira's description.

"Has lying down helped any?" Kira shook her head. "I'll be right back." Pauline went down stairs and asked Bess to find Jesse for her. From the hall, she watched as Kira seemed to be having another contraction.

"Pauline? What's wrong?" Jesse asked as he came up the stairs.

"It's Kira. I think she's in labor."

"Now Pauline, you know she ain't due 'til February."

"I know it, she thinks it's just false labor, but they're steady. She's had three in the last hour. They're about fifteen minutes apart. Could you just check her?" Jesse eyed his sister-in-law but nodded. The two went in to the room and closed the door behind them.

"Kira, I hear the baby's tryin' to keep your attention today."

"Been at it since last night." Jesse looked over at Pauline who nodded to indicate that was part of her concern.

"I asked Jesse to check to make sure everything's alright."

"Uncle Jesse?" Kira looked at her uncle in confusion.

"Now don't worry. I've delivered many 'o babies here in Hazzard. I'm just gonna make sure that the little man isn't trying to join us for Thanksgiving Dinner. Lie back and try to relax."

Kira laid back and tried to relax as much as she could with her mother-in-law and uncle right there. When another contraction hit, Jesse frowned.

"Kira, you've got to breathe through it. Holdin' your breath won't do you or the baby any good. Pauline, go and get Kira's coat. I think we'd better get you over to the hospital, Kira." Kira's eyes went wide as Jesse spoke. "This ain't false labor. It's actual labor."

"But Jesse! It's too early!" Kira said with her eyes wide.

"I know. That's why we're gonna get you to the hospital."

"EMMA! COULD YOU GET ME KIRA'S COAT FROM THE HALL CLOSET DOWN THERE?" Pauline hollered down to her daughter as she moved toward the dresser.

"Come on, let's get you up." Jesse helped Kira sit up and got her to her feet.

"What are you doin'?" Kira asked as she watched Pauline rummage through her dresser.

"I'm gettin' you a bag together. They'll probably keep you overnight." Kira was getting more scared, now.

"Pauline," Jesse sent an under-lined warning. There was no need getting Kira worked up.

"I'll just get a gown out for you. Every woman feels better in her own clothes."

"Next drawer down." Kira figured that she'd better just tell her where to look so she wouldn't go through every drawer.

"Pauline, have Abner head out to the flats to tell Jebb what's goin' on. I think John's out there too."

"Why not use the CB?"

"Cause that boy will break his neck tryin' to get to the hospital if you do. Have either John or Abner drive him. Then call the hospital and tell them we're on our way. They can call Doc Appleby." With that, Jesse guided Kira on down the stairs and once at the bottom, took the coat from a wide-eyed Emma and got her out to the truck. Leaving Pauline to inform the rest of the family of what was going on.

/

Jesse waited for word on his niece while saying silent prayers. Sooner than he'd thought possible, his brothers and all of his nephews came running into the emergency room.

"Uncle Jesse! What's goin' on? Mom said Kira's in labor. But...but..." Jebb said the moment that he saw his uncle.

"Calm down. All we can do right now is wait; okay. Your mom had me check on Kira and I'm glad she did. Now we're here and the doctors can try to stop the labor."

"She thought it was false labor. I asked her about it last night, but she didn't seem worried. She was just annoyed. She... she..." John put an arm around his son as he searched his brother's face for any sign that Jesse had been told anything that he wasn't sharing. Looking up, he saw Doc Appleby walking through the door from the back. "Doc, how is she?"

"We gave her some medicine to stop the labor. She's on an IV of Magnesium Sulfate to stop delivery. She'll be on it for about twenty-four hours so that there won't be an extra Duke at the dinner table for Thanksgiving. I'm gonna keep her here through Friday to make sure she doesn't go back into labor. After that, I'm afraid she'll have to stay in bed to try to keep this from happening again," Doc Appleby said grimly.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded, "She's asleep now, but you can go in. She pretty much drifted off as soon as we got the contractions to ease up a bit."

"What would have happened if you couldn't stop the labor?" Jebb wanted to know, and by the increase of pressure on his shoulder, he figured that his father already knew.

"Well the chances for babies born this early is better than they used to be, but I'll be honest. The longer that a baby stays in the womb the better. A baby born at this time could expect an extended stay in the NICU unit in Atlanta since we don't have a unit here at Tri-County. But we're gonna do all that we can to keep that from happening. I'll let a nurse take you back. I'll keep watch for a while, and then I'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks Doc."

/

Pauline had gotten Jebb some clothes together and added them to the bag that she'd made up for Kira but had been left behind yesterday. She figured that if he'd spent the night in the hospital with Kira, he was going to need a fresh change of clothes for the day. Daisy had claimed that she and Kira had a lot of the food ready for Thanksgiving days ago. Pauline was skeptical about anything that Daisy claimed Kira had a hand in but Daisy informed her that her niece really was a fine cook, despite what Bo had told her last year. Pauline will believe that when she tastes it for herself; though it appeared that it would be a while yet.

Pauline had left out as soon as she served her family breakfast to go to the hospital so that she could get back early enough to finish cooking lunch. Now she was making her way down the hall in search of her daughter-in-law's room with her small bag. Seeing a nurse about her age, she asked to be pointed towards Kira's room.

"It's three doors down on the left. They're probably still asleep though. They looked so cute in there; we didn't have the heart to wake them yet."

"Thank you," Pauline said slightly confused.

Finding the room that the nurse had indicated, Pauline quietly opened the door and found both her son and his wife sound asleep on the bed. They'd left it reclined, and Jebb was sitting halfway up on the bed with the pillow behind his back and his arm around Kira. She was leaning up against Jebb with her head in the crook of his neck and he was resting his cheek on the top of her head. Despite herself, Pauline admitted that they did make a picture. Not wanting to wake them, she put the bag down on the chair in the room and walked back out.

"I told you they were cute. I see you couldn't bring yourself to wake them up either," The nurse said with a grin.

"Huh?" Pauline looked up to see the nurse in the hall again. "Oh, yeh, I figured I'd let them sleep."

"We've been trying to not wake them when we go in to do our checks. You know when word got out that a Duke Boy got married; I believe that the young women in at least four counties started to panic as one. Of course learning that it was your son eased the blow a bit. It might have even given a few of them hope for the others."

"Well, I don't think that any of Jebb's cousins are in that big of a hurry to follow him down the aisle anytime soon," Pauline said in despair.

"You must have been so excited when he met someone that made him want to settle down. Duke Boys have always been the hardest to tame for as many years as I can remember. It doesn't seem to matter what generation they're from. Why, I can remember when Jesse and all of his brothers were the talk of the county."

"Yeh, well..." Excited wasn't exactly how she'd describe how she felt upon learning about Jebb and Kira.

"How'd they meet? How long have they known one another?" The nurse asked out of curiosity.

"Racing, I think." Pauline wasn't comfortable thinking about it. Mainly since she knew that the nurse was only asking a question that she figured that any mother would know. Questions that she didn't have the answer to. "I'll go ahead and leave. I really only wanted to bring the bag of clothes in anyway." With that, Pauline left the hospital to head back home to get back to fixing Thanksgiving Dinner.


	33. Food Fight

Jebb woke up with a distinctive reminder that he'd not gone to the bathroom in quite some time. Easing carefully out away from Kira, he headed over to the bathroom. When he came back out, he noticed the bag sitting on the chair. Opening it up, he found one of Kira's night gowns in it along with a change of clothes for him in it. Someone must have made an early trip to the hospital already. Heading back to the bathroom, Jebb changed into the fresh set of clothes and went back out and found Kira was awake.

"Who brought the bag?"

"I don't know. It was here when I woke up," Jebb said with a shrug. "How are you feelin'?"

"Oh, I'm FINE. At least I'm not crampin' no more. No more contractions that I can feel. Do you think that means I can go home today?" Kira asked hopefully.

"I don't know. Doc sounded definite that he'd keep you here until tomorrow. Wanting to be on the safe side with so many people out at the farm and all. Plus he said that you'd be plugged into that IV until about four today."

"So in other words. I get to stay here another night." Kira sounded dejected as she accepted that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Looks like. Enjoy what little time you've got away from the house. Cause as soon you get home, I'm keepin' you in bed until the babies get here."

"You make that sound more fun than it'll be."

Jebb smiled at her small attempt at humor. "Well, fun or not, you're not going to have much choice in the matter."

Jebb went over to the roll away table and uncovered Kira's breakfast and saw that a guest tray had been brought up. Hospital food was never anyone's favorite but it was food. After they'd eaten the food, Doc Appleby came in to check on Kira.

"Well, everything seems to be a lot better this morning. Though I hate to tell you, you still won't be going home for Thanksgiving Dinner."

"I kind of figured that. I'll just have to con someone into bringing me something back." Kira gave Jebb a smile since the look on his face told her that he'd kind've planned to skip Thanksgiving with the Dukes and stay at the hospital.

"I'm sure you could. Now, I wanted to talk to you before any of the family dropped in."

"About what?" Jebb sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the doctor to answer him.

"Well, like I'd already said yesterday, I'm gonna have to put Kira and strict bed-rest. You can only get up to go to the bathroom once you get home. That's all. I know that you were taking it easy before but now it's even more important. If you go into labor again, I plan to admit you back in here and keep you until you give birth." Kira's eyes darted between the two men since she saw that the doctor was serious which in turn, made Jebb very serious as well. "Now twins usually come a little early, but two and a half months is a bit more that I'd like. I'd prefer that we try to hold them off until the New Year if we can. Since you'll not be getting out, I'll come out to the farm for all of your visits. I'll leave a list of do's and don'ts for you before I discharge you tomorrow. But the main things will be to try to stay OFF your feet. Understand?" Kira nodded.

"She'll stay in bed. I'll make sure of it," Jebb said sternly.

"I'm sure you will. Now, I have just a few other patients that I need to see before I head out myself but I'll see you two later."

"Bye Doc."

/

"Are you sure?" Jebb eyed Kira since he really didn't like the idea of leaving while she was still stuck here.

"I'm sure. Besides, someone needs to be there to keep your mom from pokin' around where she don't belong."

"It's not like we have anything to hide."

Kira couldn't believe her ears. "JEBB! Yes we do. THE TWINS! Knowing her, she'll find the ONE book in the house that would tell her that we're havin' twins. That or go up into the attic and find the extra crib and highchair. She'll be able to figure it out pretty easily once she sees double up there."

"Oh, yeh. I forgot. Where's your book. I'll bring it when I come back. And find a way to block off the attic."

"In the nightstand."

"Anything in particular that you want from lunch?"

"Not really. Anything will be better than hospital food for supper."

"I'll be back quick as I can." Jebb leaned in for a kiss and brought his hand to rest behind Kira's neck. When the kiss deepened a bit, Kira grabbed his shirt to hold on. When the monitor went off in response to the increase in Kira's pulse rate, a nurse came to check on her which caused them to pull apart in a hurry just a bit embarrassed. "Sorry about that," Jebb said to the nurse. "I'll see ya in a while." After a quick peck, Jebb left the room.

As he walked away, the nurse spoke to Kira. "Don't worry Honey. I think my pulse rate would've gone up too. If that's how he says good-bye, I'd love to see how he says hello."

Kira grinned a bit and the nurse walked back out of the room just in time to finish watching Jebb head to the elevator. All the while wondering how her patient got lucky enough trap a Duke Boy into marriage. Of course he didn't seem to mind being caught.

/

When Jebb had gotten home lunch was about ready. With Daisy's help, Jebb went ahead and put plates aside to take to the hospital so he and Kira could have supper together. When he went out to find a place to sit, Emily pulled him over to where she was sitting with some of the more distant relatives that were closer to her age. When Bo and the other guys saw that he was heading over to sit with the younger ones, he just shrugged as he sat down. Vance and Coy would be here an extra week so he might as well as humor his sister. Nearly everyone came over to ask about Kira and the baby. That only made him want to get back to the hospital even more. As everyone started to finish up lunch, Jebb noticed that Emily was just pushing the peas that his mother had put on her plate around instead of eating them.

"Want to have some fun?" Jebb asked his sister while he nudged her.

"How?" Emily asked as she and the other children that were sitting at the table looked at him expectantly.

Jebb reached for Emily's straw and put a pea in it. Turning, he aimed for Bo and fired. He missed and got Judd instead. Emily stifled a giggle as her cousin tried to figure out what had just hit him. Giving his sister a wink, he sent another pea flying, this time hitting Luke.

"Bo. Quit it."

"Quit what?"

"You know what. You just hit me with a pea," Luke said sounding annoyed.

"I didn't do anything." Turning around, he saw Jebb give a slight smile. "Jebb!"

"Yeh?" Jebb cocked an eyebrow as if to ask Bo what he planned to do about it.

"I didn't really think you'd do it."

"Do what?" Coy asked.

"This." Jebb shot another pea and caught Coy right between the eyes.

"JEBB STEWART DUKE! I thought you knew better than to throw food at the table." Emily cringed as she heard her mother scold her brother.

"Now, Pauline, you can't hardly yell at him like a child anymore. He's a grown man in his own house. He don't need a mother yellin' at him," John intervened.

"That's right, that's what a wife is for," Abner added from a table over that earned him a stern look from his own wife.

"Who do you think gave him the idea?" Bo muttered mostly under his breath. His cousins sitting around him gave him a questioning look. "I heard them talkin' about how much fun a food fight would be yesterday."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Luke asked glance over at his uncles.

"I forgot." Bo shrugged. "I didn't think he'd actually do it, not after Kira went into labor yesterday so she ain't even here to start it."

John had seen his son shoot the peas but hadn't said anything. No harm in having a little fun. Of course he'd never been able to get away with it himself. Being the youngest in the family growing up, he always had too many brothers watching him to make sure he didn't do anything to get in trouble. John thought about the fact that his son had always dealt with stress by acting out as a child. Well, now, as an adult, no one could say that he hadn't recently been under a lot of stress. If a food fight would relieve some of that stress, then it seemed to him that as a good father, he might as well give him one.

"Son, I'm disappointed in you," Pauline looked over at her husband as he spoke. Good. Maybe he'll reign their son in. "Shooting peas ain't no way to start a food fight. Not when there are mashed potatoes on the table."

Pauline gave John a look like he'd just grown an extra head. "John? What are you saying? We've never allowed food fights at the dinner table before."

"True. But you forget, we're at the Jester's house now. His house, his rules. If he wants a food fight, I think that as guests, we'd be rude not to accommodate him." John picked up his spoon loaded down with mashed potatoes and smiled. "What do ya say Big Brother? Want to play?" With that, John slung the spoon sending the potatoes flying and landing in his brother's beard. Pauline stared at her husband as if he'd lost his mind while the rest of the clan looked to the patriarch of the family and waited with baited breath to see what he'd do.

"You know John; you really shouldn't have done that," Jesse said his most stern voice that each of the younger Dukes knew too well.

All of the Dukes looked back and forth between the two brothers until Jesse suddenly broke out in a smile. He then picked up some cranberry sauce and hurled it his youngest brother. He'd not had a food fight since he was Emma and Emily's age. Once the head of the clan threw the sauce, it became a free for all. Several adults went running for cover to avoid getting their clothes soiled while the rest of the Dukes joined in the fun and did the forbidden for a Duke, waste food.

Jebb grabbed a biscuit and sent it flying at Bo while he was flicking corn at Coy. Vance dumped some gravy on Luke and Coy tossed some green beans that hit Daisy and got tangled in her hair as she went running for cover to save her dress. Judd grabbed the sweet potato casserole and hit Jebb with it. After that, no one could keep track of who was throwing what. Emily teamed up with another cousin to corner her sister and pelted her with stuffing and someone threw a slice of pecan pie and hit Pauline in the back of the head as she, too, was heading for the house. Among the food throwing, the farm dogs all started to yip as they watched the antics of the humans in the yard.

In no time at all, everyone out in the farm yard was dripping and covered with various food items from the table. Exhausted, one by one the Dukes collapsed back into the chairs surrounding the tables. Laughing, Jebb ran his hands through his hair and started to pick deviled eggs out of his blond locks. He couldn't ever remember having a food fight like this one. When he'd started one in grade school, he'd had a hard time sitting for a week afterwards. Though by the look on his mother's face earlier, she'd switch him now if she thought she could get away with it. Looking over at his father, it looked like he and Jesse were still at it. Jesse's beard was coated in potatoes and gravy and Jesse had ground some cooked carrots into John's hair.

"Well, I guess this took care of the leftovers," Bo said as he joined his cousin. "I can't believe you did that."

"I can't believe that Pop challenged Uncle Jesse." Looking over at the older men, Jebb saw that they were finally joining the younger ones in the chairs again as giggles and chuckles rose from various family members.

"You know, if Jesse hadn't thrown the food back, no one else would've had the guts to join in."

"I know. No one would have dared crossed him."

"No one ELSE you mean. No one but you and your father," Bo pointed out.

"What can I say? I'm a chip off the old block. He taught me everything I know."

"I'm beginning to get a glimpse of what our future Thanksgivings will be like. At least next year, YOUR SON will have an excuse to be throwing food. This might have to become a new family tradition. You can bet the younger ones will want a repeat of today," Bo said chuckling.

"By looking at Pop, I think he will too. Where'd Mom and Daisy go?"

"They ran for cover once the food started to fly. I got your mom with some pie," Bo said with an evil grin. "Kira's gonna hate that she missed this. After all, it was her idea."

"I know. She would have gotten all of us. It's a good thing I put her food aside BEFORE we sat down to eat. I better go get changed. Then I'll head back," Jebb said as he started to stand.

"Not so fast. She made me promise that you'd have some fun today. Besides, I told her I'd watch the game with her. She and I have a friendly wager on it."

"It figures. She practically kicked me out this morning after Doc came to check on her." Jebb shook his head.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeh. Just making sure she understood that she wasn't going anywhere today."

"I'm sure she just loved that. I better go change now, too, if I want to get to the hospital in time for kick-off." Bo then stood as well.

"Have fun cleaning The General up afterwards," Jebb said with a smirk.

"Nah, I took your advice yesterday. I stashed a change of clothes when we were bringing the tables and chairs over. I put them in the wood shed."

"The wood shed?"

"I figured that if we had a food fight, I might end up in there anyway." Bo laughed.

"By looking at Mom, I believe that's where she thinks we all belong." Jebb laughed. "I wonder if after all this, if Daisy will still do some shopping for me tomorrow."

"What do you need her to get?"

"I was hoping she'd hit one of the after Thanksgiving Day sales and get a T.V. to put up in the room since Kira's going to have to be spending her days in bed. Make it a little less boring, keep her entertained."

Bo looked at Jebb in mock horror. "I can't believe it. I never thought that could ever happen to a Duke male."

"What?"

"You've been married less than a year and already can't keep your wife entertained in the bedroom."

"Cute, Bo. Do you REALLY want to go down that road? Remember, this is your SISTER that we're talkin' about."

"Uh, maybe not." Bo looked away sheepishly.

"Not to mention, you ain't got no room to talk to me about keeping a woman happy in the bedroom until you stay with one longer than a month at a time." That statement caused Bo to give Jebb a cross look.

"Ain't no one ever complained."

"Of course not. You don't stick with any ONE woman long enough for them to look past your reputation. They're all too thrilled to be with one of the infamous Duke Boys to care about anything else. Keeping the same woman satisfied for longer than a couple of weeks, well that's a different ball game altogether."

"I thought I said I DIDN'T want to go down this road with you about Kira."

"Too late. Besides, I didn't say anything about needing help keeping her entertained at night." With that, Jebb headed inside to get changed.

/

"Everything okay in here?" A short brunette nurse asked as she came into Kira's room for the second time in an hour.

"Yeh, fine." Kira had to hold back her laughter as the nurse eyed Bo with a suggestive look and then left out again. Turning to her brother, "Bo, I think that all of the other patients are getting neglected on this floor. All of the nurses keep coming in here because you're in here."

"Well, at least that means you get the benefit of the extra attention, too." Bo was enjoying the attention that the nursing staff was giving him. He was already debating which nurse to ask out.

"You really think so huh? Somehow, I get the feeling that I could be turning blue and they wouldn't notice."

"I'll make sure to tell them if you start putting on a color show," Bo smirked. "Speakin' of which, I know someone else who turned all shades of red earlier today. You would have LOVED to of seen Pauline's reaction to the food fight. Especially when Uncle John threw the first spoonful of potatoes."

"Looking at Uncle John, I think I can see just what Jebb's gonna be like in another twenty to thirty years." Kira laughed. "I think I'll be able to handle it." She was so glad that Jebb took after his father rather than his mother.

"I'll bet that Jebb will be here before the game ends. He said that you practically kicked him out of here this morning. I think that Coy challenged him to a race around ya'lls back forty. That should keep him busy for a little while."

"Good. That will get him to thinkin' just how he'll want to work on the car. Being a test driver, you think Coy can steer him to where he can get a new engine and stuff for the car."

"Maybe. I think Cooter's already puttin' some plans together too. So ya think that we need to get Jebb to workin' on it to get his mind off everything?"

"He has been stressin' a lot. I think a little grease under his nails just might help take the edge off. Of course all of ya'll will be busy building the new barn in the coming week."

"Did you have to remind me?"

Kira smiled at her brother. "Sorry. Well, did I miss anything else today?"

"Just everyone giving their suggestions for the baby's name. I only have one. DON'T NAME HIM BEAUREGARD! He'll never forgive you."

"What would you suggest otherwise, Beauregard?" Kira giggled.

"How should I know?"

"You're lucky you haven't had to think up a name for a baby of your own already. Or are you just all talk after all?" Kira teased.

"I'm just careful is all. I guess that the little guy is letting you know that he wants a name, and soon. You two had better settle on one."

Kira thought about the fact that she and Jebb had already settled on a name for one baby, it was the second they were still debating. And that required them to pick out two names since they weren't sure if they were having a girl or a second little boy. But of course, Kira couldn't exactly say that though.


	34. Bed Rest

Jebb had gotten to the hospital right about supper time with the food he'd saved from lunch for Kira and himself to eat for supper. Bo left after a nurse had pleaded that she needed a ride home at the end of her shift. Kira was willing to bet that the nurse's car was sitting in the lot right now, with absolutely nothing wrong with it. Jebb had then given his own version of the food fight to Kira who enjoyed watching Jebb tell it as his face lit up at the memory of the free for all that had occurred earlier that day. She noticed that some of the tension was gone from his face which in turn made Kira feel a little bit better. Jebb wasn't supposed to worry so much. It didn't suit him. He was supposed to be carefree and reckless. That's what he'd always seemed to be when they'd first met. This responsible Jebb needed to take a back seat for a while. At least until AFTER the twins were born.

When Jebb started to try to get comfortable for the night, Kira had to say something. "You know, there's no reason for you to stay. You don't have to be uncomfortable here when there's a perfectly good bed at home."

"I don't recall you tryin' to get rid of me last night."

"That's because I was scared."

"But you're not scared now?"

"No, I'm annoyed," Kira said with furled brow.

"Heck, I'm used to that," Jebb said as ignored the look on his wife's face as sat beside her on the bed. Kira rolled her eyes but let him pull her closer to him.

"You're gonna have a sore back again in the morning."

"I'll live. Go to sleep." Kira rested her head on Jebb's chest as she closed her eyes. It seemed to her that she was getting the better end of this arrangement. She guessed that she shouldn't complain.

/

"Welcome home, Sis." Bo and the rest of the family were all out at the house waiting for her and Jebb to get back to the hospital. No one had left out to go back to their respective homes and had each remained to see for themselves that both Kira and the baby were okay before they all began their treks back to where ever they call home.

"Thanks. I see that the invasion force is still here. I kind of thought that the horde would have cleared out by now." Kira got out of the car and looked around the farmyard and noticed that there were, if anything, MORE cars here than when she went into the hospital.

"Everyone had to wait to see if you and the baby were alright," Bo said as he shrugged at Kira's questioning look that she gave him.

"You can finish this conversation inside Bo. Kira's supposed to go straight up to bed." Kira gave Jebb a dirty look but headed on inside. Everyone that she passed had something to say but Jebb was determined that she was going straight upstairs.

"Well how does it feel to be back in your own home again?" John asked as he watched his son annoy his daughter-in-law with his fussing as she tried to get comfortable on the bed.

"It'd feel better if I got to see more than just four walls of it."

"I know that being stuck in here ain't exactly your idea of fun. But it'll be worth it." John personally couldn't wait to see his new grandbaby. Pauline doesn't hold the market on wanting grandkids all alone. He just didn't push at it the way she had.

"Fun or not, I promised the doctor that I'd make sure that Kira stays in that bed even if I have to tie her down."

Bo couldn't let that comment pass by him. Not after yesterday. "Jebb, we're talkin' about Kira and the BABY. Leave your sex life out of this."

"BO!" Kira reached back behind her and grabbed a pillow and threw it at her brother. The cousins that had followed her and Jebb up chuckled and snickered at her reaction.

"Sis, I do believe your face is as red as you hair. What's wrong Jebb? No come back?" Bo laughed and tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

"I think considering just who all is in the room, it'd be in my best interest to stay quiet."

Coy nudged Bo, "Congratulations, Cuz. You've found a way to keep Jebb quiet."

"Yeh, but I think it only works if both his wife and mother are in the same room." Bo looked over at his aunt as her eyes finally stopped bugging out after Bo's comment. He'd bet she was trying to figure out if Bo knew something that he ought not know in regards to her son and daughter-in-law.

"You think you're real cute, don't you Bo?" Kira scowled.

"I've been told that I am on occasion," Bo smirked. "Who am I to disagree with so many women in Hazzard?"

"I think someone should check the date on that ham. It's gone bad."

Once Kira was settled, most of the family members started to filter out of the farm. Daisy came back from shopping after lunch with the television that Jebb and sent her to get and she'd seen some silk pajamas that she figured that Kira might would like since, in Daisy's opinion, what was the point to get dressed in regular clothes if she had to stay in bed.

With Pauline's help, Daisy moved the sewing machine up into the master bedroom. Pauline had reluctantly approved the material that had been bought for the baby quilt. At least Kira had started on one. Once the cross-stitching that Kira had been working on was brought up, she was given a little time alone to herself. After having so many people hovering over her, she was glad to get a little peace and quiet. This is going to be a long, boring two months.

/

"I still think that we should stay longer. You're going to need help around here with Kira on bed rest." Pauline was finishing cooking supper as she spoke with her son.

"I'll have help, Mom. Jesse and the others are here. You've told the girls ya'll won't be leaving until Sunday already so they can go to the festival. That's longer than you usually come to Hazzard for Thanksgiving. But you know as well as I do that you have to get them back to school on Monday. Besides, ya'll have the farm to deal with. You can't expect Uncle Carl to look after it for much longer."

"I know." Pauline sighed. "Maybe we'll come down for Christmas."

"Aunt Grace will panic if you're not there to run things for when the Loftlin family converges on the farms in Placid." Not to mention, he doubted that Kira could handle having his mother here for an extended stay.

"Well, we'll just come in for the New Year instead. The girls will love it. They've never been in Hazzard to start the year off."

"Alright, I'll plan for ya'll to come down that week."

/

"I'm sorry; I couldn't talk her out of it. She had an answer for every excuse I gave." Jebb set the tray with Kira's supper down beside her.

"Don't worry about it. Just make sure she puts my kitchen back before I give birth. That ought to give her plenty of time. It's not like I'll be using it anytime soon." Jebb smiled since it seemed that his wife accepted the news a bit too easily. Kira ate her dinner as she and Jebb continued to talk. When Kira took her first bite of the chocolate chess pie, she felt like she'd died and gone to Heaven. "On second thought, I'll forget about the kitchen if she'll leave another pie behind when she goes back to Placid."

"I think that could be arranged." Jebb grinned. No one had ever been able to pass up his mother's chocolate chess pie. "I'm sure she'll appreciate knowing that you liked it. You know, she really does care; in her own way. I think she got the scare of her life this week."

"She's not the only one. I guess it's a good thing she was here. I didn't think that there was anything wrong. I'd hate to think what would have happened if ..."

"Then don't. I better get these dishes down stairs. I think Emma and Emily are coming in here to play monopoly."

"I'll be here waiting."

/

The next morning Kira woke up, surprisingly, first. She went to the adjoining bathroom and got ready for the day. Jebb was up and putting on his jeans when she came out. Without thinking, Kira headed to the door to go down to make breakfast.

"Where are you goin'?" Jebb folded his arms as he spoke.

"What?" Kira looked back at Jebb still half asleep. "Oh. Right. Forgot."

"Back to bed." Kira went back to bed none too happy that she was restricted from even going to the breakfast table. After making the bed, Kira sat back down on top of the blankets and crossed her own arms in response to Jebb's own stance.

"Happy?"

"Ecstatic. I'll be right back." Jebb walked over and gave her a quick kiss to let her know that he knew that the restrictions were hard on her. With that, he headed on down the stairs. As he expected, his mother was preparing breakfast. Already, Jebb was wondering how long Kira could stay off her feet if she already was slipping up.

/

Jebb went with his sisters to the festival since Kira had pretty much told them that he would. Her way of getting him out of the house even if she couldn't get out with him. He'd ridden nearly every ride with both of his younger sisters. Emma threw up on the Tilt-a-whirl and Emily couldn't help but laugh at her sister's misery. Emma took after their mother. She never could handle speed or rides that to most other Dukes would have been considered tame. The Ferris Wheel was more her speed. Jebb volunteered to take Emma home, which in turn gave him an excuse to go and check on Kira.

"You're back early."

"Emma got sick. We came back for some clean clothes. Figured I'd check on ya while I'm waiting for her to change." Jebb went to sit down on the bed.

"Checking to make sure I'm still in bed?" Kira leaned over and put her book back into the nightstand. "Look, I ain't looking to go into labor again anytime soon."

"I hope not." Jebb pulled her over to him and kissed the top of her head.

"I'M READY!" Jebb looked up as he heard his sister holler to him.

"Why don't I drop Emma off with Mom and Pop and come back? Being stuck in bed doesn't have to be all bad." Jebb tilted Kira's head back and lightly took her lips with his. His hand came up and squeezed one of her breasts as his tongue fought for dominance. Kira would have loved to let him keep going, but knew she needed to stop him before he went any further. Otherwise, she might not have the restraint to stop him.

"Uhm...Before you start revvin' that engine of yours, I think you'd better read that list of restrictions that the Doc gave me." Kira pulled back reluctantly. "I think you'll find the third one down the list of Don'ts of some interest to you."

Jebb gave Kira an odd look before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbed the sheet of paper that had the doctor's instructions on it for Kira. Third one down, huh, alright. He scanned down the list with explanations.

**3\. No vaginal sex. No orgasms. Uterine contractions can occur after sex or after having an orgasm, inducing preterm labor. In addition, semen contains a chemical that may actually stimulate contractions once introduced to the female system.**

"He's got to be kidding." Jebb stared at the paper with disbelief.

"What's the matter Jebb? Don't think that the Duke libido can handle being put into dry dock?" She wasn't happy about the restriction either, but at least this one didn't just affect her. He was already looking sexually frustrated just reading the paper.

"It just means that we'll have to be creative is all." Leave it to a Duke Boy to look for loop holes in that restriction. Kira cocked an eyebrow wondering just what Jebb would consider creative. He's never exactly lacked in the creativity department.

"J-E-B-B!" Emma's voice came from the stairs.

"I think you'd better go. Your sister's waiting." Kira didn't exactly want her to come looking for her brother.

"I'll be back." Jebb gave Kira a kiss of promise and headed out the door. Still wondering why the doctor had left that not so little detail on a piece of paper rather than telling them about it instead. The coward.

/

Jebb's parents drove out back to Placid the next morning right after the family went to church. With the exception of Kira. Word had already gotten out about the laid up Duke and the reason behind it. A few of the women took the opportunity to flirt with the married Duke though he seemed oblivious to it. It had become common place so long ago that he might have only noticed it if none of them had flirted shamelessly with him.

Once his parents and sisters headed out, Jebb set himself to putting the house back in order after the visit from all of the relatives. He knew that despite the fact that Kira couldn't get into the kitchen anytime soon, she'd feel better if it was put back the way she liked it. Afterwards, he went up to relax with his wife. Starting tomorrow there would be a lot of work to do to put up a new barn so he might as well enjoy a lazy Sunday afternoon while he could. Before he headed upstairs, he locked the doors. Just in case he and Kira decided to get a little creative again. Because sure as anything, if they did, one of the others was bound to show up and walk on in.

/

"J.D. I need to see you." Doc Appleby stormed into the back room out at the old roadhouse that the crooked commissioner owned.

"What about Doc?" Boss asked as he shuffled some papers around on his desk. No sense in letting anyone see the plans for his latest scheme. With so many Dukes around, he'd learned that he needed to be more careful. And right now he had six Duke Boys to worry about getting in his way.

"It's about one of my patients. I want your cooperation in keeping one of them safe and healthy."

"How can I do that? I ain't no doctor. That's your job," Boss snickered.

"This is serious J.D. I've had to put Kira on strict bed rest. And if you go chasin' them boys all over the county and puttin' her kin folk in jail, framing them for God knows what, I doubt that she'll just sit back and do nothing about it. Until she delivers, I want you to promise that whatever _'Business endeavors'_ you are involved in right now, that you'll keep them operating OUTSIDE of the county."

"Not that I'm saying that I have anything goin' on, but just WHY should I do as you suggest?"

"Because I didn't put that girl to bed for no reason. She went into labor last week and I had to stop it. She ain't due until February so you do the math. Her blood pressure is through the roof and I have the feeling that if I want to lower it, it starts right here. You have to lay off the Duke Men before I can get anywhere with making sure that she stays as healthy as I can keep her. So NO BUSINESS ACTS RIGHT NOW AND KEEP ROSCO OFF OF THEM BOYS. I've got Kira's pregnancy to worry about. So do we have an understanding? Because if we don't, my next stop will be to see Lulu. You know how she likes all of the Dukes. If she thought you were putting that girl's life at risk and the life of that baby, I think you know what she would do."

"Now, you know I'd never risk a life. I'm a crook, not a murderer. Is it really as serious as you say?" Boss eyed the doctor.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't."

"Alright. I'll pass on to Rosco to leave them boys alone. JUST UNTIL THE BABY'S BORN. Then the deal is off."

"And?"

"And what?"

"And promise you'll behave. That's what." Doc Appleby glared at the commissioner.

"Alright. I'll operate out of the county for a while."

"I'm goin' to hold you to that J.D. This isn't just about an inconvenience. Lives are at stake. As the doctor, I'm bound to do everything in my power to keep them well. And that will include a call to the state police if you step out of line. Now, I'm off to go check on my patient."

Boss watched as the doctor left his office at the Boar's Nest. This sounds like something that Mr. Kyle will want to know about. What with him being family and all. He wondered how much information like this will be worth.

/

Kira sat up reading her twin pregnancy book and couldn't help but think various thoughts in response to the statements in the book.

**Being bedridden is not fun,** _No kidding_ **especially if you still have many weeks left until the birth of your child. But, if this is what your doctor has ordered, don't question it, just do it. Your actions will not only affect your health but the health of your baby. While, this seems like a severe way to treat a disease (toxemia), it is necessary. There are things you can do to help you cope with this confinement.**

**Make sure you have plenty of things within reach to keep you entertained. Reading material should not include just novels. You may get bored of reading this one type of material. Have magazines, newspapers, and non-fiction books as well.** _That's how I survived the last TWO times I was stuck in bed for weeks at a time. At least this time it's because I'm pregnant; not fighting cancer. **Of course, you'll want a television in the room with you.** Jebb already took care of that for me. Though I never thought that I'd need a T.V. in the bedroom in a million years. Especially after marrying Jebb. There usually was barely enough time left to SLEEP once he'd get tired for the night. Of course she hadn't needed to worry about sleeping at night since she'd started taking naps in the day. Sometimes she wondered how he made it through the day on such little sleep._

**Make sure the remote is right there next to you. However, watching television will get monotonous, so you'll want other entertainment, too. A deck of cards will be useful in playing solitaire or playing card games with anyone who comes to visit. Crossword puzzle books, word search books, coloring books and crayons** _(What am I? Six?)_ **are other things that can help you pass time.**

**Another good way to help you keep yourself occupied is to write. Have stationary, notebooks, and pencils and pens nearby. And, if you are someone who possesses one, have your laptop there with you. But, no WORKING, only writing that will bring you entertainment. You can write letters, to do lists, shopping lists, or keep track of names for your baby. Use a notebook as a journal and write down your feelings and thoughts as you pass these days in bed. If you are someone who really enjoys writing, you can use this time to write articles or stories. You can even ask your doctor for a list of exercises that you can do while in bed.**

_Exercising in bed is how I got pregnant in the first place; though what a way to stay in shape. Kira giggled to herself as she thought about how Jebb's been dealing with some of restrictions that had been placed on their favorite night time activity. She'd be willing to bet that Jebb hadn't gotten so much sleep in a night since they'd gotten married. But of course being a Duke, once he'd set his mind to working his way around the loopholes of the restrictions, it didn't take him long to come up with some ideas. Of course it was a bit of a kill-joy when he had to call the doctor to make sure that those ideas wouldn't put her or the babies at risk._

**You are bound to get hungry, and there may be times you are home alone.** _Not likely. Jebb seems to have arranged it so that someone is always here. No doubt to make sure she isn't sneaking out of bed. Even right now, he and the other fellas are outside working on the barn and one of them keeps coming in for one reason or another. Coy came in for water. Judd came in to look for some more tools, even though Kira knew that they had all of them outside. Luke came in for a bathroom break but used the upstairs bathroom instead of the downstairs one. Any minute now one of the others is bound to be coming in with a lame excuse._ **So, make sure you have it all set up so you don't have to get out of bed to get anything. Have someone pack a picnic basket with all the foods you like to eat that can be kept at room temperature. Dried fruit, apples, bananas, and veggies should be in this basket. Cut down on the sodium and the sweets as much as you can.** _Yeh, well considering that I won't be burning off many calories as I would be if some of the restrictions weren't put on me, I kind of already knew that sweets were out. And salt has been out since my blood pressure started to climb._ **Make sure they include forks, knives, spoons, salt, sugar, plates, napkins, or anything else you may need in this basket.** _Okay, I'll admit, I am hungry now after reading about it all. I'm guessing that going down to the kitchen is out of the question._

**Have a cooler with the things that need to stay cold next to the picnic basket. Keep your drinks in this. More than one kind of drink, such as orange juice, milk, vegetable juice, should be kept there for your convenience.**

**Allow other people to help with your household.** _Again that's been taken care of. Daisy even got together with Lulu and got the ladies club to each volunteer to do various tasks throughout the week._ **Let mothers or sisters come in and clean for you. Get your husband or brother to do laundry and clean up the kitchen.** _Having Bo do the laundry? An interesting idea. Though I might want to just set fire to it instead._ **Any kind of household chore that you usually do, you're going to have to let someone else do for a while. Be grateful for the time off, it'll probably be the last time in your life you get this break.** _Let's hope so._

**No matter how you chose to occupy yourself during this time, keep in mind you are doing this to take care of yourself and your baby. Quite often babies have to be born early through inducement or C-section. The more you rest the longer you'll be able to go without having to give premature birth to your child. It is, for this reason, very important that you do as your doctor says, and stay in bed. This will more than likely mean only getting up to go to the bathroom, no exceptions. While it may be a difficult thing to live with at the time, you know it will be well worth it when that precious bundle is in your arms.** _Two bundles._

"Well how are my three favorite patients doing today?"

Kira looked up to see Doc Appleby in the doorway. She put her book down as he came on over to where she was sitting on the bed. "I'm fine. I think the other two are sleeping. They've been a little quiet today."

"Well, let's take a look and make sure everything's alright. Have you been getting up or are you following my orders to the letter."

"Doc, I couldn't NOT follow your orders if I wanted."

"Good. That makes my job a little easier when the families of the patient cooperates. Of course, I've never had to worry about that with any of the Dukes. When one of you are down, the rest all seem to watch out for their own." As the doctor spoke, one of the babies kicked, which made him a little less worried since Kira had said that the babies had been less active today. "There he is. I guess he's just waking up. Now, I want you to try to keep track of the babies' movements. You should be able to feel them moving around about ten times in a two hour time-frame. If you can't, try eating something and wait a while and start counting again. If they stop moving around, I want you to call me. Understood?"

Kira nodded then asked, "Why eat? What would that have to do with anything?"

"The babies should respond to the change in blood sugar. I'm just giving you something to watch out for. Now, there is just one more thing I want to ask." Kira looked up at the doctor, not sure if she wanted to hear his question. They never seemed to be good for her lately. "Just HOW have you and Jebb managed to hide the fact that you're having twins from the rest of the family for so long? I kinda figured that you two would have told them by now."

"I have too. I guess it's been one way to have some fun though." Kira grinned at the doctor. "I'm surprised that Jebb isn't in here. He made me promise that I would NEVER see a doctor alone again after I went to Atlanta."

"Yes, well, the fellas outside told me that he and Bo took the truck to town to get some more lumber."

"Let's just hope that they can get it back without being chased all over Hazzard. Jesse's truck doesn't have the horsepower that my truck has."

"I'm sure that they'll be okay." Doc hoped that J.D. had talked to Rosco. If he hadn't, he'll be seeing Lulu real soon. "Well, everything's just fine. I'll be back out in a few days to check on you. You need anything before I leave?"

"No, I'm sure one of the others will be in here soon... Doc, there is one thing… Is it possible to get my bed rest downstairs during the day? You know, sitting on the chaise? I feel kind of strange having to have everyone come up to the bedroom whenever they come to see me. I can't even see anyone at dinner while stuck up here."

Doc Appleby considered the question. "Alright. But the same rules apply. Once you go downstairs, no climbing back up those stairs until bed time. Understand?"

Kira nodded and the doctor helped her up off of the bed and saw to it that she got settled without needing anything before he left. After the doctor left, Kira decided that she might as well take a nap. Daisy would be over in a little while to start dinner. Everyone was eating over here for right now.


	35. Getting All Tied Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mature Sexual content ahead. Light Bondage.

Kira woke up to feeling a push on her shoulders. Looking up, she saw her husband and brother both staring down on her.

"What are you doin' down here?" Jebb gave his most stern look as he spoke. She'd been on bed rest for just a few days and was already sneaking around.

"Don't give me that look. Doc Appleby said that it would be fine to stay on the chaise. He just said that once I come downstairs I have to stay down here until bedtime. The same rules apply. I'll just be able to be around everyone here in the living room instead."

Jebb exchanged a look with Bo before calling the doctor to check with him personally. He wouldn't put it past her to bend the truth a bit. "Alright. He said that you could stay downstairs during the day if you want. But you still can't get up."

"There's Daisy coming in now. I'll head back out with the others." Bo shook his head at his sister. Somehow he doubted that the Doc just up and told her she could come downstairs. She must have badgered him. Of course, he wouldn't be able to handle being stuck in bed neither.

/

"Ya'll are gonna have to settle on one soon. Personally, I've always been partial to the name Coy myself."

A few days later after dinner, the family gathered in the living room and were all giving their own suggestions for the baby's name since Jebb and Kira had said that they were still debating what to names to use.

"I wonder why, Coy. If you want a kid to carry on your name, go get your own. Ain't no one stoppin' ya." Jebb had settled onto the chaise lounge with Kira and was enjoying feeling the twins moving around. Kira seemed to melt into Jebb as he wrapped his arms around her. This chair had quickly become their favorite chair in the living room. Just big enough for both of them to sit in. Just small enough to see to it that Kira fit snugly up against him.

"Well, like I said before, DON'T name him Beauregard."

"Or Lukas," Luke added since he'd never particularly cared for his given name either.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that the world couldn't handle two Bo Dukes anyway Cuz." Jebb had already discounted both of those names since he knew very well how he had teased both cousins about their names while growing up. Especially Bo.

"At least you only have to decide on a boy's name. That should make things easier." Vance said from the couch, sitting between Daisy and Coy. The other guys had brought in kitchen chairs to sit in with both Bo and Luke's guitars by their sides. They'd planned to play in a bit once the discussion about the baby's name was done. Uncle Jesse was sitting in the recliner relaxing, enjoying the evening with his nieces and nephews.

"Well, it ain't that easy." Kira said from the chaise since she and Jebb WERE having to pick out names for both a boy AND a girl just in case.

"Doc said that there was still a small chance that there was an error in the sonogram. He said that we should still be prepared just in case." Not to mention that they didn't have a clue what the second baby will be.

"I'm kinda hoping that it was wrong," Daisy added. "I think that it'd be fun dressin' up a baby girl in frilly dresses and all."

"Jebb said small chance. Don't get too far ahead of yourself Daisy. I wouldn't be buying none of those pink dresses just yet. Not to mention, I can't see myself dressing the baby in pink no how. I HATE pink."

"Then you'd better hope that you're not having a girl. Little girls usually LOVE pink." Daisy grinned from the couch.

"At least with his sisters, Jebb has experience with baby girls. Tell me Jebb, how often did you have to end up playing tea party when you'd rather be out on a date?" Judd laughed as he thought about his cousin sitting around the table with his younger sisters and their dolls drinking imaginary tea.

"Very funny, Judd. Actually, a girl's name is what has really been difficult to come up with."

"Why?" Bo asked. "There's lots of pretty names out there."

"Yeh, and Jebb's dated many of them with girls attached to those names." Kira may not have been quite as possessive as Jebb had been from time to time, but she wasn't about to name one of her children after one of his ex-girlfriends.

"Oh." Bo thought about how difficult that it would be for him to come up with a name of a girl that he hadn't dated. He knew that all of his cousins would pretty much be in the same spot. "Daisy's right. You'd better hope that you have only boys from here on out."

"Don't they have books with nothin' but names in it to help parents come up with a name? Seems like there would be at least ONE name that you two could agree on in a book like that. One that Jebb hadn't dated a girl with the same name." Leave it to Luke to think out a logical solution.

"I can go pick one up for you two the next time I go into Capital City," Daisy said trying to be helpful, still crossing her fingers for a girl.

"You might want to. I've about ran out of ideas myself. Names that we've come up with so far that Jebb hadn't dated, I don't like."

"What about names for boys? Are you having problems there for the same reason, too?" Jesse had a few ideas himself but he'd keep them to himself for now until they ask him for them.

"I don't know, Jebb, how many men did you date?" Kira had to pick on her husband.

"Very funny." Jebb started to tickle Kira in response to her deflecting the question. "You know what he meant."

"I didn't date all that much. Sorry to disappoint ya. I left all the whoring around to the men in the family," Kira said between trying to catch her breath she was laughing so hard while Jebb still was attacking her with the tickling.

"KIRA!" Jesse was surprised to hear Kira's comment. Though to be honest, if all of his nephews were females instead, he supposed the way Kira had put it would be used to describe them in society quite accurately. Fair or not, men could get away with that kind of behavior a lot easier than women could. "Just because Dukes are always honest, it doesn't mean that you have to be crude about it." He tried to scold her as he would the others but the effect was ruined when he chuckled. "But you always are a bit blunt aren't you?"

Kira couldn't really respond since Jebb had renewed the assault in response to the comment. He only stopped when her squirming had a certain effect on him. Something that he wasn't quite comfortable with, not with his uncle and her brother sitting just a few feet away, along with the rest of the family. Kira gave him a knowing smile, it served him right. She shifted around a bit to try to get comfortable again, well that was her excuse anyway, and settled back against Jebb to hide the evidence of what effect their tickle fest had on Jebb as each of the cousins continued to throw out names to be considered. Each of those names, though, seemed to have a story behind them which Kira insisted on hearing before considering the name for a possible one for her child.

The discussion wrapped up and the fellas started to play while the others sang along to the various songs that they were playing. After a couple of hours, the other Dukes filtered on out. All of the men were glad that the barn was almost done. In fact, they would probably finish the next day. Kira figured that would mean that some of her steady stream of visitors would be slacking off since she knew that many of the visitors, most of them female, were actually coming to watch the men work outside. Even as chilly as it had been lately, the men always seem to work up a good sweat which in turn, meant that they'd all ended up shirtless by about lunch time. Kira was just the excuse for the women in Hazzard to come over and watch the Duke Men at work. Six attractive Duke Men getting hot and sweaty while working out on the barn. It hadn't taken long for word to get out about it to cause a steady flow of on lookers to come out to the house. Kira actually found it a little funny watching the women pant over the men. After all, one of those men was all hers. They could look all they wanted, because at the end of the day, she got to do more than just look.

Once the two married Dukes were left alone, they headed on up to bed. Kira cuddled up against her husband. When Jebb started to kiss the side of her neck, she was fighting between enjoying the sensations that HE KNEW he was causing and deciding whether to stop him now seeing as how she knew that she'd only end up frustrated since there was no way that they'd be able to finish where she wished that this was going. At least not totally since being sexually satisfied was on the list of what she couldn't do while on bed rest. Having an orgasm meant risking going back into labor at this point. Something she really wasn't willing to risk, and neither was Jebb. Of course that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy teasing her. In fact, that had become his favorite pass time when they were alone.

"Jebb, what do you think you're doin'?"

"Gettin' revenge." Jebb started to work his way down, leaving kisses as he went.

"For what?" Kira closed her eyes as she surrendered to the sensations. She might as well enjoy what she could.

"As if you didn't know."

One of the bad things about being married to someone who knew her so well was that he knew just how far to take her without going against the doctor's orders. Squirming, Kira figured that turnabout was fair play. If he wanted to play, then she'd play. The only thing being, it wasn't fair that he didn't have to suffer by constantly being frustrated since HE was still allowed to have orgasms (even if he still had to abstain from his favorite way to have them). That didn't mean that she didn't enjoy teasing him a bit in return. Of course, she'd have to come up with a way to even things out a little. After all, she and Jebb were already exploring options and positions that they'd never needed to consider before her restrictions. She might as well as explore a few more.

/

Kira was sitting on the chaise lounge finishing up her last square for the babies quilts. Lulu was coming over to help her piece the squares together later today. It was hard to believe that she'd been stuck on bed rest for just over two weeks. It already seemed like a lifetime. She'd gotten tired of watching T.V, had completed her cross-stitching, and had played so many games of solitaire that she never wanted to see a deck of cards again. She'd gotten so bored that she'd taken to trying to learn how to tie knots.

Of course, when Luke had seen what she was doing, he'd pointed it out that the knots that she was making were more of a mess than anything else. He then set about to teach her how to tie some of the knots that he'd learned in the Marines. Kira could tell that he'd gotten a big charge teaching her what he knew. He wasn't that bad of a teacher either. He taught her how to tie about a dozen different types of knots. Luke pointed out that you never knew when you might need a good knot; especially on a farm. Though many of the knots that Luke taught her she believed that he was just showing off. Each of the Duke men had points of pride that they held on to and held over the others. With Bo, it was driving. With Luke, it was his quick thinking and his time in the Marines. Of course he and Vance both tended to find ways to work in what they'd learned in the Marines and Merchant Marines into various scrapes and situations.

At least the _lesson_ kept Kira entertained for an afternoon. After Luke left, an evil thought hit her. Maybe she could use this lesson on tying knots to have a little fun. Stashing the bits of rope in her sewing basket, she figured that she may want to practice her knot tying again later.

/

Lulu finished putting away the sewing machine as Kira held one of the quilts up and looked at it all finished. The two were nearly identical with just a few differences between them. Kira had made a square that had a car matching The General Lee square that Lulu had made. Hers had a blue car on it and instead of having the Battle Flag (AKA The Dixie Flag) on top that was designed by General P.G.T. Beauregard, (Kira wondered if that's where Bo got his name) it had the "Stars and Bars" design by Nicola Marshall. So one car was heading off into battle while the other had the Confederacy's National Flag instead. She wasn't sure where the idea came from. It just seemed to fit. The other fellas were always at war with Boss it seemed like, but with the babies, she hoped that Jebb wouldn't be quite so willing to go charging off at every drop of the hat. So one quilt had The General on it and the other had the yet to be named car on it.

Lulu asked if she needed help with the matching curtains but Kira told her that Daisy had already taken the extra material and was running them up herself. With the nursery almost finished, Kira had no idea how she'd pass her time now until the babies were born. She'd finished all of her books and Daisy had even picked up a couple more for her. Those were on infant care. It still felt odd to know that she was about to have two babies of her very own and she'd never even held a baby before. She was glad that she'd have so many people to help her learn what she needed as she went. She hoped that she'd learn fast. Despite the fact that she was bored out of her mind, she wasn't sure if she should be hoping that time would pass quickly or not. Once they were here, there was no more time to catch up to the learning curve.

Not to mention, there probably wouldn't be time for a lot of things at first. Glancing toward her locked office door (to which Jebb had the key as insurance that she wasn't sneaking in to get any work done) she admitted that she probably won't even give a second thought to most of the things that had seemed so important to her only a year ago. This time last year, she'd been put on the roller coaster of her life. Trying to sort out having a family and learning that her longtime boyfriend was also a cousin; only to run off and elope weeks later despite the fact that the marriage would be hard for a lot of people to accept.

Now, Kira was so glad that she had. Kira sat back and rubbed her stomach to settle the twins down since they seemed to be reacting to her pensive mood. Looking out the window, she watched as Jebb pulled in from a trip to town to get some groceries. Well, she might as well make the most of the time she and Jebb had before the twins were born.

/

Jebb was still asleep when Kira woke up the next morning. That opportunity was too much to pass up on. She figured that this might be a good time to practice using some of those knots that she'd been learning to tie. Getting everything ready, Kira set to give Jebb a wakeup call, and not the kind that you get when you stay in a hotel, either. Starting at his neck, Kira started to leave kisses and nips along a very slow path downward. By the time she'd gotten to his chest, nipping at his nipples, both Jebb and his member was starting to stir.

"Uhh… Kira... What did I do to earn this kind of treat this morning?"

"Just by being you." Kira grinned as she continued down her path. Enjoying how his stomach muscles jumped as she teased him. When Jebb went to move his hand to her hair, he suddenly realized that he couldn't move either of them. In fact they were both tied over his head onto the headboard.

"Hey! What's this?"

"Well, you've been such a tease lately, I thought I'd see how you like being on the receiving end of it for a while." Kira dipped her tongue into Jebb's belly button as she spoke. "And I figured that you might like to know how it feels to not be able to get up out of bed when you want." She nipped him on his hip bone as he continued to test the ropes. Where'd she learn how to tie these knots? He went camping with her once and she couldn't tie a knot to save her life. "Going somewhere?" Kira smirked to herself as continued to lavish attention to the lower half of Jebb's anatomy without actually touching the one part that was practically screaming for attention.

"Kira, you're driving me crazy."

"That's the idea, Sweetness." Kira laughed to herself when she heard Jebb take in a breath when she breathed hotly onto the still neglected member. "Something wrong?"

"Come on, Kira. This is torture."

Kira worked her way back up until she could capture his lips to silence him. Of course that didn't mean that she stopped teasing him. HER hands weren't tied, after all. This was too fun. She didn't know why she hadn't done this before. Especially after all that joking about how he might have to tie HER down to keep her in bed until the babies are born.

"Turnabout is fair play. You've been teasing me for weeks. Taking me right up to the edge."

"Not my fault you're not allowed to ..." Jebb hitched his breath trying to keep from pleading with his wife. "That you're not allowed to have an orgasm."

"No, but you've been enjoying it just a little too much." Kira leaned back in for another kiss. Following a similar path from earlier, from trailing down his jaw line, sucking the hollow in his neck, nipping at every divot of his abs until once again, she was where Jebb really wanted her to be. When she finally took him in her mouth, Jebb let out a deep growl. And here his friends had said that this sort of thing ended once you were married. Man was he glad that they were all wrong. He closed his eyes as he was transported to Heaven. It had never felt so good before. Kira knew him as well as he knew her. She knew EXACTLY what he liked her to do. Just before he felt like he was going to explode, Kira suddenly sat up. "Alright, I'm done. I think I'll get ready to head on downstairs for the day. Come down as soon as you work your way free."

"What?" Kira laughed out loud as Jebb once again fought the ropes. "You can't be serious?" Kira move slightly away over to the edge of the bed.

"Why not? You mean you don't like being left hanging like that? What's wrong? You can dish it out but can't take it?"

"Come on Kira, this isn't fair." Jebb complained still trying to get loose. "Come back. I promise no more teasing, unless you want me too."

Kira loved having Jebb beg her for release. Kira moved back over to Jebb and moved her hands over him to tease him all over again. Again, she nipped, suckled, licked and kissed her way down. She'd had a lot of time to think about what she'd do this morning. She wasn't going to waste her opportunity. It was as if she was trying to memorize Jebb's body as if she'd never had seen or touched it before. This time when he felt the impending explosion build up, Kira didn't leave. When Jebb collapsed back against the mattress, Kira climbed back up beside Jebb.

"You got _off_ easy. I should have left you up here once I got you worked up."

"You going to untie me now?" Jebb said after he caught his breath.

"I don't know. I think I like you like this. And I KNOW that YOU enjoyed yourself." Kira giggled as he gave her a look. "We'll have to do this again sometime." Not bothering to hide her grin, Kira untied Jebb from the headboard. Once both hands were free, he grabbed his wife turned over so that she was under him.

"You think you're real cute don't you?" Jebb leaned in to give Kira a passionate kiss.

"Are you going to deny that you enjoyed it?" Kira returned the kiss and ran her hands through Jebb's hair.

"Just wait until I get you back."

"I look forward to it." Kira giggled again as she started to imagine the next time she could get Jebb all tied up.


	36. Happy Anniversary

Jebb was over at the garage with Bo and Luke as the three were having their breakfast of beer and doughnuts with Cooter just like every Saturday morning. Cooter had been going on about his latest date which of course led to the other two bachelors to brag about their latest dates as well. Jebb was certain that the majority of the stories that the other three were telling were more embellishments than anything else. Of course, he'd be a good sport and not tell them he thought that. He listened as they each told how they had seduced the girl of their choice last night.

Of course none of their stories had anything on some that he could tell about his and Kira's sex life. Jebb was just waiting for Bo to get a little too smart then he'd enjoy watching him squirm since he never seemed to be able to handle hearing much about his sister and sex in the same topic. In fact, his wake up call this morning alone put the stories that the other guys were telling to shame. Just thinking about it made Jebb smile to himself.

"Come on guys, I think that we might want to cool it. After all, Jebb there might start to feeling left out. Poor man, he's tied to the marriage bed now. All the fun's been sucked out of his sex life by now. Especially since Kira's pregnant." Cooter figured that he'd tease the one married man in their little group. He didn't miss the fact that Jebb choke on his beer when he called him out. "How's it feel to be back to cold showers Buddy Roo?"

"I'll let you know just as soon as I have to start taking them. And who says that being _Tied_ to the marriage bed is boring? You might would be surprised just how much fun it can be." The way he smiled had two of the three men leaning in to hear more.

"I don't think that I want to hear this." Bo eyed his blond cousin.

"Then take a walk. We do," Luke smirked at Bo.

"Come on Luke, we'd never just sit here and listen to some guy talkin' about Daisy like this."

"Yeh, but this ain't just some guy. Jebb here is Kira's husband. Come on. You know it's all going to be one big exaggeration anyway. We might as well humor him. It's all the guy's got left."

"Gee, thanks." Jebb gave a soured look to his oldest cousin. "At least I ain't stuck waitin' for the weekend hopin' that I'll be able to convince the girl of the week to be agreeable with whatever plans I might have for the night. I have the feelin' that ya'll are the ones being reduced to takin' cold showers on a regular basis. I can have as much as I want on any day of the week that I want."

"That's not what I heard." Luke had to keep the conversation going. How often does he get the chance to make both cousins squirm?

"What do ya mean?" Jebb cocked a brow at Luke.

"Daisy found that list of instructions for Kira that Doc Appleby left at ya'lls house. And the restrictions to go with it. You know that she couldn't keep quiet about something like that, right?"

"What restrictions?" Bo and Cooter both asked since it was obvious that Luke had been holding out on them.

"Kira's not ALLOWED to keep Jebb entertained, if you get my meaning. Weekends or otherwise. So that she don't risk goin' into labor again," Luke smirked since even though they had all stretched the truth a bit in regards to their love-lives from time to time; Jebb just got caught doing it is all.

"See, now that's what you get for getting your information second hand. Kira isn't forbidden to have ANY sex. She's just not allowed to do CERTAIN sex acts. That doesn't mean that our bedroom's been closed for business." Jebb grinned at the memory of some of their more recent escapades. "In fact, Kira will do a lot things that most of the women that I've dated in the past WOULDN'T do. She's always willing to try anything new at least once."

"Hey! Too much information," Bo whined. "Would you want to sit and listen to George talk about his and Karen's sex life?"

"I guess not," Jebb sobered just a bit at the comparison.

"Bo, Luke already said that you could take a walk. If you happen to be here to hear everything, it's your own fault." Cooter wanted to know what that grin had been about.

"You ain't got to go nowhere Bo. After all, neither one of these fellas would believe me anyway. I'll just leave it saying that I don't mind being tied to the marriage bed." Jebb couldn't help but notice how his dark haired cousin and the slightly older mechanic seemed disappointed when he dropped the subject. "Weren't we all suppose be helping you get caught up on all of this backed up work? You promised everyone that they'd have their cars back before Christmas."

"Jebb's right. Let's get to work." Cooter reluctantly put his mind back to the task at hand. All of the guys began their various tasks servicing the half a dozen cars that needed attention. Jebb headed over to the Pontiac that was in the bay area that needed an oil change when Luke hollered out to him.

"You'd better take that shirt off since Daisy's doin' your laundry right now. If she finds an oil stain on it, she'll kill you." Jebb shrugged and took off his long-sleeved button up shirt and started to work with just his under shirt on. When he reached out from under the car to grab a tool, Luke caught a glimpse of what looked like rope burns on his wrist. "What happened to you?"

"Huh?" Jebb slid out from under the car that he was working on and looked up at his cousin. Luke pointed to the tale-tale red marks on Jebb's wrists. Looking back down to his wrists, he saw the evidence of Kira's little bit of fun from this morning. "Oh. That's nothin'. Just a little souvenir. I told ya that being tied to the marriage bed didn't have to be boring." Jebb gave a grin and slid back under the car. Luke and Cooter exchanged looks then each grabbed a foot and yanked Jebb back out.

"You want to run that by us again?"

"Oh, I don't know. According to you two, anything I say will be an exaggeration anyway. As a married man, I'm supposed to have a dull, boring sex life. Maybe even a non-existent one." Jebb went to slide back under the car but was stopped by another tug on his foot. "Ya'll aren't actually interested are you?" Jebb knew that the more he played them, the more curious they'd get. "I mean, I could tell ya, but I'm sure that this morning couldn't compare to any of ya'lls stories."

"Oh I REALLY don't want to hear this." Bo headed on out for that walk Luke had suggested earlier. Even though they had always discussed dates, girls, and sex, he really wasn't ready to add his sister into that equation. After he closed the door he heard Luke on the other side of the door.

"SO THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTED TO KNOW HOW TO TIE A KNOT FOR!" Then Bo heard both Luke and Cooter laughing. Bo shook his head and headed over to Rhuebottoms. Now he REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW.

Inside, Jebb gave an edited version what had happened earlier that morning. He might have added a FEW embellishments here and there, if he thought that would make the two men in front of him envious. He really didn't need to add to the truth this time, though. "If I had only known, I might have taught her a knot that she couldn't untie," Luke chuckled.

"So you're the one that taught her those knots. Last I knew, she couldn't tie a knot to save her life. I don't know if I should thank you or punch you in the nose."

"By the look of that dopey grin on your face, I'd say you owe me a great deal of thanks. I'll take them in payments of beers over at the Boar's Nest the next time we're all out there."

"Do you know how strange it feels to wake up and find yourself all tied up?"

"I still can't believe that you LET her do it to you up?" Cooter was a bit dumb founded.

"It wasn't so much as I let her, Cooter. I was asleep remember? But after this morning..." Jebb had the feeling that he had a permanent smile beginning to take root on his face. "Let's just say, I wouldn't stop her if she wanted to try it again."

"You've GOT to be kidding." Luke was waiting to hear Jebb say that this was all a joke that he'd come up with to make Bo uncomfortable. Despite that fact that their cousin left.

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it." Getting an amusing thought, Jebb added, "On second thought, if you let some of the women that you date tie you up, they just might never turn you loose. They would've finally found a way to catch ya and make it so that you can't get away."

"Is that a fact?" Luke shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Jebb wouldn't mind being trussed up, AGAIN. You wouldn't find HIM letting a woman hog tie him, to a bed or anything else.

"Yep. Of course, I don't mind being caught." Jebb laughed as he rolled back under the car. Though he may have to do something about the ropes that Kira had used. He couldn't exactly go around explaining the rope burns every time she decides to have fun. Or vice versa. After all, as she put it, turnabout is fair play. Of course her time will have to wait until after the babies are born. But he could suffer through a few more wake up calls like he'd had this morning before then.

/

A couple of days later, with the recently repaired truck, Jebb went going to pick out his and Kira's first Christmas tree. He also had to pick up the gifts that Kira had ordered by phone since she hadn't been allowed to go out shopping this year for presents. Of course Jebb had the feeling that Kira preferred to do her shopping that way since she'd never cared to do much shopping anyway.

When he was waiting for the clerk over in Capital City to bring the packages out, he did a little shopping himself. Kira was always someone hard to shop for. She never cared for a lot of frills that most men could just pick up half thinking. He decided against perfumes, rings, necklaces, and things like that for the anniversary present. He did decide on a pair of ear rings for the Christmas present, though. But he still needed a good present for the day after Christmas. He didn't think that getting jewelry for both presents would be a good idea.

One bad thing that he didn't think about last year, he had to get both a Christmas present for Kira and an anniversary gift at the same time. But at least he could never forget when it is. Getting an idea, he went back over to the accessory department again. Once the clerk rang everything up, Jebb headed on back to Hazzard. By this time next week, he'd be planning for his folks to come in for a week so he and Kira had better enjoy their time alone before they have company.

/

For Christmas, the family had gone in together and gotten a rocking chair to put into the nursery. Jesse pointed out that he'd spent many of hours rocking Bo in the old rocker over at his house. Kira hoped that neither of the twins would take after Bo and have colic. From the way Jesse had described it, it could wear a person out dealing with a colicky baby. She PRAYED that NEITHER of the babies would have it.

On her way upstairs for the night, Kira went and took a look around the nursery. With the exception of the second crib that was up in the attic, the nursery was all finished. The curtains were hung up; the single crib had one of the quilts in it. The dresser had various baby clothes tucked away in it. A dark blue rug was in the center of the room that matched the blue in the curtains and quilts lying on the hardwood floor. Now, the rocking chair was sitting over in the corner, waiting for the babies to be born to start its hours of rocking to soothe tired crying infants.

"I think you took a wrong turn at the stairs." Jebb came up and wrapped his arm around Kira from behind. "Looks good, don't it. Just about all ready for the babies."

"I just had to get a good look at it. I haven't really been able to do much with the nursery. Now that it's done, what am I supposed to do to keep busy until the babies are born?"

"I think I could come up with a few ideas." Jebb hugged her a bit closer to himself.

"I'm sure you could." Kira smiled and leaned further into Jebb's arms. "Are we really ready for this?"

"Everything's gonna be great. Just you wait." Jebb kissed Kira's temple as he watched Kira battle between the memories of her own childhood and watched as she began to file away the bits and pieces that she rarely let surface and talked about even less. "Come on; time to get you back off of your feet." Jebb pulled Kira back toward the opposite end of the hall towards the bedroom. "Everyone's gone, Daisy and Jesse cleaned up. They insisted. They all plan to stay away tomorrow. It'll just be the two of us."

"You mean the FOUR of us?" Kira said as the two other Dukes started to let her know that they weren't ready to go to sleep just yet. Jebb smiled as he saw Kira rub her stomach like she tended to do when she wanted the twins to calm down.

"Hey you two, calm it down. Your mom and dad want to have some Christmas fun."

"Somehow I don't think that they're gonna listen. They both must take after you." Kira giggled as Jebb gave her a look. "I think I'm goin' to be in trouble just as soon as they learn to talk."

"Don't look at me. If they like to argue, they will be taking after the lawyer in the family." Jebb chuckled. "Come on, you've been standing up too long." The two headed on to bed with the twins still making their presence known.

/  
"Alright, my turn. Here ya go." Jebb handed Kira a wrapped box that he'd hidden under the bed. Kira looked at him questioningly. You never knew what you'd get from Jebb. "Well, go ahead. Or you could try to guess, but I doubt that you'd be right."

Kira went ahead and began to remove the paper from the box. She could tell that he had the store wrap the box up for him since he tended to wrap presents like a four year old would; and he opened them up in the same fashion. When she opened the box up, she found a hand full of decorative silk scarves. Most of them in various shades of dark greens or rich browns.

"You're right, I wouldn't have guessed. Uh Jebb, now that I'm not going to court on a daily basis, I don't wear many outfits that I'd wear a scarf with anymore, I know you. You want to share just what made you think of scarves?"

"Well, I was thinking, if you or I decide to have a repeat of Saturday, we might not want to explain the rope burns every time. I had a time when Luke and Cooter questioned me about the marks Saturday."

"Oh no. I forgot about you going off with them afterwards. How did you explain them?"

"I just told them the truth." Jebb watched Kira's face turn red.

"You didn't? I'll never be able to look either of them in the eye again. Why'd you tell them the truth? Couldn't you tell a lie just ONCE?" Kira grabbed a pillow and hid her face in embarrassment.

"Hey, why tell a lie when the truth is so much more interesting. Besides, they were going on about their dates then about how since we're married that our love lives had dried up. Making jokes about how I must be missing out now that I'm, in Cooter's words, _Tied to the Marriage Bed_. I just said that I didn't mind being tied to the bed then went back to work. When Luke saw my wrists ... well ... Let's just say that their stories don't compare to any that we could tell so I made sure that they knew that."

"So that's why Luke was smirking at you all night last night? Oh God!"

Jebb moved the pillow away and gave Kira a kiss. "I only have two things to ask. One, don't ever leave me like that for someone to find me."

"I knew you enjoyed yourself." Kira giggled despite her embarrassment.

"And two, remember that anything you do to me, I get to do back to you." Jebb moved his hand to cup her as he spoke. "As soon as the doctor releases you after the babies are born, you've got some payback coming your way."

"Really?" Somehow she'd thought that she would have a hard time convincing Jebb to let her tie him up again. She never thought that it'd be his idea. "Maybe I'd better see to it that the check's gonna be a bit bigger when you cash it in." Kira grinned then gave Jebb a passionate kiss. They may as well test those scarves out now.


	37. A Glimpse at the Past

Jebb and Kira were expecting his parents to come in today after lunch. They would be stopping off at the other farm to eat with Jesse and the others before finally getting out to their farm. Looking outside, Jebb watched the rain pour down on this stormy day. The girls are going to be suffering from cabin fever by tonight. Spending the day cooped up in the car and then not being able to go outside in the torrential rain. And it wasn't supposed to slack off for a couple of days.

Turning from the window, Jebb popped a video into the VCR and went to sit with Kira on the chaise lounge to watch a movie with her while they waited after he put a couple more logs in the fire place. He might as well as enjoy the lazy, rainy day the best way he could. As the movie started, the steady beating of the rain on the windows and the warm body snuggled up against him began to pull at him. Before long, he began to get drowsy. When he noticed that Kira had already drifted off, he let her steady breathing while lying against his chest lull him to sleep.

When John and Pauline came in later with the girls, he shushed the girls and told them to go on up and unpack. He grinned over at his wife as she headed up with the girls to help them. After they went up, John looked over at the T.V where the credits were rolling and then added a log to the dwindling fire. That told him that his son must have fallen asleep shortly after the movie had started. He couldn't remember the last time he and Pauline had spent a rainy day curled up together like those two. After stoking the flames, John noticed that his son was starting to stir.

"When did ya'll get here?" Jebb asked softly, not wanting to wake Kira up.

"About five minutes ago. I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's alright. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Where's Mom?"

"Right here." Pauline came down the stairs and sat on the couch tired from the long drive. "Is she alright?" Pauline took a long look at her niece and noticed that she seemed to be retaining more fluid than she had a month ago. Her face looked slightly swollen to her.

"Yeh, she's just been gettin' more tired, lately."

Pauline nodded, "She'll probably keep gettin' that way from here 'til the baby comes."

"The nursery's done now. Ya want me to show it to you?" Jebb carefully got up from the chaise as he spoke.

"Why not," Pauline stood to follow her son up the stairs with her husband right behind her.

Once upstairs, she saw that all of the furniture was in place along with the curtains made with the racing themed material. Over on the crib was one of the quilts that she knew that Kira had been working on. Over by the window in the corner was a new rocking chair that looked far more comfortable than the one that she'd spent countless hours rocking her own four babies throughout the years. "It really looks nice. It's a little hard to believe that my baby boy's about to be a daddy though. Maybe you'll finally get around to growing up now." Pauline blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

Jebb grinned at the comment since there really was no way to answer it. He watched his mother as she examined each and every piece of baby equipment and clothing before giving her approval. While she was busy doing that, Jebb asked where his little sisters were.

"In their room, pouting," His dad answered.

"Pouting? Why?"

"Because I wouldn't let them bring their dog with them," Pauline answered from across the room. "I wasn't about to ride all this way with a wet dog in the car. Your Uncle Carl is watching the pup until we get back."

"I guess that they're a bit bored, too, with it raining. I think I'll go tell them that they can go watch T.V in my room. It'll be better than nothing."

/

"Jesse tells us that you still haven't settled on a name yet. When are you two goin' to get to work?" All of the adults were sitting around in the living room after dinner talking about the goings ons of the last few weeks since Jebb's parents had last been out to Hazzard when Pauline brought up the baby.

"Don't push them Pauline. Jebb didn't even have a name until he was sittin' in the crib for two days."

"What do you mean I didn't have a name for two whole days?" That definitely peaked Jebb's interest.

"Jebb, you know that you were named after my Uncle Jebb, right?" Jebb nodded his head in response. "Well, your mother and I only named you Jebb after we'd discussed why we shouldn't name you after HER uncle. And only after the rest of the Duke family backed me up did she agree to let me name you Jebb."

Kira glanced at her husband sitting at her side. "She wouldn't?"

"Wait a minute? What's wrong with Pauline's uncle?" Kira asked not liking the fact that everyone in the room knew something that she didn't.

"That's what I asked at the time. I thought that it would have been a wonderful name." Pauline crossed her arms as she still felt justified in the name of her choice all of these years later.

"Pauline wanted to name Jebb after her Uncle Donald," John said with a mix of a sour expression with amusement.

"Oh no!" Kira started to laugh as it dawned on her just why John didn't want to name his son Donald.

"What?"

"Mom! Donald Duke? Don't you think that's a bit too much like Donald Duck?" Jebb asked mortified as he thought about what his name COULD have been.

"All he would have needed then would have been a cute little blue sailor's suit." Kira couldn't stop laughing even though she tried once she saw Pauline's face.

"I think that we have a picture of Jebb when he was little wearing one somewhere out at the house," John said from the couch. That comment caused Kira to laugh even harder as she tried to picture Jebb dolled up like Donald Duck.

"Just wait until Bo hears this," Kira said between the giggle fits.

"He ain't got to know, Kira." Jebb could already hear the comments being hurled his way; especially since he'd always teased Bo when they were younger about his name.

"Oh yes he does." One look at Kira and Jebb could tell that she was already telling her twin through their link. "Just wait until you see him again."

"Well I still think it's a fine name. In fact ..."

"NO!" The other three Dukes shouted as one.

"Mom, I'm not goin' to give my son a name that even I'D make fun of."

"If that's the criteria, that boy will be lucky to have a name by the time he's eighteen." Pauline said quite offended that her name of choice had once again been turned down. Kira smirked at Pauline's observation of Jebb sense of humor.

"I'll just give you one bit of advice, when you're going over names. Make sure you go through the motions of hollering for your child."

"What?" Jebb asked in response to his father's comment.

"If it rolls off your tongue, then you've got a keeper. You don't want to get tongue tied every time your son needs a good down the county."

"Like Jebb Stewart Duke?" Kira grinned, "I'll bet that you got a lot of practice spitting that out over the years."

"That we did," John confirmed. "Just like I'm sure that you two will get the same kind of practice with your own Duke Boy."

"Maybe we can get some of the old albums out to get ideas for ya'll to pick out a good name." Kira turned to whisper in Jebb's ear, who gave her an odd look then nodded his head.

"Well, we were hoping to wait until Kira gives birth to tell everyone, but it just so happens that we HAVE picked out a name, Mom."

"Really? Well what is it?" Pauline asked from the couch sitting beside her husband. "Why all the secrecy?"

"You better tell her, son, before she gives you the third degree." John laughed at his wife's reaction.

"Well, we decided on Jonathan Kyle Duke." Jebb watched his parents' faces for any reaction to the name. Kira was right, they still had another surprise in the works for everyone so it couldn't hurt to go ahead and tell everyone the first baby's name. Maybe then they could work out the second baby's name in peace. One thing was for sure, it wouldn't be Donald.

"Son, I'd be honored."

"Why Kyle?" Jebb closed his eyes so she wouldn't see him roll them.

"To honor Ben; since he was a lot like a guardian angel for Kira." Jebb wrapped his arms around Kira as if that alone could ward off the unpleasant memories that he knew that the discussion was bound to dredge up.

"I don't understand? Who was he? How did you meet him? How..?"

"Mom." A one word warning to stop. She couldn't just approve the name without knowing every detail behind it, could she?

"It's alright Jebb. I'm sorry, Pauline. I guess you have been kept a bit in the dark. No one ever wants to talk about it in front of me because they don't want it to bring back bad memories for me. Then they won't talk about it without me because they don't want to talk behind my back." Kira held onto Jebb's arms to draw a bit of strength from him so that she could make it through the telling of the story. "You know that I had cancer as a teen, you learned that last year." Pauline nodded but stayed silent since it was clear that her niece was about to share something that wouldn't be easy to tell. "Well, before that, I lived on the streets off and on since before I was ten. Every time I was taken off, I'd bide my time and then run off again."

"Why didn't you just stay in the homes that Child Services found for you?"

"Because it was safer on the streets." Pauline was taken aback by the answer. "Anyway, the fall before I turned sixteen, I started to get sick; a lot. I figured that it was the food that I was eating. You don't get a well-balanced diet when you go dumpster diving."

"Garbage?"

Kira nodded then continued since she knew that she needed to finish this story as fast as she could. "At least by then, I was a little older so I didn't have to wait as long to hunt through it. The younger you are, the longer you have to wait for others to pick through to get the more edible stuff out first. Once it started to get cool at night, I was just getting sicker. So I eventually let the social worker find me and take me back in. I knew that they always took the kids they found on the streets to the doctor before putting them in group homes to make sure that they were healthy so that the other kids wouldn't get sick too. Anyway, when I was taken in for a wellness check, it was found that I didn't just have the flu or some other virus. I had Blood Cancer." Kira paused before continuing as she remembered not just one, but two battles with the disease. "Well, I'd been in the hospital for a couple of weeks when I got a visit, by none other than Santa Claus."

From there Kira went on with her story of her first meeting with Ben Kyle.

_Looking out her room Kira watched as the doctors and nurses that had ended up having to work on Christmas tried to brighten the day of their patients. To a young Kira, she really didn't see what was so special about it. At least this year she wouldn't go hungry. Some of her previous foster parents had drank away the holiday. They had been the better ones, too._

_Now here she was nearly sixteen and was too old to believe in magic or miracles. The only reason she had let the woman from Child Protective Services find her and take her back with her was because it had gotten really cold outside. She hadn't felt right in a while either. Always seemed to be far too tired and had been getting sick a lot too. And the bruises she had gotten several weeks ago from a fall still haven't faded._

_Like always, once brought back off of the streets, Kira had been taken to be checked out for a clean bill of health before being placed with other kids. This time had been different though. The doctors had said something was wrong with her blood. Instead of being sent back to the group home until a single family home could be found for her, she had been admitted into the hospital._

_That had been almost three weeks ago. Each day she seemed to feel sicker, not better. Her hair had started to come out too. One nurse had told her it was from the medicine. She had been angry that someone would give her something that would make her hair fall out. Of course, many of the kids in this section of the hospital had lost their hair._

_Looking out her door now, that a nurse had left open to encourage her to participate in the special activities of the morning, Kira watched as families came to visit the other children. The nurses had started to pity her since she had no family to visit her. Her case worker had dozens of other children to check in with and had only been able to come twice since her arrival. She had wanted to tell them exactly where they could stick their pity and would have is she just had enough strength to do it. So instead, she sat in bed, staring out the door. Wondering what was so Merry about Christmas._

_As Ben Kyle was going down the hallway of the hospital, he couldn't help but be disgusted as he thought on the scene with his kids that morning. Every year since his kids were little they knew that he and his partner Tom Callahan and his wife Michelle visited the kids in the hospital on Christmas Day. It was something that had never even been an issue. It was just a fact. Though for the past few years, he knew that they had begun to resent all the time he spent on "the charity cases" at the hospital. He had volunteered in various ways over the years. For which he knew that his ungrateful children had begun to refer to him as an "old fool"; getting soft in his old age. Maybe he had given them too much when they were growing up. Made it where they didn't appreciate what they had, just how fortunate they were._

_Now they still acted as if they were in their early twenties with the parties they constantly threw and attended instead of each pushing forty. His son-in-law and daughter-in-law were just as bad as his own kids when it came to being spoiled by the money he had acquired over his life. He had already given up on ever having the grandchildren that he had so wanted too. Shoot, if his kids had given him them grandchildren, they'd be getting close to getting out of high school now. Instead, the closest thing to grandchildren it looked like he would ever get were the kids he visited here at the hospital._

_Getting to the nurses' station, Ben saw Michelle's sister Susan. The head nurse on staff in this wing. She had a few of the kids of various ages all lined up waiting on Santa to arrive to bring them their presents. They had been told that HE would be making a special trip just for them today. Looking at all the kids, his heart just about broke as they all started to happily scream when he walked into view._

_"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"_

_Behind him, Tom and Michelle helped pull the other bags of presents that he himself couldn't carry. He had practically bought out a small toy store of whatever toys that they had left on the shelf the night before to add to the toys that he had already bought to bring today. Another reason for his kids to be so upset with him this morning. They were upset at how he was wasting THEIR inheritance away. Well, he ain't dead yet. So it was still his to spend however way he wanted. After all, it was he that had built up the wealth over the years, not them. If he wanted to buy out toy stores and candy shops on occasion, then no one was gonna stop him._

_Kira watched from her opened door as an old man in a Santa suit was surrounded by the kids in the wing each practically screaming to the point of going hoarse. She should have known that the hospital would pay someone to visit all the kids. A part of her wished that she was still young enough to believe in Santa Clause and the hope that he seemed to bring with him as he was handing out the presents that he'd brought with him. From where she sat in her room, she was impressed that the toys that were given out didn't seem to be the factory rejects that she had sometimes seen given out by the various charity groups that had tried to collect toys for the kids at the orphanage over the years._

_Despite herself, Kira climbed out of bed and stood by her door to watch the goings ons a bit better. Everyone was having such a good time. It was as if for an hour, the kids and their parents were able to forget that they were in a hospital where the kids were in a very real fight for their lives. Standing where she was, she could almost, ALMOST, believe in miracles. After all, everyone else in the wing seemed to believe it, if just for a little while. But she then reminded herself that her life itself was enough to disprove such foolish thoughts. If miracles existed, she certainly wouldn't be here with no family or spent all her life in various foster homes and then bouncing back and forth on and off the streets. So instead of joining in with the Christmas fun, Kira closed her door to the smiles and laughter that seemed to be running rampant in the hall._

_As Santa had just finished talking to the last kid that had waited eagerly for his turn, Tom and Michelle had handed out most of the various toys to the children along with the many types of candy that had been brought for the children. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sad teenager with thinning red hair who had been watching the morning activities from her room close her door. He had seen a stark contrast in her room from the other children's rooms. Their rooms had flowers, balloons, toys, and other personal touches to make their rooms feel like less of a hospital room. He had seen none of that in the teen's room. Making his way over to Susan, he asked about the teen._

_"She's the saddest case I've seen in a while. Doesn't have any family to visit her. Her own social worker referred to her a "Throw-away Case". Just was brought back off the streets before she was brought in here. Hardly ever says two words to any of the nurses either when we go in there to check on her."_

_Ben watched Susan leave to respond to a call in another room as he thought about the teen. Heading across the hall, Ben slowly made his way to the only room with a closed door. Once at the door, he knocked and waited for permission to go in. When it didn't come, he opened the door anyway and poked his head in._

_"Mind if I come in?"_

_"You gonna leave if I say I do?"_

_"Maybe."_

_Kira looked at the man in red for a minute before resigning herself to the intrusion. "Knock yourself out. Don't you think I'm a little old for a visit from Santa though?"_

_"You're never too old for a friendly visit, regardless of who that visit is from." Closing the door behind him, he walked over and extended his hand while offering his name. "I'm Ben."_

_Kira looks at his hand distrustfully before taking it. "Kira. Aren't you supposed to lie and say your name is Kris Kringle or something?"_

_"Well, you're the one who said that you're too old for Santa Clause. And since you didn't come out I figured I'd come to you. You may be too old for a doll, but you're never too old for candy. We brought all kinds. What's your favorite? I'll bet we have some for you." Kira just shrugged her shoulders. She really hadn't had many sweets; one was the same as another. "Well, I'll just bring ya in a mixed bag. How's that?"_

_"Fine I guess." Kira tried to go back to reading an old book that the night time cleaning woman had left her. It was a text book that she had used last semester  
in college. The school was using a different one this semester so it was just lying around. _

_"What 'cha reading?" Ben flips the book up to see the title and was surprised. "Western Civilization. Isn't a college text book a little old for you?"_

_"Not really. I've always liked reading about history anyways. And there ain't much else to do while stuck in here."_

_Ben got Kira to tell him about what she'd been reading. Currently she was reading about the rise and fall of the Roman Empire. Ben was impressed by how bright she seemed to be, both in the book learning that she seemed to be keeping up with despite not having been in school on a regular basis and with her natural quick-wittiness. Even the fact that she was almost constantly sarcastic seemed to endear her to him. Ben spent over an hour talking to the snappish teen until it was clear that she was becoming overly tired. He left with a promise to return the next day. Kira didn't really believe she'd see Ben again. After all, she'd heard that promise before from others that had yet to return._

"Right after I went into remission, Ben legally adopted me and took me on a trip to see some of his friends in Ireland then had me take a test to find out where to start back into school. I'd gotten far enough ahead from my own studying that I was able to go ahead and get my GED instead. He pushed me to go to college and even put me in his will; a fact that his kids hated. It's because of Ben that I was able to go to Law School. It's because of Ben, that you even have to put up with me at all." Jebb tightened his hold a bit on his wife as she fell silent.

Pauline stared at the young woman in front of her as if for the first time. Anyone could tell that Kira had skimmed the surface of her childhood to make it easier to tell. The inner torment was evident on her face. She also saw how her son reacted to the telling. Right now, he looked like the man that she'd always hoped that he'd grow up to be. Not the boy pretending to be a man that he'd been when he was off running around the country-side, dating any girl that crossed his path. When did she blink and he change so much? Looking back at Kira, she had tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Well, I think it's a fine name." Pauline took her husband's hand. "It's a name that your son will be able to be proud of." John squeezed Pauline's hand in approval of his wife's actions.


	38. Mayday!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, This chapter depicts a sexaully frustrated Kira and shows what a Duke with too much time on her hands might come up with to handle that frustration. If it will offend you, skip this chapter. If it doesn't, Enjoy. ;)

A couple of days later, Kira woke up to finding Jebb already downstairs. Looking out the window, Kira saw that the rain had finally ended and the sun was shining brightly outside. Kira got up and changed into a fresh set of clothes. She had a bit of a headache so she decided that she just wanted to stay upstairs today. Of course she couldn't tell anyone that she had a headache because the last couple of times she did, Jebb had insisted that they bother Doc Appleby when there was really nothing to it.

Looking through her dresser, she decided that since she was staying in bed, she'd rather wear one of the silk pajamas that Daisy had gotten her to wear while she was stuck in bed. This pair was a rich mocha color and Daisy had even thought of matching slippers to go with them. After making the bed and sitting on top of the covers Kira flipped the T.V. on, finding the morning news, she started to watch it knowing that it wouldn't be long before someone came up to check on her.

Downstairs, the rest of the family was finishing up breakfast and John told the others that he planned to spend the day with his brother. Jebb needed to go to town to get the mail since he'd not gone to get it in a few days. Emily perked up at the idea of getting out of the house and begged to go with her brother.

"Please, can I go?" Emily was so bored after the days of rain that had limited her activity.

"It's alright with me. Mom? You mind?" Jebb watched as his sister turned her pleading to their mother.

"Alright. You can go."

"Yes! Can we jump the..."

"NO!" Pauline cut her daughter off. She was just like her brother and father; always looking for a thrill. Ever since she heard that Bo had jumped the Stix in The General and later that Kira had jumped it on her bike, she had been begging to be allowed to do the same. "You're NOT jumping the Stix River!"

"Don't worry Mom. I ain't about to try to jump the Stix in the Charger." Jebb laughed as his adventure seeking sister pouted. "I'll just go up and check on Kira before I go. I kinda thought that she would have come down by now." Jebb looked over at his other sister and asked if she wanted to go for a ride too. She didn't since she knew that just because her brother said no to jumping the Stix River it didn't mean that the car would be staying on all four wheels. She'd stay home where it was safe.

"Suit yourself. Go get your coat Emily, I'll be right back." Jebb headed on upstairs and found Kira watching T.V. in bed. "Hey, you staying up here today?"

"Yep. I figured that since you were heading into town today, I might want to stay up here until you get back. The chaise is comfortable but it's getting nearly impossible for me to get out of it on my own. I'd hate to ask your mom to pull me up if I have to go to the bathroom while you're gone. Plus, I don't think I could survive watching your mom's choice of shows again." Well both excuses were true enough. Kira slid over to make room for Jebb as he sat beside her.

"I'll try not to be gone too long."

"Don't rush. There ain't no need. It's not like I'm goin' anywhere. I'll still be here when you get back."

"Well, Emily's goin' with me so I'll probably get her a float over at the diner. Want me to bring you anything back?" Kira shook her head since she, right frankly, felt a little sick to her stomach this morning. "You know, if it was just a couple of days ago, I might have been worried about leaving you and Mom alone together in the house. I would have called the hospital and told them to stand by for casualties the way you two have always gone after one another."

"Yeh, I know. I think I would have preferred it that way too. I can handle disdain so much better than pity. Your mom's been looking at me funny ever since the other night."

"I wouldn't say its pity, Kira; just a new found respect. You went to hell and back several times before you could even vote. Mom's just now realizing that is all. At least we aren't being bombarded with names anymore."

"Thankfully. It's given us a chance to come up with another one. How do you think that Bo and Luke are goin' to like it? They said not to use Lukas or Beauregard. That still left a lot of names to use."

"I'm sure that they and Jesse will approve. I think I'd better get out of here. Emily's bouncing off the walls wanting to get out of here. I'll ask Mom to bring ya up some breakfast."

"I swear, when this is over, I don't ever want to hear about having breakfast in bed again."

Jebb let out a small laugh, "I'll keep that in mind." He leaned over to give her a kiss then headed on out to the car where his sister was waiting for him.

When Jebb had told Pauline that Kira was planning to stay upstairs for a while, she went to put the extra blanket that had been put on the chaise for her away. As she was putting the blanket into the downstairs guest room's closet, Pauline saw a small scrapbook in the back of the top shelf. Pulling it down, she started to flip through it, seeing for the first time the few remainders of Kira's past that she'd hung onto. There were souvenirs from Ireland in there, articles of her earlier races and some of the stunt shows that she'd participated in. There were a few mementos from her college days, even fewer pictures of her niece. It was hard to imagine that the girl in the photos was the same woman that was sitting upstairs now. The girl in the pictures seemed to be nothing but a cardboard cutout placed into the scenes. There was no life to be seen in her at all. Only a glimmer of a fight that was closely kept in check.

When Pauline reached the back of the scrapbook, Pauline read the various articles that Kira had saved that spoke about the kind of man that Benjamin Kyle had been. He'd been a wealthy, self-made man that was generous with both his time and money. He'd supported many of charities; most of them were linked to the hospital in some fashion. Pauline felt that he would have blended well with the Dukes since, though they never had much, they always reached out to their fallen man.

On the last page, Pauline found a sealed envelope addressed to Kira that she had never opened. Curious, she took the book upstairs along with Kira's breakfast. When Pauline went into Jebb and Kira's bedroom, she found Kira rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

"Good morning. Did you not sleep well?" Pauline eyed her daughter-in-law since she knew that headaches were on the list of warning signs to report to the doctor.

"Well enough. What's that?" Kira saw that Pauline had brought a book up with the tray of food. It was only after Pauline put the tray down that she saw that it was her scrapbook. "Pauline." She should have known that the Queen of the Snoops would have taken the opportunity given to her to poke around a bit down stairs while she was in bed and Jebb was in town. "What do you think you're doin'?"

"I know, I know. But I figured that after the other night, you might would be willing to share a bit more. After all, you're about to be the mother of my grandchild and there's so much that I don't know. Things that I think that I SHOULD know." Kira eyed Pauline looking for the an ulterior motive.

"Like WHAT?" Kira asked, not sure if she really wanted to give Pauline the answers to the questions that she was about to ask.

Pauline figured that she'd better start somewhere safe if Kira was willing to talk. So after she move the tray of food closer to Kira in a silent demand that she eat, Pauline flipped the book open to a page that showed Kira at a motorcycle show where she'd been a stunt rider and asked her about it. Kira gave a small smile at the picture in the book. Kira took a few bites out of the eggs as she thought back to some of the stunt shows that she'd been a part of.

"Jebb calls that my _Death Wish_ phase. I even showed HIM up with my stunt riding."

"Death wish? Why would he call it that? You didn't REALLY have one did you?"

"Nah. Well, I wouldn't say I was suicidal if that's what you're asking. I really didn't care one way or the other." Pauline cocked her brow at the comment. "People need a reason to WANT to live, Pauline. I didn't have one. And I'd already been taught that sometimes when you think that you've found one, life can come in and rip it right out from under your feet. At the time, I was on my own, trying to make it in college with a bunch of people that were there just so they could stay on their parents' dime. I did the stunts that some others wouldn't touch because everyone else had others to worry about them. I knew that if something happened to me, no one would care. No one would cry at my funeral, if I even had one. I guess it had its own kind of freedom to it. To make up for the loneliness, I suppose."

Pauline didn't like the way Kira had described that part of her life. To not CARE if she got hurt or worse. To know that she was completely alone. Emotions that she was certain that no Duke had ever experienced before.

/

"Well if it isn't Mr. Donald Duck himself." Cooter came out of the garage laughing as Jebb pulled up for some gas. Emily giggled at her brother's reaction to the mechanic's teasing.

"Well, I see that it didn't take long for word to get out," Jebb said as he made a face.

"Jebb, I always knew that you were a character. I just didn't know that it was a Disney one."

"Ha-Ha, Cooter. Have ya seen Mickey and Goofy yet this mornin'?"

"Yep. They were in town earlier to get some supplies to do some fence work today."

"Well at least they can't get into much trouble today then."

"I wouldn't count on that," Cooter smirked since he learned a long time ago that trouble could find a Duke in their own bed if need be.

"Mind if I leave the car here for a while? I just plan to go the post office before taking Emily over to the diner."

"Knock yourself out," Cooter replied.

"You want anything from the diner?"

"I wouldn't turn down anything that you'd want to bring me. I missed breakfast."

"I'll bring ya something back then. You ready Baby Girl?"

"When we get done, are you sure we can't jump the Stix?" Cooter heard Jebb's sister ask.

"You know that Mom said no." Jebb feigned looking around for their parents before adding, "But that don't meant that we can't jump the creek instead." The two headed toward the post office as Emily bounced in excitement at the promise to jump the car.

/

As Kira picked at her breakfast, she continued to talk about the lighter parts of her life after she'd left the streets of her youth behind her. After a while, Pauline flipped to the back where the sealed envelope was at.

"What's this? It looks like you've never opened it." Kira slid the envelope out of the protective sleeve and stared at it for a few moments before answering.

"It's a letter from Ben. I was given it at the reading of his will."

"Why haven't you ever read it?"

"I'm supposed to wait until the tenth anniversary of his death or until I give birth to my first child. He'll be dead ten years this upcoming January." Kira placed the envelope back into the book reverently. "I'd almost forgotten about it."

"Well, with the baby due so soon, and you'd be opening it up in a few weeks anyway, why don't you go ahead and read it?"

"Because, it's not the way he asked for it to be read."

"No one would know the difference, Kira. After all, it's so close."

"I'D know. Besides, I've waited this long, a while longer won't hurt. Could you put the book where you found it when you take the tray down?"

"You've barely eaten."

"I'm not all that hungry. That's all."

"I suppose you're goin' to say that it has nothing to do with that headache that you're hidin'." Kira's eyes darted up to meet Pauline's since she'd thought that she'd hidden it well. "It ain't good for you or the baby to go without eating. Eat some more. I'll be right back." When Pauline stood to leave the room, Emma came to the door.

"Can we play monopoly again?" Emma had the game under her arm.

"Sure, come on in and set up." Kira moved around on the bed to make room for Emma and the game board as Pauline headed on downstairs.

Once downstairs, Pauline called Doc Appleby's office and left word with his nurse that Kira was suffering from a headache just in case he needed to know. Afterwards, Pauline looked back and forth between the stairs and the scrapbook. She knew that people would tell her that the letter was none of her business but she was just dying to know what was in it. Pauline had been boiling some water in the tea kettle to make some tea. Not being able to fight temptation any longer, Pauline took the letter back out of the protective sleeve and held it over the steam coming out of the kettle. With the practiced ease of an experienced snooper, she opened the envelope once the glue came loose on the seal.

Once the slip of paper was free from the small prison, Pauline unfolded the paper and began to read the letter with her eyes growing wide as she went. She wasn't sure what she'd expected but what she found certainly wasn't it. She stared at the paper, wondering what she should do with the information that she'd just learned. After all, Kira wasn't even planning to read it for some time now. Well, she supposed that she ought to put it away then head on back upstairs. Lifting her eyes, Pauline saw that she was no longer alone in the kitchen.

/

Emma moved her piece on the board and snatched up a card and read it out loud. "Advance to Go. Collect $200." She smiled brightly as she grabbed the top hat once more and moved to the square and waited for Kira to dole out the fake money. Kira picked up the dice to take her own turn when she heard a crash coming from down stairs.

"Pauline?" Kira called out then heard her mother-in-law then heard her scream.

"Mo- " Kira rushed to put her hand over the girl's mouth as the ruckus continued downstairs.

"Emma, listen to me. I want you go get under the bed, all the way in the middle and don't come out no matter what. You hear me?" Emma's face took on a hard look that Kira had by now learned that it meant that she was ready to fight. "We don't have time to argue, Emma. Do what I said. Give me your word as a Duke that you'll stay hidden." Emma nodded then Kira released her and shoved her down under the bed.

Seeing the board, Kira threw the covers over it to hide that she wasn't alone up in the bedroom then climbed back over the bed to try to reach the nightstand where she had stored her small hand gun and hadn't moved it since she moved to Hazzard. This was probably the first time that she'd cursed the fact that she'd bought such a large bed. Crawling to the other side of the bed, she stretched out her hand to open the drawer when the door slammed open and a masked man with a gun rushed in.

"No!" Kira fought back as best as she could as the man grabbed her by her leg and slid her back across the bed empty handed. The man turned her over and put one knee on the bed beside her and reached for a pillow and held it down over her face as he raised the gun preparing to fire.

"Hey Harry. Take a look at this." A second man came into the room. "The old lady had this. What do you make of it?" The man read the paper as he continued to hold the pillow down over face of the obviously pregnant woman. Kira fought to breathe, not sure what would be more merciful. Being suffocated or being shot. Already, she could feel the darkness of unconsciousness pulling at her. She only hoped that Emma could stay safe.

"It looks like the job's worth more than the boss led us to believe." Harry looked down at the now limp body beneath him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Grab her. I have an idea to make us a boat load of money." The smaller man lifted the body of the woman that they'd been hired to kill and carried her out to the van. He knew that all he needed to do was to let Harry take the lead. Then they'd have it made.

When the door to the outside slammed shut, Emma crawled out from under the bed and went to the window and watched as Kira was loaded up in a black van before it pulled out of the farm yard. Racing downstairs, Emma found her mother. Panicked, she looked up at the CB sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"Mayday! Mayday! This is Emma Duke! Can anyone hear me?!"


	39. Panic-Mode

_"Can anyone hear me?"_

_"This is Sheriff ROS-CO P. Coltrane. Ain't anyone ever taught you that these CB's aren't meant for children to play on."_

_"Sheriff! I need help! Two men broke in and took Kira. I can't wake Momma up either."_

_"Gi-jit! You want to say that again?"_

_"Two men in masks hurt Momma and took Kira."_

John ran over to the car from the farmyard as he heard his daughter on the CB. His brother following close behind him.

_"Hang on, I'm on my way. Enos! I want you to get out to Jebb Duke's farm right away."_

_"Already headin' there now Sheriff."_

_"Someone contact the Doc and send him out that way too."_

_"I'm already on my way Rosco. I was heading there anyway. I'm about five minutes out."_

"Hang on Honey. I'm on my way!" John hollered into the CB as he climbed into his car with Jesse getting into the passenger's seat.

_"DADDY!"_

"Hang on. I'll be there in just a minute." John threw the car in gear and sent mud flying just as Daisy ran out of the house and jumped into her Jeep, having heard what was going on from the CB inside. Jesse grabbed the mic to get her attention.

"Daisy. I need you to run out to the back forty and get the boys. If they ain't responded yet to what's goin' on it means that they ain't at their car. Go fetch 'em and bring 'em over."

_"Yes sir, Uncle Jesse."_

_"This here's Crazy C. I just saw Jebb and Emily headin' into the diner a while back. I'll go tell Jebb what's goin' on."_

"Thanks Cooter." Jesse gripped the dashboard as his brother slung the car up Jebb's driveway. Looking up at his nephew's home, he saw Emma running out of the house. As soon as John was out of the car, she threw herself at her father and began to wail. Jesse left his brother to tend to his daughter, and with a squeeze on his brother's shoulder, went to go check on his brother's wife.

Inside, Jesse found Pauline in the kitchen with a pretty good sized goose egg popping up on her forehead along with some other bruises already making themselves known. It also looked like she might need stitches on a gash just above her right eye, too. As Jesse leaned down to check her, his sister-in-law began to come around.

"Take it easy Pauline. Don't try to move just yet. Doc's on his way and he'll check ya out."

"What happened?" Pauline went to sit up but stopped once the room started to spin.

"I was kinda hopin' that you could tell me."

Pauline's eyes went wide as she remembered the two masked men. "Emma! Kira! Jesse, stop wastin' time with me and go check on those girls." Pauline started to push Jesse away to send him upstairs.

"Take it easy, Emma's out front with John."

"Well, then go tend to Kira. I'd already called the doctor to come check on her this morning since she wasn't feelin' well. Go on." Jesse looked away from his brother's wife, not sure how he could tell her that their niece was gone, along with her unborn baby. "Jesse, what's wrong? Why aren't you goin' on up? What's happened?"

Jesse raised his eyes to meet Pauline's, "She ain't up there Pauline. They took her." Pauline struggled to get to her feet but Jesse gently pushed her back down until the doctor could take a look at her. "Emma was a brave girl. She sent out the call for help, got everyone to runnin'. We'll find her."

Behind him, Jesse heard his brother coming in with Doc Applebee. His niece was clinging tightly around her father's neck like she hadn't done in a couple of years.

/

"You about finished, Emily? I think Cooter got tired of waiting for us to take him some food. Looks like he's headin' this way." Jebb watched as the mechanic walked the square towards the diner.

"Uh-huh. Remember, you promise that we'd jump the creek, maybe even the pond, too."

"I remember. Come on, let's pay and head on out and take Cooter's breakfast to him." Jebb was out on the sidewalk by the time Cooter reached the diner, looking like someone had just kicked his dog. Handing the small box of food to his friend, Jebb teased him. "What's wrong, Cooter? Couldn't wait a few more minutes? You must really be hungry." Jebb laughed ready to tease his friend since he was never known to pass up a free meal.

"Jebb, I think that you'd better head back to the farm." Jebb's face sobered at hearing the tone in Cooter's voice.

"Kira? Something happened? What's wrong?" Cooter glanced down at the young girl, trying to decide just how much to say in front of her. After all, it sounds like her mother was hurt, too. Looking down at his sister's face, Jebb spoke to her, "Run on to the car Emily. I'll be right there." Emily looked back at the mechanic's face then returned to her brother's before running over to the car. "What happened?"

"Emma just sent out a call for help."

"Emm-"

"She says that two masked men attacked your mother then took Kira with them."

"What!" Jebb ran after his sister towards the car and caught up to her. Picking her up, he carried Emily the rest of the way across the square then the two got into the car, with his sister still struggling to fasten her seat belt.

Cooter watched helpless, not knowing what else he could do. But he was sure going to find out, that's for sure. Glancing at the mud being kicked up by the car speeding out in the direction of the Duke farms, Cooter thought about how Emily had been wanting a wild ride in the car. It looked like she was certainly going to get it.

/

Rosco had been driving Boss to check on a business venture when the distress call from the Duke Farms sounded. All thoughts of business were forgotten as the two rushed to the child that was pleading for help. Once they'd pulled up, Boss was uncertain what to do but went to offer whatever help he could to Jesse.

Rosco asked Pauline some questions about the attack and sent Enos into a separate room to talk to Emma. She was still plastered to her father but Rosco didn't see the harm in letting John stay with his daughter during the questioning. Bo and Luke had come in right about the same time as he did and it seemed that they'd split up to hear what had happened.

Luke was standing in the doorway to the living room watching as the doctor continued his once over of Pauline as Rosco asked his aunt some questions. Bo was leaning in the doorway to the downstairs guest room where Enos was talking to Emma. When Enos was finished talking to Emma, he and Rosco stepped off to the side to compare notes. They were still talking together off to the side when Jebb pulled up into the drive. He ran in ahead of Emily and took the steps up to the porch three at a time. When he walked in and saw his mother sitting on the couch, looking like something that the cat drug up, he rushed over to her.

"Mom!" He ran over and hugged his mother as she started to cry at the sight of her son.

"I couldn't stop them. They just..." Pauline quickly was reduced to sobs and Jebb couldn't understand what she was saying any longer.

"Mrs. Duke, I have a couple more questions if you don't mind." Rosco came back into the room. He waited as Pauline wiped her tears away and tried to pull herself together long enough to answer a few more questions. "Emma said that one of the men had a piece of paper that he claimed he got from you. That paper seemed pretty important; do you know what she's talking about?" Jebb looked at his mother waiting for her to answer.

Pauline looked back and forth between her son and the sheriff. "I... uh...Well, I had taken Kira's scrapbook up to her earlier, we'd been going through it. I'd gotten her to tell me about some more of her past. In the back of the book was a letter to her."

"A letter? What was in the letter? Who was it from?"

Pauline swallowed hard since she knew that she had to admit to snooping. "The letter was from Benjamin Kyle, given to Kira at the reading of his will." She bit her lip before continuing. "She hadn't read it yet. She was supposed to read it only after she gives birth."

"Why did she choose to read it now?"

"She didn't. She told me to put it away... When I came downstairs, I steamed the envelope open and read it without her," Pauline said the last part as quietly as she could, already hearing complaints about how she always pokes around in other's business in her head.

"What was in the letter?" Rosco asked again. It sounded as if whatever was in that letter kept the men from killing Kira. It was only after the men read it, did they decide to take her with them instead.

"It explained how Ben had set up a trust fund for any kids born in the ten year time frame following his death. I can't remember the exact details." Jebb was taken aback. What would that have to do with the men taking Kira?

"Jebb, do you know where we might be able to get a copy of that letter again?"

"Ben's business partner might know something. He's the executor of the will I believe. Kira kept in contact with Tom and his wife." Looking at Rosco, he saw the unspoken demand to go ask so he got up and went to Kira's office and flipped through her roll-a-dex to find Tom's number.

While Jebb was on the phone, Bo and Luke discussed what they'd each heard while listening to their aunt and cousin talk to the policemen.

"Kira had Emma hide under the bed as soon as she knew that something was wrong. It sounds like they were here to kill her," Bo whispered to his cousin so no one could hear him.

"Why? And why did they change their minds and take her instead?" Luke asked even though he knew that Bo didn't know anything more than he did. "Can you get through to her yet?"

"No," Bo sounded dejected. "I keep tryin' but I got nothin'." Bo was worried that he couldn't get Kira to respond to him through their psychic link. "Emma said that they took off in a black van and turned left out of the driveway. Come on, let's go."

"Wait." Luke grabbed his cousin's arm to keep him from jumping into their car before they knew just what was going on.

Their Uncle John had joined his wife on the couch with his daughter still hugging tightly to him. The doctor was trying to convince Pauline to go to the hospital for further tests, certain that she had a concussion along with some bruised ribs, but she was adamant that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Pauline, if the doc says you need to go, then you're goin'."

"But what about Jebb, the girls... We have to ..."

Daisy and Jesse walked over and Daisy knelt beside Emily as Jesse placed a hand on Emma's shoulders. "We'll take care of things here, Pauline. John, go ahead and get Pauline to the hospital. Come on Emma; let's let your daddy take care of your momma." Jesse eased his niece off of his brother's neck as Emma exchanged her dad for her uncle for a security blanket. Jesse could tell that she was still shaken to the core.

Jebb came out of the office and stood in the doorway of the kitchen to the living room and filled Rosco in on what he'd learned from Ben's business partner. As he listened to Jebb, he felt a nagging feeling pull at him. He only hoped that the good cop that he'd been years ago was rusty enough to be wrong in what he suspected was going on, for Kira's sake.

"Is there any way that anyone else would have known what was in that letter?"

"Tom said that Ben left similar letters to both his daughter and son. Shawn had a kid of his own about eight years ago I think."

"So he'd know about the trust fund and how his access to it might change now that Kira's having a child of her own. How has Kira gotten along with Ben's kids?"

"She didn't. They couldn't stand her; especially Shawn. He never tried to hide his disgust for the fact that Ben adopted Kira."

"Shawn Kyle? You said that he hated your wife?" Boss got a cold sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Boss?" Rosco noticed how his fat little buddy had gone pale as Jebb mentioned Ben's son.

"Hate would have been a bit mild. Especially since he blamed Kira for taking what he considered to be his inheritance. He fought the will tooth and nail from what I've seen. Tried to have her disinherited when Ben left her more in his will then his own kids."

Boss grabbed a kitchen chair and sat down. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. I thought that he was just a concerned family member. I didn't know, I didn't know."

"KNOW WHAT?" Jebb turned facing the commissioner.

"I didn't know that he hated her. He acted concerned for her, wanted to be kept in the know of what was going on. He seemed sincere."

"WHEN DID YOU TALK TO HIM?"

The rest of the family heard Jebb's uncharacteristic outburst and all crowded around the doorway to see him leaning over a guilt-ridden Boss who was cowering under the posturing of the young Duke. Right attitude, wrong blond. Anyone who'd ever known Jebb knew that he wasn't prone to losing his cool with anyone. But having your wife and family attacked can tend to make a man act as he normally wouldn't.

"He came to see me shortly after the bank robbery last year. Wanted to know when there was any changes with Kira, said that he was just keeping an eye on her. He even called her his little sister. How was I supposed to know that he hated her?"

"What all did you tell him?" Jebb asked still mere inches from the bald man's face.

"He wanted to know about travel plans, health, anything that a woman might usually tell her family. That sort of thing."

"Wait a minute? Travel?" Luke asked from where the family was looking on. "Did you tell him about her driving in to Atlanta last June?" Boss nodded his head slowly. "And she was run off of the road right after she learned that she was pregnant. Which very well could have terminated the pregnancy then and there." The rest of the Dukes looked to Luke as they saw his line of thought.

"And then there was the shooting on the way back from the race," Daisy added. "The state police never did find out what that was about since the shooter died before he could tell them anything afterwards."

"Boss, did you tell Shawn about Kira being on bed rest?" Bo asked from behind his oldest cousin. Again Boss nodded.

"J.D. Somehow I doubt that you kept passin' on information to that man just for the sake of keeping a family member in the loop. He paid you didn't he?" Jesse asked in a disappointed tone.

Boss couldn't find his voice. He glanced over at Rosco and saw that if any of the Dukes decided to take their frustrations out on him, he just might let them do it. Or at least take his time in pulling them off. Even Enos had lost his perpetual smile and was giving him a harsh look. He looked down at the floor in shamed silence.

"Boss, I'm goin' to have to bring the state police in on this. They'll want to know everything that you've told Mr. Kyle." Luke snapped his head around to the sheriff since he'd never known the man to voluntarily bring the state in to investigate into his county.

"And Bo and I are going to need your permission to leave the county just in case we need to while we're looking for Kira," Luke added. He wasn't sure where they'd start looking but he wasn't about to stop in the middle of searching to grab a piece of paper that they could very well get now.

"Where should we start?" Jebb stepped back and was ready to head out the door with his cousins. He needed to get out there and look for Kira.

"Not so fast Jebb. We have to treat this case as a kidnapping for ransom. It's all we have right now since they could have…" Rosco cleared his throat. "They could have killed her here. They didn't so we have to believe that they are keeping her alive for a reason. I need you to be here in case they call."

Jebb turned and fought the logic of staying behind. How could he just sit here and do nothing when Kira and the twins were in the hands of two masked men? After fighting an inner battle with himself, he nodded to the sheriff in silent acknowledgement that he needed to stay.

"We'll get her back Jebb." Bo put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"You'd better," Jebb replied in almost a whisper.

"Come on Bo," Luke said as Boss handed him the paper that he'd just finished filling out for the boys.

"Hang on, Luke. Take our car while ya'll are looking. If..." John looked at his son then continued. "When you find her, it'll be easier to get her into our four-door car than The General."

Luke took the keys as he and Bo ran out ready to follow the tracks in the muddy road. Luke only hoped that the van stayed on the dirt roads, silently thanking God for the torrential downpour that had fallen for days making the tracks in the mud easy to see. Behind him, he saw his uncle get his wife into Jebb's car as they left for the hospital. In the passenger's seat, Bo continued to try to reach his sister. If only Kira could tell them where she was at.

"We'll find her. We have to," Luke said as he watched his cousin as he grew more agitated at the fact that he couldn't reach his sister. "Help me watch the tracks." Luke said trying to give his cousin something to keep his mind busy and not thinking about what could happen if they didn't find Kira.


	40. Long Day of Searching

When Kira woke up, it took her a moment to remember what had happened; which explained the ache in her lungs. Looking around her, there really wasn't much to see. She was in a small store room with dirt floors and the air even smelled of dirt. A root cellar maybe? Getting up, she felt her way around the room with her hands since it was so dark. It would take a while for her eyes to adjust to the near pitch darkness of her small enclosure. Finding the hatch like door, her belief that she was in a root cellar was confirmed. The door was barricaded so she couldn't get out. Being in a root cellar, Kira suspected that there was probably food stored down here and began her small search. She didn't know how long she'd been down here but it must have been some time by now since what little bit of breakfast that she'd eaten seemed long forgotten. Instead of food, though, all she found were jugs of whiskey hidden away with her. There wasn't any other clue of where she was to be found anywhere in the room.

Tired from her small exploration, since she'd not been allowed to move around much in quite some time, Kira made her way back to the dirt floor to sit back down roughly facing the door to the outside. The twins both seemed to be as upset as she was by their situation. Absentmindedly, she tried to calm them down as she wondered just how long she'd been missing now.

"It's alright. By now everyone's looking for us. We just have to be patient is all," Kira said, trying to reassure herself more than her unborn babies.

_"Kira! Dammit! Will you answer me already?"_

_"BO!"_

_"Kira! Are you alright? Where are you?"_

_"I'm alright. I just woke up. I think that I'm in a root cellar."_

_"Thank God you're not hurt. Any idea where they took you?"_

_"No, like I said, I just woke up. I haven't seen anything."_

_"If you get a chance to see the outside, let me know. I might recognize something if you do."_

_"How long, Bo? How long have I been gone?"_

_"It's been about ten hours, Kira. Don't worry; we'll get you out of there. Okay?"_

_"Alright. Just keep checking in with me. I don't like being down here in the dark alone. It's a little too much like Selma's."_ Kira usually tried not to think about her first foster mother. About the harsh, violent treatment that she received while under her care, but being trapped in a darkened prison wasn't exactly helping her to NOT think about a time in her life when such things were common place.

_"You're not alone this time, Sis. I'm here and we're all tryin' our damn-dest to find you. You just remember that. Try talkin' to the baby to keep your mind off of it as much as possible."_

_"Just hurry."_

ira let out an involuntary shudder as something crawled up her arm. She swiped at it not really wanting to know what it was. Bo was right, this time her family was looking for her. She just had to wait patiently. She moved around to try to get comfortable, trying to relieve the pain in her back. She must have hurt it somehow when she was struggling to fight off the man that broke into her bed room.

/

"A root cellar, do you know just how many root cellars there are in Hazzard alone? And that's assuming that she is even still IN Hazzard." Luke was glad that Bo had finally gotten through to their missing kin but they still didn't know where she was or where to start looking. But at least they knew that she was alive. That had to count for something.

"I know it, but it's all we got. We'll just have to pick a place and start searching. Maybe some old still sites that no one uses anymore, hunting lodges, abandoned farmhouses..."

Luke looked at his cousin in surprise; he was using his head instead of his emotions for once. He was right; the men would have gone somewhere that wasn't used often so that could eliminate a lot of homes and such since they'd want to stay hidden.

"At least we can tell Jebb that Kira and the baby are alright for right now. That's better than nothing. It's dark Bo. Everyone else packed it in hours ago. Let's check in with Jebb and get something to eat. We'll be back out at first light." Already, Luke was steering towards the farms as he spoke. He almost said so they could get some sleep but he had the feeling that no one in the Duke family would be getting any sleep tonight.

/

Daisy walked into the living room to find Jebb still staring at the phone, much like he had stared at the door to the emergency room last year when Kira had been taken into surgery after being run off of the road. As if merely staring at it, willing it to ring, could make it happen. A tap had been put on it just in case the men called to demand a ransom and an officer was left to operate the machine.

Daisy was worried that they hadn't called yet. She couldn't stand not knowing anything. She wanted to be out there with the fellas looking for Kira, too, but Uncle Jesse pointed out that with Pauline and John at the hospital, someone needed to watch the girls. And Jebb. It looked like he was just barely hanging on by a thread, stuck here waiting to the phone to ring. Knowing that the longer they went without the ransom call, the worse it looked for Kira and the baby. Pauline was being kept overnight for observation since she did indeed have a concussion. Daisy was certain that if Pauline was here Emma would be doing better. She wasn't getting through to her at all.

"Sugar, why don't you sit down and eat some supper? I can warm it up for you." Daisy slipped an arm around Jebb's waist giving him a hug.

"I ain't hungry." Jebb stayed stubbornly rooted to the floor where he was standing when Daisy tried to steer him to the couch.

"I tucked the girls in but I don't think that Emma's goin' to be getting any sleep tonight. She's still so scared." Looking up at her cousin, she added, "She thinks you're mad at her."

"Why would she think that?" Jebb looked down in confusion at Daisy's statement.

"Because you've not said two words to her since you came home. She thinks that she was supposed to do something to stop those men from taking Kira."

"That's ridiculous. She's only eleven, what could she have done? Kira told her to hide under the bed; that's all she was supposed to do."

"Maybe you should go up and tell her that." Daisy watched as Jebb's eyes returned to the phone. "You'll be able to hear the upstairs phone if anyone calls."

Reluctantly, Jebb headed on upstairs as Daisy went on into the kitchen to heat up some dinner for Jebb and the boys since they were bound to come in soon as well. When Bo and Luke came in, they both collapsed into the kitchen chairs looking defeated. After Daisy put a plate of chicken in front of both of them they looked around the room and saw that Jebb wasn't downstairs.

"Where's Jebb? We wanted to tell him that we know that Kira and the baby are okay, even if we can't find them yet."

"I sent him upstairs to talk to Emma. She's not doin' so hot after this morning. I thought that he needed something to do other than staring at that phone, too. So you finally got through to Kira?"

"Yeh. All she knows is that she's in a root cellar. The men came down a while ago to take her to the outhouse which means she's somewhere without plumbing. It's too dark outside for her to get a good look around to tell us where she is."

"At least she's alright. Jebb should be back down in a while. He hasn't eaten since all of this started." Daisy bit her lip. "I'm worried about him." Daisy started to clean up the kitchen as the boys ate their dinner.

When Jebb still hadn't come back down when the fellas left out to go back to the other farm for the night, Daisy went up to check on her cousins. Once upstairs, she found Jebb sitting up on Emma's bed with her hugging tightly to her brother looking like she'd cried herself to sleep. Both were cuddled up together, sound asleep along with Emily in the next bed.

Without waking anyone up, Daisy grabbed a spare blanket from the closet and covered up Jebb and his sister. Daisy hoped that this would be the only night that they didn't know where Kira was at. She wasn't sure if Jebb could survive many more of them.

/

The next morning, the Dukes all were out searching before the sun was all the way up. Cooter had recruited most of the town's folk into helping with the searching. Luke had come up with a logical explanation to search old farmhouses and lodges without raising too much suspicion. Everyone hoped that finding the young soon-to-be mother would be as easy as searching the old abandoned homes in the area.

Jesse set up a central command at his farm for everyone to check in, not really wanting to worry Jebb more than he already was by constantly hearing that no one had yet to find his wife. Knowing that Bo had reached Kira helped a little but it still wasn't enough. He needed her home.

The state police questioned Shawn Kyle along with his sister in Atlanta but both claimed to not know anything about the kidnapping. Not that Jesse believed either of them. He'd like to have just two minutes in a room alone with them. He'd get the truth out of them then.

In between check ins; John let him know that he and Pauline were back over with Jebb. At least he'd have his parents there. Daisy had been doing the best she could over there, but those kids needed their parents with them right now; even Jebb who thought that he was too old to be mothered. Fussing over her kids was good for Pauline, too.

Freed from her duties of watching over her cousins; Daisy joined Cooter while he searched the county for her missing cousin. It seemed that everyone in the county was on the move, looking for the missing Duke. Just like they had done decades earlier when the Duke in question had been taken from a very different sort of bed, from her crib. In all the chaos, it was hard for anyone to remember that New Year's Eve was the next day. Right now, no one felt much like celebrating.

/

_Kira reached across the large table to try to grab her juice drink. The table was too big to reach the glass without getting up on her knees. Climbing up, Kira took a sip of her drink and went to put the glass back onto the table when SHE hollered at her._

_"What do you think you're doing?" Kira flinched as 'Mama Selma' chastised her for having such bad table manners. When she jerked, Kira lost her grip on the slippery juice glass and dropped it, sending shards of glass everywhere. "Look at what you've DONE! How many times have I told you not to sit on your knees at the dinner table? Has no one ever taught you decent table manners? You are old enough to know better than that now!"_

_Selma jerked the young charge up from the table and yanked her behind her as she headed down the hall. Why couldn't Child Services send her kids that didn't need such a firm hand? But then, she was good at what she did. Maybe that's why they kept sending her these delinquents for her to straighten out. She knew just how to drill discipline into these kids. Opening the door to the basement, Selma pushed the girl into the stairwell._

_"If you can't make it through just ONE dinner without making a mess, then you can just stay down there for the night. Only good kids deserve a bed to sleep in."_

_Kira tumbled down the stairs and felt sick to her stomach when she felt her right arm explode in pain when she landed hard at the bottom of the stairs. Later she'd learn that it was broken, but that was only after it was broken for a second time and was reset after never healing properly from the first break. She spent all night crying in pain as she clung to her injured arm. Somehow, she'd thought that she would have gotten a toy (a doll perhaps) for her fifth birthday, not a broken arm. That was just the first of many long, dark nights locked away in the basement of 'Mama Selma's'._

Kira bolted up as she felt her heart race at the memories that the nightmare invoked. She wanted out of here. It was hard for her to breathe down here in the darkened prison. She couldn't even tell what time of day it was; or is it still night? Who knew? Hearing voices outside, she backed away toward the dirt wall. When the door opened, one of the men came down to walk her up to the outhouse while the other man stood by the door with his gun trained on her.

"Let's go." The taller man said impatiently as he reached down and jerked his prisoner up by the arm when she couldn't move fast enough for him.

Kira guessed no one ever told him that it's a bit difficult for pregnant women to get up off the floor in a hurry. Once up the stairs, Kira tried to get a look around but all she saw was trees. There was an old shack, which must be where the men were staying, that was situated on the side of a mountain. There was a steep slope heading down into a ravine below the house and a sharp climb up to Lord knows where.

After a quick visit to the outhouse, the men sent her back to the hole in the ground that had become her prison. The whole time, the two men refuse to answer any of her questions about why they were doing this. Why had they kidnapped her? Who hired them? What they wanted? When she could go home? The smaller man seemed to waver on the verge of answering her when the taller man cut him off with a look. So much for getting any information that she could pass on to Bo. At least she knew that she was in the mountains. That narrowed down possible places to look just a little.

/

Pauline walked back out into the kitchen to find her son still sitting at the table with the phone's cradle in front of him where he'd been all day; ever since he'd woken up this morning. Now he was sound asleep with his head resting on one arm and the other arm around the phone. Still waiting for it to ring so he could bring his wife home. It had been nearly impossible to keep him home two days in a row.

Once Jebb was again told that if the kidnappers called, that they would only talk to him, he'd set up right here in the kitchen. Now, with the searchers packing it up for the second night in a row, without finding his wife, Jebb was to the point of panic. Only after John had gotten him to drink more than just a little of Jesse's finest, did he relax enough to sleep; even if he refused to leave his place by the phone.

Brushing some of Jebb's hair out of his eyes, she watched him sleep like she hadn't done since he was a small boy. Pauline's heart was breaking for her son. She'd never seen him in pain like this. She just didn't know what to do. It wasn't like when he was a young boy and fell off of his bike after trying a stunt that was too dangerous for his age. Or when he'd had his first broken heart when the girl of his choice decided to go to the spring dance with the captain of the football team instead. It wasn't like any other problem that she'd ever helped him with throughout his life. His wife and unborn baby were in mortal danger and they didn't even know where they were at. Looking out the window at the moonless night, Pauline sent up a prayer for both her daughter-in-law and grandchild. Praying to God above to bring them both home safe, and for her son's sake, soon.

"He finally went out I see." John walked up behind his wife and hugged her as she continued to watch their son sleep.

"Knocked out about half an hour ago."

Pauline moved the nearly empty glass of moonshine off the table. She'd never seen anyone drink so much of the stuff in one sitting. Jebb was going to have a monster of a headache when he woke up. And to add to the whiskey, he'd barely eaten in two days. Her baby was going to be so sick in the morning, but at least it got him through the night. But what about tomorrow night, or the night after that?

"I'd better move him into the living room. He can't exactly stay like that all night. Go get some blankets for me."

Pauline went in search of the blankets while John stood his son up and supported his weight as he slowly moved Jebb into the living room and dumped him onto the couch. He was getting too old for this. Jebb began to mumble about his wife and how he needed to go find her. John did his best to pacify his son and ended up having him finish the nearly empty glass of 'shine before Jebb once again passed out. If anyone had ever told him that he would intentionally get his son so drunk, he would have thought them crazy.

Coming back into the living room with the blankets, Pauline covered her son up. "What did you learn when you went over to Jesse's for the 'shine? You said that you'd tell me later. Rosco's been checking in with Jesse every couple of hours by CB during the day but I know he went out to see him in person after supper. Have the police found anything?"

"No." John shook his head. "They spent hours questioning Shawn but he just kept saying that he didn't know what they were talking about."

"You told me that earlier. There's something else." Pauline stared into her husband's eyes as he battled with what he was about to tell her.

"Rosco said how it's not a good sign that we haven't gotten a call yet. He thinks that it may not be Jebb that they were planning to call. That maybe they decided that they could squeeze their boss for a bit more money before they...Before they kill her. As soon as their boss, whoever it is agrees..."

Pauline closed her eyes to what her husband was saying. That the men still planned to kill their son's wife without even trying to contact them first. If there was a ransom, there was no question that Jebb would give every dime he and Kira had. But for the men not to even ask for it?

"I'm scared John. If Jebb loses Kira and the baby, I'm afraid we'll lose him, too."

John pulled his wife to him, fearing the same fate for their son. Jebb was quickly falling apart and John didn't know if anyone other than Kira herself could help put those pieces back where they belong.

"You head on to bed. I'll stay in here just in case he gets sick." John kissed his wife and sent her on to the guest room while he made his way to the recliner and fell into a light sleep, keeping one ear out for any movement from his son. "Lord, I'm scared too. Look after them. All of them."


	41. Justified Fit

As soon as Jebb woke up this morning, his mother had forced him to eat. Even though food was the last thing that he wanted; for a couple of reasons. With it being the third day since Kira had been taken, he couldn't stay still anymore. Despite the tremendous headache that he had from all of the moonshine he'd drank the night before, he'd gotten into the truck and headed out before anyone knew what he was doing. Bo told him that Kira was in the mountains somewhere. If that's where she was, then that's where he was heading. He'd be damned if he was going to waste another day sitting on a stump, waiting for a phone call that wasn't coming.

Jebb was tired of having everyone walking around him like they were already at Kira's wake. Well she ain't dead yet and she ain't gonna die anytime soon if he had anything to say about it. Not to mention there were two other Dukes counting on him to get their momma back safe and sound. He planned to be there when they were born and he also planned to spend the rest of his life with Kira at his side. He wasn't about to let anyone else stand in his way of that. They'd already been through too much to give up now.

/

Throughout the night, Kira kept shifting her position, trying to alleviate the pain that seemed to be concentrated in her lower back. Her headache had gotten worse too. She would have thought that it would have gone away by now. And to make matters worse, of course, she was having a hard time keeping the dried fruit and beef jerky that she'd been given to eat down, too.

When Kira was taken up to ground level, she overheard the two discussing their plans for the day while she was taking care of business in the outhouse. Harry (the bigger of the two men) planned to visit their boss today, leaving Eddie to watch over their prisoner. When Harry came back, they'd be ready to take care of business. Kira had a sinking feeling that she knew just what that business was. And she still didn't know how to help Bo find her.

When Kira asked how Jebb was doing, Kira noticed that Bo seemed to pause a little too long before saying that his parents were taking care of him; for her not to worry. Well that wasn't exactly an answer. Once back in the root cellar, Kira sat back down as best as she could. When the cramping seemed to get worse, she started to get a bit concerned.

"Come on you two. I said that we had to be patient. You've got to wait for help to come. Ya'll don't want to be born in this rat hole, do ya? Just calm it down. This world ain't quite ready for another pair of Dukes just yet." Kira rubbed her stomach, hoping that she wasn't going back into labor.

Kira passed on the information that she heard from the two men on to Bo, leaving out her concern that she might be going into labor. AGAIN. Of course, by the time the two men return for another trip to the outhouse, she couldn't hide it any longer. She could hardly bite back the moans when a contraction hit her as she was making her back from the outhouse to the root cellar.

"Harry? What are we supposed to do?"

"Nothin'. It ain't like it makes a difference. Besides, my sister was in labor for days before she gave birth. Let's get her on down, then I've got a meeting to go to. I think that the boss will be more than willing to meet our demands. Because if he don't, this girl's family is probably more than ready to pony up."

Kira would have told them that they didn't need to bother with their boss, if it wasn't for the pain of the contraction hitting as she was being locked away yet again. It looked like at least one of her kids was in a hurry to be born already and the other was going to have to just go along for the ride. They seemed to be in a hurry to make an appearance, in true Duke Fashion. And this time there was no stopping them.

/

"What were you thinking kidnapping that brat? You were supposed to kill her!" Shawn stared down his hired gun in his office. "The police came nosing around here. They think that I hired you to snatch her away. Why couldn't you just do what you were told?"

"Well, once I saw just how much money you have on the line, I kinda felt like I was getting the short end of the stick. We're doin' all the work and you get all the money. You want her dead; you're going to have to pay up. Big time. She's in labor now, so if you don't want a NEW brat to deal with, you'd better decide fast. Our price is a hundred big ones or we ransom her back to her family."

"WHAT!"

"Well, you're getting a half a mill if you can keep her from giving birth. Seems like you'd have the money to spare." Harry gave a smug smile knowing that he had him.

Looking very unhappy about the turn of events, Shawn gave Harry a hard look. "Deal. Now go take care of everything, NOW!"

/

"Between everyone that's been looking, I don't think that there is a farmhouse, old shack, abandoned still site, or hunting lodge left in Hazzard that we ain't searched yet. It's time to face the fact that those men took Kira out of Hazzard, Bo."

"Now what? Where do we start looking now?"

"I don't know." Luke looked out of the windshield. "I just don't know."

/

When Eddie came down the steps, he was carrying a bucket. Harry didn't trust the girl to go up with just one of them to keep a gun on her so he'd told Eddie to take a bucket down to her instead of letting her go up to the outhouse; though Eddie didn't really see the problem. Just what could a woman in labor do anyway? It's not like she could run.

"Alright, here ya go." Kira looked at the bucket then back at the man.

"Does it look like I'm in any condition to try to balance over a bucket?" Not to mention she wasn't about to even try with him standing right there.

Eddie considered the question then figured that it couldn't hurt to let the woman go up above ground for a bathroom break. "Alright, but don't tell Harry. He'd kill me if he thought that I didn't follow his orders."

Kira slowly got to her feet and Eddie had her walk up the stairs in front him. When she was only a couple of steps from the top, Kira doubled over and screamed out as if she was having a contraction. Eddie leaned forward to check on his prisoner, lowering his gun in the process. When Eddie was in just close enough, Kira sent her elbow back into the gun man and sent him off balance on the stairs. With another jolt, Kira was able to push him into tumbling down the stairs as she raced as quickly as she could up the remaining three stairs.

Once up on the ground level, Kira closed the hatch-like door and was able to put the barricade on the door as shots rang out from the cellar. With the door barred, Kira backed away as she tried to get her bearings. She had two choices. Up or down. She knew that Harry was due back any time now. When he found that she was gone, he'd expect her to take the easiest way out; that meant that she'd go up instead.

/

"Jebb, it's gettin' dark. You can't do that girl any good if you don't take care of yourself. In fact, I'm pretty sure that she'd call you a fool for heading out today without a plan or food. Time to pack it up for the night." Jesse called to his nephew.

Jesse knew that the others would come on in, whether they wanted to or not. Jebb? Well, he may need a higher authority to call him back. Looking over at his brother, he figured that if anyone could make that boy come home, it would be Jebb's father. Leaving John to talk some sense into his son by way of the CB, Jesse went on to do the evening chores since Bo and Luke hadn't come home yet either. He hoped that he wasn't giving them too much credit in thinking that they'd come home on their own.

/

"Bo, it's time to head back to Hazzard. A front's coming through, it's getting colder and it looks like it might snow tonight. Not to mention the light's gone anyway. We'll need to check in as soon as we're in CB range, too."

"I don't know if I can go back and tell Jebb that we still ain't found her, yet. Not knowing that Kira thinks that they plan to kill her just as soon as the one man gets back. If we don't find her tonight..." Bo looked over at his cousin as if pleading with him that they had to keep looking. "I know everyone expects me to be able to find her with our link. It's like they think that I have some sort of tracking device to find her. I don't know how our daddies were able to find one another when they were in trouble. But just because they could do it doesn't mean me and Kira can do that too. Just one more stop. Let's just check the old Miller's hunting lodge before we go back."

"Alright. Just one more couldn't hurt. Jesse ain't exactly likely to go off on us for being late right now."

Bo turned their uncle's car up the next old trail that passed for a road in this backwoods area that was popular with some of the hunters when it was in season. Right now, all of those old shacks that were used for hunting lodges were abandoned during the off season. The Miller's lodge fit the bill in the way Kira had described the place where she was being held. But of course half the lodges in at least four counties did too.

Going up the trail, it looked like someone else had recently driven up this way since the rains. Bo called out to Kira but she'd not answered in a while, causing him to worry that they were already too late.

/

Kira struggled to keep moving. She had no idea if she'd been missed yet. The pain was just getting too much. It was as if the more she walked the stronger the contractions got. It was far too cold out here too. Even colder than it had been in the root cellar. And the wind was biting something terrible. She was only in her pajamas and slippers; comfortable to lounge around the house in, but a horrible choice to wear on a hike in the middle of the winter.

Finally, Kira just couldn't go any further. She found a fallen tree and sat down beside it on the opposite side of the tree that face the direction that she'd come from. There she started to cry in pain and frustration. She tried to call out to Bo to tell him that she got away but the pain from the contractions were keeping her from clearing her mind enough to use their link. Now she really, truly and utterly felt alone.

/

"Well, there are recent tracks, but I don't see no car around here now."

"Let's check the cellar. We should know if she'd been here when we go down there." Bo crossed the small yard to the root cellar. When he reached the door, he hollered out. "Luke!" When his cousin came over, he saw that the cellar door was riddled with bullet holes.

"Stay up here just in case. I'll go down and see if anyone's down there." The two moved the barricade and Luke slowly made his way down the stairs. Looking around in the dark shadows, it was hard to see anything. He hoped that Kira hadn't been kept down here. If it was this dark with the door opened, he'd hate to be down here with it closed. Reaching his hand out, he found a shelf with glass jugs on it. While he was still trying to get his bearings, he felt a body brush by him and heard it race to the stairs. "Bo! Comin' your way!"

/

Jebb walked into his house dejected. He'd not had any luck at all. And his Uncle Jesse was right. In his mind, he could hear Kira calling him a fool for rushing out the way he did. She would have done it teasing like, but she would have done it. When Jebb walked into the kitchen, he'd expected to hear a lecture about how he needs to have faith in his cousins to bring Kira and the babies back to him safe. After all, if Bo can't find her, with their unusual link, what makes him think that he could go off halfcocked and find her? Well his dad and mom might not say that, since they'd not been told about the link, though his dad might suspect. But his Uncle Jesse certainly would. That is if he wasn't just as worried for Jebb as he was for Kira.

Instead of lectures, Pauline got Jebb some supper and sat beside him to make sure that he'd eat it. He didn't even know if Kira's been eating. It'd be so easy to leave the soup on the table untouched. He guessed that's why his mother was sitting there watching as every bite went into his mouth.

Looking around, Jebb saw that the police had packed away their wiretapping equipment and the officer that had been left to operate it was gone too. That meant that they no longer expected a phone call. They were giving up. Giving up on getting Kira and the babies back. They no longer were in _Search and Rescue_ mode. They were in _Recovery_ mode. To them, Kira was already just another dead body waiting to be found. He couldn't believe that it seemed that so many people were willing to give up already.

Taking a look at where the phone sat, the same phone that he'd waited on to ring ever since this nightmare began, Jebb just snapped. He sent his bowl crashing into the wall, stood up to send his chair flying behind him as he lifted the table up and flipped it over.

Pauline quickly ran out of the kitchen to get her husband and brother-in-law as her son began to destroy the kitchen piece by piece. When John and Jesse got to the doorway to the kitchen, they watched as the younger Duke continued to wreck anything he could get his hands on. With nothing else to do, the elder Dukes waited while Jebb tired himself out.

Jebb sent pots and pans hurling through the air, the dishes in the drainer soon were tossed against the wall and the floor. Even the refrigerator ended up on its side. Finally, exhausted, he sank into the middle of the mess that he'd created and started to softly cry. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

Once the well-deserved tantrum ended, both John and Jesse went to Jebb. They'd wondered just how long it would take before something like this would happen. It was going to be a long night; they'd have to watch him closely from here out.

/

Bo was ready for whoever it was coming up the stairs. He stood off to the side of the door to the root cellar and tackled the guy as he was taking his last step out of the hole in the ground. Once he had the man on the ground, he dodged a couple of punches as the man struggled beneath him.

"Let me go! She ain't here no more!" Hearing the man's comments, Bo lit into him. So his sister WAS here? Was? Past tense.

"Where is she you bastard! What did you do to her?" Bo started to pummel the man under him with renewed vigor. He continued to pound the man that was about Luke's size until his cousin grabbed his arm, stopping his assault.

"What do you mean that she ain't here no more? Where is she?" Luke asked while he maintained his hold on his cousin.

The man heaved in some breaths before he could answer. "She pushed me down the stairs a couple of hours ago and ran off. I don't know where she is now." Luke motioned for Bo to get up and grabbed the man up. He seemed concerned that Luke would finish what Bo had started so he stammered out, "Honest! I...I...I don't know where she is now!"

"Come on." Luke yanked the guy over to the car and had Bo pop the trunk. Throwing the man in, Luke closed it figuring that it would do for now until they could get him to the police. "Well, at least we know she WAS here. The thing is, it's so dark now, it'll be damn near impossible to make out any tracks in the woods." Luke took in the landscape and saw the two choices that Kira would have had. In her condition, she would have needed to take the easier down slope. "Let's split up. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes, and then head down to get help if we ain't found her. We got to find her before that front comes in."

Luke headed into the woods with Bo getting ready to follow Luke in a parallel path down the mountain when he got a nagging feeling. Kira had said that there were two men up here, but one left to talk to their boss. She would have expected him back soon. And anyone would have assumed that in her condition she wouldn't be able to handle an uphill hike. Bo turned and headed upwards. If he knew anything about his sister, it's that she never takes the easy way out of anything. She wouldn't have headed down.

/

Bo kept climbing higher even though he knew that Luke was likely waiting for him at the car by now. He couldn't turn around just yet.

"KIRA!" Bo hollered out hoping to hear a response. He stopped moving and listened. He thought he heard something. His heart paused as he tried to make out what it was. "KIRA?" Up ahead. He knew he heard something. Picking up his speed, he headed over to a where a tree was down. Moans? He heard moans of pain. "Kira?"

Kira looked up as she heard her brother. "BO! Over here!" She tried to get up but couldn't. She was in nearly constant pain now; between her back, the contractions, and the horrible headache. She didn't remember having the headache the last time she was in labor.

"Kira!" Bo jumped over the fallen tree and knelt beside her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Kira looked up at her brother and blinked. Now her vision was blurry, that's just great. Bo took off his jacket and put it on her. Trying to warm her up as he saw her visibly shaking from the cold.

"I'm not hurt, I'm in labor." Kira leaned up against the tree trying to relieve some of the pain in her back.

"Come on. We'll get ya out of here." Bo bent down and helped Kira stand and the two slowly walked a few steps before Kira stumbled as another contraction hit while she screamed out. Bo picked her up to carry her and carefully picked his way down the slope going as fast as he dared. "LUKE!" Bo hollered out as he neared the car. When he got within sight of the car, Luke looked up and saw Bo rushing down the slope with his sister in his arms. She'd gone up? Not down? How did Bo know? Luke opened the door to the back seat and waited for Bo to put her inside. "She's in labor again, Luke. We've got to hurry," Bo told his cousin as he slid in behind his sister. Luke shut the door behind him and got in behind the wheel and sent the car down the trail of a road as fast as he could. Bo sat sideways with his back up against the door and leaned his twin up against his chest as she continued to writhe in pain, still trying to warm her up.

"Hang on Kira. We'll get ya to the hospital."

"It might be faster to take her to the farm. Maybe we should take her to Uncle Jesse, instead." Kira continued to moan as she felt another contraction, then she didn't bother to hold off on the screaming. "Kira, try breathing. Uncle Jesse always tells a woman to breathe."

"If you think that breathing will help, then you do it!" Kira leaned her head back as Bo moved her hair away from her forehead. When he gave his other hand to Kira, he instantly regretted it. It felt like she was breaking every bone in his hand. "OH GOD!" Bo nearly second his sister's scream but held off, barely.

"Luke you'd better find some short cuts. I don't think either of us wants to learn how to deliver a baby in the back seat of a car."

Luke glanced into the back seat and nodded. "I'll head to the farm just as soon as we get out onto route seven to head back to Hazzard County."

"Oh, NO!"

"WHAT?" Both men shouted in response to Kira's outburst.

"I think my water just broke."

"Are you sure?"

"NO BO! I JUST FELT LIKE WETTING MYSELF!"

"Hang on!" Luke pushed the car as fast as it would go but it was no General. "As soon as we get into CB range, we'll let Uncle Jesse know to be ready." Kira wasn't listening. She could only concentrate on one thing right now. The babies were trying to come NOW. She'd never thought that she could be in so much pain. Bo continued to smooth her hair as he murmured softly to her.

When Kira suddenly went limp, Bo instantly grew more worried. "Kira?" Bo asked as she started to convulse. "LUKE! FORGET THE FARM; GET US TO THE HOSPITAL, NOW!" He didn't know much about women giving birth but he knew that this shouldn't be happening. When Mary Kaye was at the farm and delivered, she didn't do this.

"Hang on!"


	42. Labor and Delivery

When John and Jesse got Jebb calmed down enough to move into the living room, Jesse got a glass of 'shine out for Jebb to drink. Unlike last night, though, he refused to touch it. They were trying to dull the pain for him but right now he didn't want to dull it. Even if he didn't think that he could bear it. Right now it was the only thing that was real. Once in the living room, he collapsed onto the chaise and hugged the pillow to him.

Jebb had heard the talk over the CB. He watched as people stopped talking when he stopped off for gas today. Saw the stares. He knew what everyone was saying about how if the kidnappers hadn't contacted him by now; they weren't planning on doing it at all. That Kira was as good as dead. There was no one in the county that still believed that there was a chance of her still being alive by now. Not if no one had asked for a ransom yet. Not if they weren't going to, either.

Jebb wasn't sure how he'd be able to face that kind of reality. To be trapped in a nightmare that just won't end. Over in the corner, his mom stood watching him like she was ready for him to snap again. He wasn't sure if he'd have the energy or strength to do it though. He was wiped out. Physically and emotionally. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

_"Lost Sheep to Shepherd, Lost Sheep to Shepherd. You got your ears on Shepherd?"_

Jesse stood up and walked over to the CB to respond to Luke. "Shepherd here. Where are you boys at? I expected you back hours ago."

_"Well we got a little delayed. Is Jebb there with you?"_

"Yeh, he's here but I don't think that he's up to talkin' just now. Where are you?"

_"We're on our way to the hospital... With Kira."_

Jebb jumped up at that and ran to the CB. "KIRA! Let me talk to her! Is she hurt? Why the hospital?"

There was a pause before Luke responded. _"She wasn't hurt, Jebb. She can't talk right now though."_

"Why not?"

_"Let's just say that if there is anything left that you want to do before you become a proud Papa, you'd better go do it now. You're runnin' out of time."_

"Kira's in labor again?"

"Come on son, your mom and I will drive ya. Jesse?"

"Go on? I'll watch the girls." Jesse watch as Jebb bolted out of the door with his parents at his heels. Right after the door was closed, he got back onto the CB. "Luke, turn to channel 22." Jesse turned the dial and waited for his nephew to let him know that he'd joined him on the channel. "Alright, what's really goin' on?"

_"We have one of the kidnappers locked in the trunk. She was already in hard labor when we found her. Right after her water broke, she went into convulsions. Bo can't wake her up now. WH...Uncle Jesse, she's havin' another seizure!"_

"Alright, stay calm. I'll call the hospital and let them know you're comin'. Get that girl there as fast as you can. I don't care what you have to do to do it. Just get her there."

_"Yes sir."_

/

The state police had hauled Harry and Shawn in right after they'd gotten the deal going down on tape. Now they were still trying to get Harry to talk but he refused to tell them where he'd hidden the missing Duke. He only had one way out as he saw it and he planned to use it.

"That's my price. You want the girl. I want a walk. No walk, no girl. It's a shame too. She was in labor when I left her. You think that kid will last long if you don't get her to a hospital?"

Rosco watched from behind the two way mirror in the state precinct. He'd been allowed to watch the interrogations as a professional courtesy as the man that had been captured continued to dangle Kira's safety over them to try to get away with kidnapping with the intent of murder and murder for hire. He couldn't believe that he had once again been drug into looking for the same girl, kidnapped twice in a lifetime; decades apart. Now this scum wanted to get away with it just like the nurse had when she'd taken the girl from her crib.

"Sheriff, Sheriff!" Enos came running into the room.

"Hush! What is it Dipstick?"

"They found her, Sheriff! The Duke Boys found her!"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. Jesse Duke just called. Bo and Luke have the other kidnapper in their trunk and they are on their way to the hospital now."

Rosco smiled and turned as he walked into the interrogation room. "Oh, good news! Good news!"

"Sheriff, you were told that you could watch. Not join in. What's the meaning of this?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to make that horrendous deal. The Duke Boys found Mrs. Duke. They are on their way to the hospital now." Turning toward the man in the hot seat, he added, "And you'd better hope that they throw the book at you. You don't want the Dukes to be able to get a hold of you if they ever let you go." In a way, he wished he could watch the Duke Boys rip into this fella. And by the way Jebb took Kira's absence; he just might get to watch a show later on.

/

"How much further?" Bo was worried that he couldn't wake his sister. Her pulse was racing and her breathing shallow.

"Just one more minute, Bo. How's she doin'?"

"Not good. I kinda hope that we get to the hospital before Jebb. I know he wants to see Kira but I ain't sure that seein' her like this will exactly help him all that much with the way he's been."

"I know." Looking ahead, Luke sees the entrance to the emergency room up ahead. "It looks like the welcome wagon is waitin' for us. Jesse got them all ready for us."

"Even the state police are here waiting to take our unwanted passenger off of our hands."

Luke pulled up into the ambulance loading area and the nurses and orderlies all helped Bo get his twin out of the car and loaded her up on a stretcher. Luke filled them in on the decline of her condition from when they first found her as they checked her vitals.

"Let's get her on upstairs. We need to get her to delivery right away." The man that seemed to be in charge said as they took Kira inside.

It seemed that no sooner did they get Kira inside than Jebb and his parents showed up. The fellas explained how they had decided to check one more hunting lodge in Hatchapee County before going home for the evening and had found that Kira, has indeed, been held there the whole time. They had gotten there after Kira had already escaped so they had to hunt for her in the woods, finding her cold and in labor.

Bo took their uncle aside and told him of Kira's convulsions, not wanting to worry Jebb any further. They seemed to be waiting forever for word on Kira and the baby. Bo hoped that they were both alright. Glancing up on the T.V. that was kept in the waiting room Bo saw that it had turned midnight and there were shots of fireworks going off in various places on the east coast on the screen. He'd forgotten that it was New Year's Eve. It was yet to be seen if it would be a **Happy New Year**.

/

"Go ahead and take these two down to the nursery to meet their daddy before they're sent to Atlanta."

The pediatric nurse finished cleaning up the second baby and took one last look at the mother as she got ready to leave. Everyone in at least four counties now knew who she is now. It's too bad that she can't see her babies before they are sent to the NICU in Atlanta. Closing the door to the operating room where the Caesarean had been performed, the doctor was finishing closing up when one of the other nurses called out.

"B.P.'s dropping! ... We've lost her pulse!...We're losing her!"

/

"How long have they been up there?" Jebb couldn't believe that they hadn't heard anything yet.

"It takes a while sometimes, son. Someone will be out as soon as there is something to tell."

Jebb continued to stand in front of the door to the Emergency room door as he waited. Just as he had done when he'd first learned that Kira was pregnant in June after she was run off of the road. He was supposed to be on that side of the door when his kids were born. Not stuck out here without knowing what was going on. He'd had enough of not knowing over the last couple of days to last him a life time.

When Doc Appleby arrived at the hospital and went to go check on Kira, he reminded Jebb that with the babies coming so early, that they would need to go to Atlanta to be admitted into the NICU. He'd be allowed to see them first, but it would be brief.

Off to the side, he saw Bo doing his usual pacing with Luke watching on, sitting near Jebb's parents. Jebb knew that they had told his parents something that they hadn't told him. And as soon as the doctor comes out he'll find out what it was. Right now, he could only think about Kira and the babies.

"Duke family?"

Jebb snapped his head up. "How's my wife?" He raced over to the nurse.

"I'm afraid that I don't have any information on your wife. I'm a Pediatric Nurse. I was told that there were some introductions that needed to be made. If you'd just come with me." Looking around Jebb, the nurse spoke to the rest of the family that was standing behind him. "If the rest of you would just make your way around to the nursery window you can get your first look." The nurse took Jebb with her and took him in to where the twins were. When Jebb saw them, he noticed just how small and helpless they looked. "We'll be getting them ready in just a moment to go to Atlanta. I'm afraid that we don't have the special equipment here for babies born so early."

Jebb nodded that he understood since he'd already been told about the babies needing to go to the NICU. Standing here, it felt a little unreal to be here with HIS kids. Standing between the two incubators, he reached out a hand and took a tiny little hand into his own. Looking at the name cards, he gave a small smile. **DUKE BABY BOY 1** and **DUKE BABY BOY 2**.

"I think that we can do a little bit better than that, don't you? Your mom and I never came up with a girl's name, but it looks like we won't need one. You know, boys, ya'll weren't supposed to make an appearance just yet. I guess you two were in a bit of a hurry though, huh?" Jebb looked up to ask the nurse if he could hold his boys. Picking up one of his sons, Jebb laughed as the boy in his arms yawned.

"Let's see, the first name is Jonathan Kyle Duke. Do we have any volunteers?" The baby still in the bassinet sneezed. "I'll take that as a yes." Jebb chuckled then looked back down at the baby in his arms. "That means that you get to be named after your uncles. Lukas and Beauregard. After all, they've saved your mom twice, now" The baby let out a small cry and squirmed, causing Jebb to chuckle. "Don't worry; I wouldn't do that to you. Even if I hadn't already promised your uncles that I wouldn't give you the names that they've hated all of their lives. Nah, you're gonna take their daddies' names. One of them being your momma's daddy, too. You know that no one is expecting TWO of you. I guess you two are gettin' off to a rough start in life. But I'll make sure it'll get better. Me and your mom both'll make sure of that for you two."

Jebb looked up wondering how Kira was. Had she seen the babies yet? Getting the nurse's attention, Jebb asked for some help before going to the window with his boys. After all, he wanted to see the look on his parents' faces when they realized that he and Kira had twins.

/

Pauline watched as her son picked up one of the babies in the nursery; her grandson. There were other babies in the nursery but Pauline honed in on the baby in her son's arms. He was so small. But then, he wasn't supposed to even be born yet. She wished that her son would come on over to the nursery window so that she could see the baby. When Jebb turned and smiled at the family (something that he'd not done in days) Pauline was surprised when he handed the baby that he was holding to the nurse and reached down into the next bassinet and picked up the baby in it. He then walked with the nurse to the viewing panel where his parents and cousins were waiting.

"TWINS?" Bo and Luke looked at one another in surprise.

"And I'm willing that to bet that he's not surprised at all by it. That scamp. He was holdin' out on us." John laughed as Jebb made the tiny bundle in his arms wave at the family while Pauline started to cry. Twins, she had TWO grandbabies now.


	43. Welcome into the World, Little Duke Boys

All too soon, the nurse told Jebb that it was time for her to take his boys away. She was assigned to ride with them to Atlanta and she promised to take real good care of them. As the nurse took them away, Jebb felt torn. His sons were leaving to go to Atlanta, several hours away, while Kira was here at Tri-County. He felt like he needed to be in both places. He'd not heard how Kira was yet and his sons were being sent to be cared for in a special unit in a completely different hospital altogether.

When Jebb joined the others, Luke said that he and Bo would volunteer to go to Atlanta so that Jebb could stay with Kira. They'd discussed it with his aunt and uncle while Jebb was in the nursery with the twins. Pauline had wanted to go but knew that she and John needed to be here for Jebb until everything with Kira was sorted out, just in case. The fellas made a quick stop at the farm to switch vehicles and to grab a change of clothes. From there they headed to Atlanta, promising to check in as soon as they reached the hospital.

So once again, Jebb was reduced to waiting for word from the doctor about his wife. He kind of thought that Doc Appleby would have come out to see him by now at least. He hadn't been the doctor on call but he'd dropped everything to get to the hospital when Jesse had called him to let him know that Kira had been found and was in labor again. Finally, just as the first beginnings of a Georgian sunrise started to lighten the eastern sky, Doc Appleby came out to the waiting room and found Jebb.

"I'm sorry it's been so long. There have been some complications..."

"What kind of complications?" Jebb didn't like the look on the doctor's face. Apparently, neither did his parents as the each placed a hand on one of his shoulders as they waited for the doctor to answer Jebb's question.

"Well, when Kira was brought in, she was suffering from severe hypothermia. Then right after the babies were delivered I'm afraid that Kira's kidneys started to shut down and then she went into cardiac arrest." Jebb felt his knees buckle as the doctor spoke. "We've got her stabilized finally, but-"

"So she's alright?" Jebb interrupted. If she was stabilized now, if she was going to make it, then nothing else mattered.

"It'll take time, but I believe that she'll be alright, yes." Doc smiled at the single-mindedness of the young man in front of him. "I'll tell you what. We'll go over everything after you've gotten a chance to see her. She's asleep, but you can go on in. I'll fill your parents in while you're with her. She's in room number 354."

Jebb left an amused doctor behind as he headed to his wife's room. Once he found her room, he slipped inside and pulled up the chair close to the bed and took Kira's hand. He'd never been so scared in all of his life; not even in June. Which had scared the life out of him, then. At least the men that had taken Kira were in custody now, along with Shawn Kyle. That man had better hope that he never ran into him again. Because if he ever found Shawn alone Jebb would be the one to end up in custody.

After a few minutes, Jebb felt Kira tighten her grip on Jebb's hand. "Kira? Are you awake?"

Kira slowly opened her eyes and saw Jebb looking at her expectantly. She gave a light tug on Jebb's hand and he stood up and slid in beside her on the bed. Hugging Kira tight to him, he started sending thanks to God above for bringing his wife back to him.

Kira latched on to Jebb as tightly as she could. She never thought that she'd see him again. She was certain that she was as good as dead. Even after she escaped, she'd gotten so cold. And then there was the pain...Kira bolted up.

"The babies!" Kira moved her hand to her stomach and felt that it was no longer the same size that it had been this time yesterday.

"They're alright. Don't worry about the boys. Bo and Luke are with them."

"Boys? We had two boys?" Kira smiled as she was told that she had two little boys. Sorry Daisy, no frilly dresses after all.

"Yep. Identical twins. And I hate to tell you this, but they look just like me. Blond hair and all." Kira gave a small laugh at Jebb's joke.

"When can I see them?" Kira felt a little empty not feeling them kicking her from the inside anymore. She couldn't wait to see them. It felt like she'd been waiting forever to meet them.

"Kira, I'm afraid that the hospital already sent them on over to Atlanta to stay in the Neonatal unit over there. The fellas went right in behind them so that they wouldn't be alone."

"They're gone?" Kira sounded broken-hearted as she realized that she wouldn't get to see her babies yet.

"You'll get to see them real soon. I'll ask the doc about it just as soon as he comes in. They are so small. They are barely a handful."

"I'm sure that will change real soon. They're Dukes after all."

Kira leaned her head on Jebb's shoulder, still wishing that the babies were at least in the same hospital as her. They've all been a family for only a few hours now and were already separated. "Tell me about them." Kira listened drowsily as Jebb told her about their sons. Soon, the stress of the last several days caught up to Jebb as he began to drift off beside his wife, still clinging tightly to one another.

/

**_"This is WHOGG Radio (Snort snort). Happy New Year Hazzardites! I have breaking news for all of you. Late last night, Mrs. Kira Duke was finally found and the fiends responsible for her kidnapping have been taken into custody. The Duke family thanks each and every person that helped in the search and appreciates the thoughts and prayers that have been sent their way during this time of trouble._ **

**_Now time for the second breaking news of the morning. Lock up your daughters Hazzard Daddies! There's a new pair of Duke boys movin' in. Of course it'll be a few years before they'll be causing the young girls to swoon after them. Last night, Michael Jeremiah Duke was born at 11:59 pm weighing in at 5lbs 2oz with his brother Jonathan Kyle Duke right behind him at 12:01 am coming in at 4lbs 15oz. No word yet on how the mother is at this hour, but continued prayers are welcomed. Both babies have been sent to Atlanta to be cared for by doctors in the special Neonatal unit there._ **

**_Our best wishes to the young parents from all of us here at WHOGG (Snort Snort)."_ **

/

Bo and Luke headed back towards the nursery area. They'd been allowed to get a brief look when they'd first gotten to the hospital early this morning but then were told to come back during visiting hours. They'd caught a quick nap in the waiting room and now were heading back to watch over the two newest Dukes. When they first checked in at the small desk Luke could tell that the nurse on duty really didn't believe that they were family. Two single men, neither of whom were the father of the babies coming to see the them instead of the parents. She insisted that only immediate family members were allowed in.

"Ma'am, we're those babies uncles; BOTH of us. Now are you goin' to let us in or not." Bo caught the look that Luke sent him but ignored it. Sure technically, under the rules that many people put around the term _Immediate Family_ Luke wouldn't qualify. Being a cousin to the parents and all. But Luke was Bo's brother. Plain and simple. Which meant that he was, in turn, Kira's brother. Fortunately, Tri-County had sent a list of family members over with the babies. On that list, Luke was on it, listed as the boys' uncle. Doc Appleby had thought of everything.

When the two men were allowed into the unit, finally, they were given scrub tops and gloves to wear. When the nurse in the unit saw how timid the men seemed to be with the small infants, she found it a little humorous. She'd seen many family members come in here afraid to break the premature babies that fell under her care.

"Babies thrive on touch. Talk to them, touch them. When it's time to feed them, I'll let you hold them." The nurse then watched as the men reached through to touch the babies in the incubators.

"Babies thrive on touch huh? Bo, are you that sure you ever grew up?" Luke said to break the tension.

"Real cute Luke." Bo turned to the baby in the incubator in front of him. "Ignore your Uncle Lukas. He always thinks that he's so smart." Luke smirked at Bo's reaction to his teasing. "Hey, what do they have on ya, Mikey? They got two tags on ya." Bo fingered the band on his nephew's leg that seemed to have a little tiny box on it.

"That's called a Hug and Kiss, sir," The nurse informed him as she watch on.

"A what?" Luke looked up in response to the nurse.

"The device on the babies' legs is called a Hug and Kiss. You see, this ward is sort of locked down. If a baby leaves this wing without the device being deactivated, an alarm will sound. The hospital then goes on total lock down. No one goes in or out until after the baby is found. It's a new security feature. Not all hospitals have them yet, but I'll be willing to bet that they will in a few more years."

"We could have used one of these things when Kira and I were born," Bo replied as he continued to study the band on the baby's leg.

"Sir?" The nurse asked in confusion.

Luke responded for his cousin. "His twin sister was snatched from her crib when they were born over at Tri-County. We only got her back a little over a year ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Then you can appreciate the technology behind these things then. It's time for the babies' feeding. Would you like to help feed them?" The nurse went to prepare some bottles. She reckoned that this family had even stronger reason to not want to let the babies out of their sight. She'd go see if she could get them permission to stay with the newest members to their clan even when it wasn't visiting hours.

/

Jebb woke up when the nurse came in to check on Kira's vitals and couldn't get back to sleep so he just sat up with her instead. He ended up thinking about everything that had happened in the last week. Only now dealing with the fear that had coursed through him the whole time that he didn't know where his wife and kids were. He didn't ever want to come that close to losing his family again. He was still just watching Kira sleep when Doc Appleby came in to check on Kira himself and talk to them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I kinda thought that she'd be awake now."

"It's alright Doc. Come on in."

"I was hoping to get a chance to talk to you both but it can wait."

"What did you want to talk about?" Jebb sat up a little more, careful not to wake his wife.

"I wanted to discuss Kira's pregnancy. I know that we discussed the risks earlier on about any future ADDITIONAL pregnancies, but with what has happened, there are some things that I think that we should go over."

"Like what?"

"Well, I know that we've already discussed the genetic risks of another pregnancy when Kira and you were walked through all of the testing at the beginning of the pregnancy. Well, now that Kira went toxic with the Toxemia, there is a safety issue to consider as well. Once a woman develops Pre-eclampsia with one pregnancy, she's more likely to develop it again with any subsequent pregnancies. And with Kira's pregnancy developing into full blown Eclampsia, the implications for further health risks are even greater."

"So you're saying that if Kira gets pregnant again, she'll have to go through all of this again? Being bedridden and all?"

"I'm afraid so. We still have tests to run to determine any permanent damage to her vital organs, but needless to say, I wouldn't recommend a second pregnancy. I was going to discuss a more permanent form of birth control with the two of you, considering that she conceived on the pill. It would involve surgery, and quite frankly, her body couldn't handle another surgery so soon but I'd like you two to consider having Kira's tubes tied before she's released."

"Surgery?" Jebb looked down on Kira's sleeping form. She'd been through so much already. It didn't seem fair to ask her to go through more. "Isn't there any other option?"

"Well, there is one more, though most men seem a bit timid to consider it. It's easier for them to let their wives handle the birth control end of the relationship; even though it's actually easier and safer for the man. Many men consider it a threat to their masculinity to consider the other option."

Jebb listened to Doc Appleby as he gave a rundown of both procedures that could be considered to keep from having to worry about pregnancy with just a bit of trepidation.

/

Kira had just finished with the breast pump when Daisy came to see her after Kira had sent Jebb home to get some real sleep instead of napping on the bed with her like he'd been doing. Kira's milk had come in and the lactation nurse had her pump her milk so that it wouldn't dry up while she couldn't see her babies. Doc Appleby even sent what she'd already pumped to Atlanta for the boys. Well at least she was able to do something for her babies even if she couldn't be there with them.

"Hey Kira. How are you feelin'?"

"Like a cow at a dairy farm." Kira sat back in the bed as she straightened her top back out.

"Any word yet on when you'll get to see the babies?"

"No," Kira pouted since it'd been three whole days and she still hadn't gotten to see her sons. "Doc said that he'd try to get me transferred to Atlanta, but it hadn't come through yet."

"I'm sure that it won't be much longer. John dropped Pauline off at the hospital about an hour ago. The fellas are on their way back to Hazzard now. Pauline is already in full _Grandma Mode_ now. She went out and got a whole bunch of little preemie clothes. Even got herself a shirt that says **Number One Grandma** on it. No one can still believe that ya'll kept the fact that you were having twins a secret; especially Jebb. He's never been one to keep secrets before."

"I never thought that he could make it that long without slipping up either. I guess he can still pull off a few surprises when he wants to. I'm sure he enjoyed seeing the look on his parents' faces when they saw him with the boys."

"John said that it was the first time that Jebb had smiled in days and Pauline started to cry. The boys and Uncle Jesse and Uncle John loved the second name that ya'll had picked out. Of course, Bo's already is shortenin' both of the boys' names."

"Of course he has. He couldn't leave anything alone could he?" Kira laughed.

"Luke told me to warn you that Bo's already learned a valuable lesson. It appears that he's found that women like a man that will take care of an infant. They find a man with a baby attractive. The nurses have been all over him, thinking that he's cute feeding the babies and all."

"Luke said that huh? And I'm sure that he hasn't followed suit; using my babies to pick up women," Kira said with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"I think Luke would call it giving the boys a proper education. Duke Boys are never too young to learn how to sweet talk a lady."

"Remind me to be suspicious anytime the boys volunteer to babysit."

"Deal. I wanted to ask you something though. Do you know why Jebb was coming out of the Doc's office when I was driving through town before I got here?" Daisy pulled up the chair in the room and got comfortable for the visit. She planned to stay a while since Boss had given her a couple of days off. She reckoned that he was feeling guilty for his part in Kira's kidnapping.

"He was at the Doctor's office? No, I ain't got a clue. I guess that the whole not going to the doctor alone thing doesn't go both ways. You'd better believe I'll find out just as soon as he gets back. He was supposed to go home to get some sleep."

"OooH! Sounds like Jebb's in trouble." Daisy laughed as she was transported to her younger years when the fellas were always ending up out in the wood shed for one misdeed or another. Daisy then got up and started to fix Kira's hair and even got some make-up out of her purse.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Kira asked as trying to shoo her cousin away.

"I'm gettin' you ready for company. I asked for permission to use one of the conference rooms. You were supposed to have a baby shower next week, You're goin' to have it today instead. All of the women will be here in any minute." Daisy moved to get the wheel chair from the corner and pushed over to the bed. "Hop in. I'm driving."

Kira looked at the chair dubiously. "I can walk Daisy."

"Not yet, you can't. So jump in. The girls have all prepared some of their favorite dishes too. So no hospital food for supper tonight. And I brought a red velvet cake." Kira got on into the chair and the two cousins went on to meet the party guests.


	44. A Start to Happily Ever After

When Pauline and John got to the hospital, John dropped Pauline off so he could take the girls home. Being only an hour away from the hospital, he and Pauline decided that the two of them could take turns with the babies and the girls. Pauline insisted on taking her turn first, having waited three full days to get to see her new grand-babies in person. She couldn't imagine how Kira was feeling, not having gotten to see the boys at all.

Pauline headed straight up to the NICU where the babies were and took the cooler that Doc Appleby had sent with the Dukes upstairs. The cooler had the milk that Kira had pumped in it. The doctors were concerned that the babies weren't thriving as much as they should be. It was normal that babies drop in weight slightly after they are born but the young Dukes couldn't really afford to lose any more weight.

When Pauline was allowed to see the babies, she was told that the babies had just been fed so they would need to stay in the incubators until the next feeding time. Pauline sat down in between the bassinets watched the babies sleep. When Little Jonathan (or as Bo had taken to calling him, Jay) started to cry, Pauline was surprised to see that not only was he spitting up, he was spewing. Ignoring the nurse, Pauline reached in to pick up her grandson and tried to comfort him.

"What's going on? He's crying like he's in pain. I know that all babies spit up but that ain't normal."

"The babies seem to be intolerant to the formula. Their stomachs are a little sensitive."

"Well, get a one of the bottles that I brought from his mother, then. As much as he spit up, he can't have anything left in his stomach."

"It's not time for another bottle yet."

"Time or not, get one." Pauline turned back to Jay as she continued to rub his back. "Poor baby. Grandma's here." Seeing that nurse remaining stubbornly still she snapped at her, "Well, are you goin' to get one of those bottles or should I?"

"I'm supposed to feed the babies at particular times to get them used to a schedule."

"Well, I think that I can speak for my son and daughter-in-law when I say that right now the only thing they want would be to make sure that their boys are fed and happy with full bellies. There will be plenty of time to worry about schedules later. Now go and get me that bottle."

The nurse finally relented and went to get the bottle and Pauline set to feeding the baby. This time when Jay burped only a minimal amount of spit up came up; only mere bubbles came up in comparison to the volcano that had erupted earlier. Once the young Duke fell back to sleep, Pauline started the whole process over with Mikey as he'd just woke up spewing the formula as well. These boys were going to need their momma here to feed them. Pauline was sure that once they had their mother around that they'd start to put on some weight and grow.

_/_

Kira and Daisy went back to Kira's room after the shower and found that Jebb had come back to the hospital and was sitting in the chair in the room. Daisy headed on back to the farm after sharing some of the stories from the shower, promising to drop off all of the gifts at their place on the way. After Daisy left, Kira was about ready to ask why Jebb was at Doc Appleby's when he grinned at his wife and told her he had good news.

"What?"

"Doc told me that they're gonna send you to Atlanta tonight. You're gonna be with the boys in a matter of hours."

"So I'll get to see them tonight?"

"Well, it's gonna be real late when you get to Atlanta, Kira." Jebb knew that Kira wouldn't be stopped from seeing the boys as soon as she got to Atlanta, (and he didn't blame her, he couldn't wait to see them again either) but he couldn't help teasing her a little.

"So."

"I'm sure you're gonna be tired when you get there."

"I'll sleep on the way." Kira narrowed her eyes at Jebb's amusement.

"They'll probably be asleep."

"I'm sure that they'll wake up sometime after I get up there."

"The nurses may not bring them down to the room during the night."

"If they don't I'll walk to the nursery." Kira glared at him as if daring him to come up with another excuse why she couldn't see her sons after three days of being separated.

Jebb chuckled as he raised his hands in surrender knowing that when Kira gave him that look it meant that if he was smart, he'd stop the teasing before going any further. "Alright, alright. I'll make sure to let them know not to stand in the way of the lioness seein' her cubs."

"They'd better not." Kira crossed her arms in a stubborn gesture but instantly regretted putting the pressure on her chest. She guessed it was time to pump again. When Jebb realized what had happened, he started to laugh. "Don't START Jebb."

"I didn't say nothin'."

"No but you were thinkin' it." Kira shifted around to the machine to get it ready to use, then noticed that Jebb was still in the seat and had not moved since she came in; something that was out of the ordinary for him. "Something wrong?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, I noticed that you ain't moved since I came in. So is something on your mind? Or does this have something to do with you goin' to see the Doc today?"

"Who said that I went to see the Doc?"

"Jebb, I just left a room full of women, many of whom were in Hazzard today. Take your pick. So, are you goin' to share? Or should I draw my own conclusions?"

Jebb shifted uncomfortably then proceeded to tell Kira about the conversation that he'd had with the doctor the morning after the twins were born. About the options that the doctor had given to ensure that Kira wouldn't get pregnant again, which led to the reason why he'd gone into the office today.

"You did WHAT?" Kira was dumb-founded.

"Well, a man's supposed to keep his family from harm ain't he? There's been so many things going on that I couldn't control. This was one thing that I COULD control. Besides, the only other option would be for you to have surgery once you're cleared. Which would be yet another night in the hospital. This way was simpler, just twenty minutes in Doc's office, and it's all done."

Kira didn't know what to say. Most men WOULDN'T have done what Jebb had. They'd be too scared to. "You still should have told me about it BEFORE you went to the doc. I just might have been willing to have gone through with the surgery instead."

"Well I wasn't gonna let you. So there wasn't no point." Kira raised an eyebrow had the word LET. Ordinarily she would have fought the implication that Jebb would forbid her from doing anything. This time though, she knew that he was just trying to protect her from harm and any further health risks. Getting up, she walked over to Jebb and gave him a light kiss. "What's that for?"

"For looking out for me."

"Yeh, well, I ain't exactly done such a great job of that, lately."

"Like Hell you ain't. No one could have known that any of what's happened would. Not even the doctors could have known that I'd develop a disease just by getting pregnant. And as far as the rest, neither of us knew about the million dollar trust that Ben set up to be split up among any kids born. Or that Shawn would have gone to the lengths that he went through to try to keep me from, as he would have seen it, taking more of his father's money. I've always known that he was greedy. Shoot, he makes Boss look downright generous with his money. I used to say that I wouldn't be surprised if for the right amount of money that he'd commit murder." Kira paused realizing just how on the mark she'd been. "I guess murder for hire is close enough. Imagine if he knew that the trust wasn't going to only be split in two, but among THREE children since we were having twins. But like I said, you've been taking real good care of me and I think that you're sweet for it." Kira could tell that Jebb was still going to blame himself, so she figured that there was just one thing to do. She walked back over to the bed and snatched the pillow up off of the bed and turned and added, "Even if you are a bit suffocating at times."

Kira tossed the pillow and hit Jebb in the head and laughed as Jebb grabbed the pillow and went to stand up but winced at the effect that the quick movement had on him. "You're really asking for it ain't you? Just wait until you get home. You've got enough payback comin' your way as it is."

Kira laughed again since it looked like neither of them would be getting the other anytime soon. "All right, hand it over." Jebb gave her a questioning look at the statement. "You read over my restrictions, now it's my turn. I know that the doctor gave you a list." Kira went to cross her arms again but stopped herself and put her hands on her hips instead. Jebb waited a few seconds before reaching carefully around to grab his wallet out of his back pocket then handed the folded piece of paper to his wife. Reading over the paper, Kira grinned up at her husband. "So I'm guessing that an offer to _Kiss it and Make it Better_ wouldn't be appreciated right about now, huh?" Too bad he did this while she was stuck in the hospital. She would have had fun with some of the restrictions on this list.

"Only if I can get a rain check."

With a knock on the door, a nurse came in then and informed Kira of what Jebb had already told her, that she was being transferred to Atlanta. She'd see a cardiologist there, but most importantly, she'd get to be with her boys. Kira would be loaded in an Ambulance just as soon as she'd pumped one last time. Jebb promised to see both her and their sons the next day and went on home, to finally take some of the pain pills that Doc Appleby gave him.

/

When Kira got to the hospital in Atlanta, she insisted that the twins be brought to her. One look on her face, knowing that the mother had yet to see her own children yet, told the nurses that it was in their best interest to go ahead and allow the woman to see her sons. A nurse got out a wheel chair and pushed Kira down to the nursery to at long last get a glimpse of her twin sons for the first time. When Kira was placed between two incubators, Kira felt her eyes moistened.

Before Jebb, she'd never even entertained the idea of having a family of her own. Happy Ever Afters were for someone else. Now looking at her babies Kira thought that maybe it was time to rethink her position on such things. She now had a husband that was more than she deserved and two precious baby boys. Sounds like a pretty good start on a **'Happily Ever After'** to her. Now all she had to do was wait until the boys were strong enough to go home.

Kira slipped a hand into the nearest incubator, moving aside some fine baby hair, marveling at the texture of it. When the night nurse asked her if she wanted to hold the baby, Kira looked torn. She knew that you had to be careful with babies as a general rule, but her babies were smaller than most babies. So that meant that they needed even more care, didn't they? They were even hooked up to tiny oxygen masks; it seems that one of her sons had knocked his off in his sleep. She guessed that he was trying to tell the nurses that he didn't need the mask. Dukes are strong, even as babies. Even when they weren't supposed to be born yet.

"You've never held a baby before, have you?" The nurse leaned down to pick the baby up as he started to wake up. Kira shook her head. "You'll be an old pro in no time. Let me help you. Just keep his head up and put your other arm under him. There you go." With the baby settled in her arms, Kira gazed down at her son. Knowing for sure that moments like these must be where the term, _Love at first Sight_ first came from.

/

The next day Jesse, Daisy, Bo and Luke all drove into Atlanta after first stopping off at John's and Pauline's in Placid to see Kira and the babies. Some of the town's people volunteered to take care of the chores out at the farm so the Dukes loaded up in the General and the pick-up and headed across the state for a couple of weeks until the twins were released from the hospital. Jesse was looking forward to it since he'd yet to see the babies and he rarely had the opportunity to go to his brother's house.

When they'd gotten to the hospital, they went in search of Kira's room and ran into a nurse pushing a small bassinet down the hall. The name on the placard said DUKE. Jesse bent down and took a real good look at the infant as he asked for his niece's room.

"Fourth one on the right. She's feeding the other baby right now, but you can go on in."

The family headed on to the room that the nurse indicated with Bo and Luke in the lead. When they opened the door they were both laughing at an observation that Luke had just made; with Kira having the babies, which meant that Bo would be the equivalent of their Uncle Jesse. That meant that the boys were in trouble in Luke's opinion. He couldn't picture his baby cousin giving the same kind of sage advice that they routinely get from their Uncle that had raised them since they were _Knee high to a grasshopper._ Bo couldn't even find it in himself to act offended. It was true; he couldn't picture himself filling their uncle's shoes either. When the two walked in, they both instantly started to try to back out of the room only to be stopped by Jesse and Daisy still trying to move forward into the room.

"Guys, move. We're tryin' to get in too." Daisy pushed the fellas on into the room so that she and saw just why they'd stopped. Kira was in the middle of nursing one of the babies. Daisy had to laugh. "Relax fellas. She's covered up. Go on." Still pushing the guys away from the door.

Kira felt a little self-conscious for modesty's sake but she'd already had more people see her without her top on in the last couple of days than she'd had her entire life; sober at least. Taking the lead from Daisy's comment to the guys, Kira picked up the teasing.

"And here I never thought that the infamous Duke Boys ever ran from the thought of seeing a breast. You know these things are used for more than just the amusement of guys like you." Kira smirked when she saw that neither man had a quick come back. Of course she did look down to ensure that she was sufficiently covered up while nursing Michael.

"Well, when the nurse told us that you were feeding one of the babies, we kinda thought that she meant that you were using a bottle," Luke said after finding his voice, though Kira noticed that both Bo and Luke seemed to suddenly find the wall fascinating.

"The boys can't handle the formula. They have to be nursed."

"Which just proves that they are Duke Men. They know a good thing when they have it." Jesse placed a hand on each of his nephews to silently tell them to relax. After all, they'd have to get used to seeing Kira nurse the twins sooner or later. "Where's Jebb? I kinda thought that he'd be up here."

"Pauline ushered him down to the cafeteria, claiming that he didn't look like he'd been eating. Which he probably hasn't so she's down there making sure that he eats a full meal; even if it isn't decent in her opinion. Much to the relief of most of the nurses on this floor. They've already learned not to cross her before I even got here."

"That sounds like Pauline. She'll make sure that they do right by her grand-babies. And by you, now. It looks like as soon as these little guys are ready to go home, the nurses will practically be pushing them out the door to get rid of Pauline." Jesse took one of the chairs that had been put into the room and sat by the bed.

"Do you blame them?" Kira laughed at the statement.

"Not at all. Have you heard from the doctor about you yet? I know everyone has been asking about the babies, but that don't mean that we ain't all still concerned about you."

"I'll be stuck taking medicine from now on and keeping regular visits with more doctors. So now I have a regular date with not only an Oncologist, but a Cardiologist and an Urologist, too." Kira shrugged her shoulders as she spoke. She moved the baby in her arms to burp him, still being mindful of the men in the room. "It's a small price to pay."

"Sure it is." Jesse reached for the baby to hold him for the first time. "Now don't you go causin' half of the trouble that your uncles have. Your daddy's hair will be white like mine before it's time." The room started to chuckle when the infant started to cry. "It might have taken a while for you to get to see your babies but it's clear that this little fella knows who his momma is." Jesse handed the young Duke back to Kira as he spoke. "I've got the feeling that everything will work out just fine."

/

Kira was watching the twins as they played with the other babies in the small Hazzard park enjoying the summer day. Both of the twins seemed to keep one eye on the other while interacting with their playmates. Joining the play-group had been Jesse's idea. He'd been great with the boys and helping Kira out as she got her feet under her during the first couple of months after the twins were finally allowed to go home after about three weeks in the hospital. Already, though, you'd never know by looking at them that their lives got off to such a rough start. They were both such happy babies; unless you tried to split them up.

Something that she and Jebb learned the hard way. Kira had been convinced that both babies were colicky, spending endless hours trying to quiet two screaming babies as she was fighting a lack of sleep. It was only when Kira had put Mikey in with Jay one night to change the wet crib sheets after his diaper leaked and both babies stopped crying did she suspect that they were crying only because they were being put in separate cribs. After that night, Kira stopped putting the twins in separate cribs at night. After hearing the solution to the night time crying Jesse commented that perhaps that had been Bo's problem as a baby. He was known for being a colicky baby, but maybe he was just crying for his own twin.

"Hey! What's he doin'?" Sara, one of the other mothers in the group hollered out as Mikey leaned into Sara's baby girl and gave her a head butt of a kiss that babies tend to give. Causing the baby girl to cry out in surprise from the head butt. Kira thought it was cute but apparently Sara didn't.

"What? He just gave her a peck." Kira giggled at the antics of her son. Even now he was hopping on his bottom laughing at his own move.

"You could at least pretend to be concerned. I don't need your kid spreading germs to my daughter."

Kira rolled her eyes. "It was just an innocent little kiss. It's not like it means anything."

After a couple of minutes of trying to calm the upset mother, Kira figured that it would probably be best to just go ahead and leave for the day. Jebb had dropped her and the kids off at the park on his way to Cooter's to work on the car, but Kira didn't mind the walk back to the garage. Getting up, Kira went over to Mikey and picked him up which caused Jay to instantly raise his own arms up to his mother. Balancing the two boys, she got up and took them over to the stroller and headed over towards the garage.

"Hey Cooter? Where's everyone else at?" Kira asked as she arrived at the garage only to find the old family friend alone.

"They are all out testing the tweaks out that we made to the car. Jebb thinks that he'll be able to beat me in the next race in that car of his." Cooter laughed as he wiped his hands on a rag. "He can try but I doubt it. Racing cars is something new to him. He ought to stick with Motor Cross."

"Well, you'll need to prove that to him on the race course. How's The General look?"

"It'll win, like always. Is there ever any doubt?"

"I guess not. Do me a favor, call Jebb back. The boys are done at the park for the day."

"Will do." Cooter headed over to the CB.

"Thanks, Coot. I'll go and get the mail and be right back."

Jebb must have been heading back to the garage when Cooter called him because he was walking down the street toward his small family when Kira stepped out of the post office after parking half a block away. When Mikey saw his father, he started to bounce in the stroller and did that cute hyperventilating sound that babies make when they get excited.

Jebb chuckled at the greeting he was getting. He didn't think that he'd ever get tired of such displays. Reaching down, Jebb picked his oldest son up and walked alongside Kira back to the car. "Mike, if I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were happy to see me." Jebb tickled the blue-eyed blond in his arms. "I kinda of thought that ya'll would have been a bit longer. I figured that these two would have spent about another hour in the park."

"Yeh, well, some of the mothers got a little upset. Especially Sara Butler. Mikey gave Isabella a little kiss, along with a head-butt."

"Alright, Mikey!" Jebb held his hand up and Mikey pawed at it and giggled. "Already chasin' the girls, huh? Before you know it, they'll be chasin' you."

"Jebb, it didn't mean anything. He's a baby, he doesn't exactly know what he was doin'."

"Of course he knows, he's a Duke Boy isn't he? He's just not coordinated yet." Kira shook her head as she laughed at the absurd statement.

"You're as bad as the mothers in the park." Kira picked up Jay out of the stroller and put him into the car seat in the backseat.

"Oh yeh? And here I was goin' to ask if you wanted some help putting the boys down for a nap when we get home. Then maybe we could take a nap of our own." Jebb pulled his wife to him and gave her a slow, suggestive kiss. After Kira pulled away, Jebb winked at her before turning back to Mikey with a mock whisper, "That's how you're supposed to do it son." Kira gave Jebb a look to which he only grinned back at her.

Across the street, Jesse stepped out of Rhuebottoms and watched his niece and nephew with the twins. He smiled as he saw the two interact together. Now if he could only see his other niece and nephews so happy. Watching the couple, Jesse supposed that he ought to be satisfied with the way things are. But he'd never give up hope of his other kids finding their own happy endings.

 


End file.
